


Jak 3½ – Worth Dying For

by LockXOn



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sich mit Problemen herumzuplagen ist dem Kommandanten der Freiheitsliga nicht fremd. Doch Torn muss sich eingestehen, dass es selbst seine Kompetenzen übersteigt, gleichzeitig mit störrischen Untergebenen, überstolzen Ödländern, einem außer Kontrolle geratenen Jak und einer auffallend frostigen Ashlin konfrontiert zu sein. Und wäre das noch nicht genug, ist da auch noch ein uralter, furchterregender Metallschädel, der ihm im aktuellen Wüsteneinsatz gleich ganz den Garaus zu machen droht!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fehler im System

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2543902/)

Torn wandelte unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab. Das Dokument in seiner Hand beinhaltete wichtige Entscheidungen bezüglich des Wiederaufbaus von Haven City, doch selbst nach dem dritten Durchlesen konnte sich der Freiheitsligist nicht an die einzelnen Punkte erinnern.

 

Seufzend ließ er es sinken und sah betrübt durchs Fenster auf die Stadt hinab.

 

Überall herrschte reges Treiben. Gebäude wurden repariert, Fassaden aufgezogen und Straßen renoviert. Die Stimmung in der Bevölkerung war erstaunlich gut. Nach dem Tod des Barons hatten sich viele Bewohner ihrer Zukunftsangst hingegeben und sich, in Panik verfallen, dazu hinreißen lassen, ihren Retter ins Exil zu schicken. Jetzt, nachdem Jak sich im Kampf gegen den dem Wahn anheimgefallenen Erol ein zweites Mal bewährt hatte, begannen sie endlich, ihre neue Regierung mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Die Zweifel an der neuen, noch sehr jungen Gouverneurin verflüchtigten sich langsam und alle begannen, respektvoll zu Ashlin aufzuschauen.

 

Und der Grund für den allgemeinen Optimismus war der Grund für seine mangelnde Konzentration: Ashlin. Genauer gesagt: Ashlin und Jak.

 

Torn schloss mit gerunzelter Stirn die Augen und erinnerte sich zurück in die Wüste, zurück an den unheilvollen Tag, an dem ein einzelner machtbesessener Irrer beinahe alles biologische Leben ausgelöscht hätte ...

 

Wie alle anderen, die aus Haven angereist gekommen waren, um Jak und Daxter bei ihrem finalen Duell mit Erol moralisch zu unterstützen, war Torn wie im Rausch, als die Waffe der Dunklen Schöpfer mit ihrem verrückten Piloten an Bord einem atemberaubenden Feuerwerk gleich in die Luft flog.

 

Ekstatisch stürzte er im Anschluss aus Spargusʼ Stadttor, um den heimkehrenden Helden dankbare Aufwartung zu machen und kam auch gerade richtig, um mit anzusehen, wie sie überheblich grinsend aus der Staubwolke, die der gefallene Kampfroboter aufgewirbelt hatte, heraustraten. Angesichts dieser Zurschaustellung überbordenden Selbstvertrauens hielt Torn verblüfft inne und schüttelte schließlich schmunzelnd den Kopf. Das sah ihnen einfach wieder mal zu ähnlich. Und um diese Kanaillen hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht.

 

Sein Zögern hatte Ashlin die Gelegenheit gegeben, Jak zuerst zu erreichen und ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Torn grinste schnaubend und wollte sich eben wieder in Bewegung setzen, als etwas völlig Unerwartetes geschah.

 

Ashlin beugte sich zu Jak hinüber und küsste ihn.

 

Erneut verharrte Torn und nahm das Schauspiel regungslos auf. Um ihn herum brach unter seinen Kameraden und Spargusʼ Einwohnern begeistertes Jubelgeschrei aus. Nur eine kleine Handvoll seiner engsten Freunde warfen ihm schweigend Seitenblicke zu. Denn sie wussten Bescheid. Dachten, dass seine Gefühle verletzt waren.

 

Doch er fühlte gar nichts. Vielleicht war die Freude über die endgültig gewonnene Schlacht zu überwältigend, um irgendwelche negativen Einflüsse zuzulassen. Auf jeden Fall war der Kuss – kein bloßer Schmatzer auf die Wange als Dankesbezeugung, sondern eine berechnende, innige, sichtbar ernstgemeinte Verschmelzung der Lippen – nicht viel mehr als eine Irritation. Ein Fehler im System, der dem Nutzer zwar deutlich zeigte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, ihn aber in Anbetracht des ansonsten fehlerfrei arbeitenden Programms nicht gleich aus der Bahn warf.

 

Torn war ... verwirrt. Etwas, das nicht geschehen sollte, war geschehen und er wusste nicht recht, wie er darauf zu reagieren hatte. Zu seiner Rechten vernahm er ein erschrockenes Atemstocken und er blickte ausdruckslos zur Seite. Kiera sah so entgeistert aus, wie er sich fühlte. Und auch sie schien nicht zu wissen, was zu tun war. Ihre Hände waren über ihrem Mund zusammengeschlagen und ihre großen Augen hafteten auf dem Paar, das sich endlich voneinander löste.

 

Ashlin schmunzelte, Jak kratzte sich verlegen lächelnd am Kinn und Daxter krabbelte breit grinsend an seinem Freund hoch, um ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr zu flüstern und ihm anschließend eine Pfote kräftig über den Hinterkopf zu ziehen.

 

Torn erwachte aus seiner Ohnmacht. In seiner Brust hatte sich ein eigenartiges Gefühl ausgebreitet, als hätte man ihn mit Watte ausgestopft. Er spürte überwältigendes, brennendes Glück, gleichzeitig fiel es ihm schwer, den nächsten Atemzug zu tun. Doch antrainierte Professionalität begann zu wirken, und so legte er aufmunternd eine Hand auf Kieras Schulter: „Was machst du noch hier? Sollten wir nicht rübergehen und den stolzen Siegern gratulieren?“ Er schenkte ihr ein seltenes, behutsames Lächeln. Kiera blinzelte und erwiderte es unsicher, während sie stotterte: „Was ...? Ah! Ja, klar ...“ Damit lief sie hinter ihm her, kopfschüttelnd, als wollte sie den Körperteil von einem lästigen Ballast befreien.

 

Zurück in der Gegenwart legte sich Torns Stirn in noch tiefere Falten. Er fragte sich still, wie er die befremdliche Situation derart zu ignorieren geschafft hatte, wo sie ihm doch inzwischen so viele schlaflose Nächte bereitete.

 

Die Erkenntnis war später gekommen. Viel später. Lange nach dem beherzten Händedruck, den er mit Jak ausgetauscht hatte. Lange nach dem hitzigen Wortgefecht, das er sich mit Daxter geliefert hatte, weil er sich geweigert hatte, dem nervenden Staubwedel denselben Respekt zollen. Lange nach dem Gespräch mit Ashlin, was zu tun war, um den endlich erhaltenen, brüchigen Frieden zu stabilisieren.

 

Sie war erst gekommen, als er Ashlin – diesmal freiwillig – zur Siegesfeier ins „Unanständige Ottsel“ begleitet hatte. Beim ersten Blickkontakt mit Jak hatte sie sich von ihrem Kommandanten gelöst und ihn nicht wieder angesehen. Die Watte in seinem Körper hatte sich verhärtet, je weiter der Abend fortgeschritten war. Und irgendwann hatte sie wehgetan. So sehr, dass er sich heimlich hinausgeschlichen und den Rest der Nacht mit einem Stadtrundgang durchgebracht hatte. Am nächsten Tag war er wie erschlagen gewesen – und seitdem konnte er sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren.

 

Beim Abschied von den Precursorn zurück in Spargus war er froh gewesen, nicht von den unzähligen Kameras der Presse erfasst worden zu sein. Er hatte nicht lächeln können. Im Gegenteil, ein dunkler Schatten hatte sich über sein Gesicht gelegt und seine Mimik in einem düsteren Stirnrunzeln versteinern lassen. Er hatte sich nicht neben Ashlin, sondern schräg hinter sie gestellt, stets bereit, ihre über die Schulter geworfenen Befehle zu befolgen. Wie es sich für Gouverneurin und Soldat gehörte.

 

Sie hatte sein reserviertes Verhalten nicht kommentiert, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal registriert. Sie hatte nur Augen für Jak gehabt. Oder Mar, wie sie hatte erfahren dürfen und was sie mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln bedacht hatte.

 

Torn fuhr sich stöhnend durchs Haar. Hatte er ihr über all die Jahre streng gehütetes Geheimnis so überschätzt? Hatte es ein „Torn und Ashlin“ nie gegeben? Zugegeben, sie hatten sich im Streit getrennt. Seine stetig wachsenden Zweifel an den Methoden des Barons hatten einen schmerzhaften Keil zwischen sie getrieben und seine Desertion hatte ihrer Beziehung sogar kurzzeitig den Todesstoß versetzt. Seine Zeit im Untergrund hatte die beiden zusätzlich auseinandergetrieben, obwohl ihm Ashlin den Verrat schon bald verziehen und ihn sogar fortlaufend mit nützlichen Informationen unterstützt hatte.

 

Aber nicht einen Moment seines Lebens hatte er daran gedacht, Ashlin zu verlassen. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie, sobald Praxisʼ Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende gefunden hatte, ihre heimliche Affäre wieder aufnehmen und endlich öffentlich ausleben würden. Er hatte immer mehr für Ashlin gefühlt als bloße Freundschaft. Und ihr Umgang mit ihm hatte ihn hoffen lassen, dass diese Gefühle nach wie vor auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhten.

 

Doch inzwischen, einen Monat nach dem schicksalshaften Kuss, war ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er sich möglicherweise jahrelang etwas vorgemacht hatte.

 

Er setzte sich an seinen Tisch und warf das Papier auf den hohen Turm von Schreibarbeit, der sich darauf angehäuft hatte, stützte sich auf eine Hand und klopfte mit den Fingern der anderen auf die Arbeitsplatte.

 

... War es zu spät, um Ashlin darauf anzusprechen?

 

Verärgert schüttelte er den Kopf. Natürlich war es das. Offensichtlich. Er fragte sich nun, wieso er Beziehungsgesprächen so vehement aus dem Weg gegangen war. Aus Feigheit? Ihrer unterschiedlichen gesellschaftlichen Stellung wegen? Er hatte sich noch nie um solche Banalitäten gekümmert. Warum hätte es ihn als Untergrundkämpfer interessieren sollen, dass sie die Tochter seines Erzfeindes war? Und er war mit Sicherheit nicht schüchtern. Aber irgendwie ... war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie wusste, was in ihm vorging. Und offensichtlich hatte er sich getäuscht.

 

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Jak. Sein Freund hatte ihm von der heftigen Standpauke erzählt, die Kiera ihm gehalten hatte. Sie war offenbar wesentlich früher aus ihrer Schreckstarre erwacht als er selbst und hatte folgenschwere Initiative ergriffen. Auch er hatte erst Jak die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben wollen. Doch er hatte es nicht geschafft. Er war dabei gewesen, hatte alles gesehen.

 

_‚Denk nicht mal dran!‘_

 

Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass er diese Worte, ausgesprochen in einem versteckten Keller am Ende einer verlassenen Sackgasse, an den Falschen gerichtet hatte. Nein, es war eindeutig Ashlin gewesen, die den Kuss initiiert hatte. Jak hatte nichts getan, um sie zu ermutigen. Er war unschuldig. Was Torn nicht daran gehindert hatte, zu versuchen, sich mit einem Schuss Irrationalität das Leben zu erleichtern. Er hatte die Scharade keine drei Minuten durchgehalten. Manchmal verabscheute er es, ein Realist zu sein.

 

Müde fuhr er sich über die Augen. Musste er aufgeben, ohne überhaupt einen Zug getan zu haben? Er kannte Ashlin, seit sie mit ihrem Vater die Militärschule besichtigt hatte. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, brachte sie nichts und niemand davon ab. Und offensichtlich hatte sie sich neuerdings Jak in den Kopf gesetzt.

 

Er fischte seinen Kommunikator aus der Tasche und starrte lange mürrisch darauf hinab. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu der Zettelwirtschaft auf dem Tisch.

 

Und dann wählte er Ashlins Nummer. Wenn ihm ein Geständnis dabei helfen konnte, endlich seine Arbeit zu erledigen, wäre zumindest nicht alles verloren.

 

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihn ein Klicken in der Leitung davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass er sie erreicht hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick schoss ihm der Knall einer Explosion ins eine Ohr hinein und zum anderen wieder heraus. Er schlug das Gerät entsetzt in die andere Ecke des Zimmers und fluchte hingebungsvoll. Trotz der Entfernung konnte er Ashlins gehetzt klingende Stimme klar und deutlich verstehen: „Wer zum Teufel ist da?! Ich warne dich! Wenn es nicht wichtig ist, kannst du dich gleich in den nächsten Tümpel dunklen Ecos stürzen, denn glaub mir, das ist angenehmer als das, was ich mit dir machen werde!“ Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte besorgt: „Was ist los bei dir?! Was war das für eine Explosion?! Und ... sind das Gewehrschüsse?!“

 

_„Torn? Hör mal, es ist im Moment ganz schlecht. Bin etwas im Stress.“_

 

„Was-“

 

_„Wir sind in der Kanalisation. Unsere Späher haben wilde Lurker gesichtet, die Vorräte stehlen und obendrein Menschen angreifen. Wir haben gerade ihr Nest ausfindig gemacht.“_

 

„Wer ist ‚Wir‘?“

 

_„Ich, Jak, Daxter und Brutter. Brutter versucht gerade, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber so, wieʼs aussieht, halten sie nicht viel von friedlicher Koexisten- WOAH!“_

 

Eine Gewehrsalve ertönte, dann hörte er ihr angestrengtes Keuchen.

 

„Ashlin?!“

 

„Keine Angst“, ertönte die atemlose Antwort, „hat mich nur etwas überrascht. Was ist es denn, was du mir – JAK, HINTER DIR – sagen wolltest?“ Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf: „Eigentlich nichts Besonderes ...“

 

_„Denk zurück an den Anfang dieses Gesprächs.“_

 

Er räusperte sich schnell: „Würde es dir was ausmachen, heute Abend mit mir essen zu gehen? Ich möchte dir etwas ... mitteilen.“

 

_„Wichtig?“_

 

„Nun, in meinen Augen ziemlich, ja.“

 

Er hörte ein Seufzen. Nicht unbedingt die Reaktion, die er sich gewünscht hatte.

 

_„Ich wollte heute eigentlich den Papierkram abarbeiten, der sich auf meinem Schreibtisch angesammelt hat. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, welche Farbe das verdammte Ding überhaupt hat ...“_

 

Torn schielte mit erheblichen Schuldgefühlen zu seinem eigenen Pensum hinüber, sagte aber nichts.

 

_„... Okay, was sollʼs? Die paar Stunden machen das Flut Flut auch nicht fett. Wo ... Moment.“_

 

Erneut drang das Geräusch von Schüssen in Torns Ohr und hysterisches Geschrei, wahrscheinlich von Brutter, ließ ihn kurz amüsiert kichern.

 

_„Wo und wann treffen wir uns?“_

 

„Um acht im LʼOrb?“

 

Ashlin pfiff durch die Zähne: „Hui, edel. Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass ich erwarte, eingeladen zu werden.“ Er grinste: „Wenn du dich dazu entschließen könntest, den Sold deiner Soldaten zu erhöhen, würde ich dich öfters in solche Etablissements ausführen, meine Liebe.“ Sie schien zu überlegen und säuselte dann „Ich denke darüber nach, starker Krieger“, ehe sie in ihren normalen Tonfall zurückfiel und stöhnte: „Torn, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich Schluss machen. Wie es scheint, sind die Verhandlungen endgültig gescheitert. Wir sehen uns.“ Sie legte auf, ehe er etwas erwidern konnte. „Ja. Bis heute Abend“, flüsterte er.

 

Sie hatte es schon wieder getan. War die Flirterei mit ihm nur noch ein Spiel für sie? Dachte sie sich nichts mehr dabei, wenn er durch die Blume andeutete, dass er öfter mit ihr ausgehen wollte? Vor allem in Restaurants wie das LʼOrb, welches sich mit romantischen Candle-Light-Dinnern einen Namen gemacht hatte? Hielt sie ihn inzwischen wirklich für nicht mehr als einen Freund?

 

Er seufzte zum gefühlten tausendsten Male an diesem Tag und hoffte inständig, dass das, was er ihr abends sagen würde, nicht zum völligen Zusammenbruch aller fragilen Freundschaften führte. Vor allem jetzt, wo er sich gerade sogar an eine orangefarbene, zynische, neunmalkluge Ratte gewöhnt hatte.


	2. Keine schöne Aufgabe

Als Torn nach erneutem Studium des obersten Dokuments feststellen durfte, dass er durch das bloße Vorhaben einer Aussprache wieder einigermaßen aufnahmefähig war, begann sein Kommunikator zu schweben. Hellhörig stützte er sich auf eine Hand: „Hier Torn. Was gibt es?“

 

_„Infanterist Nr.09468... Äh, ich meine, hier Spence von der Notfallzentrale, Sir. Wir haben soeben ein SOS-Signal erhalten und ... wir sind etwas ratlos diesbezüglich.“_

 

Torn grunzte irritiert und ließ seinen Stift sinken: „Was ist bei einem SOS groß zu überlegen? Schickt sofort Hilfe!“ Der Mann druckste herum und Torn begann, ärgerlich zu werden. SOS hieß Kampf auf Leben und Tod und seine Untergebenen rangen nach Worten?

 

_„Wir haben es aus dem Ödland empfangen, Sir ...“_

 

Ah. Hase im Pfeffer entdeckt. Torn stand auf und verließ energischen Schrittes das Büro: „Bin unterwegs.“

 

Als er kurz darauf mit Spence im Schlepptau den Gang zur Garage hinunterlief, hörte er bereits die Kommentare seiner Leute.

 

_„Warum zum Teufel müssen wir da raus?!“_

 

_„Sind doch eh nur Ödländer ...“_

 

_„Das Signal war noch nicht mal für uns bestimmt! Soll sich Spargus drum kümmern!“_

 

_„Unser Leben für Kriminelle riskieren. Soweit ist es schon gekommen.“_

 

Sie waren so sehr in ihre Diskussion versunken, dass viele gar nicht mitbekamen, wie sich die Tür öffnete und ihr Kommandant eintrat. Mit einem wenig erbauten Gesichtsausdruck.

 

„ACH~TUNG!“

 

Erst, als sie seine Stimme vernahmen, sprangen sie erschrocken auf und standen schnurstracks stramm. Ein Soldat verlor in der Hast seinen Helm, der über den Boden kullerte und an Torns Stiefelspitze abprallte. Dieser zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Stattdessen musterte er die Truppe eindringlich und sagte schließlich laut: „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass einige von euch unzufrieden mit der euch anvertrauten Mission sind. Möchtet ihr mir mitteilen, was euch daran nicht gefällt?“ Er erhielt keine Antwort. Geduldig blickte er von einer Reihe zur anderen und ging schließlich langsam an ihnen vorbei: „Ich weiß, dass einige von euch Probleme damit haben, Ödländern zu helfen. Macht der Gewohnheit. Aber lasst mich euch daran erinnern, dass der Krieg vorbei ist. Das Gros der Bewohner von Spargus besteht aus Unschuldigen, hauptsächlich Opportunisten, die vor dem seligen Baron in Ungnade gefallen sind – weil sie ein System angezweifelt haben, welches politische Verfolgung, Terror, Humanexperimente – kurz Menschenrechtsverletzungen im schlimmsten Falle – offen praktiziert hat. Viele von ihnen gehörten zur Krimzon-Garde! Es sind nicht ‚Ödländer‘! Es sind unsere Kameraden!“

 

„Pah! Schöne Kameraden“, spuckte es ein Stück weit hinter ihm, „Haben sich verdrückt, als es unbequem wurde! Verräter sind das!“ Torn blieb stehen und sah ruhig über seine Schulter zurück: „Wer hat das gesagt?“ Zuerst sagte niemand ein Sterbenswörtchen, doch dann schniefte eine der Rüstungen nervös und fuhr trotzig fort: „Warum sollen nur wir gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen?! Jeder weiß, was sie von uns halten! Die Gouverneurin hat sie begnadigt und ihnen großzügig angeboten, nach Haven City zurückzukehren, und was haben sie gemacht? Sie haben sie beschämt, indem sie abgelehnt haben! Sie haben unseren guten Willen mit Füßen getreten!“ Zustimmendes Brummen ertönte von allen Seiten, doch ein Blick von Torn ließ es verstummen. Dann stellte er sich direkt vor den Sprecher: „Erstens, Soldat, hat die Gouverneurin niemanden ‚begnadigt‘, sie hat die Verurteilungen für null und nichtig erklärt, weil sie auf rechtswidrigem Wege zustande gekommen sind. Das bedeutet, dass kein Einwohner von Spargus kriminell ist oder als solches bezeichnet werden darf. Zweitens hat sie Spargus fürwahr ein Friedensangebot gemacht und alle Einwohner eingeladen, ihr Leben in Haven wieder aufzunehmen. Wie du sagst, es war ein Angebot. Und das impliziert, dass es der Empfänger auch ablehnen darf. Das war der Gouverneurin durchaus bewusst und sie hat sich nicht angegriffen gefühlt, als eben dies geschehen ist. Drittens kann man ihnen diese Entscheidung nicht übelnehmen. Es brauchte Jahrzehnte, Unmengen mörderischer Kampfeinsätze und unzählige unschuldige Opfer, bis sich Haven ... bis wir uns überhaupt zum notwendigsten guten Willen durchgerungen und die Unterdrückung auf ein ethisch tragbares Maß reduziert haben. Wie würdest du an ihrer Stelle handeln? Könntest du prompt alles vergessen, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist und freudig Seite an Seite mit deinen ehemaligen Todfeinden leben?“

 

Er schwang herum und ging wieder an ihnen entlang: „Ob es uns gefällt oder nicht, Haven war der Aggressor und Spargus das Opfer. Kriegt das gefälligst in eure Hohlköpfe rein: Wir müssen den ersten Schritt Richtung Versöhnung tun, ansonsten wird sich rein gar nichts ändern!“

 

„Leicht zu sagen von einem Verräter.“

 

Diesmal stand die Zeit kurz still, als alle schockiert die Luft einsaugten und nicht mehr zu atmen wagten. Torn wandte sich den Soldaten zu, doch erntete nur erdrückendes Schweigen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Truppe schweifen. Dann sagte er: „Verstehe. Ich bin nicht besser als ein Ödländer, hm?“ Keine Antwort. Er nickte: „Das war zu erwarten. Ich gehörte zum Untergrund. ‚Verräter‘ ist also keine ungerechtfertigte Bezeichnung. Für viele von euch muss es schwierig sein, mich an Stelle von Erol zu akzeptieren. Schließlich habe ich die Krimzon-Garde verlassen, feige den Schwanz eingezogen und bin vor meiner Verantwortung davongelaufen. Ist es das, was ihr denkt?“ Er machte einige Schritte, während er sich gekünstelt nachdenklich am Kopf kratzte: „Aber wisst ihr was? Diese negative Entwicklung erstaunt mich etwas! Wenn ich mich nämlich recht erinnere, seid ihr der Gouverneurin ... seid ihr mir nach dem Tod des Barons aus freien Stücken gefolgt! Habt ihr nicht immer getönt, dass ich euch aus dem Schlamassel befreien kann? Dass ihr meiner Führung blind vertraut?“ Er sah sie stechend an: „Was habe ich angestellt, um dieses Vertrauen zu verlieren?“

 

Der tapfere Soldat, der den ersten Einwand geliefert hatte, räusperte sich nach einer bedrückten Minute verlegen: „Sir, ich kann natürlich nicht für alle sprechen, aber ... einige von uns ... sind sich ihrer Schuld, die sie durch den Dienst in der KG auf sich geladen haben, empfindlich bewusst und ... müssen sich jetzt damit auseinandersetzen, ob sie wollen oder nicht. Vielleicht ... denken sie einfach, dass Ihnen als Widerstandskämpfer das Verständnis für ihre Probleme ... für ihren wachsenden Zwiespalt fehlt.“ Torn wirkte irritiert, doch dann fasste er sich nickend ans Kinn: „So ist das also. Ich, ein Außenstehender? So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen. Denn eigentlich unterscheide ich mich nicht von euch. Meint ihr, ich hätte weniger Schuld auf meine Schultern geladen? Denkt ihr, die Zeit in der Krimzon-Garde war mir von Anfang an zuwider?“ Er lachte laut auf und seine Leute sahen sich verstohlen an. „Blödsinn“, knurrte er, „ich habe meine Macht geliebt! Ich liebe sie immer noch! Denkt ihr, ich hätte es umsonst bis zum Kommandanten geschafft? Ich habe meinen Posten nicht mit freundlicher Heldenhaftigkeit und lieblicher Unschuld erhalten!“

 

„Aber Sie haben den Absprung geschafft, haben sich irgendwann geweigert, diese Untaten mitzumachen“, rief eine Soldatin wütend dazwischen, fasste sich jedoch, als sie sich ihres Vorwitzes bewusst wurde, „... Mit allem gebührenden Respekt, Sir. Ich hingegen ...“ Sie schweifte ab und Torn ging auf sie zu: „Schuldgefühle, die sich aus Hilflosigkeit in Hass verwandeln, bringen uns keinen Schritt weiter. Ihr müsst begreifen, dass jede Form von Überlegenheit das Dunkelste im Menschen hervorbringen kann. Ich bin da keine Ausnahme. Glaubt nicht, dass mir der Austritt leichtgefallen ist, dass ich nie an der Entscheidung gezweifelt oder sie bereut hätte. Aber ich hatte wenigstens den Vorteil, allein zu sein. Keine Familie oder sonstige Verpflichtungen, die mich zurückgehalten hätten. Kaum einer der Wenigen, die mit mir gekommen sind, hatten sowas. Niemand in Haven macht euch Vorwürfe, dass ihr weitergemacht habt. Ihr wisst, wie viele Familien mindestens ein Mitglied haben, das in der Garde gedient hat. Jeder versteht eure Entscheidung, ob er es nun offen zugibt oder nicht.“ Er wanderte zurück zu Spence: „Was niemand verstehen wird, ist, wenn wir jetzt, anstatt unsere Taten wiedergutzumachen, lieber in Selbstmitleid versinken und uns aus der Verantwortung stehlen, indem wir Spargus mangelnde Kooperation vorwerfen. So etwas kann, will und werde ich nicht akzeptieren!“

 

„Sie müssen aber auch nicht da raus!“

 

Diesmal hatte er den Sprecher gesehen und bedachte ihn mit einem langen, durchdringenden Blick. Es handelte sich um eine recht kleine, schmächtige Gestalt und die Stimme klang noch sehr jung.

 

Gerade, als Schweiß kurz davor war, aus den Ritzen der Rüstung hervorzuquellen, ließ Torn von dem Soldaten ab und sagte entschieden: „Ich ändere die Bedingungen für die Mission.“ Spence hob überrascht den Kopf, als Torn mit einer Geste nach einem Funkgerät verlangte: „Stell es auf Universalfrequenz. Ich will, dass mich jede Wache in Haven City hören kann.“

 

Keine Minute später erhielten alle Freiheitsligisten eine Nachricht von ihrem Kommandanten, die sie erst auf ihren Positionen verharren und sich dann erstaunt gegenseitig anstarren ließen. Die meisten blieben in Unsicherheit zurück, doch einige schulterten ihre Waffen, legten Werkzeuge beiseite oder ließen Kleinkriminelle entkommen, um sich eiligst auf den Weg zum Stadttor zu machen.

 

\---

 

Torn stand, angelehnt an seinen Höllenkreuzer, auf dem Parkplatz und studierte mit seinem Adjutanten eine Karte des Ödlands, als ein weiterer Untergebener zu ihnen stieß: „Melde gehorsamst: Das Ultimatum ist abgelaufen. Alle Freiwilligen sind startklar und eingehend über die Lage aufgeklärt.“ Der Kommandant nickte und klappte die Karte zu, ehe er sie in seiner Gürteltasche verschwinden ließ: „Gute Arbeit. Bleibt nur noch, für unsere sichere Rückkehr zu beten.“ Sie salutierten.

 

Er wanderte zu seinen Leuten hinüber und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wie erwartet waren es nicht viele, die sich für einen Einsatz im weitgehend unerschlossenen Ödland bereiterklärt hatten. Doch dafür konnte er sich bei diesem Haufen wenigstens halbwegs sicher sein, dass sie den armen Unglücklichen tatsächlich aus Überzeugung halfen und nicht auf halbem Wege auf dumme Gedanken kamen.

 

Er nickte den etwa zwanzig Wachen zu: „Ich danke euch für eure Kooperation. Die wenigsten von euch werden wahrscheinlich schon einmal einen Wüsteneinsatz durchgeführt haben, aber lasst euch weder vom widrigen Klima noch von den hiesigen Metallschädeln einschüchtern! Zeigt den Gegnern den Stolz und die Tapferkeit der Freiheitsliga! Erwartet später keinen Dank für eure Mühen, aber zweifelt nie daran, das Richtige getan zu haben! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Ausrücken!“ Seine Leute salutierten und sprangen in Zweierteams in die bereitgestellten Gilastampfer.

 

Während sich das massive Stadttor langsam öffnete, lief Torn zurück zu seinem Kreuzer und startete den Motor, ohne weiter über irgendetwas anderes als die anstehende Rettungsmission nach zu denken.

 

\---

 

Ashlin trat müde und entnervt in die Nachmittagssonne hinaus. Jak und Daxter hinter ihr redeten entschuldigend auf einen völlig aufgelösten Brutter ein, der ein einzelnes Lurkerei im Arm wog und hysterisch weinte: „Alles meine Schuld ist! Wenn ich nur besser Worte gefunden hätte, um auszudrücken, sie nicht hätten sterben müssen!“

 

„Brutter, Mann, es tut mir so leid! Aber sie haben uns angegriffen! Ich meine, sie haben sogar dich angegriffen! Was hätten wir denn tun sollen?“

 

„Nein, Jak, es okay. Es allein meine Schuld ist. Ich es werde aufziehen wie mein eigenes Kind! Das Einziges ist, was ich noch tun kann für sie! Oh, großer Lurkergott, erbarme dich diesem armen Wesen!“

 

Ashlin rollte mit den Augen und knurrte: „Was Sie auch immer damit anstellen, Captain, sorgen Sie dafür, dass es keinen meiner Leute anfällt, ansonsten werde ich mich persönlich um seine Häutung kümmern.“ Während der zahme Lurker vor Angst begann, noch lauter zu zetern als zuvor, zog sie ihren Kommunikator aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer des Hauptquartiers: „Hier Ashlin. Wir sind fertig. Schaff uns einen Wagen her. Und stell mich zu- WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHT IHR DA?!“ Sie funkelte Jak und Daxter wütend an.

 

Das Zerstörer-Team hing halb in einem parkenden Kreuzer. In einem fremden, parkenden Kreuzer. Ashlins Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen: „Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ich jede weitere wahllose Entwendung jeglicher Art von Fahrzeugen nicht mehr dulde?! Wir sind nicht mehr im Ausnahmezustand, ihr Trottel!“ Die beiden grinsten peinlich berührt und glitten vorsichtig zu Boden. Sie wandte sich stöhnend wieder dem Kommunikator zu: „Und stell mich zu Torn durch ... Danke.“

 

Daxter nutzte die Chance ihrer Unachtsamkeit und rammte Jak den Ellenbogen gegen den Kopf: „Hey, Kumpel, wie läuftʼs denn so mit der Süßen, hm? Habt ihr schon ... Na, du weißt schon. Sie ist ja schon älter und so ... Meine, wie weit seid ihr schon gegangen?“ „Dax, wovon redest du?“, flüsterte Jak ahnungslos zurück, während er Brutter tröstend auf die Schulter klopfte.

 

„Na, das ist doch wohl klar wie helle Ecobrühe! Sie steht auf dich, Alter, und geküsst habt ihr euch ja schon, also ...“

 

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Du warst doch dabei, als mir Kiera die Hölle heißgemacht hat! Ich will echt nicht drüber nachdenken!“

 

„Bist du verrückt, Mann?! Die Kleine ist Feuer und Flamme für dich! Nichts gegen Kiera, sie ist ʼn super Mädel, aber Ash da drüben, die ist ... Naja ... Hmmmm...“

 

Daxter zeichnete die Formen ihres Körpers anzüglich grinsend in der Luft nach. Doch dann wurde er schlagartig ernst: „Aber weißt du, Jak, du solltest dich gegenüber Captain Sunshine ein bisschen mit der Sache zurückhalten. Es könnte nämlich sein, dass er schon sehr bald vorhat, dir den Jak~Pot wegzuschnappen und ich möchte ihm dabei nicht im Weg stehen! Und für dich wäre es wahrscheinlich auch sicherer.“

 

„Ich weiß echt nicht, was du meinst. Was hat Torn mit der Sache zu tun?“

 

„... Jak. Du bist mein bester Freund, aber manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du hättest deinen Verstand im Mutterleib zurückgelassen.“

 

„Dax, lass meine Mutter aus dem Spiel ...“

 

„Was?! Ich habe ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht. Sie muss wirklich superschlau gewesen sein! Ich meine, so mit einem Gehirn im Kopf und einem im Bauch ...“

 

Die anschließende Keilerei wurde von Ashlins zorniger Stimme unterbrochen: „Was soll das heißen, er ist nicht da? Es ist mir egal, ob er arbeitet, er wird ja wohl seinen Kom... Er hat ihn ausgestellt? Warum hat er ... WAS?!“ Die drei Begleiter wurden mucksmäuschenstill, als ein nicht unerheblicher Anteil Teint von ihrem Gesicht abfiel. Jak machte besorgt einen Schritt auf sie zu: „Hey, Ash, was ist passiert? Du bist ja kreide-“ Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern stürmte an ihm vorbei, schloss den fremden Kreuzer kurz, schwang sich hinein und wendete ihn auf der Stelle: „Ich muss sofort zurück zum Hauptquartier! Ihr wartet hier auf unsere Abholgelegenheit!“ Dann gab sie Gas. Daxter brüllte fassungslos: „Hey, Baby! Sag uns wenigstens, was abgeht?! Wir sind hier das Heldenduo! Lass uns helfen!“ Sie schrie zurück: „Torn ist mit einem Team raus in die Wüste!“

 

_‚Er würde niemals ... Oder etwa doch ...?!‘_

 

Die Zurückgebliebenen sahen sich entgeistert an. Die Wüste war Spargusʼ Gebiet. Was hatte der Kommandant der Freiheitsliga dort draußen zu suchen?

 

Es dauerte fast zwanzig Minuten, bis endlich ein Militärkreuzer um die Ecke bog und neben ihnen hielt: „Hallo, Leute! Wie gehtʼs, wie stehtʼs denn so mit meinen Lieblingsfrüchtchen?“ Jak und Daxter sprangen erfreut auf: „Sig! Was machst du denn hier?“ Der Anführer der Ödländer grinste breit und richtete einen Daumen auf: „Was, darf ich nicht mal ab und zu meine Freunde besuchen, hm?“

 

„Klar doch, Alter“, grinste das Ottsel, sprang dann aber auf das Fahrzeug und klopfte anklagend ans Blech, „aber verzeih uns, wenn wir uns erstaunt zeigen, dass du einen Höllenkreuzer durch die Gegend kutschierst. Sag bloß, den haste einem Freiheitsligisten geklaut! Hätt ich dir nicht zugetraut, Muskelprotz!“

 

„Ha! Quatsch! Ich hab bei denen am Hauptquartier angeklopft, weil ich Torn und Ash Hallo sagen wollte. Aber unser Sonnenschein war nicht da und von Ash kam gerade der Anruf, dass sie ʼnen Chauffeur bräuchte. Also hab ich mich doch kurzerhand angeboten! Aber sagt mal, wo ist sie denn nun?“

 

„Im Hauptquartier, wenn sie nicht vor Aufregung in irgendein Schaufenster gerauscht ist.“

 

„... Verarscht ihr mich, ihr Rotzlöffel? Wofür bin ich denn erst dösig durch die Gegend gegurkt?!“

 

„Tut mir ja echt leid für dich, aber jetzt drück auf die Tube, sonst ist sie wahrscheinlich in Spargus, wenn wir es endlich bis zu ihrem Büro geschafft haben ...“


	3. Haltloser Verdacht

Sie schafften es tatsächlich, Ashlin in ihrem Büro anzutreffen.

 

Die Gouverneurin saß schweigend mit auf gefaltete Hände gestützter Stirn an ihrem Tisch und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie ihre Ankunft registriert hatte. Daxter räusperte sich: „Aaaaaalso, Zuckerstange, sagst du uns jetzt vielleicht genau, wohin das Ganzkörper-Tattoo verschwunden ist? Oder hat ihn schon eine Metal-Pede verspeist?“

 

„Dax ...“

 

„Oh bitte! Als ob diese bittere Pille freiwillig jemand schlucken würde!“

 

Jak ging zum Tisch und legte eine Hand auf Ashlins Schulter: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Torn ist kein Anfänger mehr! Das Ödland ist gefährlich, ja, aber Dax und ich haben es schon ein dutzendmal durchquert und es überlebt. Torn war in der Garde, er kann kein schlechterer Kämpfer sein als ich!“ „Ähm, Jak“, warf Daxter spitzfindig ein, „darf ich dich an die unzähligen Krimzon-Wachen erinnern, denen wir die Wagen unterm Hintern weggeklaut haben?!“ Jak warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und das Ottsel zog eingeschüchtert den Kopf ein.

 

Ashlin schien ihre Unterhaltung sowieso nicht verfolgt zu haben, denn sie rührte sich kein Stück, bis der Kommunikator auf ihrem Tisch schließlich zum Leben erwachte.

 

_„Hier ist Torn. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich mich konzentrieren muss! Was gibtʼs denn so Wichtiges, dass ihr mich alle zwei Minuten anfunkt?!“_

 

Ashlin hob den Kopf und war so schnell auf den Beinen, dass Jak vor Schreck das Gleichgewicht verlor und einige Schritte zurücktaumelte. Ihre Augen brannten voller unterdrückten Zorns und aufgebracht schrie sie so laut in das Gerät, dass es rundherum vibrierte: „Torn, du gottverdammter Schwachkopf! Was zum Teufel treibst du eigentlich?!“

 

_„... Ashlin?“_

 

„Kaum bin ich abgelenkt, meinst du, dir würde die ganze Befehlsgewalt zufallen, was?! Aber so läuft das nicht, mein Lieber! Ich habe keinen Einsatz im Ödland genehmigt!“

 

_„Ich weiß, es tut mir auch leid. Es war ein-“_

 

„Ich will deine Entschuldigungen nicht hören! Du wirst auf der Stelle umkehren, hast du verstanden?“

 

_„Ashlin, hör mir zu, es ist elementar wichtig, dass wir-“_

 

„Haben Sie verstanden, Kommandant?!“

 

_„... Ja, Maʼam.“_

 

„Gut, dann-“

 

_„Ich habe verstanden, dass Sie offenbar nicht ausreichend über die Situation informiert worden sind, sonst würden Sie keinen derart unsinnigen Befehl erteilen. Den ich hiermit übrigens ausdrücklich verweigere.“_

 

„Was?!“

 

_„Ich nehme mir in Anbetracht der Umstände heraus, offen reden zu dürfen, Maʼam. Sie klingen aufgewühlt und nicht im Vollbesitz Ihrer geistigen Fähigkeiten. Ich bitte Sie nachdrücklich darum, sich zu beruhigen, den Sachverhalt zu klären und danach Ihre Entscheidung zu überdenken.“_

 

„Oh, ich bin mehr als genug über Sachverhalte aufgeklärt, Soldat. Vor allem über althergebrachte Praktiken! Ich weiß sehr genau, wie sich die Krimzon-Garde damals den Frust von der Seele geballert hat! Draußen im Ödland, vorzugsweise mit beweglichen Zielen!“

 

_„... Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Maʼam?“_

 

„Ich weiß, was Sie da draußen treiben! Für wie dumm halten Sie mich?! Ich habe den Zustand unserer Truppen mehr als deutlich vor Augen, das Gerede über die ‚gute, alte Zeit‘ durchaus mitbekommen! Ich weiß, wie sich viele unserer Leute jetzt schon die Vogelfreiheit der Ödländer zurückwünschen! Kommandant, ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie Ihren Leuten eine Menschenjagd erlauben, nur um die Truppenmoral aufrecht zu erhalten!“

 

Alle Anwesenden zogen gleichzeitig die Luft ein. Lange, quälende Minuten war es totenstill im Büro, nur Motorenlärm und das Heulen des Wüstenwinds drangen durch den Kommunikator an ihre Ohren.

 

Dann erklang Torns seltsam tonlose Stimme, rauer als sonst, als müsste er jeden Laut unter Schmerzen aus der Kehle pressen: „Ist ... es das, was Sie von Ihren Truppen halten?“ Und als er keine Antwort erhielt, flüsterte er leiser, fast unsicher: „Ist es das, was du von mir hältst?“ Seine offensichtliche Enttäuschung wirkte auf sie wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Angestrengt seufzte sie und hob eine Hand zur Stirn: „... Nein. Nein, Kommandant, natürlich nicht. Aber Sie können nicht leugnen, dass-“

 

Ein Schuss unterbrach sie jäh und alle schreckten hektisch zusammen. Ehe Ashlin reagieren konnte, sagte Torn kühl: „Maʼam, ich muss unsere Unterhaltung auf später verschieben. Wie es aussieht, haben wir unser Ziel erreicht. Wir reden nachher weiter. Torn Ende.“ Die Leitung verstummte, noch bevor Ashlin den Kommunikator packen und hinein schreien konnte: „Warten Sie, Kommandant! Sagen Sie mir, was passiert ist! ... Kommandant! ... TORN!“ Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.

 

Bleich und kraftlos sank sie auf ihren Stuhl zurück, ohne die Blicke ihrer Freunde wahrzunehmen. Keiner traute sich, die Stille zu unterbrechen. Daxter schaute von einem zum anderen und bemerkte schließlich lautstark: „Na, das lief aber mal gar nicht gut! Baby, ist ja nicht mein Stil, gegen ʼne Zuckerschnecke wie dich vorzugehen und Partei für Captain Sunshine zu ergreifen, aber das war nun wirklich nicht die feinste Art, Sorge auszudrücken! Was war das für eine Unterstellung? Und ich bezweifle, dass es mehr als das war, denn so sehr ich es auch versuche, selbst ich kann mir Herrn Begrenzt-die-Verluste einfach nicht in Verbindung mit einer Menschenjagd vorstellen. Zumindest nicht am hinteren Ende! Und warum hast du ihn nicht aussprechen lassen, Himmelnocheins?!“ Ashlin schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich ... ich hatte Angst.“ Jak zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Das ist ja ganz was Neues. Hab dich noch nie verängstigt erlebt.“ Daxter hingegen machte bei dem Anblick ihrer ruhelosen Augen eine sofortige Kehrtwendung und flötete: „Ja, Baby. Aber du kannst dich gerne jederzeit an meinem kuscheligen Arm ausweinen!“

 

Er endete als Flatschen an der Wand.

 

Ashlin schlug mit der Hand auf die Tischplatte: „Das ist nicht lustig, du Hornochse! Verdammt nochmal, warum habe ich ...“ Sie verstummte und setzte sich wieder, um das Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben: „Ach, wem mache ich was vor? Ich weiß genau, was mich dazu getrieben hat! Und ich lasse meine Wut an einem meiner zuverlässigsten Verbündeten aus, ich dumme Gans!“ Alle sahen sich bestürzt an.

 

Jak räusperte sich schließlich: „Ist das wahr, was du über die Jagden gesagt hast?“ Ashlin nickte: „Erst, nachdem sich die Krimzon-Garde mit dem Untergrund konfrontiert sah, verlor die Wüstenhatz ihren Reiz. Es war wesentlich sicherer, Rebellen zu verfolgen, als sich im Feindgebiet mit erfahrenen Kriegern wie Ödländern oder Maraudern anzulegen. Jetzt, wo es keine gegnerische Fraktion mehr gibt, hört man ständig Sprüche wie ‚Könnte mal wieder ʼn bisschen Action vertragen, ein Jammer, dass Spargus jetzt tabu ist‘. Und das ist eines der harmloseren Kommentare. Uns ist auch schon zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich einige der Leute die Herrschaft meines Vaters zurückwünschen ... Solche Aussagen machen mich echt fertig! Mist! Trotzdem ... Ich habe vollkommen überreagiert. Wann habe ich mich in eine so hysterische Furie verwandelt?!“ Jak verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich kannʼs nachfühlen. Das ist abartig!“ Daxter fletschte die Zähne: „Du sagst es! Kein Wunder, dass du die Nerven verloren hast!“ „Aber Torn“, Jak schluckte bitter, „Hat er ... mitgemacht?“ Ashlin seufzte und schwieg.

 

Sie befürchteten, dass sie den Verdacht bestätigen würde und auf einmal ließ sie ihre Hände sinken und sah sie fest an.

 

„Ein Mal.“

 

„Hn?“

 

„Er hat es ein Mal gemacht. Die anderen sind danach noch durch die Bars getingelt, aber er ist zurück zum Hauptquartier gekommen. Zuerst dachte ich, es hätte ihn selbst erwischt. Er war leichenblass gewesen. Als ich ihn drauf angesprochen habe, ist er vor mir geflüchtet und hat sich im Waschraum eingeschlossen. Fast eine Stunde habe ich mit anhören müssen, wie er sich die Innereien aus dem Leib gekotzt hat. Geredet hat er mit mir nie darüber. Die anderen haben sich über ihn lustig gemacht, ihn als Weichei beschimpft.“

 

Sie schnaubte verächtlich, als sie sich an die grinsenden Gesichter zurückerinnerte.

 

„Torn ist kein Weichei! Ist es nie gewesen! Er muss einfach der Einzige von ihnen gewesen sein, der noch gelebt hat. Er ist desertiert! Welchen Beweis braucht man noch, um seinen unglaublichen Mut zu erkennen?! Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie schwer es ist, als ehemalige Wache in Haven zu leben? Er hat es trotzdem riskiert, hat sein Leben das dem anderer untergeordnet. Weil es ihn umgebracht hätte, weiterzumachen.“

 

„Aber ... warum dann?“, drängte Jak verständnislos, „Wieso hast du ihm unterstellt, so etwas Furchtbares zuzulassen?“ „Weil ich Angst hatte, dass er meine Befürchtungen bestätigen würde“, rief Ashlin verzweifelt, „Ich kenne ihn besser als ihr. Er ist ein verdammt guter Soldat! Wenn er meint, einen sehr, sehr guten Grund für diese museumsreife Barbarei gefunden zu haben, würde er ... Als Tochter eines Staatsoberhaupts hat man nicht allzu viele echte Freunde und Torn ist mein bester! Ich will nicht aus seinem Mund hören, dass es besser wäre, den Kampfgeist unserer Leute ab und zu-“

 

Im nächsten Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür: „Gouverneurin? Verzeihen Sie, ich weiß, dass Sie Gäste haben, aber der Kommandant hat mir aufgetragen, wichtige Anfragen umgehend an Sie weiterzuleiten, solange er abwesend ist.“ „Kommen Sie rein“, rief Ashlin, während sie sich schnell die Haare glättete. Torns Adjutant kam mit einem schmalen Order herein und legte ihn mit einem zackigen Gruß auf einen der frisch begonnenen Stapel auf ihrem Tisch. Als er sich mit einer Verbeugung ebenso schnell wieder entfernen wollte, tippte ihm Daxter auf die Schulter: „Wart mal ʼn Moment, Freundchen! Wir tappen hier grad ein bisschen im Dunkeln, würdʼs dir was ausmachen, uns zu erhellen? Was genau treibt Tattoo eigentlich draußen in der Wüste?“ Der Mann sah erst das Ottsel, dann die Gouverneurin erstaunt an: „Sie wissen es nicht?“ Sie antwortete ungeduldig: „Meine Mitarbeiter haben mir nur bestätigen können, dass er in aller Eile aufgebrochen ist. Etwas über Ödländer und dass er einen Teil der Gilastampfer, die uns Spargus als Zeichen des Friedens geschenkt hat, für den Einsatz verwendet. Und ich war etwas ... hastig, sodass ich nicht dazu gekommen bin, mich weiter zu erkundigen.“ Er fragte beinahe enttäuscht: „Aber haben Sie denn seinen Appell nicht empfangen? Sie haben ihn über Funk an alle Wachen gesendet!“

 

Sie sah ihn irritiert an, doch dann fiel ihr ein, wo sie die letzten Stunden verbracht hatten: „Wir waren in der Kanalisation unterwegs. Ich hatte kein Funkgerät dabei und der Kommunikator hatte anscheinend keinen Empfang.“ Er nickte einsichtig: „Wenn das so ist, kann ich Ihnen gerne mein Gerät zur Verfügung stellen. Dies ist eine Aufzeichnung von vor sechs Stunden.“ Er zog es aus der Tasche und klappte es auf. Torns Stimme erfüllte den Raum.

 

_„An alle Wachen der Freiheitsliga. Hier spricht euer Kommandant. Als erstes möchte ich, dass ihr wisst, dass dies kein Befehl ist. Vor einer halben Stunde haben wir einen Notruf erhalten. Ödländer wurden auf einer Expedition von einer großen Anzahl unterschiedlicher Arten Metallschädel angegriffen und stecken in enormen Schwierigkeiten. Ich brauche tapfere Männer und Frauen, die sich unter meinem Kommando aufmachen, sie im Kampf zu unterstützen! Es wurden keine Koordinaten übertragen, sodass wir ihren genauen Standort nicht ausmachen können. Diese Mission kann als nichts anderes als die berühmte Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen bezeichnet werden. Ich möchte, dass sich alle Freiwilligen, die sich mir anschließen wollen, innerhalb von zwei Stunden ab dieser Übertragung am Stadttor einfinden. Ich wiederhole: Dies ist kein Befehl! Niemand, der zurückbleibt, wird auf irgendeine Weise belangt. Ich hoffe aber, dass ihr euren Disput mit Spargus für eine Weile beilegt, um den Menschen da draußen zu helfen und vertraue darauf, dass meine Leute ihren Job ernst genug nehmen, um mich zahlreich zu unterstützen. Torn Ende.“_

 

Nachdem die Informationen gesackt waren, wechselten alle Anwesenden betroffene Blicke. Torns Adjutant schwärmte: „Seine Worte haben mich wirklich tief bewegt. Als ich sie hörte, habe ich mich selbst gleich auf den Weg gemacht, doch der Kommandant hat meine Meldung abgelehnt. Er sagte, es würden sich sicher mehr als genug melden und mich bräuchte er im Büro dringender als auf dem Schlachtfeld. Er steckt wirklich sehr viel Vertrauen in uns alle, Gouverneurin! Es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, unter Ihnen beiden dienen zu dürfen!“ Ashlin nickte wie betäubt und winkte ab. Er salutierte und wollte eben den Raum verlassen, als sie noch beiläufig fragte: „Wie viele haben sich gemeldet?“ Er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und wandte sich ihr zögerlich zu: „Maʼam ... Der Kommandant sagte, dass es nicht auf die Menge ankäme, sondern auf die Entschlossenheit ...“ Sie kicherte kaum hörbar und entließ den Mann, der sichtlich erleichtert floh.

 

Daxter spuckte und tat, als kratzte er sich klebrige Substanz von der Zunge: „Was für ein Schleimbolzen! Da wird einem ja schlecht! Torn sollte auf seine Rückseite achten, sonst steckt irgendwann jemandes Kopf in seinem Arsch!“ Jak bedeckte sich peinlich berührt die Augen. Sig wirkte nachdenklich: „Nein, Daxter, ich bin mir fast sicher, dass der Typ jedes Wort ernstgemeint hat. Ich bin erstaunt. Bei Torns Art hätte ich nie gedacht, dass er derart Eindruck auf seine Untergebenen macht! Wenn man bedenkt, dass er zeitweise recht ... anstrengend sein kann.“ „Anstrengend ist gar kein Ausdruck“, empörte sich das Ottsel, „Er ist wie eine Nebelwand! Undurchsichtig, taucht an Orten auf, an denen du es am wenigsten erwartest und treibt dich durch den begrenzten Horizont zur Weißglut!“ Jak brachte sie zum Schweigen: „Dax, Sig, das ist doch hier gerade wirklich nicht das Thema!“ Er sah Ashlin an und sagte: „Du hast ihm das völlige Gegenteil von seinen wahren Absichten vorgeworfen. Kein Wunder, dass er am Ende kurz angebunden war ...“ Alle sahen zur Gouverneurin hinüber, die fassungslos auf ihren Kommunikator starrte.

 

Endlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte fest: „Ich muss den Verstand verloren haben. Torn würde nie ... Ich muss mich sofort entschuldigen.“ Sig legte die Hand auf das Gerät, als sie danach griff: „Ihn jetzt abzulenken, ist vielleicht keine so gute Idee. So wieʼs aussieht, gehtʼs bei denen gerade hoch her.“ Jak warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu: „Machst du dir Sorgen um deine Leute?“ „Ich ärgere mich nur, dass das gerade jetzt passiert, wo ich nicht in Spargus bin“, seufzte der Ödländer und blickte geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster.

 

\---

 

Torn wendete den Höllenkreuzer und setzte zum wiederholten Male zum Tiefflug an. Die Bordkanone feuerte quer durch eine Reihe Stinger und hinderte zudem einen wütenden Metal-Saur daran, eine Einheit seiner Truppe auf dem Weg zu zerstampfen. Keuchend wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, zog blitzschnell eine seiner Pistolen und schoss einer von hinten an ihn heran summenden Jacket ein Flügelpaar ab, woraufhin sie manövrierunfähig zu Boden trudelte und dort zerschellte. Einer der Antriebe rauchte und er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht auf halber Strecke schlappmachen würde. Er sah zur Seite herunter und beobachtete erschrocken, wie einer seiner Leute von einer heftigen Erschütterung vom Geschützturm geschleudert wurde.

 

Ohne zu überlegen tauchte er ab und brüllte: „Spring auf!“ Der Soldat gehorchte instinktiv und Torn hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, wieder hochzuziehen, ehe zwei Saurs aus entgegengesetzten Richtungen unter ihnen mit den Köpfen zusammenstießen. Der Gerettete pfiff durch die Zähne: „Danke, Kommandant! Ohne Sie wär ich jetzt ʼne ziemlich unansehnliche Gallionsfigur!“ „Heb dir das auf, bis wir wieder in Haven City sind“, rief Torn zurück. „Aye Aye, Sir“, antwortete der Mann und sprang zurück auf seinen Wagen, den sein Partner an den Kreuzer heran dirigierte. Unbeeindruckt legte er dann erneut auf die schier unendliche Zahl Metallschädel an, durch die sie sich gerade schlugen.

 

Torn sah sich um. Sie hielten sich gut. Als sie vor über einer Stunde am Schlachtfeld angekommen waren, wären sie erwartungsgemäß beinahe der Panik der Ödländer zum Opfer gefallen, auf die ein Rettungseinsatz der Haven-Armee offenbar ebenso suspekt wirkte wie ein sprechender, friedlich gesonnener Lurker auf Jak und Daxter. Sie hatten einige lange Minuten nicht nur den Angriffen der Monster, sondern auch den Schüssen der Ödländer ausweichen müssen, was zu seinem beschädigten Antrieb geführt hatte. Erst nach einiger Zeit, nachdem die Ligisten einen beträchtlichen Haufen Metallschädel ausgeschaltet hatten, ohne nennenswerten „Schwund“ zu erzeugen, schienen es die Bedrängten begriffen zu haben. Seitdem arbeiteten sie recht passabel zusammen.

 

Torn wunderte sich über die schier unüberbrückbare Masse an Gegnern. Der Nachschub schien nicht abreißen zu wollen. Wo kamen sie nur her? Er zog den Kreuzer weiter hoch, um die Umgebung besser überblicken zu können. Eine Weile beobachtete er aufmerksam das Geschehen, bis ihm auffiel, dass eine erkleckliche Anzahl Feinde aus den Klüften einer nahestehenden Felsformation hervorquoll und flog näher heran. Er erkannte Umrisse einer kleinen Höhle, aus der sich fast pausenlos Metallschädel aller Art heraus drängten. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn.

 

Er flog zurück zum Kampfplatz und schwebte neben einem Ödländer her, der gerade dabei war, mit seinem Sandhai eine kleine Gruppe Stinger aufzureiben: „Hey, du!“ Der Mann sah genervt auf: „Was willst du?! Bin gerade beschäftigt, wie du unschwer erkennen kannst! Wenn du helfen willst, Rotkäppchen: Weniger quatschen und mehr ballern!“ Torn entschied, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, den Mann auf die Unterschiede zwischen Krimzon-Garde und Freiheitsliga hinzuweisen und beschränkte sich auf das dringlichere Problem: „Du hast doch vorhin mit Bomben um dich geworfen, oder?“

 

„Ja, tja, tut mir leid, wennʼs deine Karre erwischt hat! Wir konnten ja nicht riechen, dass ihr als Verstärkung-“

 

„Das ist jetzt völlig egal! Machtʼs dir was aus, mir ein paar abzugeben?“

 

Er erntete Misstrauen und setzte nach: „Der Hügel da drüben spuckt für meinen Geschmack eindeutig zu viele Metallschädel aus! Da muss ein ganzes Nest sein! Wenn wir es schaffen, den Zugang zu blockieren, unterbinden wir vielleicht den Nachschub!“ Der Ödländer sah zurück und fluchte lauthals: „Hätte ich selbst drauf kommen können! Das ist die verfluchte Gegend, in der diese Bastarde über uns hergefallen sind!“

 

„Noch jemand drin?“

 

„Niemand, der sich noch beschweren könnte, tonnenweise Geröll auf den Deckel gesprengt zu bekommen ...“

 

Er warf Torn den Sack mit den Bomben zu: „Setz meine Schätzchen weise ein, kapiert? Sind die letzten!“ Torn fing ihn auf, nickte und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt: „Sorg dafür, dass sich unsere Leute vom Berg fernhalten!“ Wieder in der Luft, hielt er sich nicht lange mit strategischen Finessen auf. Er jagte zur Höhle, warf den Sack ohne großes Federlesen mitten in den Gegnerstrom und steuerte in entgegengesetzter Richtung davon. Als er sich in sicherer Entfernung wähnte, machte er erneut eine Kehrtwende und feuerte mit seiner Bordkanone grob auf die Stelle, in der die Bomben zwischen den Metallschädeln versunken waren. Keinen Lidschlag später explodierte die Umgebung in grellem Licht und Torn musste feststellen, dass er die versteckte Sprengkraft unterschätzt hatte, als ihn die Druckwelle beinahe die Kontrolle über sein Gefährt verlieren ließ. Er schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig, es zu stabilisieren, um herabfallenden Überresten der Felsen auszuweichen.

 

... Da unten fuhr ein Verrückter, der solche Massenvernichtungswaffen in einem offenen, auf Querfeldeinfahrten konzipierten Wagen mit sich herumschleppte. Er hatte Jinx in der Beziehung immer für einzigartig gehalten. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, sich diesbezüglich geirrt zu haben.

 

Nun bestaunte er sein Werk. Der Stollen war auf jeden Fall erfolgreich verschlossen und in der näheren Umgebung zeugten nur noch die herumliegenden Schädelsteine von der Monsterinvasion. Er nickte zufrieden. Jetzt, wo das Nest zerstört war, sollten es Ödländer und Soldaten mit vereinten Kräften schaffen, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen.


	4. Gute Ideen!

Wenige Stunden später verhallte endlich der letzte Schuss und alle Kämpfer entspannten sich sichtlich. Torn landete und sprang zu Boden. Dort taumelte er überrascht ein paar Schritte, als sich die Welt um ihn drehte, fasste sich aber, noch ehe ein hinzueilender Soldat ihm zur Hilfe eilen konnte: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Kommandant? Sie sind nicht verletzt, oder?“ „Nein“, knurrte Torn wütend auf sich selbst, „alles bestens. Höhenkoller. Ich werde wohl zu alt für diesen Scheiß ...“

 

„Willst du mich beleidigen, du unverschämter Lümmel?! Was zum Teufel soll ich dann erst sagen, häh?!“

 

Sie wandten sich dem offensichtlich pikierten Kommentator zu. Ein weiterer Sandhai machte nicht weit entfernt von ihnen eine Vollbremsung und wirbelte sie mit Staub ein. Der Soldat begann, zu husten, doch Torn schluckte nur entschlossen und funkelte den Ödländer, der aus dem Gefährt stieg und auf sie zu walzte, drohend an. Der dicke Mann legte eine seltsame Waffe, die eher einer Kampfaxt als einem Gewehr glich, über die Schulter und stemmte die freie Hand in die Hüfte, während er ihn mit düsterem Blick musterte: „Du bist der Boss von dem Haufen? Was wollt ihr denn so weit weg von euren Mamas?“ Torns Nebenmann griff erbost zur Waffe: „Impertinenter-“ Sein Kommandant hob schnell den Arm und brachte ihn erfolgreich zum Schweigen. Dann wandte er sich dem Ödländer zu: „Ganz recht. Ich bin Torn. Mit wem habe ich das zweifelhafte Vergnügen?“ Der Dicke schnaufte abfällig: „Also du bist der berüchtigte Torn. Hm ... Stimmt, hab dich auf der Precursorfete gesehen ... Sig erzählt ʼne Menge von dir. Behauptet, du seist nicht halb so schwächlich, wie du aussiehst. Ich möchte das stark bezweifeln, wenn ich dich mir so ansehe ... Ich bin Kleiver. Tja, schätze, ein kleines Dankeschön wär wohl angebracht, was? Und jetzt, wo alle Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht sind ...“ Er tippte mit den Doppelspitzen seiner Waffe ein paarmal auf Torns Brust, „Was haben Praxisʼ Speichellecker auf unserem Gebiet zu suchen, häh?!“

 

Sofort wurden Gewehre gezogen und auf Kleiver gerichtet, was wiederum dessen Freunde dazu veranlasste, mit derselben Feindseligkeit zu reagieren. Der Dicke grinste, da ersichtlich war, dass die Soldaten zahlenmäßig unterlegen waren. Torn rollte nur mit den Augen. „Du scheinst nicht ganz auf dem Laufenden zu sein“, er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte in gekünstelt angestrengter Reflexion eine Hand ans Kinn, „Aber du scheinst mir sowieso von der langsamen Sorte zu sein, deswegen verrate ich dir einfach mal unser Staatsgeheimnis: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Wir müssen nicht mehr gegeneinander kämpfen, Speckschwarte.“ Sein Gegenüber fletschte die Zähne: „Mein Name ist Kleiver. Und du solltest mich besser nicht zu sehr reizen. Bin nämlich gerade nicht gut drauf. So wie meine Jungs. Dem Tod gerade so von der Schippe zu springen hinterlässt ʼne gewisse Anspannung, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“ „Nur zu gut“, antwortete Torn gelassen, „deswegen schlage ich vor, uns um die Verletzten zu kümmern und einen sicheren Ort aufzusuchen, anstatt uns gegenseitig das notdürftig gerettete Leben schwerzumachen.“

 

Kleiver dachte kurz nach und sah sich dabei um. Alle Anwesenden wirkten ziemlich mitgenommen, aber in manchen Sitzen stöhnten wahrlich Schwerverletzte vor sich hin, die hauptsächlich zu seiner Gruppe gehörten. Die Soldaten waren durch ihre Rüstungen wesentlich besser vor den Angriffen geschützt gewesen, und so waren die Ödländer eindeutig stärker negativ betroffen. Knurrend schwenkte er seine Waffe in ihre defensive Position und wandte sich seinem Wagen zu: „Hast echt Glück, Kleiner. Heute lass ich dich nochmal laufen. Okay, Leute, packt zusammen und dann nichts wie zurück nach Spargus!“

 

„Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben dürfte?“

 

Kleiver verdrehte die Augen: „Nein. Aber du scheinst von der Sorte zu sein, die ihre vorlaute Klappe ums Verrecken nicht halten kann, also beeil dich wenigstens.“ Torn holte seine Karte aus der Tasche, legte sie auf den Kotflügel seines Kreuzers und klappte sie auf. Auf dem erscheinenden Hologramm wies er mit dem rechten Zeigefinger auf Spargus, mit dem linken auf Haven City und presste dann beide Daumen auf einem Punkt dazwischen zusammen: „Hier Haven. Hier Spargus. Hier wir.“ Kleivers Mundwinkel zuckte: „Bekommst du keine ganzen Sätze mehr zusammen, Rotkäppchen?!“ „Ich wollte vermeiden, dass du den Faden verlierst“, erwiderte Torn, „Wie man unschwer erkennen kann, befinden wir uns näher an Haven als an Spargus. Verzeih mir meine unangebrachte Skepsis, aber einige deiner ‚Jungs‘ sehen nicht so aus, als würden sie noch lange durchhalten.“

 

„Was willst du mir sagen?“

 

„Kann jemand tatsächlich so dumm sein, wie er aussieht?! Ich will sagen, dass es für alle das Beste wäre, wenn wir nach Haven zurückkehrten!“

 

„HA! Soll wohl ein Witz sein, was?“

 

„Sehe ich aus, als hätte ich sonderlich viel Humor? Denk darüber nach: Wir haben euer SOS aufgefangen. Unser Lazarett ist auf Verletzte vorbereitet! Wir sind euch zu Hilfe gekommen. Ihr habt nichts zu befürchten.“

 

„Ich fürchte euch Warmduscher nicht! ... Moment. Ihr habt das SOS erhalten? Das war nicht für euch bestimmt!“

 

„Das kann ich mir denken. Aber manchmal muss man flexibel sein und nehmen, was man kriegt.“

 

Torn erinnerte sich zwangsläufig zurück an den Tag, an dem plötzlich ein gewisser blonder Amokläufer und sein dauersabbelndes Frettchen auf seiner Türschwelle gestanden und sich auch unter Androhung von Gewalt nicht wieder hatten verscheuchen lassen. Er seufzte gequält.

 

Kleiver platzte los: „Muss ich mir echt Predigten von einem Schwachkopf anhören, der lebensmüde genug ist, mit einem Kreuzer durch die Wüste zu fliegen?! Ist dir überhaupt klar, dass dich eine falsche Böe in die nächstbeste Düne könnte rauschen lassen?!“ „Deine Fürsorge rührt mich“, entgegnete Torn, dem langsam die Geduld ausging, „aber das weiß ich. Warum, meinst du, fliege ich so tief, dass mir ein verdammter Stinger den Arsch aufreißen könnte?! Ihr habt mir doch gar keine andere Wahl gelassen! Ohne Koordinaten konnten wir euch nur aus der Luft ausfindig machen!“

 

„Und das hat alles seinen Sinn, Schlauberger! Schon mal dran gedacht, dass wir nicht von euch entdeckt werden wollen? Hm, frage mich echt, wieso ...“

 

„Ohne Rückendeckung in unbekanntes Gebiet vorzudringen ist Selbstmord!“

 

„Spargus weiß, wo wir sind!“

 

„Wo ist dein kostbares Spargus denn?! Ich sage es dir: Sie wissen von nichts! Wenn wir nicht gekommen wären, hättet ihr alle als Ersatzteillager für die Marauder geendet!“

 

Torn wandte sich an die übrigen Ödländer, die aussahen, als wären sie sich ihrer Sache nicht mehr ganz so sicher. „Haven ist näher. Wir bringen euch hin, die Verletzten werden behandelt und du“, er drehte sich wieder zu Kleiver um, „kannst Kontakt zu deinem Oberhäuptling aufnehmen. Was ist daran nicht akzeptabel?!“ „Du musst durchgeknallt sein“, brüllte der Dicke, „Keinen Fuß setz ich je wieder in diese verdammte Stadt! Wir fahren nach Spargus und wennʼs das Letzte ist, was wir tun!“ Torn verlor endgültig die Geduld. Das Klicken mehrerer auf ihn schwenkende Waffen ignorierend stapfte er auf Kleiver zu, packte ihn an einem der Schultergurte, zog ihn zu sich herunter und brüllte ihn unbeherrscht an: „Wenn du nicht auf mich hörst, wirdʼs tatsächlich das Letzte sein! Geht das nicht in deinen stumpfen Schädel rein, Butterfass?! Wenn wir hier noch lange Maulaffen feilhalten, sehen wir uns früher oder später mit der nächsten Angriffswelle konfrontiert! Ich will meine Männer nicht zweimal am selben Tag in Gefahr bringen, also schwing dich endlich in deinen Viehtransporter und FOLG MIR!“ Damit ließ er ihn los und stampfte wutentbrannt zu seinem Kreuzer zurück.

 

Kleiver starrte ihm überrumpelt hinterher. Dann blickte er verstohlen zu seinen Kameraden hinüber, die ihn schweigend, aber flehentlich ansahen. Schließlich warf er geschlagen die Hände in die Luft. „Himmelnocheins, dann schlag hier keine Wurzeln! Bring uns in dein verdammtes Haven“, er ließ sich in seinen Sandhai fallen, „Aber wenn sich mir auch nur der Hauch eines Verdachts aufdrängt, dass eure Gastfreundschaft nicht koscher ist, bist du der Erste, dem ich die tätowierte Fresse wegballere, kapiert?!“ „Sicher“, kommentierte Torn nur trocken, startete den Kreuzer und hob ab.

 

\---

 

Ashlin, Jak und Daxter standen auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Stadttor und schüttelten Sig nacheinander die Hand. „Pass auf dich auf“, warnte Jak, „sie haben was von allen möglichen Metallschädeln gesagt. Dass sich außer Saurs und Desert Wings noch andere Arten auf offenem Wüstengelände aufhalten, ist schon eigenartig genug, aber dass die Biester sich in Rudeln zusammenrotten, ist echt gruselig ...“ „Hey, keine Angst um euren Sig, Mädels“, grinste der Angesprochene, „ich hab schon Sandburgen im Ödland gebaut, da habt ihr noch in die Windeln gemacht – und Daxter hier brauchte noch keinen Striegel zum kämmen. Ich schaffʼs schon. Aber ich werde in Spargus jetzt einfach dringender gebraucht als hier. Und, Ash, mach dir keine Sorgen. Sobald ich was von Torn höre, geb ich dir Bescheid. Aber wahrscheinlich sind er und seine Leute schon längst in der Stadt und genehmigen sich einen guten Schluck mit meinen Jungs! Also, bis dann!“ Die Gouverneurin nickte ihm schweigend, aber sichtlich dankbar zu. Sig startete seinen Gilastampfer und winkte ihnen noch einmal zu, während sich das Tor öffnete. Als sich die Metalltüren teilten, gab er Gas, um hindurch zu preschen ...

 

Und raste direkt auf die glühenden Augen eines Metal-Saurs zu. Er stieß einen heftigen Fluch aus und machte eine Vollbremsung, als das Wesen brüllte und damit begann, den Kopf durch die begrenzte Öffnung zu schieben. Ashlin zog ihre Pistole und drückte ohne Vorwarnung ab. Die Kugeln prallten an der stahlharten Haut des Monsters ab und ein Querschläger zischte zwischen Daxters Ohren hindurch, der in wenig männliches Geschrei ausbrach. Sig rief ihr zu: „Ash, hör auf! Das bringt überhaupt nichts! Für dieses Biest brauchst du ein ganz anderes Kaliber!“ Jak sprintete geistesgegenwärtig zu Sigs Wagen, sprang auf den Geschützturm und schoss blindlings drauflos. Ein Magazin des schweren Maschinengewehrs drängte den Saur zurück auf den sandigen Boden der Wüste, ein weiteres machte ihm nach nervenzerrenden Sekunden schließlich den Garaus. Befreit vom Hindernis schloss sich das Tor wieder und versperrte einer Schar weiterer Metallschädel den Zutritt.

 

Schockiert sackten die vier Freunde in sich zusammen und versuchten, ihren rasenden Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ashlin fasste sich zuerst und stammelte zitternd: „Was zur Hölle war das denn?! Me... Metal-Saurs, so dicht bei der Stadt? Was geht hier vor?!“ Sie fischte ihren Kommunikator aus der Tasche und ließ ihn vor Schreck beinahe fallen, als aus ihm eine panische Stimme ertönte: „Gouverneurin! Es ist grauenhaft, einfach grauenhaft! Metallschädel sammeln sich vor dem Stadttor! Es sind so viele, man kann sie bis zum Horizont sehen!“ „Danke, Vin“, brüllte sie zurück, „das durften wir gerade am eigenen Leib erfahren! Warn uns das nächste Mal gefälligst früher!“

 

_„ES GIBT EIN NÄCHSTES MAL?!“_

 

„... Das sollte heißen, falls es ein nächstes Mal geben sollte, Vin.“

 

_„... Wollen Sie mich umbringen, Gouverneurin? ... AH! Sie kratzen an der Mauer! Was sollen wir tun, Maʼam?!“_

 

„Jag eine ordentliche Eco-Ladung durch! Sofort!“

 

Wenige Minuten später sprühten Funken aus allen Ritzen der Wand und ein Zischen erfüllte die Luft. Draußen hörte man es kreischen und quietschen. Dann war es still. Ashlin wartete kurz, dann fragte sie: „Wie sieht es aus? Hat es sie abgeschreckt?“

 

_„Maʼam ... Ein paar haben wir erwischt, der Rest hat sich zurückgezogen, aber nicht besonders weit. Nur so viel, dass sie nicht von unserem Schutzsystem erfasst werden können ... Sie stehen dort, bewegen sich nicht ... Warum gehen sie nicht zurück ins Wüsteninnere?!“_

 

Sie sah ihre Freunde an, die ratlos die Stirn runzelten und schüttelte den Kopf: „Beobachte sie weiter. Ich bin unterwegs. Und verriegele das Tor. Ich verhänge bis auf Weiteres Ausgangssperre.“ Sie wischte sich über die Augen: „Diese Mistviecher haben sich ja einen wunderbaren Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um Herdentrieb zu entwickeln. Gerade jetzt, wo Torn ...“ Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und wandte sich an ihre drei Begleiter: „Es tut mir leid, Sig, aber unter diesen Umständen kann ich dir nicht erlauben, die Stadt zu verlassen.“ „Aber-“, begann er, hob aber abwehrend die Hände, als er ihren Blick sah, „Ha, schon kapiert. Meine Jungs werden sicher ohne mich auskommen. Um die Mädels draußen im Ödland mache ich mir mehr Gedanken ...“ Jak zuckte mit den Schultern: „Nichts, was wir im Moment für sie tun können. Durch diese Horden da draußen möchten selbst ich und Dax uns nicht durchkämpfen müssen. Lasst uns zum Hauptquartier zurückgehen. Ich muss mir einen Überblick verschaffen.“ „Klingst schon wie Captain Sunshine“, schauderte Daxter, kletterte aber flink an seinem Freund hoch auf dessen Schulter, „Kommt schon, wir beraten, was zu tun ist, wenn wir wissen, wie es draußen aussieht.“

 

Als sie die Türen des Hauptgebäudes der Freiheitsliga passierten und den Aufzug betraten, meldete sich Ashlins Kommunikator erneut. Daxter rollte mit den Augen: „Jesses, und ich dachte, wir hätten die beliebteste Nummer der Stadt!“ Jak legte einen Finger an die Lippen und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen.

 

_„Hier spricht die meteorologische Abteilung, Gouverneurin. Wir haben Informationen, die unsere Einsatzkräfte im Ödland betreffen könnten. Wir haben versucht, den Kommandanten zu erreichen, aber wir können keine Verbindung herstellen!“_

 

„Wahrscheinlich hatte er genug von den Hiobsbotschaften und hat seinen Kommunikator im Sand verbuddelt!“

 

_„Woher wissen Sie, dass wir schlechte Nachrichten-“_

 

„War nur ʼne Vermutung. Also, in was für Schwierigkeiten stecken wir?“

 

_„Wir haben zwischen dem fünften und achten Sektor besorgniserregend hohe Windgeschwindigkeiten gemessen. Und sie steigen stetig an. Wie es aussieht, entsteht derzeit von Haven City aus ein Sandsturm, wie wir ihn seit fast zehn Jahren nicht mehr erleben mussten! Wir wollten Kommandant Torn auf dem schnellsten Weg davon in Kenntnis setzen, aber ...“_

 

Ashlin musste all ihre Willenskraft aufbringen, um das Beben in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen: „Verstanden. Ich werde es weiterleiten, sobald er sich bei mir meldet. Gute Arbeit.“ Jak und Daxter sahen sich besorgt an, als sie sich leicht vorbeugte und einige Male betont ein- und ausatmete: „Äh, Ash ... Bist du in Ordnung?“ „Nein“, gestand sie gereizt, „nein, bin ich nicht. Mein Freund streunt in der Wüste herum, während Metallschädel verrücktspielen und sich ein Jahrhundertsturm zusammenbraut. Ich bin gerade etwas nervös, wenn ihr das nachvollziehen könnt.“ Daxters Ohren stellten sich auf. „Oho! Meinst du damit deinen Freund“, er machte mit der Hand eine gleichgültige Geste, „oder deinen Freund?“, er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Sie kniff sich in den Nasenrücken: „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich vorhin im Büro klar genug ausgedrückt?“ Sie sah gedankenverloren durch die verglasten Außenwände gen Himmel, während Daxter Jak mit einem Schulterzucken bedachte.

 

Dieser rümpfte ratlos die Nase und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er war nicht Landei genug, um nicht zu verstehen, was ihm Ashlin mit einigen Worten und dem Kuss hatte begreiflich machen wollen. Das Problem war, dass er eine gute Freundin in ihr sah, sicher auch mehr ... Aber nie so viel, wie sie offenbar in ihm. Gefühle dieser Art hegte er allein für Kiera. Ihr Streit wegen Ashlin hatte ihm mehr wehgetan als jede Verletzung, die er sich im Kampf zugezogen hatte und er wollte so etwas auf keinen Fall noch einmal durchmachen. Doch wie sollte er Ashlin sagen, wie er empfand, ohne sie zu verletzen? Zumal sie die stolzeste Frau war, die er in seinem Leben kennengelernt hatte? Seine Gedanken wurden von ihrem Flüstern unterbrochen: „Zum Glück ist er in Spargus. Dort sollte er fürs erste sicher sein.“

 

Und das Schicksal schlug ein weiteres Mal unbarmherzig zu.

 

Ihr Kommunikator schwebte aus ihrer Tasche und die Stimme, die sie gleichzeitig am meisten und am wenigsten hören wollte, erfüllte die Kabine: „Hier Torn. Ashlin, kannst du mich hören?“ Sie stürzte sich auf das misshandelte Gerät: „Verdammt, es wird auch Zeit, dass du dich meldest! Ich-“

 

_„Warte. Ich will erst Bericht erstatten. Wir konnten die Mission erfolgreich abschließen. Wir haben keine Verluste, aber einige Verletzte. Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg nach Haven, es würde uns sehr helfen, wenn du die nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen könntest. Eine Handvoll von uns hatʼs schwer erwischt.“_

 

„... Ah ... Aga ... ga ...“

 

_„Wie war das?“_

 

„Nichts, vergiss es. Jak hatʼs die Sprache verschlagen. Soll ihm ja nicht zum ersten Mal passieren.“

 

_„Ah. Du ... bist also wieder mit Jak zusammen ...“_

 

„Immer noch. Ist ʼne Menge passiert, seit du dich entschlossen hast, im Sand zu wühlen.“

 

„Aga ... AGAGA ...“

 

„Torn, ich muss dir was sagen. Es tut mir-“

 

_„Lass uns reden, wenn ich zurück bin. Bitte. Ich will das mit dir regeln, nicht mit einem fliegenden Blechzyklopen.“_

 

„Ha. Das sieht dir ähnlich.“

 

„AGAGAGA!!!“

 

„Was ist denn los, Jak?! Ich versuche hier, mich mit Torn zu unter-“

 

Ashlins Atem stockte, als der Teil der Konversation sackte, welchen sie in einem Anfall von Selbstschutz ignoriert hatte. Sie hob den Kommunikator in Augenhöhe: „Torn ... Was hast du eben gesagt? Auf welchem Weg bist du?“

 

_„Nach Haven. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass uns nicht zu viele Metallschädel über den Weg laufen. Und außerdem fürchte ich, dass ein Sturm aufzieht.“_

 

„Dreht sofort um.“

 

_„Wie meinen?!“_

 

„Ihr müsst auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Spargus! Sofort!“


	5. Bessere Ideen!!

„SCHEISSE!“

 

Torn wendete den Gleiter, während der Kommunikator in seiner Tasche verschwand. Er brauste zu dem Konvoi zurück, der sich langsam durch den Sand vorwärts wälzte, aber interessiert anhielt, als er ihm entgegenkam. Kleiver trommelte ungeduldig aufs Armaturenbrett, bis der Ligist nah genug herangeflogen war: „Was ist los? Metallschädel? Wenn dir die Muffe geht, kann ich das erledigen. Ich mach jedes Biest platt, dass sich näher als zweihundert Meter an uns ran trau-“ Torn unterbrach ihn unwirsch: „Wir müssen umkehren. Sofort!“ Kleiver schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Er versuchte, zu lachen, was sich in einem lauten Gurgeln äußerte: „Weißt du, was ich gerade verstanden habe? Dass wir umkehren-“

 

„Genau das habe ich gesagt!“

 

Der Dicke stand bedrohlich langsam auf und stieg aus dem Wagen: „Hat dir die Sonne den letzten Rest Verstand geschmolzen?! Wir fahren seit Stunden Richtung Haven und jetzt verlangst du, dass wir den ganzen Weg zurückeiern?! Wegen wem, meinst du, ist Haven denn unser Ziel?!“ Torn funkelte ihn warnend an: „Die Umstände haben sich geändert! Wenn wir nicht umkehren, fahren wir direkt in einen Sandsturm hinein!“

 

„Das ist alles?! Ein kleiner Sandsturm?! Der bildet sich nicht von jetzt auf gleich! Wir können es immer noch schaffen!“

 

„Nicht, wenn uns Metallschädel den Weg versperren!“

 

„Ich wusste, dass ihr Liga-Typen feige Schweine seid! Ein paar Metallschädel verputz ich doch zum Frühstück!“

 

„Ja, das legt deine Erscheinung durchaus nahe. Aber ich rede nicht von ‚ein paar‘. Ich rede von mehreren Tausend!“

 

Torn sprang auf und wandte sich an die anderen Fahrer: „Haven City wird von Metallschädeln belagert! Wir haben keine Chance, rechtzeitig durchzubrechen, um dem Sturm zu entgehen! Die einzige Möglichkeit besteht darin, Spargus zu erreichen, bevor der Sturm uns erreicht!“ Kleiver sah rot: „Dasselbe hast du vorhin über Haven gesagt! Ich wusste doch, dass man dir nicht trauen kann! Willst uns also doch ins Grab bringen! Aber nicht mit mir!“ Schneller, als irgendwer reagieren konnte, riss er einem Kameraden das Gewehr aus den Händen, zielte und drückte ab.

 

Der Schuss riss Torn von den Beinen und er fiel aus dem Wagen, was ihn gleichzeitig aus dem Blickfeld des bulligen Ödländers beförderte. Dieser rannte zum Sandhai zurück, sprang hinein und brüllte zornentbrannt: „Wir kehren nicht um! Wir sind praktisch schon in Haven! Schnappen wir uns diese halben Hemden und zwingen sie, uns zu helfen!“ Seine Leute stimmten ihm begeistert zu und Torns Soldaten griffen vorsichtig nach ihren Waffen.

 

Doch plötzlich verstummten alle. Kleiver verharrte reglos, ehe seine Pupillen langsam zur Seite wanderten: „Verdammt, wie bist du ...“ Torn kauerte auf dem Antrieb des Sandhais und presste ihm die Läufe seiner Pistolen an den Hinterkopf: „Wir fahren zurück. Entweder das oder wir sind alle tot.“

 

Er sagte nichts weiter und nach einer Weile ließen alle desillusioniert ihre Waffen und sich selbst in ihre Sitze sinken. Kleiver schnaubte wie ein zorniger Yacow und ließ den Motor aufheulen. Er schielte nach unten und grunzte missmutig: „Blutest auf meine Polster, Großmaul.“ Torn grinste finster: „Das hast du selbst zu verantworten.“

 

„Sei froh, dass ich nicht meine eigene Knarre benutzt habe. Sie hätte dir das Bein weggefetzt ... Im besten Fall.“

 

„Und ich bin dir so unendlich dankbar dafür.“

 

\---

 

Ashlin runzelte die Stirn: „Obwohl sie sich unter normalen Umständen die Kehlen zerfetzen würden, suchen sie jetzt die Nähe zueinander? Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ Der Liga-Mitarbeiter zuckte die Achseln: „Ohne eingehende Untersuchung können wir nichts Genaues sagen. Doch eins ist wohl sicher: Diese Metallschädel da draußen gehen irgendjemandem – oder irgendetwas – aus dem Weg. Und sind anscheinend der Meinung, im Rudel bessere Überlebenschancen zu haben.“ Daxter machte eine abfertigende Geste: „Oh bitte! Die Spitzenreiter der Nahrungskette ziehen den Schwanz ein und flüchten sich in die Arme der Rivalen? Das ist der Witz des Jahrtausends! Könnte von mir sein!“ Auch Sig sah skeptisch aus: „Mir ist das nicht geheuer. Was könnte in der Lage sein, einen Haufen gefährlicher Monster in die Enge zu treiben?“ Jak zögerte, ehe er finster erwiderte: „Ein ... noch gefährlicheres Monster?“ Daxters Unterlid zuckte: „Du treibst den Scherz eindeutig zu weit, mein Freund!“ Er sprang vom Tisch auf Jaks Schulter und drehte dessen Gesicht zum Fenster. „Siehst du diese fetten Biester da unten? Diese groooooßen, fetten Biester? Wir nennen sie Metal-Saurs und, tja ...“, er spreizte Jaks Ohr und schrie hinein, „Es gibt keine gefährlicheren Monster!!!“ Sig rieb sich das Kinn: „Aber diese Theorie ist gar nicht so abwegig. Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund. Wenn ihnen ihr Instinkt sagt, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Feind haben ... Das würde ihr Verhalten erklären!“

 

Ashlin schlug energisch auf den Tisch: „Im Moment interessiert mich nichts weniger als der Grund für ihre neugewonnene Freundschaft! Was ich will, ist, dass sie von meiner Türschwelle verschwinden!“ „Wenn der Sandsturm stärker wird, werden sie sich schon zurückziehen“, versuchte sie ihr Mitarbeiter zu beruhigen.

 

„Das weiß ich! Aber wer versichert mir, dass sie danach nicht wiederkommen? Wir haben Leute da draußen! Mit einem dichten Teppich voller Fleischfresser davor gelangen sie nicht heil in die Stadt! Wir müssen was unternehmen!“

 

„Beruhig dich, Ash“, sagte Sig fest, „sie sind in Spargus sicher aufgehoben, zur Not auch so lange, wie es braucht, Haven zu entmisten. Es könnte vielleicht etwas knapp werden, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie es bis dorthin schaffen werden. Und unsere Mauer ist mit Sicherheit ebenso solide wie eure!“ Im nächsten Moment entsprang seiner Hosentasche ein Kommunikator und drei Gesichter erbleichten.

 

Ashlin schüttelte warnend den Kopf: „Sig, geh nicht ran. Noch eine Katastrophe erträgt mein Herz nicht.“ Der Ödländer lachte laut auf: „Hey, so viel Pech kann ein Mensch allein nicht haben! Glaub mir, es wird wohl nur Kleiver sein, der sich darüber beschweren will, dass sein neues Schulterpolster weniger wendig ist als Daxter hier. Macht euch nicht gleich in die Hosen!“ Er wandte sich dem Gerät zu: „Sig hier! Wer stört?“

 

„SIG! Den Precursorn sei Dank, endlich antwortest du! Wir versuchen seit einer Stunde, dich zu erreichen“, ertönte es schrill aus den Lautsprechern. Er verzog erstaunt den Mund: „Oh, das war also dieses angenehme Kribbeln in meiner Hose ... Mein Kommunikator muss sich irgendwo verhakt haben. Tut mir leid, Seem. Aber was gibtʼs denn so Wichtiges?“ Seem brüllte panisch zurück: „Wir sind hier in echten Schwierigkeiten und das ist deine Entschuldigung?!“ Sig bemerkte die zu Schlitzen verengten Augen seiner Freunde und räusperte sich rasch: „Seem, Junge, was ist denn los? Du klingst verstört!“ „Verstört ist gar kein Ausdruck“, lautes Grollen und Geschrei erfüllte die Luft, „Spargus wird angegriffen! Eine Riesenhorde Metallschädel tauchte plötzlich aus dem Nichts auf und begann damit, die Stadtmauer einzureißen! Einige sind durchgebrochen! Unsere Krieger halten sie zurück und noch funktioniert auch das Schutzsystem, aber wir können nicht sagen, wie lange wir noch durchhalten!“

 

„Beruhige dich! Was ist mit der inneren Barriere?!“

 

_„Nicht fertig geworden! Es hat einige Arbeiter erwischt, bevor sie die Precursorartefakte einsetzen konnten! Sig, komm zurück! Wir brauchen VerstärkAAAAH!“_

 

„SEEM!“

 

Statisches Rauschen erschallte und die Übertragung brach ab. „Scheiße“, fluchte Sig, „was um alles in der Welt geht hier vor sich?! Erst die Expedition, dann Haven und jetzt auch noch Spargus?!“ „Irgendwas läuft hier määäächtig schief, Leute“, fauchte Daxter angespannt, „aber wisst ihr, was mir besonders aufstößt? Ausgerechnet jetzt zieht es Torn auf Entdeckertour ins Ödland!“ Ashlins Knie zitterten gefährlich: „... Das heißt ... Sie haben ...“ Jak fasste sie energisch an den Schultern: „Ash, verlier nicht die Nerven. Das wird niemandem helfen.“ Sie hob den Kopf und starrte ihm in die Augen: „Sie haben ... keinen Ort, an den sie zurückkehren können!“

 

„Sie werden es schaffen!“

 

„Woher willst du das wissen?!“

 

„Vertrau mir, Ash! Vertrau ihm! Torn ist stärker als das!“

 

Die Worte, die sie eigentlich ermutigen sollten, ließen sie den letzten Rest Beherrschung verlieren. Sie hasste den Mann vor sich in diesem Moment mehr als das unfaire Schicksal, welches anscheinend ernsthaft nach dem Leben ihres langjährigen Freundes trachtete und ihnen keinen Augenblick der Ruhe gönnte. Wutentbrannt schrie sie Jak an: „Woher willst du das wissen, häh?! Woher?! Meinst du, nur weil du ein paarmal mit ihm gesprochen hast, weil du ein paar Aufträge für ihn erledigt hast, würdest du ihn kennen?! Sogar so gut, dass du mir Vorschriften machen kannst, wann ich mich um ihn zu sorgen habe und wann nicht?! Wie überheblich willst du noch werden?! Ich kenne Torn, seit ich zehn Jahre alt bin! Schreib du mir nicht vor, wann ich mir Sorgen machen muss!“ Sie stieß ihn grob von sich: „Und überhaupt, warum bist du hier?! Warum bist du nicht an seiner statt da draußen?! Du suchst doch ständig Streit! Dir können doch nie genug Metallschädel auf die Pelle rücken! Du bist doch der, der nicht totzukriegen ist! Warum bist du nicht draußen?! Warum er und nicht du?!“

 

Alle sahen sie entgeistert an. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihr Temperament jemals so sehr aufflammen sehen wie jetzt und nun wussten sie nicht, wie sie angemessen darauf reagieren sollten.

 

Ashlin nahm ihnen die Entscheidung ab, indem sie auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und aus dem Raum flüchtete. Sie hörte sie ihren Namen rufen, aber sie blieb nicht stehen, bis sie den Aufzug erreicht hatte und hart mit der Faust auf die Stockwerktasten schlug.

 

Plötzlich flitzte etwas Haariges an ihrem Körper hoch und Daxter krallte sich verzweifelt an ihre Brust: „Ash, beruhige dich! Du bist Havens Alphaweibchen! Ohne Befehle werden diese Pfeifen vom Stadtrat nur Schwierigkeiten machen! Torn braucht dich jetzt! Reiß dich zusammen!“ Im nächsten Moment rutschte seine Pfote wie zufällig in ihren Ausschnitt und negierte dabei seinen ungewohnt seriösen Auftritt. Ashlin versenkte ihn wortlos mit einem Faustschlag im Boden.

 

Sie sah, dass Jak ihr im Gang entgegen gestürmt kam, doch die Türen öffneten sich und sie sprang in den Aufzug, ehe er sie erreichen konnte.

 

Auf der obersten Etage angekommen, stürmte sie in ihr Büro, blockierte die Tür und glitt schließlich erschöpft daran zu Boden. Dumpf schluchzend schlug sie die Hände über dem Mund zusammen und drängte energisch die Tränen zurück, die ihr in die Augen stiegen.

 

Was hatte sie angerichtet? Es war unentschuldbar, was sie Jak an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sein Leben gegen Torns? Wie anmaßend konnte sie sein? Jedes Leben war gleich wertvoll!

 

Aber stand es ihr wirklich nicht zu, das Leben eines Kindheitsfreundes höher zu schätzen als jedes andere? Sie wäre wunschlos glücklich gewesen, wenn es nicht mehr Torn gewesen wäre, der im Ödland um sein Leben kämpfte. Sie konnte den unbändigen Wunsch nicht abschütteln, jemanden – irgendjemanden – seine Stelle einnehmen zu lassen und ihn dafür sicher in Haven zu wissen.

 

Sie kicherte hysterisch und ließ das Gesicht auf die angezogenen Knie sinken. Was für eine großartige Gouverneurin sie doch war. Das große Ganze verlor umgehend an Bedeutung, sobald sich ihr Eigentum in Gefahr befand. Sie war nicht dumm. Oder unfair. Oder beides. Sie wusste, dass ihr Verhältnis zu Torn alles andere als so unschuldig war, wie sie es Daxter hatte weismachen wollen. Und sie wusste selbst, dass es bei dem vergeblichen Versuch, ihn zu täuschen, geblieben war. Manchmal war er scharfsinniger, als gesund für ihn war, aber sie hätte sich eher ihre Tätowierungen eigenhändig vom Gesicht gebrannt, als dem fiesen Frettchen diese Schwäche preiszugeben.

 

Sie hatte Torn geliebt. Und sie wusste, dass diese Liebe auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht hatte. Sonst wären sie beide nicht das Risiko eingegangen, hinter ihres Vaters Rücken miteinander anzubandeln. Doch dann war etwas passiert, mit dem niemand, am allerwenigsten sie selbst, gerechnet hatte: Ihr Kommandant wandte allem, an was sie geglaubt hatten, den Rücken zu und ließ sie allein mit den Fesseln ihrer Geburt zurück. Torns Desertion hatte sie so verletzt, dass sie die erste Zeit nach seinem Verschwinden damit verbracht hatte, eigenhändig seine Exekution vorzubereiten. Sie war es auch gewesen, die ihn schließlich aufgespürt und gestellt hatte. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihm zuzuhören, doch als sie sich gegenübergestanden hatten und er ihr keinen Hauch von Widerstand leistete, hatte sie sich außerstande gesehen, ihn auszuliefern. Was sie nicht daran gehindert hatte, ihn krankenhausreif zu schlagen. Als sie ihm genügend Knochen gebrochen hatte, hatte sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umgedreht und war bereit gewesen, ihn und alles, was sie gewesen waren, zurückzulassen. Doch ganz so leicht hatte er es ihr nicht gemacht.

 

_‚Die Sackgasse im Osten vom Hauptquartier. Du findest mich dort, wenn du mich brauchst.‘_

 

Natürlich. Sie hatte es immer gewusst, hatte es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Torn hatte nicht sie verraten, sondern eine Ordnung, welche er nicht mehr guten Gewissens durchsetzen konnte. Ihren Vater vielleicht. Oder das totalitäre System. Aber niemals sie.

 

Doch er hatte nie wieder mit ihr über ihre Affäre geredet. Vielleicht hatte er sich nicht ablenken lassen wollen von seinem ehrgeizigen Ziel, Praxis zu entmachten. Vielleicht hatte er ihre Liebe als Preis angesehen, den er erst entgegennehmen durfte, wenn er dieses Ziel erreicht hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sie schützen wollen.

 

Vielleicht hatte er sie aufgegeben.

 

Ashlin kaute an ihrem Fingernagel. Dann war Jak gekommen. Ein aus dem Nichts erschienener Held hatte in kürzester Zeit erreicht, was jahrelang keiner von ihnen unter größter Anstrengung hatte bewirken können. Doch sie war trotzdem überglücklich gewesen, dass Haven befreit worden war, auch wenn sie einen hohen Preis dafür hatte zahlen müssen. Und von einer Sache war sie überzeugt gewesen: Dass sie endlich ihre Liebe würde ausleben können. Doch das Schicksal hielt etwas anderes für sie alle parat.

 

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich der verrückte Erol so vehement am Leben festkrallen und ihnen eine außerirdische Macht auf den Hals hetzen würde? Sie hatte ihn schon als Kollegen nicht leiden können, doch als sich immer klarer herausstellte, dass die neue Bedrohung ein so gewaltiges Ausmaß annehmen würde, dass ein neuer Krieg die Stadt beuteln würde, hatte sie ihn mehr gehasst als jeden Metallschädel, der sich je in Haven verlaufen hatte. Und als ihr zudem bewusst wurde, dass Torn bis über beide Ohren in Arbeit versinken würde und keinen Gedanken an sein Privatleben mehr verschwenden konnte, war sie bereit, dem Cyborg alle Zähne seines selbstgerechten Grinsens zu ziehen – mit einer Brechstange.

 

Nachdem Jak, der Retter der Stadt, verbannt worden war und sie ihn auf sich selbst gestellt in der Hölle der Wüstenlandschaft wussten, waren ihre Gedanken stets bei dem wortkargen, selbstzerstörerischen Punk und seiner schulterreitenden Ratte gewesen. Sie selbst hatte während der schweren Wochen des Wartens und Bangens viel Zeit mit Kiera verbracht und enge Freundschaft mit ihr geschlossen. Sie war es auch gewesen, der sie ihr Geheimnis anvertraut und von ihrer Sorge, von Torn abgeschrieben worden zu sein, berichtet hatte. Und Kiera war es gewesen, die ihr den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, Torn eifersüchtig zu machen.

 

Mit Jak.

 

„Die beiden verstehen sich gut, nicht wahr? Ich meine, mal abgesehen von ihren kameradschaftlichen Sticheleien, Machtkämpfen und unterschiedlichen Auffassungen von Autorität. Sie sind sowieso schon Rivalen“, hatte sie argumentiert, „also sollte Jak auch einen hervorragenden Job als Nebenbuhler machen können! Torn wird einem so guten Freund nicht gleich das Herz rausreißen, nur weil dieser sich an sein Mädchen ranmacht!“ Die Mechanikerin hatte danach kurz angestrengt überlegt, ehe sie noch unsicher lächelnd hinzugefügt hatte: „Nun ... Und für den Fall, dass ich seinen Pazifismus falsch einschätze, wird sich Jak zumindest effektiv wehren können ...“

 

Nach einer sehr langen Phase der Skepsis hatte sie das Angebot angenommen, Kieras Freund für ihre Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Es war unheimlich peinlich gewesen, Jak so nachdrücklich um Rückkehr zu bitten. „Ich brauch dich“? „Mein Held“? Wie lächerlich sie sich gemacht hatte. Natürlich hatte er abgelehnt. Er fühlte nichts für sie, was ihn die Wut über die undankbare Behandlung einfach hätte vergessen lassen. Als er jedoch im Gegenzug Samos und Kiera in der Stadt getroffen hatte, hatte es keine zwei Stunden gedauert, bis sie Torns enthusiastische Nachricht von der Heimkehr erreicht hatte. Es war Kiera gewesen, die ihn zurückgebracht hatte. Natürlich auch die Sorge um seine Freunde, aber sie wusste, dass es hauptsächlich das Wiedersehen mit Kiera gewesen war, was Jak letztendlich überzeugen konnte, den Hass abzulegen und Haven ein weiteres Mal zu befrieden.

 

Das war eine Macht, die sie nur zu gern über Torn gehabt hätte.

 

Doch ihr mürrischer Kommandant hatte sich überhaupt nichts dabei gedacht, als sie sich Jak angenähert hatte. Im Gegenteil, er schien ihre angestrengten Flirtereien noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen zu haben! Der Kuss war eine letzte Verzweiflungstat gewesen und sie musste sich noch immer zwingen, nicht rot anzulaufen, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Es war ihr furchtbar unangenehm gewesen. Im Siegesrausch hatte Jak darauf reagiert und Daxter war von dem Schauspiel sowieso erwartungsgemäß sehr angetan gewesen.

 

Das taktlose Ottsel machte seitdem ständig zweideutige Bemerkungen, die alle Beteiligten inzwischen mehr verzweifeln ließen als amüsierten. Vor allem Kiera reagierte aus verständlichen Gründen recht heftig darauf und Daxter hatte sich bereits mehr als einmal in erheblichen Schwierigkeiten wiedergefunden, wann immer er das Thema angeschnitten hatte. Ashlin war bewusst, wieso er nicht begriff, dass es besser war, über den Vorfall zu schweigen. Die Angelegenheit war in seinen Augen einfach nur ein Scherz. Er dachte überhaupt nicht daran, dass sie die Beziehung der beiden Kindheitsfreunde zerstören konnte und es ging überhaupt nicht in seinen pelzigen Schädel hinein, in dem Kuss tatsächlich eine ernsthafte Bedrohung, in ihr eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz zu sehen. Er war wirklich manchmal zu schlau für sein eigenes Wohl ...

 

Ashlin seufzte schwer.

 

Kieras Entrüstung war nur zu verständlich gewesen. Nicht, dass die Mechanikerin ihr die Schuld an dem Vorfall gab, in einem späteren Gespräch hatte sie das deutlich beteuert, aber sie hatte ihr gestanden, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Jak so bereitwillig auf die Verführungsversuche eingehen würde! Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie ihre Freundin davon hatte überzeugen können, dass er sich im Siegestaumel schlichtweg hatte hinreißen lassen und dass ein solcher Ausnahmezustand im Kampfhoch auf keinen Fall ernst zu nehmen war. Nach der heftigen Aussprache der beiden hatte sich Jak diskret von Ashlin distanziert. Und sie hatte es ihm gleichgetan.

 

Freunde waren kostbar und sie hatte ihr gutes Verhältnis zu Kiera nicht riskieren wollen.

 

Inzwischen war sie sich dieser Einstellung aber nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Sollte sie es nicht doch riskieren, sie gegen sich aufzubringen, indem sie Jak in die Wüste schickte? Denn im Moment war ihr nichts wichtiger als das nächste Lebenszeichen von Torn. Und Jak konnte seinen Mann gegen die raue Landschaft zweifellos am besten stehen. Er war immerhin ein anerkannter Ödländer ...

 

Ashlin schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass ihr Torn immer am besten gefallen hatte, wenn er gerade einen Flüchtigen verfolgt, verbissen gegen Metallschädel gekämpft oder sich beim Training die Lippen blutig geprügelt hatte. Später im Untergrund waren es dann mit Sprengstoff gefüllte Kreuzer, die er geschickt ins Ziel lenkte, um erst im letzten Augenblick in Sicherheit zu springen oder die Kampfeinsätze mit einer lächerlich kleinen Anzahl Getreuer gegen die Übermacht der Krimzon-Garde gewesen, die ihr ein Kribbeln im Bauch beschert hatten, wann immer sich ihre Blicke trafen.

 

Richtig. Ihr Freund war stark. Und er würde es ihr nicht verzeihen, wenn Jak auf der Suche nach ihm verletzt oder, noch schlimmer, getötet werden würde.

 

Plötzlich zappelte etwas in ihrer Tasche. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und atmete erleichtert auf, als es nur ihr Kommunikator war, der sich piepsend aus dem engen Gefängnis befreite.

 

... Moment.

 

Kommunikator?

 

_„Hey, Ash! Hier ist Jak!“_


	6. Ein obskurer Feind

Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, als hätte er den Schal um den Unterkiefer geschlungen, wie er es immer tat, wenn er in der Wüste unterwegs war. Sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn: „Jak? Was soll das? Warum benutzt du den Kommunikator, um mit mir zu reden?“

 

_„Wir haben eine ganze Weile an deiner Tür gekratzt, Süße, aber du hast sie ja sehr erfolgreich verbarrikadiert!“_

 

„Daxter? Wo seid ihr? Was ist das für ein Lärm?!“

 

Wann hatten sie versucht, zu ihr zu gelangen? War sie so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie es überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte?

 

_„Das ist das Tor, Ash! Hat sich wohl etwas verzogen, als der Metal-Saur so nachdrücklich um Einlass gebeten hat!“_

 

Was redeten sie da? Ashlin rannte zu ihrem Tisch, aktivierte ihren holografischen Stadtplan und tippte mit dem Finger auf die Region um das Haupttor. Sofort erschienen die Aufnahmen der dortigen Überwachungskameras. Angewidert schreckte sie zurück, als Daxters Zunge mehrfach vergrößert über den Bildschirm leckte: „Was macht ihr da, zum Teufel?! Warum öffnet ihr das Tor? Wir haben die Schlösser gesperrt, wie habt ihr- DAXTER, NIMM DEINE VISAGE VON DER LINSE!!!“ Das Ottsel lachte unbeeindruckt: „Ah, du bist also bei uns, Baby! Warum wir das Tor öffnen? Ist doch wohl klar, weil wir die Stadt verlassen wollen. Und was das ‚Wie‘ betrifft ...“ Er hielt süffisant grinsend eine Hochsicherheits-Schlüsselkarte in die Kamera.

 

Ashlins Hand fuhr automatisch zu ihrem Ausschnitt. Zähneknirschend sah sie auf: „Du Ratte hast vorhin-“

 

_„Also, so gern ich auch noch mit dir quatschen würde, wir müssen los! Wollen ja nicht, dass sich hier ungebetene Gäste an uns vorbeischleichen, was, Schätzchen?“_

 

Der orangene Blitz machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, als er verschwand und keine zwei Sekunden später einige Meter entfernt auf Jaks Schulter wieder auftauchte. Sig, der den Motor des Gilastampfers aufröhren ließ, winkte ihr zu: „Wir machen uns dann mal auf den Weg, Ash! Halt die Ohren steif und sorg dich nicht zu viel. Graue Haare stehen dir ... noch nicht!“ Damit schoss das Gefährt durch die Öffnung in der Mauer und die Pforten schnappten zu, ehe die Metallschädel auch nur die Nase heben konnten. „Wartet“, schrie Ashlin und packte den Kommunikator, „was habt ihr denn vor?! Dort ist alles voller Feinde! Wollt ihr euch umbringen?!“ Jaks ruhige Stimme drang an ihr Ohr: „Wir haben über das nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen: Du hast recht. Wir sollten wirklich hier draußen sein.“

 

„Selten dämlicher Vollidiot! Das ist mir doch nur so rausgerutscht! Kommt sofort zurück!“

 

_„ʼTschuldige, Babe! Keine Chance! Blondie hier hat sich nämlich was in den Kopf gesetzt und du weißt ja, wie stur er sein kann.“_

 

„Jak, es tut mir leid! Das war doch nicht mein Ernst! Ich würde dich nie ... Bitte, kommt zurück!“

 

_„Wir werden zurückkommen, Ash. Aber erst, wenn wir Torn gefunden haben.“_

 

Eine Weile stand sie wie angewurzelt da und ließ die Information sacken. Bestes Wissen und Gewissen kämpften gegen irrationalen Egoismus, doch nach langen, quälenden Minuten sank sie schließlich geschlagen auf ihren Stuhl und vergrub das Gesicht in den Unterarmen: „... Verstehe ... Dann ... Versprecht mir, dass ihr ihn zurückbringt.“ Ein Kichern ertönte: „Verlass dich auf uns.“

 

_„Jepp, verlass dich auf uns! Gegen das Zerstörer-Team kommt nicht mal eine Invasion Marau- WOAH! Sig, leg ʼn Zahn zu! Es hätte beinahe unseren Hinterreifen zerfetzt!“_

 

_„Ash, wir müssen Schluss machen. Dies ist etwas, was nur wir für ihn tun können. Und du hast etwas, was nur du tun kannst. Bis später.“_

 

Die Übertragung brach ab. Ashlin starrte anklagend auf den schrumpfenden Kommunikator und dachte, als das Gerät in ihrer Tasche verschwand: „Sobald das alles vorbei ist, werde ich diese Unglücksboten aus dem Verkehr ziehen ...“

 

Noch lange saß sie stumm da und dachte über die Entwicklungen der jüngsten Vergangenheit nach.

 

Torns Gefühle ihr gegenüber blieben nach wie vor ein Mysterium. Wenn ihn der Kuss getroffen hatte, ließ er sich nichts davon anmerken. Wie sollte sie nur herausfinden, ob er noch immer das gleiche brennende Verlangen nach ihr verspürte, wie er es damals in der Krimzon-Garde an den Tag gelegt hatte? Ashlin dachte zurück an die Zeit, als sich diesbezüglich das letzte Mal ein Hoffnungsschimmer in ihrem Herzen geregt hatte.

 

Und plötzlich erkannte sie, dass Torn ihr gegenüber immer regelrecht verschwenderisch mit Zeugnissen seiner Zuneigung umgegangen war.

 

Er hatte für sie gekämpft.

 

Er hatte für sie gelächelt.

 

Er hatte sogar für sie getanzt.

 

Ashlin stand auf, reckte ihre steifen Arme über den Kopf und ließ einen langen Atemzug entweichen. Dann entsperrte sie die Tür, trat auf den Flur und rief nach ihrem Adjutanten. Als er aus dem Nebenzimmer trat, musste er sich beeilen, sie noch vor dem Aufzug zu erreichen, da sie sich mit sicheren, entschlossenen Schritten fortbewegte. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und befahl, während sie einmal mehr durch die Glasscheiben das Treiben außerhalb der Stadtmauern betrachtete: „Ruf den Krisenstab zusammen. Ich will, dass der Dreck vor meiner Tür verschwindet, bevor meine Männer vom Sandburgen bauen zurückkommen.“

 

Auf einmal war Torn gar kein so großes Mysterium mehr.

 

\---

 

Der Wind wurde stärker. Er konnte es deutlich am Steuer erkennen, welches ihm stetig steigenden Widerstand leistete. Von Zeit zu Zeit flogen auch schon beachtliche Sandwolken durch die Luft. Ein paarmal hatte ihn ein Schwall davon in die Augen getroffen und er wurde sich bewusst, dass er es nicht länger umgehen konnte, sich gegen die unwirsche Umwelt zu schützen. Mürrisch fasste er in sein Handschuhfach und förderte eine, zur Standardausrüstung der Garde gehörende, Sichtschutzmaske hervor. Er begutachtete sie für einige Sekunden, ehe er sich dazu durchringen konnte, sie mit wenigen geübten Handgriffen anzulegen. Es ärgerte ihn, wie natürlich ihm die Bewegungen erschienen, zeigte es ihm doch deutlich, wie lange und eifrig er dem Baron gedient hatte. Er hatte Aktionen wie diese so lange wie möglich vermeiden wollen, aber es schien ihm angesichts der Umstände sicherer, die undurchsichtige Maske zu tragen, als von dem kleinsten Windstoß geblendet zu werden und womöglich in eines der Fahrzeuge an seiner Seite zu rauschen. Er wusste, dass die Ausrüstung ihm endgültig das Aussehen dessen verlieh, was er wirklich war, nämlich ein – wenn auch ehemaliger – Krimzon-Gardist. Doch die Rüstungen der allgemein verhassten Fraktion war nach dem Tod des Barons im Vergleich mit der in Trümmern liegenden Stadt eine solche Lappalie gewesen, dass sich die Freiheitsliga vorerst damit begnügt hatte, die rote Panzerung in aller Eile um zu lackieren, bis sich die Zeit fand, eigene Uniformen und Embleme zu entwerfen.

 

Er blickte zurück und erkannte, dass eines der Fahrzeuge immer weiter zurückfiel. Er drehte um und schwebte neben den beiden Soldaten her, die offensichtlich Schwierigkeiten mit dem Manövrieren des schweren Gefährts hatten. „Gibtʼs Probleme?“, fragte er laut, um das Getöse des Windes zu überbrücken. Doch sie wogen nur die Köpfe und der Fahrer antwortete: „Geht schon! Mit dem Wagen ist alles in Ordnung, aber mein Rücken fühlt sich an, als hätte er die Garzeit bereits lange überschritten!“ Torn sah zum Himmel empor und schirmte die Augen vor der gleißenden Sonne ab: „Ich weiß, wie ihr euch fühlt, glaubt mir! Aber haltet durch! Spargus kann nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt sein!“ Beide hoben verständig die Daumen.

 

Er nickte aufmunternd und düste zurück an die Spitze des Konvois, an der ein schlechtgelaunter Kleiver sich wortlos seiner Entrüstung hingab. Als er den Kopf hob und Torns neue Aufmachung bemerkte, konnte der Kommandant an dem boshaften Glitzern in den braunen Pupillen ablesen, wie wenig erbaut er über die Erscheinung war. Es war genau diese offene Anfeindung, die Torn hatte vermeiden wollen. Die Maske erinnerte zu unangenehm an ein Regime des Terrors und versperrte dabei leider den Blick auf die Wahrheit, die er und seine Soldaten derzeit für die Ödländer darstellten: Sie waren eine Eskorte. Stattdessen ließ sie sie als das erscheinen, was sie gerade nicht sein wollten: Eine Überwachung.

 

„Ah“, grunzte Kleiver anklagend, „hast dich also endlich entschlossen, dein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen. Ich habʼs doch gewusst, dass ihr euch nicht so schnell ändert. Tut sicher gut, so anonym durch die Welt zu ziehen. Es befreit einen von ... Verantwortung.“ Torn schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte im Moment keine Rücksicht auf die Sensibilität seines Schutzbefohlenen nehmen. Zuerst mussten sie sicheres Terrain erreichen. Danach würde er sich mit den Beschwerden auseinandersetzen. Vielleicht. Wenn sich bis dahin nichts Wichtigeres zu tun fand. Wie zum Bespiel Wunden versorgen. Oder sich den Sand aus den Schuhen klopfen.

 

Die Situation wurde mit jeder Minute, die sie in der Wüste verbrachten, riskanter, und so rief er ohne Erklärungen zu dem Dicken hinüber: „Ihr seid zu langsam! Wie du sicher auch schon festgestellt hast, wird der Wind stärker! Wenn wir das Tempo nicht anziehen, schaffen wir es ganz bestimmt nicht mehr bis zur Stadt! Wenn du also nicht als Sandleiche enden willst – obwohl ich davon überzeugt bin, dass sich die hiesige Fauna sehr über deinen Kadaver freuen würde – schlage ich vor, dass du aufs Gas trittst!“ „Willst du meinen Wagen beleidigen?“, knurrte Kleiver zurück, „Er ist immer noch schneller als jeder Gilastampfer, den ihr Zinnsoldaten von Sig geschenkt bekommen habt. Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, warum wir sie so bereitwillig abgegeben haben?“ „Nein“, gab Torn zu, „aber ich vertraue ganz auf Sigs Urteil. Wenn du mir weismachen willst, dass uns euer Anführer wissentlich einen Haufen Schrott überlassen hat, müsste ich wirklich an meiner Menschenkenntnis zweifeln. Sig hat, offenbar im Gegensatz zu dir, noch ein wenig Ehrgefühl im Leib.“ Der Dicke schnaubte amüsiert: „Vielleicht nicht wissentlich ... Aber er hat die Wagen nicht eigenhändig überführt, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf.“ „Hör auf, Streit zu suchen“, schnaufte Torn unwillig, „ich kann wirklich nicht noch mehr Anspannung in der Truppe gebrauchen.“

 

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Läuft dir der Arsch auf Grundeis? Der Herr Kommandant ist mit einer solch außergewöhnlichen Situation wohl überfordert?“

 

„Mitnichten, aber deine Animosität macht es mir nicht einfacher. Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest: Es geht um unser aller Leben. Und deine Freunde sind mehr als einverstanden damit, auf meine Anweisungen zu hören. Woher das wohl kommt? ... Hm, vielleicht daran, dass ich nicht den Eindruck erwecke, lieber in der Wüste verrecken zu wollen, als das Kriegsbeil zu begraben und sicher zur nächsten Stadt zu gelangen!“

 

„Ja ja, red nur weiter, als wenn du die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen hättest. Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie es zur Zeit bei euch in der Garde aussehen muss. Ihr müsst schnell kapiert haben, in welch einer prekären Situation sich mein Trupp befindet und trotzdem kommst du hier mit einer so winzigen Handvoll Mitstreiter an! Gibʼs doch zu: Kein Schwein wollte uns helfen! Und du hast deine Truppe so wenig im Griff wie unser stolzer Held seine Zerstörungswut!“

 

„Ein Grund mehr, auf die Anwesenden zu vertrauen, findest du nicht? Diese Leute sind Manns genug, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und euch aus der Klemme zu helfen. Meinst du nicht, sie verdienen ein wenig mehr Respekt?“

 

Kleiver rollte mit den Augen und winkte gereizt ab: „Schon gut, ich habʼs begriffen! Du bist der Boss. Zumindest im Moment ... Aber vergiss nicht, dass dies unsere letzte Chance ist. Nochmal den Weg zurück können wir uns nicht leisten.“ Torn nickte: „Keine Sorge, das ist mir bewusst. Uns erwartet entweder Spargus ... oder der Tod.“

 

Es brauchte inzwischen all seine Kraft, um das rüttelnde und sich ständig verziehende Steuer festzuhalten. Kleiver bemerkte seine Probleme und grinste breit: „Du solltest darüber nachdenken, in absehbarer Zeit aus deiner Luxuskutsche zu steigen und dich zu einem von uns zu gesellen. Deine fliegende Untertasse wirdʼs nicht mehr lange machen!“ Torn legte den Kopf schief, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er ihn eindringlich musterte: „Für den Fall, dass du es nicht weißt: Dies ist ein Elite-Höllenkreuzer, eine der stärksten Maschinen der Moderne. Du solltest ihn nicht unterschätzen. Außerdem ist es eine Spezialanfertigung. Ich werde ihn ganz bestimmt nicht freiwillig den Metal-Saurs überlassen.“ Kleiver ließ den Blick über die Karosserie schweifen: „Ich dachte, alle Besitztümer der Freiheitsliga seien blau. Warum ist deine Mühle rot?“ Torn schwieg eine Weile und murmelte dann: „Ich mag Rot.“ Direkt im Anschluss wehte ihm eine besonders starke Böe erneut Sand ins Gesicht, welcher ihm augenblicklich unter den Kragen kroch. Er fluchte wütend, klopfte sein Hemd aus, zog seine Schärpe hoch und legte sie sich um den Unterkiefer, um weiteres Eindringen lästigen Schmutzes zu verhindern.

 

Sie brausten noch einen sehr lange Zeit durch die Wüste. Was ihnen dabei eigenartig erschien, war, dass sie auf ihrem Weg so gut wie keine Metallschädel mehr antrafen. Das Ödland wirkte wie ausgestorben. Wenn sie sich überhaupt gegen Feinde verteidigen mussten, waren es Desert Wings, die hoch über ihnen ihre Kreise zogen und in der Hoffnung auf einen schnellen Imbiss von Zeit zu Zeit auf sie herunter stießen. Sie hielten sich allerdings nie lange mit der Jagd ihrer Beute auf, sondern zogen sich immer nach wenigen Minuten wieder weit über die Wolken zurück. Fast wirkte es so, als würden sie einer lauernden Gefahr, die sie unten beim Konvoi erwartete, mit sicheren Instinkten aus dem Weg gehen. Nicht nur Torn und Kleiver bemerkten dieses eigenartige Verhalten, auch unter ihren Gefolgsleuten breitete sich Unruhe aus.

 

Die beiden hatten bald nicht nur alle Hände voll damit zu tun, ihre Wagen auf dem richtigen Kurs zu halten und gegen die enorme Windkraft anzukämpfen, sondern mussten auch immer wieder ihren Leuten Mut zusprechen. Vor allem die Jüngeren, die wenig bis keine Erfahrung mit Wüsteneinsätzen hatten, neigten zunehmend zu Panikausbrüchen, je weiter der Tag dem Ende zuging. Die Sicht wurde durch den aufwirbelnden Sand langsam, aber stetig immer begrenzter.

 

Und dann endlich, nach viel zu langer Zeit, konnten sie Spargus hören, weniger denn sehen.

 

Die Geräusche beruhigten sie nicht.

 

Schüsse, verängstigte Schreie, gebrüllte Kommandos, das Poltern von zusammenstürzenden Gebäuden und Krächzen von Metallschädeln ließen sie keine Sekunde daran zweifeln, dass sich die Bewohner in ernsten Schwierigkeiten befanden.

 

„Was ist das? Es klingt, als würde Spargus angegriffen!“

 

„Oh nein! Und ich dachte, wir wären endlich in Sicherheit!“

 

„Was ist heute los, verdammt?! Ist der Teufel hinter uns her?!“

 

„Hört auf zu meckern und legt ʼnen Zahn zu! Es hört sich so an, als könnten sie jede Unterstützung gebrauchen!“

 

„Meine ganze Familie ist da drin! Wenn ihnen wer immer das ist auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hat, schlitze ich ihn mit meinem Picknickbesteck auf!“

 

Kleiver brüllte über die Beschwerden hinweg: „Nicht quatschen, machen! Es ist mir inzwischen egal, wen wir antreffen! Für uns gibt es keinen Weg zurück!“ Damit trat er das Gaspedal durch und der Sandhai schoss über eine Düne hinweg in eine ungewisse Zukunft. Torn rief seinen Leuten zu: „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir noch keine Zeit zum Entspannen! Bereitet euch auf eine weitere Schlacht vor, Männer!“ Viele zeigten ihm ein Zeichen des Einverständnisses, doch einige senkten desillusioniert die Köpfe. Torn knurrte leise und feuerte sie dann an: „Wenn ihr aufgebt, könnt ihr euch gleich freiwillig in den Dreck legen und verrecken! Wir sind gekommen, um den Ödländern zu helfen! Seht Spargus einfach als eine kleine Erweiterung der Mission an! Wir können es ... müssen es schaffen! Oder bin ich der Einzige, der Haven wiedersehen will?!“ Zum Glück konnten seine Worte ihren Kampfgeist noch einmal wecken. Sie griffen ihre Waffen fester und beschleunigten die Fahrzeuge.

 

Doch als sie endlich die Schemen der Stadtmauer durch den Sandschleier erkennen konnten, erschütterte plötzlich ein gewaltiges Erdbeben den Boden. Einige von ihnen schrien auf, als der Sand aufriss und drohte, ihre Wagen von den Reifen aufwärts zu verschlucken. Kleiver donnerte, als er verzweifeltes Reifenquietschen hinter sich vernahm: „Nicht anhalten! Wer noch nicht voll Gas gibt, sollte es jetzt tun! Fahrt irgend langsamer und ihr versinkt schneller im Treibsand, als ʼne Sprungechse Känguratten verspeisen kann!“

 

Torn, der sich schon seit längerer Zeit an die Turbulenzen gewöhnt hatte und von den Sandstrudeln nicht beeinträchtigt wurde, beging den Fehler, den Grund für das Beben ausmachen zu wollen und sich umzudrehen. Was er sah, ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

 

Weit hinter ihnen, aber nicht weit genug entfernt für seinen Geschmack, tauchte aus einem besonders breiten Riss ein undeutlicher, aber unverkennbar riesiger Schatten auf. Die Umrisse bewegten sich. Es erinnerte Torn an einen sich windenden Wurm, eigentlich ein Gedanke, der ihn nicht allzu sehr hätte erschrecken dürfen. Das Problem war, das das Wesen emporwuchs und erst damit aufhörte, als es haushoch über eine Turmruine hinüber ragte, die sie vor nicht langer Zeit passiert hatten und die selbst nicht die niedrigste gewesen war. Torn hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich mit jedweder Besorgnis oder gar der Identifikation des Wesens zu befassen, denn der obere Teil wandte sich dem Konvoi zu und nahm zu seinem Leidwesen augenblicklich die Verfolgung auf. Alles, was er tun konnte, war zu schreien: „Fahrt um euer Leben!“ Doch die Aufforderung war mehr als überflüssig, denn Ödländer wie Soldaten hatten die Bedrohung ebenfalls bemerkt und achteten weder auf Richtung noch Unebenheiten, während sie aus ihren Wagen den letzten Funken Flut-Flut-Stärke herausholten. Sie ignorierten Wind und Erschütterungen und preschten blindlings voran.

 

Für seine Größe war das Wesen erstaunlich schnell. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis es so nah an sie herangekommen war, dass sie die Geräusche des Gleitens eines schweren Körpers über Sand und eigenartiges Rasseln vernehmen konnten. Doch sie sahen nicht mehr zurück. Jedes Zurückblicken bedeutete eine noch so unbedeutend erscheinende Abnahme der Geschwindigkeit und dies wiederum konnte zu einem unzweifelhaft unangenehmen Tod im Verdauungstrakt eines ihnen nicht einmal bekannten Feindes führen. Jeder von ihnen konzentrierte sich nur noch auf überlebenswichtige Dinge: Das konstante Halten der Höchstgeschwindigkeit, den festen Griff auf die Lenkräder und das endlich in Blickweite kommende Stadttor von Spargus. Für zweiundfünfzig Köpfe gab es nur noch ein Ziel, nämlich die unsichere, aber angesichts ihres unheimlichen Anhängsels immer noch sicherere Ankunft in der Stadt.

 

Kleiver war der Erste, der durch die weit geöffneten Flügel schoss. Einige Ödländer und Soldaten folgten, hielten aber nicht an, sondern rasten im Wissen, dass auch ihre Kameraden genügend Platz hinter ihnen benötigten, bis an die innere Mauer weiter. Einige von ihnen schafften es nicht, die Fahrzeuge rechtzeitig zu stoppen und krachten, in Staubwolken gehüllt, gegen die steinerne Barriere. Die Nachzügler rauschten schräg in sie hinein, einige überschlugen sich dabei und blieben teils auf dem Rücken, teils auf der Seite liegen. Torn machte sich wenig Gedanken über die Insassen. Die Wagen waren allesamt stabil und mit Überrollbügeln ausgestattet, sodass sie sich mit Sicherheit guter Gesundheit erfreuten. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Kreuzer höher steigen und zählte die Ankommenden in Windeseile ab.

 

Kleiver grub sich aus dem Haufen von Blech und Gliedmaßen und rief zu ihm hinauf: „Wie siehtʼs aus? Alle drin?“ Torn schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es fehlen noch zwölf ... zehn Wagen!“ Er blickte nervös über die Mauerzinne: „Und die sind noch mindestens einen Kilometer entfernt!“ In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Tor hinter ihnen und Ödländer stürzten in den Fuhrpark. Allen voran stolperte Seem, der mit tellergroßen Augen auf Kleiver zustürmte: „Wo bist du so lange gewesen?! Wir wären hier beinahe draufgegangen!“ Der Dicke stellte die Daumen auf: „Ich bin auch immer wieder glücklich, mich zu sehen.“

 

„DAS IST NICHT-“

 

Dann erblickte Seem die Soldaten: „Ihr ... ihr seid ... Gardisten?!“ Einige Augenbrauen zuckten. Einer von den Angesprochenen knurrte nachdrücklich: „Freiheitsliga.“ Entgegen jeder Erwartung brach Seem in Freudentränen aus, was die Betroffenen dazu veranlasste, besorgt ein Stück vor ihm zurückzuweichen: „Was für eine Erleichterung! Ich bin so froh, dass ihr es geschafft habt! Wo ist Sig?! Wir können ihn im östlichen Sektor gut gebrauchen! Metallschädel sind eingefallen!“ Torn runzelte die Stirn und landete: „Tut mir leid, aber er ist nicht bei uns. Kommt gerade aus Haven nicht weg. Ihr werdet mit uns Vorlieb nehmen müssen.“

 

„Was?! Aber ... Sig ist der Einzige, der mit diesen Monstern-“

 

„Was immer es ist, wir werden ebenso gut damit fertig werden!“

 

Er winkte seinen Untergebenen zu: „Ihr alle! Geht mit ihnen und räumt hier auf! Und keine unsinnigen Geplänkel, verstanden? Dafür haben wir beileibe keine Zeit!“ Ohne zu zögern schlossen sie sich den Ödländern an, die sie ebenso erstaunlich bereitwillig in ihre Reihen aufnahmen. Er schnaubte leise. Typisch. Hing man über einem Abgrund, interessierte man sich nicht für Stand, Zugehörigkeit oder Vergangenheit des potenziellen Retters.

 

Er sprang aus dem Wagen und packte Seem am Kragen, der ihnen hinterher eilen wollte: „Du bleibst hier! Ihr Mönche versteht doch was von Erster Hilfe? Wir haben Verletzte, kümmert euch um sie.“ Er sprang auf einen auf der Seite liegenden Sandhai und streckte die Hand aus, um dem darin gefangenen Ödländer auf die Beine zu helfen. Dabei fluchte er lautstark: „Verdammt, wo bleiben die so lange?! Wenn sie weiter so trödeln, wird sich das Tor nicht mehr rechtzeitig schließen lassen!“ Seem, der sich über einen der Verletzten gebeugt hatte, erwiderte ohne Aufzusehen: „Keine Angst! Das äußere Stadttor lässt sich sowieso nicht mehr schließen, aber sobald wir vollzählig sind, ziehen wir uns hinter das innere zurück. Gegen den Sandsturm sind wir dort ausgiebig geschützt. Wenn nicht unbedingt ein übergroßer Metallschädel gegen die Mauer rennt, wird sie auch ohne Eco standhalten. Und zum Glück fürchten Metallschädel die Stürme ja genauso sehr wie wir!“

 

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Vielmehr verstummte der Lärm um ihn herum. Als er aufsah, blickte er in dutzende Paare entsetzter Augen. Kleiver fand zuerst seine Stimme wieder: „... Vielleicht ist es Onkel Bob, der mich tot sehen will. Hat mich schon verflucht, als ich noch in den Windeln gelegen habe! Oder Oma Marga. Muss irgendwann wohl doch rausgefunden haben, wer die Eier aus dem Hühnerstall geklaut hat ...“

 

Seem quiekte vor Schreck, als Torn plötzlich vor ihm stand, ohne dass er seine Bewegungen hatte verfolgen können. Er packte ihn erneut am Kragen und zog ihn so nah an sich heran, dass der Mönch auf Zehenspitzen stehen musste, um Luft zu bekommen: „Du solltest innerhalb der nächsten zehn Sekunden besser einen sehr guten Plan austüfteln, wie wir dieses Loch in der Wand stopfen, denn wenn dich die Metallschädel innerhalb der Stadt schon nervös machen, wie sähe es dann mit dem gerade erwähnten Übergroßen da draußen aus?!“ Er lenkte den Blick Richtung Mauer und Seem tat es ihm automatisch gleich.

 

Sie erkannten oberhalb einiger verspäteter Gilastampfer den gewaltigen Schatten, der dieselben unaufhaltsam verfolgte.

 

Resigniert fragte der Mönch: „... Darf ich ein Precursortor benutzen? Die Ära des Tagessterns erscheint mir auf einmal so herrlich idyllisch.“


	7. Unterstützung auf Kollisionskurs!

Plötzlich knackte es in Torns Headset: „Sir, wenn ich dazu was sagen dürfte?“ Er stutzte, ließ Seem los und hob stattdessen eine Hand ans Ohr: „Diese Stimme ... Bist du die Soldatin von heute Morgen?“ „Ja, Sir“, antwortete sie, „Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Sie sich an mich erinnern! Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir haben einen Plan.“ Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf: „Was meinst du damit? Wo seid ihr?“

 

_„Wir sind die Nachhut, Sir. Dieser Metallschädel ist schon verflixt nah an uns dran und so, wie ich das sehe, werden wir alle ziemlich große Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn er die Stadtmauer rammt. Allerdings ... Wennʼs keinen Metallschädel gibt, der sie rammt, wäre das Problem gelöst, richtig?“_

 

„Sicher, wenn wir ihn vorher vernichten, erledigt sich das natürlich. Aber im Moment haben wir keine geeignete Strategie geschweige denn Waffe dafür.“

 

_„Dann finden Sie eine. Wir verschaffen Ihnen die Zeit dazu.“_

 

„Wie meinst du-“

 

Torn ballte die Fäuste, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel: „... Nein. Ihr kommt hierher. Das ist ein Befehl, verstanden?“ „Er sitzt uns schon im Nacken. In dem Augenblick, in dem wir das Tor passieren, sind wir alle so gut wie tot“, lautete die in seinen Ohren viel zu vernünftig klingende Antwort. „Ich dulde keine Märtyrer, wo keine vonnöten sind“, zischte er. „Sir“, er vernahm ein betrübtes Seufzen, als wenn sie es mit einem trotzigen Kind zu tun hatte, „bei allem nötigen Respekt. Sie wissen doch ebenso gut wie ich, was geschehen wird, wenn keiner von uns diese Bestie von Spargus weglockt, oder?“

 

Oh ja. Er wusste es. Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte, noch ehe sie die harte Tatsache ausgesprochen hatte. Er wusste, dass ein Ablenkungsmanöver ihrer aller Leben retten konnte. Und er wusste auch, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit dazu darstellte.

 

Unwillig starrte er zu Boden. Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren schwach: „Er ... wird nicht sofort durchbrechen. Uns wird schon noch rechtzeitig eine Lösung einfallen!“

 

Auf einmal hörte sich seine Gesprächspartnerin gefasst und unerbittlich an: „Ihr Überredungsversuch heute Morgen berührte mich mehr als jede Rede von Praxis oder Erol, Sir. Nun ... Ich stimme Ihnen zwar nicht in allen Punkten zu. Ich denke, viele von uns können und wollen sich nicht an die Ansprüche unserer neuen Regierung anpassen. Aber zumindest bei mir haben Sie ins Schwarze getroffen. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Die psychische Belastung hat mich den falschen Weg einschlagen und meine Wut von mir selbst auf die Ödländer lenken lassen. Aber Sie haben mir die Augen geöffnet und jetzt habe ich die Gelegenheit, meine Taten wiedergutzumachen!“ Torn fuhr herum und schlug aufgebracht gegen einen Autoreifen: „Wenn sich alle, die meinen Standpunkt begreifen, Hals über Kopf in den Tod stürzen, werden mir bald die Freunde ausgehen! Kommt hierher, wir werden-“ Sie unterbrach ihn hörbar beschämt: „Da ist noch eine Sache. Meine Umstände haben sich damals nicht von Ihren unterschieden. Ich hatte keine Familie. Und auch keine Entschuldigung für mein Fehlverhalten. Ich war feige und falsch. Aber jetzt sieht es anders aus!“

 

Schlagartig wurde Torn klar, dass er soeben zwei seiner Leute verloren hatte.

 

Frustriert presste er eine Hand vors Gesicht. Er dachte an die leeren Phrasen, die sinnlosen Aufmunterungsversuche, die er mit seinen ehemaligen Untergrundkameraden ausgetauscht hatte.

 

_‚Das wird schon!‘_

 

_‚Auf gutes Gelingen!‘_

 

_‚Keine Sorge, wir werden es schaffen!‘_

 

Nichts davon hatte plötzlich Gewicht. Er wusste es und sie wusste es ebenfalls: Ihr Leben würde an diesem Tag in der rauen Hitze der Wüste ein Ende finden. Für ihn gab es nichts anderes mehr zu tun, als es wenigstens nicht unrühmlich enden zu lassen.

 

Er klang autoritär, aber geknickt, als er versicherte: „Ihr sollt wissen, dass ihr meinen Dank und den aller hier Anwesenden habt. Und wenn sie nicht willig sind, schlage ich ihnen die Zähne ein.“ Sie lachte: „Danke. Das bedeutet uns viel!“

 

„Sag mir eure Namen. Ich werde die Hinterbliebenen persönlich unterrichten.“

 

_„Gefreite Eion und Neil, Sir. Und alles, was Sie als Hinterbliebene bezeichnen, sitzt in diesem Wagen.“_

 

„... Viel Glück.“

 

_„Wir werden Sie nicht enttäuschen, Sir! Eion Ende.“_

 

Rechts und links von ihm rasten die letzten Wagen in die trügerische Sicherheit des Parkplatzes und als er hinaussah, erkannte er sie. Sie salutierten nicht. Aber sie winkten ihm optimistisch zu, als wenn sie einen Freund verabschieden würden. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sie zurechtweisen müssen, doch nun erwiderte er den Gruß nur stumm.

 

Dann machte das Fahrzeug eine gekonnte Kehrtwende und raste ungebremst auf den Verfolger zu, der gefährlich nahe herangekommen war. Kurz bevor sie miteinander kollidierten, eröffnete Eion das Feuer und der Fahrer wich der Katastrophe geschickt aus. Durch aufkommende Sandhosen vernahm man bald nur noch das Blitzen des Gewehrlaufs, Schüsse und Schmerzensschreie des Monsters.

 

Fast zehn Minuten dauerte es, bis Torn erkannte, dass Motorenlärm und Kampfgeräusche sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernten. Das Ablenkungsmanöver war ein Erfolg. Sie lockten den Metallschädel zurück in die Wüste, ziellos, Hauptsache, weit weg von Spargus ...

 

Kleiver trat an Torns Seite. Es war nicht schwer, das Geschehen in Verbindung mit Gesichtsausdruck und Worten des Kommandanten zu deuten. Er schnaubte tonlos: „Da soll mich doch ...“ Torn sah ihn nüchtern an: „Wir müssen einen Weg finden, das Tor zu schließen. Jetzt.“

 

Und zum ersten Mal behielt der grobschlächtige Ödländer seine Kommentare für sich.

 

Stattdessen wandte er sich an einen bedrückten Seem, der die Hände faltete und in stillem Dank den Kopf senkte und grollte: „Warum geht das verdammte Ding eigentlich nicht zu? Haben Metallschädel dran geknabbert?“ „Nein“, versicherte der Mönch, „aber die Automatik scheint sich verklemmt zu haben. Wir hatten keine Gelegenheit dazu, sie zu überprüfen, deswegen haben wir den Mechanismus ganz abgestellt, ehe es zu schlimmeren Schäden kommen konnte.“ „Gut gemacht“, lobte Kleiver, „dann holen wir das doch gleich mal nach!“ Er winkte Torn heran und führte ihn zu einer im Boden versenkten Tür: „Da unten gehtʼs zum Mechanismus.“ Torn stutzte: „Und wieso sagst du mir das? Ich besitze nicht das nötige technische Know-How, um eure Türen wieder in Gang zu bringen!“ „Das brauchst du gar nicht“, erwiderte der Dicke, „Sollst mir da unten nur ein bisschen ... zur Hand gehen.“ Torn blickte mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln auf Seem, der ihm jedoch verhalten auswich. Er verstand.

 

_‚Ah, so ist das. Sie wollen den Anführer in Schussreichweite behalten, damit die als Liga verkleideten Gardisten nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen.‘_

 

Er seufzte und zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern. Es brauchte wohl mehr als Eion, Neil und ein selbstloses Opfer, um das Misstrauen der Ödländer zu zerstreuen. Doch er hatte weder Zeit noch Muse, sich wegen Kleinigkeiten zu streiten, und so folgte er Kleiver, der die Luke geöffnet hatte und erstaunlich flink für seine Körperfülle an der zum Vorschein kommenden Leiter hinab gerutscht war. Er hörte ihn fluchen: „Mist, verdammter! Blödes Loch! Seem! Gib Admiral Neunmalklug ʼne Laterne mit! Man sieht ja die eigene Hand nicht vor Augen!“

 

Kleiver tastete sich durch einen kurzen Gang bis zu einer kleinen Kammer vor. An deren Wänden hingen Schaltpults und Schränkchen, Warnschilder wiesen auf die Gefahren hin, die sich bei Berührung der zahlreichen Leitungen auftaten. Gedankenverloren strich er sich über den Schnurbart: „Möchte echt wissen, was passiert ist, dass es die Sicherungen so dermaßen raus gepfiffen hat ... Mal sehen ... Wenn ich hier was drücke und dann hier ...“ Ecoschein erfüllte den Raum, als Torn mit der gewünschten Lichtquelle hinter ihm auftauchte: „Kannst duʼs reparieren?“ „Sicher“, murmelte der Dicke, ohne sich umzudrehen, „ich muss nur die Sicherungen auswechseln und einige Leitungen wieder einstecken. Dann reaktivieren sich die Sicherheitsblockaden und der Saft fließt wieder dahin, wo er soll.“ Er öffnete einen Schrank, der in einer Ecke stand und entnahm ihm einige metallische Kolben. Dann hockte er sich schnaufend vor einen Kasten und wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger: „He, Leuchtkäfer! Wenn ich mit meinen Fingern an die falschen Stellen gerate, flambiert es mich schneller als ein Spaziergang durch den sagenhaften Feuercanyon, wennʼs ihn denn, wie die schlauen Historiker behaupten, je gegeben hat. Also, leg die Schüchternheit ab und komm näher!“

 

„Oh, es ist nicht Schüchternheit, die mich so zuverlässig auf Abstand hält, sondern vielmehr dein natürliches Abwehrsystem mit Namen Übergewicht.“

 

„Ich brech gleich in Tränen aus vor Lachen. Und jetzt steck dir deinen Humor sonst wohin und mach deinen Job!“

 

Er hantierte eine Weile herum und nickte schließlich zufrieden: „Okay. Jetzt müssen wir den Stromkreis erneuern. Stell die Lampe auf den Tisch ... Jetzt geh an den braunen Kasten mit den vielen hübschen, bunten Linien ... Genau da. Und nun pass gut auf, wenn du nicht als Grillfleisch enden willst! Die Springer, die auf dem Boden liegen, sind aus irgendeinem dummen Grund aus den Halterungen gesprungen und deine Aufgabe wird es sein, sie wieder korrekt einzustecken, damit der Strom dorthin fließt, wo wir ihn haben wollen.“ Torn sammelte die kleinen Stifte auf, ehe er misstrauisch auf den Kasten starrte: „Klingt zu einfach. Wo ist der Haken?“ „So dankbar, dass du fragst“, raunzte Kleiver, „ansonsten hätte ich dich im schlimmsten Fall von der Wand abkratzen müssen. Der Haken, mein spitzfindiger Freund, ist, dass wir ihren ursprünglichen Einsatzort nicht kennen. Somit bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als die richtigen Positionen durch Ausprobieren zu ermitteln.“

 

„Gibtʼs keine simplere Methode?“

 

„Hey, ich bin kein Elektriker! Die Tatsache, dass sich unser Mann noch nicht genötigt gefühlt hat, nach dem Rechten zu sehen, verrät mir, dass er sich entweder aus dem Staub oder es sich im Magen eines Metallschädels gemütlich gemacht hat. Wie auch immer, ich habe keine Ahnung von der Feinarbeit.“

 

Torn brummte und starrte anklagend auf den Kasten. Kleiver grinste und fuhr fort: „Jetzt kommt das Interessante!“ Er legte eine Hand an einen Hebel und drückte ihn energisch hinunter. Im nächsten Augenblick schoss eine Ladung Elektrizität durch die Leitung und erstarb funkensprühend am ersten fehlenden Kontakt. Torn hielt sich erschrocken den Arm vors Gesicht, als es grell blitzte. Dann sah er Kleiver ungläubig an: „Du verlangst doch nicht, dass ich das Ding anfasse, solange du seelenruhig aus sicherer Entfernung Eco durchjagen kannst, oder?!“ Der Ödländer zuckte mit den Schultern: „Natürlich nicht. Ich verlange, dass du es anfasst, während ich seelenruhig aus sicherer Entfernung Eco durchjage.“ Torn öffnete den Mund, doch Kleiver schnitt den Protest ab: „Hör mal, es gibt keinen anderen Weg, ansonsten würde ich einen lieben Gast doch nicht einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen! Glaubst du, mir macht das Spaß?“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

 

„Warum machst du es dann nicht?“

 

„Ich bitte dich, deine schlanken, flinken Fingerchen sind für so eine Fummelarbeit doch wesentlich besser geeignet als meine Wurstgriffel ... Und außerdem bin ich hier der Boss. Wennʼs dir nicht passt, kannst du gerne die Stadt verlassen.“

 

Torn blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Befehlen Folge zu leisten. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass seine Leute umsonst gestorben waren. Also wandte er sich missmutig seiner Aufgabe zu: „Du bist echt der letzte Abschaum.“ „Das hat mir meine liebe Mutti auch immer gesagt“, grinste Kleiver, „Können wir dann? Du musst den Verlauf des Ecos voraussehen und die Springer einstecken, kurz bevor es den Kontakt erreicht, die Biester springen nämlich nach einer Sekunde wieder raus. Sicherheitsbestimmung, verstehst schon. Deshalb setz sie nicht zu früh ein. Bist du zu langsam, verpufft die Energie und du musst von vorn anfangen. Und vergiss nicht, deine Patschhändchen rechtzeitig auf Abstand zu bringen, sonst werden sie geschmort! Du musst nur den Anschluss auf der rechten Seite erreichen und – Bamm! – haben wir unsere Festung zurück! Und noch eins: Denk dran, dass uns die Metallschädel im Nacken sitzen. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit und dieser Kasten sieht auch nicht aus, als würde er dem dauernden Spannungswechsel lange standhalten.“ Torn hob drei Finger: „Drei Versuche. Mehr brauch ich nicht, um dein verdammtes Spielchen hier zu beenden!“ Kleiver lachte und funkelte ihn an: „Nicht quatschen, machen!“

 

Als die Ladung beim ersten Mal nach zwei Steckern zischend im Nichts verlief, wünschte sich Torn, Licht-Jaks mysteriöse Zeitkontrolle zu besitzen. Es dauerte zwar jedes Mal einige Sekunden, bis das Eco die Hindernisse erreichte, doch manche Anschlüsse lagen so dicht beieinander, dass es unmöglich war, rechtzeitig umzudenken. Beim zweiten Mal erwischte es ihn beinahe beim vorletzten Kontakt und er ließ vor Schreck den Springer fallen. Er bemühte sich, dass schlecht unterdrückte Lachen in seinem Rücken zu ignorieren, als er auch die restlichen Stecker wieder aufsammelte und von Neuem begann. Kleiver zog den Hebel zum dritten Versuch. Der Kasten zitterte gefährlich, als ihn die Energie durchfuhr und Torn wusste instinktiv, dass dies seine letzte Chance sein würde. Er sammelte noch einmal seine ganze Konzentration. Diesmal musste ihm die Verbindung gelingen!

 

Die ersten fünf Kontakte hatten ihren Schrecken verloren und er musste nur sein Timing abstimmen. Als die Ladung den fünften Kontakt passierte, atmete er unbewusst auf. Nur noch wenige Sekunden und sie würden sich bis auf Weiteres in Sicherheit befinden. Seine Augen wanderten die Leitung entlang ... Und weiteten sich entsetzt, als er erkannte, dass sich der Weg am Ende teilte und in zwei Anschlüsse überging, die nur wenige Millimeter nebeneinander lagen. Panik explodierte hinter seiner Stirn, als er den einzelnen Springer in seiner Hand begutachtete.

 

Welche Seite sollte er nehmen?!

 

Er starrte die Leitungen stumm an, während seine Gedanken rasten. Einer der Anschlüsse war rot, der andere gelb, und ungewollt erschienen die Gesichter von Ashlin und Jak vor seinem inneren Auge. Kleiver rief etwas, doch er war zu abgelenkt, um die Bedeutung der Worte zu erfassen. Stattdessen hob er die Hand mit dem letzten Springer zu den Kontakten.

 

Jak oder Ashlin?

 

Auf welchen der beiden sollte er ihrer aller Leben setzen?

 

\---

 

Seem und einige andere Ödländer hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Metallschädel zurückzudrängen, die sich in gieriger Vorfreude durch das Tor schoben, als die Stahltüren plötzlich zum Leben erwachten und sich unter lautem Quietschen und Kreischen der zwischen ihnen liegenden Gegner schlossen. Er faltete dankbar die Hände: „Sie haben es geschafft!“ Torn kletterte aus der unterirdischen Kammer: „Puh. Das war zu knapp. Wie siehtʼs mit den Kämpfen aus?“ Seem nickte zur Seite: „Im Westen sind noch undichte Stellen, aber wenn wir es schaffen, unsere neue Barriere zu aktivieren ... Wo ist Kleiver?“

 

„Sucht nach dem Grund für die Störung. Hör zu, ich gehe meinen Leuten helfen. Sorgt ihr dafür, diese ominöse Barriere zum Laufen zu-“

 

Er wurde von einem weiteren Mönch unterbrochen, der ihnen aufgeregt entgegen hastete: „Seem! Ich habe gehört, Kleiver sei zurück?“ Seem wies nur kryptisch nach unten und fragte: „Was ist es denn diesmal? Ich schwöre, ich opfere den Precursorn einen ganzen Yacow, wenn ich diesen Tag überlebe!“ Der Neuankömmling fuchtelte verzweifelt mit den Händen: „Wir empfangen schon eine ganze Weile einen Peilsender aus der Wüste! Wir dachten bis jetzt, es wären Kleiver und seine Leute, aber sie können es ja nicht sein, wenn sie schon wieder da sind! Das Signal ist bisher auch gut vorangekommen, deswegen haben wir uns nichts dabei gedacht. Aber vor einigen Minuten ist es plötzlich sehr viel langsamer geworden, als ob der Besitzer zu Fuß unterwegs wäre! Hat Kleivers Trupp jemanden zurückgelassen?“

 

Seem sah Torn fragend an, doch diesem huschte nur ein Schatten übers Gesicht: „Niemanden, der Spargusʼ Sender benutzt. Habt ihr zuvor Leute rausgeschickt, um nach Kleiver zu suchen?“ „Nein“, antwortete der Mönch, „warum hätten wir das tun sollen? ... Moment, jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke, wieso sind überhaupt Ligisten hier, obwohl Sig nicht da ist? Woher wusstet ihr, dass wir in Schwierigkeiten stecken?“ Torn runzelte die Stirn: „Ihr habt den Notruf eurer Expedition also nach wie vor nicht erhalten?“ Seem legte verwirrt den Kopf schief: „Nein, erhalten haben wir nichts, schon gar nicht, seit unser Schutzsystem zusammengebrochen ist. Und davor haben wir gerade noch Sig in Haven erreichen können. Ich dachte, das ist der Grund für eure Anwesenheit? Hat euch nicht Sig gebeten, uns zu helfen und habt ihr nicht unterwegs Kleiver und seine Leute aufgelesen?“

 

Torn entfuhr ein zynisches Lachen: „Warum sollte Sig uns schicken und selbst in Haven bleiben? Kannst du dir wirklich vorstellen, dass er friedlich im Unanständigen Ottsel Drinks schlürft, während wir-“ Auf einmal weiteten sich seine Augen. „Halt mal“, er packte Seem ein weiteres Mal am Kragen und zog ihn energisch zu sich, „Sig weiß über den Angriff auf Spargus Bescheid?!“ Der Mönch hustete und krächzte: „Wenn du so weitermachst, werde ich es demnächst vermeiden, dich mit Neuigkeiten auf dem Laufenden zu halten! Meine Kutte leiert aus!“

 

Doch Torn stieß ihn nur wortlos von sich und stürmte an ihm vorbei. Seem strich sich die Kleidung glatt: „Was ist denn nur los mit dir?! Warum ...“ Doch dann erblasste auch er: „Oh nein! Du glaubst doch nicht ...“ Torn nickte und erwiderte, während er in seinen Kreuzer sprang: „Ich kenne nur zwei Schwachköpfe, die intellektuell gefährdet genug sind, sich für andere durch Naturkatastrophen und Gegnerhorden zu kämpfen! Und die hole ich jetzt!“ „Das ist Wahnsinn“, schrie Seem ihm zu, als sich das Tor wieder öffnete, „Fliegen in diesem Wetter ist Selbstmord!“ Sand umwirbelte sie, kaum dass die Eisenflügel den Weg ins Ödland freigegeben hatten. Torn wickelte sich den Schal enger um den Hals: „Es ist auf jeden Fall schneller als fahren! Wenn wir sie nicht retten, werden wir nicht mal ihre Leichen wiederfinden! Oder höchstens, wenn sie uns der Wind zufällig über die Mauer weht! Gib mir die Frequenz des Senders!“ Seem nannte sie ihm unsicher und Torn speiste seinen Bordcomputer damit. Er blickte in das zweifelnde Gesicht des Mönchs und stutzte kurz, ehe er sich drohend knurrend zu ihm hinunter beugte: „Ich frage mich, wer wohl die Nachfolge antreten wird, wenn Sig hier und heute draufgeht. Hm?“

 

Beide ließen die Augen zu der etwas entfernt liegenden Bodenluke schweifen und Seems Gesicht klarte in plötzlicher Erkenntnis auf. Er schlug Torn beherzt auf die Schulter: „Mögen die Precursor mit dir sein!“ Dieser schüttelte finster grinsend den Kopf: „Wie du dein Vertrauen in Nager zweifelhafter Gesinnung setzen kannst, ist erstaunlich.“

 

„Ich setze mein Vertrauen ja auch in einen ehemaligen Krimzon-Gardisten.“

 

„... Touché.“

 

\---

 

„Dass dieses Mistvieh uns auch so kurz vor der Stadt noch in den Boden rammen musste“, schrie Daxter über das Heulen des Windes hinweg, „Erinnert mich daran, Metal-Saur auf die Speisekarte zu setzen, sobald wir zurück in Haven sind!“ „Zum Glück haben die sich im Moment alle verzogen“, rief Jak zurück, „oder siehst du noch welche, Sig?!“ „Nee“, erwiderte der Ödländer, „nicht mal ʼn kleinen Jacket! Und jetzt haltet den Mund, sonst erstickt euch der Sand, noch ehe er euch häuten kann!“

 

„Spargus ist nicht mehr weit! Meinst du, sie schicken jemanden?!“

 

„Träum weiter, Jak! Niemand – Und ich wiederhole: NIEMAND – ist so bescheuert, sich jetzt noch auf den Weg zu machen, um unsere armseligen Hintern aus dem Dreck zu ziehen! Womit ich darauf hinweisen möchte, was für eine völlig hirnverbrannte Idee deinerseits es gewesen ist, auch nur ein Barthaar aus Haven zu setzen!“

 

„Am Anfang warst du noch Feuer und Flamme, Dax ...“

 

„Nur, weil Sig groß getönt hat, der Trip wäre leichter, als Jinx dazu zu bringen, den neuen Plaza in die Luft zu jagen! Warum sind wir überhaupt hier?!“

 

„Um Torn zu finden, schon vergessen?“

 

„Nein! Ganz sicher nicht! Ich mache das für Ashlin! Ganz bestimmt nicht wegen Torn! HA! Nein. Absolut nicht! Als wenn ich für Groß, Dürr und Finster mein Fell riskieren würde! NUUUUUUUULL Chan-“

 

„HIER DRÜBEN!“

 

Daxter stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, der an Hysterie grenzte, als er durch den dichten Sandschleier ein noch nur zu gut in Erinnerung gebliebenes Gefährt auf sie zusteuern sah: „JAK! Wir sind tot! Wir sind in der Hölle! Und wir haben schon die erste Krimzon-Wache am Arsch!!!“ Sig und Jak misstrauten zwar der Höllentheorie, zogen jedoch ihre Waffen und nahmen den feuerroten Kreuzer und dessen maskierten Piloten ins Visier, der mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu bretterte. Zum Glück sackte dank der verdächtig vertrauten Stimme die Erkenntnis früh genug in ihr müdes Bewusstsein, sodass sie davon absahen, beide Ziele ohne Fragen zu stellen abzuschießen.

 

Der Kreuzer machte ein Vollbremsung und schlitterte in einem Halbkreis um sie herum: „Schlagt da keine Wurzeln! Springt auf!“

 

Daxter kreischte überrumpelt, während sich die Beine seiner Kameraden automatisch in Bewegung setzten: „TORN?! Was fällt dir ein?! Wie können wir dich retten, wenn du dich so menschenverachtend in Gefahr begibst?! Hast du überhaupt keinen Anstand?!“ Torn brüllte gereizt zurück: „Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wovon du redest, wessen Schuld meinst du ist es, dass ich immer noch hier draußen rum eiere?! Und jetzt halt den Rand, ich muss mich konzentrieren!“ Sig begutachtete den Kreuzer: „Torn, Junge, ist dir überhaupt klar, wie gefährlich es ist, bei so einem Wetter einen Rundflug-“ Der Kommandant fuhr wütend dazwischen: „Warum traut mir eigentlich niemand ein bisschen zuverlässige Selbsteinschätzung zu?! Dieses Baby ist stabiler und schneller als jeder andere Wagen! Und ganz sicher ist es flotter als ihr auf Schusters Rappen! Hört also endlich auf, euch zu beschweren!“

 

Er trat das Gaspedal durch und Jak klammerte sich fester an den Geschützturm: „Diese Dinger haben doch Schutzverglasung, oder? Warum fährst du sie nicht hoch? Dann müsstest du dir keine Gedanken mehr wegen Sand in den Augen machen ...“ „Und riskieren, hier drin festzusitzen, wenn das verfluchte Zeug die Scharniere verstopft? Vergiss es! Und außerdem“, Torn neigte ihm den Kopf zu, „gleiches Recht für alle, Jak!“

 

Die Natur meinte es nach einiger Zeit endgültig ernst. Sie konnten kaum noch weiter als wenige Meter sehen und nur der konstant blinkende grüne Punkt auf ihren Radaren ließ sie wissen, dass sie sich auf direktem Kurs mit Spargus befanden. Torn rief ihnen zu: „Springt ab, wenn ich es sage! Achtung! Fünf! ... Vier! ... Drei! ... Zwei! ...“

 

Das Tor erschien aus dem Nichts und das Gefährt schoss in voller Fahrt hindurch an überraschten Ödländern vorbei auf die gegenüberliegende Mauer zu.

 

„JETZT!“

 

Die Insassen verließen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das sinkende Schiff und ließen sich zu drei Seiten heraus zu Boden fallen. In der nächsten Sekunde kollidierte der Kreuzer mit der Wand und zerschellte wie eine Wasserbombe auf hartem Asphalt.

 

Torn kam mit beiden Beinen auf, konnte sich jedoch nicht halten, stürzte der Länge nach hin, rutschte noch ein Stück weiter und blieb schließlich auf der Seite liegen. „Ach ja“, seufzte er in Gedanken, „Und es war ein so wunderschöner Wagen.“

 

Sig und Jak hatten mehr Glück und fingen ihre Stürze ab, um in einer eleganten Hocke zu verharren. Daxter flog dabei von Jaks Schulter, sauste durch die Luft, legte den Rest der Entfernung bis zur Mauer auf dem Bauch schlitternd zurück und prallte letztendlich mit dem Kopf dagegen. Erst blieb er reglos liegen, doch dann sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und rannte schreiend hin und her: „AH! Mein Schwanz! Die Schmerzen! AAAAH!“ Jak schnappte seinen Freund am Nacken und versenkte ihn in einem Eimer Wasser, den ein Ödländer scheinbar zufällig in der Hand hielt. Daxter tauchte auf und fischte mit Tränen in den Augen nach seinem Schwanz. Beide begutachteten ihn und fühlten Gänsehaut über ihre Rücken krabbeln.

 

Die Spitze des Ottselendstücks war kahl. Daxter hatte sich während des Endspurts wie üblich mit beiden Händen an Jaks Schulterpolster festgekrallt und sich der Länge nach mitziehen lassen. Die Schwanzspitze war somit der letzte Teil ihrer Gruppe, der die sichere Mauer passiert hatte. Jak schluckte: „Wow. Wenn wir auch nur eine Sekunde später ...“ „Sag nichts“, befahl Daxter mit erhobener Pfote, „Denk nicht mal dran. Ich will nachts noch schlafen können!“ Damit tauchte er das malträtierte Körperteil wieder ins kühlende Nass.

 

Jak sah auf und bemerkte endlich, dass sich Torn noch immer nicht aufgerappelt hatte. Er schnaubte amüsiert und ging zu ihm hinüber.

 

Just in diesem Moment entstieg Kleiver der unterirdischen Kammer mit dem Torschlussmechanismus, dicht gefolgt von Seem, der erleichtert aufatmete, als er Sig erblickte. Kleiver sagte zufrieden nickend: „Da seid ihr ja! Herzlich willkommen im Limbus! Schön, dass du es auch endlich zu uns rüber geschafft hast, Sig! Je mehr Wums, desto größer der Bums!“ Sig grinste seinem Stellvertreter zu: „Ich bin auch froh, hier zu sein. Mehr noch als sonst, das kannst du mir glauben! Also, wo sind die-“

 

Er wurde von Jaks Stimme abgelenkt. Der junge Mann hatte Torn erreicht und sich lachend zu ihm hinunter gebeugt, um sich einen Arm um die Schulter zu legen und ihm aufzuhelfen: „Also von Daxter bin ich ja so manchen spektakulären Abgang gewohnt, aber dich auf die Schnauze fliegen zu sehen ist ein Novum. Wirst du etwa alt, Torn?“ Doch als er seinem Freund ins Gesicht sah, verzog sich das freche Feixen alsbald in ein besorgtes Stirnrunzeln.

 

Torn atmete auffallend schwer und als er sich die Maske abstreifte, liefen ihm feine Rinnsale Schweiß über die Wangen. Jaks Blick senkte sich zu Boden und entsetzt bemerkte er die blutige Schleifspur, die Torn bei der Rutschpartie hinter sich hergezogen hatte: „Scheiße! Du bist verletzt!“ Keine Sekunde später entdeckte er den ungewöhnlich fest um den Oberschenkel geschnallten Pistolengurt und Erkenntnis huschte über sein Gesicht: „Du hast den Blutfluss abgeklemmt? Seit wann bist du verletzt?!“

 

Torn hatte ihn zweifellos gehört, doch er ignorierte ihn, was Jaks Misstrauen schlagartig verzehnfachte. Er sah sich die Wunde genauer an. Ein glatter Durchschuss hatte den Stoff von Torns Hose an beiden Seiten des Beins zerfetzt und dafür gesorgt, dass eine besorgniserregende Menge Blut im blauen Stiefel verschwand.

 

... Moment.

 

Durchschuss?

 

Jak hob erbost den Kopf: „... Eine Schusswunde?!“ Seine Hand fuhr zur eigenen Waffe: „Wer ist das gewesen?!“ Einige der umstehenden Ödländer, die zu Kleivers Expedition gehört hatten und wussten, was geschehen war, senkten kaum merklich den Blick. Jak zog sein Gewehr und schrie aufgebracht: „Verdammt nochmal! Er kommt euch entgegen aller Widerstände zu Hilfe und das ist der Dank?! Ihr habt ihn angegriffen, nicht wahr?! ... Sagt was!“ Sig hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Wow, Chilischote, mach mal halblang! Lass uns hier nicht mit haltlosen Beschuldigungen um uns werfen! Hören wir uns doch erst mal an, was meine Jungs dazu zu sagen haben!“ Jak fauchte: „Bist du blind? Ist doch glasklar, was passiert ist! Keiner der Metallschädel, die wir getroffen haben, hat Schusswaffen verwendet!“

 

Plötzlich schlang sich Torns Arm um seinen Hals und brachte ihn mit einem entschlossenen Schwitzkasten zur Raison: „Das reicht jetzt, Jak. Es ehrt mich, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst, aber sie sind völlig unangebracht.“ Jak schien protestieren zu wollen, doch ihm wurde die Luftzufuhr nur noch mehr abgeschnitten.

 

Sig begutachtete sie eine Weile schweigend, ehe er entschieden forderte: „Sag uns, was passiert ist, Torn. Verbündete anzugreifen ist in Spargus ein ernstes Vergehen. Du weißt, dass wir uns in dieser Einöde keine Verräter leisten können.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie sich Kleiver verspannte und er stöhnte fast verzweifelt. Es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass der bärbeißige Unruhestifter wieder einmal die Hände im Spiel hatte. Dieses Mal würde er ihn wohl nicht unbescholten davonkommen lassen können, immerhin hatte er sich mit dem Kommandanten der Freiheitsliga angelegt. Und so gut sie auch miteinander befreundet sein mochten, die Politik zwang sie dazu, ab und zu Exempel zu statuieren.

 

Doch Torn überraschte alle mit seiner Antwort: „Es war ein Unfall. Ich war unvorsichtig. Dumm gelaufen.“ Daxter platzte los: „Blödsinn! Du und unvorsichtig? Das kann-“ „Wir hatten da draußen eine Schlacht zu gewinnen“, Torn betonte jedes Wort und es war offensichtlich, dass er ärgerlich wurde, „Im Eifer des Gefechts passiert sowas schon mal. Es war meine eigene Schuld. Lasst es gut sein, alle beide!“

 

Alle schwiegen, doch als deutlich wurde, dass Torn nichts weiter zu sagen hatte, seufzte Sig: „Nun gut, wenn das dein letztes Wort in dieser Angelegenheit ist, lassen wir die Sache auf sich beruhen.“ Insgeheim war er ihm mehr als dankbar. Er wusste, weshalb Torn schwieg. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich überflüssige Feindseligkeiten erlauben. Nicht jetzt. Außerdem war er müde vom Krieg und konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Torn ebenso ging. Und bei allen menschlichen Schwächen, die Kleiver aufwies, war er doch absolut kompetent bei seiner Aufgabe als Stellvertreter. Einen Ersatz zu finden hätte sich als äußerst lästige Sisyphusarbeit erwiesen, für die niemand Zeit und Energie hatte.

 

Und so wandte er sich dem Dicken zu: „Also, dann erzähl mal, was ihr hier angestellt habt, während ich außer Haus war. Die Tatsache, dass wir hier stehen und uns unterhalten können, sagt mir, dass ihr die Situation einigermaßen unter Kontrolle bekommen habt, richtig?“ Kleiver zuckte mit den Schultern und warf Torn einen misstrauischen Blick zu, den dieser allerdings gar nicht registrierte, ehe er antwortete: „Unsere Leute in der Stadt drängen die Metallschädel zurück, wo immer es geht, und mit dem Sturm draußen sind es auch nicht mehr so viele. Glück im Unglück sozusagen. Um sicherzugehen, müssten wir die Löcher in der Mauer stopfen, aber der Wind macht die Sache nicht ungefährlich. Wenn wir zu nahe rangehen, saugt es uns raus. Und so ʼn Sandstrahl auf der Haut ist extrem ungesund.“ „Ja“, warf Daxter ein, „das kann ich bestätigen! Ich finde, du solltest dich um das Stopfen kümmern, Speckschwarte. Kein Lüftchen ist stark genug, um dich hochzuheben!“

 

Kleiver sah ihn stechend an: „Oh, du bist auch da? Hatte gehofft, es hätte dich erwischt! Es war so still ... Bis jetzt. Oh, apropos Ottsel! Wir haben den Auslöser für den extravaganten Kurzschluss, der den Torschlussmechanismus zerstört hat, gefunden!“ Er hob die Hand und hielt eine pechschwarze, längliche Gestalt in die Höhe: „Hat sich wohl während des Kampfs nach unten geflüchtet und sich in einem der Schaltkästen versteckt. Tja, und plötzlich – ZAPP! – gingen die Lichter aus!“ Torn runzelte die Stirn: „Verkohlte Ratte?“ Kleiver schüttelte den Kopf und warf das Wesen in hohem Bogen zu Daxter in den Wassereimer: „Nahe dran, aber falsch. Für diesen Burschen hab ich auf jeden Fall das Wasser bestellt.“

 

Daxter stellten sich alle Haare auf, als ihn der Neuankömmling der Länge nach streifte und an den Boden des Eimers sank. Er sprang angeekelt aus dem Gefäß, flitzte zu Jak hinüber, kletterte an ihm hoch und setzte sich auf die Schulter, um auf Torns Ärmel zu tropfen: „Toter Aal?“ Während ihn der Kommandant mit einem schnellen Ruck gegen die nächstbeste Wand beförderte, begannen Luftblasen im Wasser aufzusteigen und gleich danach durchbrach ein hustendes und spuckendes Etwas die Oberfläche. Jaks Augen wurden klein und Torns Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Daxter stemmte sich in die Höhe und rief irritiert: „DU?!“ Sig platzte lachend los: „Ja, jetzt, wo ich drüber nachdenke, fehlte es der Umgebung entschieden an Farbe!“ Torn knirschte mit den Zähnen und Jak musste ihn zurückhalten, sonst hätte er den Wiederbelebten anstandslos im rettenden Nass ersäuft: „Soll das heißen, dass meine Leute schon wieder wegen dieses wahnsinnigen Bastards ums Leben gekommen sind?! Er ist nicht mehr an der Macht ... Verdammt, er ist nicht mal mehr ein Mensch und trotzdem ist es ihm möglich, hervorragende Soldaten in den Tod zu schicken?!“

 

Das Wesen duckte sich in den Eimer, bis nur noch Ohren und Augen zu sehen waren und stammelte: „Oh ... Kommandant ... Was machen Sie denn hier? Äh ... Habe ich was verpasst?“ „Ja“, grinste Kleiver, „zu sterben, als du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest!“ Sig strich sich stöhnend übers Gesicht: „Habe ich was anderes erwartet? Diese Ottsel sind echte Glückspilze – nur nicht für ihre Umgebung.“ „Hey“, giftete Daxter, „vergleich mich nicht mit Graf Vulgär!“ „Veger“, berichtigte ihn Veger lautstark, sank jedoch sofort zurück, als Torn bedrohlich knurrte. Dieser bewies eine nahezu übernatürliche Selbstbeherrschung, als er offensichtlich davon absah, seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten den Hals umzudrehen und stattdessen nach einigen peinlichen Augenblicken resigniert seufzte: „Nun, jetzt, da die Komödiantentruppe wieder vollständig ist, könnten wir uns um die eigentlich wichtigeren Probleme kümmern, nicht wahr? Ihr wisst schon: Sandstürme und Metallschädel und so ...“

 

Er versuchte, aufzutreten, zuckte aber schmerzerfüllt zusammen. Jak fasste seine Taille fester: „Vorsicht, nicht so schnell! Du brauchst erst mal medizinische Versorgung und Ruhe!“ Torn schnaubte abfällig: „Ruhe? Träum weiter. Hörst du den Krach? Klingt nicht so, als ob wir uns in absehbarer Zeit aufs Ohr hauen könnten.“ „Hey, hab mal ein bisschen Vertrauen in deine Mitmenschen! Glaub mir, in der Zeit, die der Arzt braucht, um dich zusammenzuflicken, wird die letzte Bastion nicht fallen! Du weißt, dass du dich immer auf mich verlassen kannst“, versicherte ihm Jak. Torn runzelte die Stirn.

 

Seine Gedanken reichten zurück zu einer Kellerluke, einem Schaltkasten und einem einzelnen Springer.

 

Schließlich lächelte er nur erschöpft und murmelte: „Ja, das weiß ich, Jak. Auf dich ist immer Verlass.“


	8. Innere Angelegenheiten

Knappe zwei Stunden später stand der Ödlandarzt mit einem schlechtgelaunten Grunzen vom Platz an Torns Bett auf und rückte sich den winzigen Zwicker zurecht: „Fertig. Ich würde ja sehr gerne ein gutes Schmerzmittel und strikte Bettruhe verordnen, aber so, wie ich deinen Freundeskreis kenne, würde es wohl auch bei diesem Bastard vergebliche Liebesmüh sein, habe ich recht?“ Er sah Sig finster an und erntete ein siegessicheres Lachen. Sig stieß Kleiver an: „Er kennt uns halt doch von allen am Besten, was, Kumpel? Tut mir ja leid, Doc, aber wir haben keine Zeit zum Ausruhen! Wir haben ʼne Stadt zu verteidigen!“ „Che“, schnaubte der kleine Mann missbilligend und wandte seinen runden Kopf Torn zu, gerade rechtzeitig, um ihn dabei zu erwischen, wie dieser, nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte, vorsichtig nach dem Verband tastete. Der Arzt zückte mit der Geschwindigkeit einer flüchtenden Muse ein langes Lineal und ließ es zischend auf Torns Finger niedersausen.

 

Jak bemerkte interessiert, wie die Körper drei erwachsener Männer zusammenzuckten, als hätte sie ein Blitz durchfahren. Torn aus ersichtlichen Gründen, aber offenbar war auch Sig und Kleiver die Behandlung nicht fremd und sie mussten nicht mehr selbst einstecken, um zu ahnen, wie es sich anfühlte.

 

Der Arzt stöhnte entnervt und packte das Mordwerkzeug wieder weg: „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Deswegen habe ich die Wunde tiefengereinigt, verschiedenartig desinfiziert, doppelt vernäht und besonders fest verbunden.“ Daxter starrte Jak mitleidig an und schüttelte mit geschürzten Lippen die Hand. Sein Freund saugte voller Beileid die Luft zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein. Torn beschränkte sich auf ein Nicken, um dem Arzt zu verstehen zu geben, dass er es ruhig anzugehen bereit war. „Gut“, nickte der Mann, „denn wenn du die Nähte jetzt immer noch zum Platzen bringen solltest, sehe ich das als persönliche Beleidigung an!“

 

Während sich alle Anwesenden heimlich schworen, ihn niemals unnötig zu provozieren, stand er auf und trippelte zum Ausgang der Hütte: „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet? Mich erwarten Patienten, die meine Arbeit zu würdigen wissen!“ Er trat hinaus, schnaufte ihnen noch kurz pikiert zu und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

 

Erst nach mehreren Minuten, als sicher war, dass er tatsächlich gegangen war, atmete Sig auf und lachte vergnügt: „So! Hätten wir das auch erledigt! Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt! Habe gestandenere Männer wegen weniger heulen sehen!“ Torn zuckte die Achseln: „Und ich war schon schwerer verletzt. Lass uns aus einem Lurker keinen Juice Goon machen. Sag uns lieber, was du jetzt vorhast.“ In Wahrheit wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich in einer Ecke zusammenkauern und gepflegt in Tränen ausbrechen zu dürfen. Er war vielleicht schon schwerer verletzt worden, hatte aber noch nie einen robusteren Arzt gehabt. Der Mann war nicht brutal per se gewesen. Er war wohl schlicht davon ausgegangen, dass Rekruten der Krimzon-Garde solch unnötige Belastungen wie Nerven oder Reizleiter bei Aufnahme in die Armee pauschal entfernt wurden. Es hatte ihn all seine Kraft gekostet, während der Behandlung nicht zu schreien. Oder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

 

Jetzt wollte er einfach nur schlafen, doch er wusste, dass dies für eine sehr lange Zeit bloßer Wunschtraum bleiben würde. Stattdessen schluckte er die Schmerztabletten, die ihm der Arzt dagelassen hatte und ersehnte den Moment, an dem sie endlich Wirkung zeigten. Hätte Baron Praxis statt Erol diesen Mann als Folterknecht gehabt ... Die Gefangenen hätten ihm ihre Lebensgeschichte, die ihrer Verwandten, Freunde, Feinde und vergangenen Reinkarnationen verraten.

 

Seem kam herein und Sig strahlte ihn an: „Ah, da bist du ja! Jetzt können wir endlich mit der längst überfälligen Lagebesprechung beginnen! Am besten klärst du uns erstmal über die ganze verzwickte Situation auf!“ Seem nickte: „Das hätte ich selbst dann getan, wenn du es nicht hättest hören wollen.“ Er warf eine Karte auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raums und ein vertikales Hologramm erschien in der Luft. Torn schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und stützte sich auf seinem gesunden Oberschenkel ab, seine Freunde umrundeten die Karte.

 

„Etwa fünf Stunden nach dem Aufbruch von Kleivers Expedition begann der Angriff auf Spargus. Die komplette Längsseite der Mauer, die Richtung Ödland führt, wurde plötzlich von hunderten Metallschädeln belagert, und noch während wir zu verwirrt waren, etwas zu unternehmen, griffen sie uns an. Ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich behaupte, dass einige sogar höchst selbstmörderisch dabei vorgegangen sind. Sie haben alles, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, so lange gerammt, bis entweder das Hindernis oder der Schädelstein zerbrach. Nicht mal unser Abwehrsystem hat sie zurückgehalten! So war es ihnen auch möglich, Löcher in die Mauer zu schlagen, was sich nachrückende Feinde zunutze gemacht haben. Als dann der Schließmechanismus des Stadttors den Geist aufgegeben und mit ihm das Schutzsystem den Dienst verweigert hat, sahen wir uns gezwungen, unsere Abwehr an diesem Punkt zu konzentrieren, bis sie sich schließlich von dort zurückgezogen hatten. Zum Glück stehen die Wagen vor dem Tor, ohne die Geschütztürme hätten wir es nicht geschafft ... Die Metallschädel haben sich anschließend verzogen, sodass ihr bei eurer Ankunft sicher passieren konntet. Dafür kommen sie jetzt durch die kleineren Löcher im Westen. Ein paar können wir zerstören, bevor sie Schaden anrichten, aber viele drängen sich an uns vorbei und siedeln sich in den Sektoren Richtung Meer an. Jetzt, wo der Sandsturm tobt, erhalten sie keinen Nachschub mehr, aber sie versuchen immer wieder, ihr Gebiet Richtung Süden auszuweiten! Und lange schaffen wir es nicht mehr, sie daran zu hindern!“

 

Kleiver pfiff durch die Zähne: „Viel passiert, während ich weg war, was?“ Veger zischte von seiner Schulter: „Du untertreibst mal wieder maßlos! Wo wart ihr überhaupt?! Habt ihr unseren Notruf nicht erhalten?“ Der Dicke zuckte mit den Schultern und brachte das Ottsel leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht: „Nein, Mann, nix rein bekommen. Scheint so, als sei der Funkverkehr im Arsch. Ihr habt auf unser SOS ja auch nicht reagiert. Und verdammt, wir haben knietief in der Scheiße gesteckt, das kann ich dir sagen!“ Daxter empörte sich von Jaks Schulter nebenan: „Was regst du dich überhaupt auf, Graf Größenwahnsinnig?! Schließlich ist unser derzeit größtes Problem durch deine Inkompetenz entstanden!“ „Ich heiße Veger“, schnauzte Veger zurück, „und wenn ich etwas zu meiner Verteidigung beitragen darf: Es war keine Absicht!“ „Absicht oder nicht, hättest du dich nicht feige verdrückt, wär das Ganze nie passiert“, konterte Daxter. Die Ottsel beugten sich vornüber und knurrten sich Nase an Nase an.

 

Torn unterbrach ihr Gezänk. „Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal! Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun, als uns gegenseitig zu beschuldigen! Konzentrieren wir uns erstmal auf den Kern der Sache! Danach“, Veger duckte sich Böses ahnend hinter Kleivers Schulter, als er ihm einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf, „können wir uns lange und ausgiebig um die Verantwortlichen kümmern.“ Der Graf schluckte nervös, während Daxter ihn aus den Augenwinkeln musterte und schadenfroh grinste. Sig nickte: „Er hat recht. So, wie ich das sehe, müssen wir erst die Metallschädel aus der Stadt vertreiben, dann dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht zurückkommen und uns dann Gedanken darüber machen, warum sie sich nicht mehr mit dem Ödland als Revier zufriedengeben ... Zwei der Probleme könnten wir eventuell auf einen Schlag lösen, richtig?“ Er sah abwechselnd zu Seem und Kleiver, die selbstbewusst nickten.

 

Der Mönch murmelte: „Wenn wir es nur irgendwie schafften, die neue Barriere zu aktivieren ... Die Frage ist, wie wir die Installation abschließen können, wenn so viele Metallschädel um die Artefakte herumschleichen?“ „Um was für ein System handelt es sich?“, fragte Jak, „Wir bringen es schon zum Laufen! Richtig, Dax?“ „Du sagst es, Kumpel“, grinste das Ottsel, „es gibt keine Technik, die gegen unsere Überredungskünste resistent ist!“ Kleiver stemmte die Hände in die Hüften: „Tja, eure dollen Überredungskünste in Ehren, aber hier wirdʼs mehr als euer berühmtes Fingerspitzengefühl brauchen. Passt auf.“ Er tippte etwas in die Karte ein und eine gelbe Linie begann, sich am äußeren Rand entlang zu ziehen.

 

„Das ist der Verlauf der Barriere. Wir haben in regelmäßigen Abständen entlang der Stadtmauer Precursoraggregate aufgestellt, in die wir zur Energieversorgung Artefakte einsetzen wollten. Wenn alles geklappt hätte, wären wir jetzt von einem wunderbar wohligen zusätzlichen Ecoschild umgeben. Dummerweise waren die Metallschädel schneller als unsere Ingenieure. Wenn wir es jetzt aktivieren, müssen wir uns danach erst noch um die Biester kümmern, die sich eingenistet haben, aber wenigstens müssen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr um Rückendeckung machen. Und als attraktiver Nebeneffekt schützt uns das Eco auch vor Umwelteinflüssen, sprich, die Sogwirkung der Lecks löst sich in Rauch auf. Klingt doch reizend, stimmtʼs?“

 

„Ich sehe bis hierhin keine Schwierigkeiten“, warf Daxter verständnislos dazwischen.

 

„Keine Panik, Notration. Dazu komme ich jetzt. Also: Es gibt elf Aggregate. Eines, nämlich das vor dem Palast, ist das Hauptstromaggregat und steht für sich, aber die anderen sind zu Paaren gekoppelt, und zwar mit dem jeweils gegenüberliegenden. Jedes Paar muss zeitgleich mit den Artefakten versorgt werden, somit schließt sich euer kleines Ein-Mann-ein-Ottsel-Kommando alleine schon automatisch aus. Wir brauchen vielmehr mindestens zwei bewegliche Einheiten, die in entgegengesetzten Richtungen starten und die Artefakte einsetzen. Ansonsten rasten die Sicherungen nicht ein und die Dinger fallen euch direkt wieder auf den Kopf. Zudem muss das jeweils nächste Paar innerhalb eines Zeitlimits angeschlossen werden, sonst ... Naja, geschieht halt dasselbe.“

 

„Warum zum Teufel macht ihr eigentlich immer alles so verdammt kompliziert?!“

 

„Weil es uns Spaß macht, euch sinnlos durch die Gegend zu scheuchen!“

 

„So sieht es aus“, grinste Sig herausfordernd, „Es muss auf beiden Seiten zur gleichen Zeit das Gleiche geschehen! Und bei den Massen an Metallschädeln werden alle übrigen Einheiten die ganze Zeit mit Kämpfen beschäftigt sein und nicht helfen können. Also müssen mindestens vier Leute ausrücken: Zwei, die die Artefakte einsetzen und zwei, die ihnen dabei den Rücken freihalten. Außerdem sollten sie sich damit verdammt beeilen. Wer weiß, wie lange sich die Mistviecher noch geduldig akklimatisieren?“

 

Seem meldete sich zu Wort: „Wir Mönche sind keine außergewöhnlichen Krieger, aber wenn wir etwas zur Konfliktlösung beitragen können, sind das unsere Sprungechsen. Mit ihnen sollte ein Zeitlimit kein so großes Problem mehr darstellen.“ „Dann ist das gebongt“, freute sich Jak, „Beeilen wir uns!“ Daxter stöhnte nur gequält: „Nicht schon wieder diese Viecher! Eins sag ich euch: Wenn mich eins von denen auch nur so anschielt, als sei ich ein Yacowburger, ziehe ich ihm alle Zähne!“

 

Die verhassten Reittiere waren munter wie eh und je, als ihre Besitzer sie eine Viertelstunde später vor die Hütte brachten. Sig bemühte sich eifrig, den halb in einer besonders enthusiastischen Echse steckenden und Zeter und Mordio keifenden Daxter zu übertönen: „Also gut. So wie es scheint, will sich Jak eine Seite des Vergnügens nicht entgehen lassen. Wir brauchen also noch mindestens zwei Freiwillige, die die dankbare Aufgabe übernehmen, unsere schöne Stadt zu befestigen! Wer möchte also der Held sein? Und bitte nicht alle auf einmal!“ Entgegen seiner Anweisung stürmten die Ödländer vor, überrannten ihren Anführer dabei unvorsichtigerweise und stürzten sich in einem wuselnden Pulk auf die Sprungechse, die in Angststarre die Augen weit aufriss und entsetzt das Maul öffnete. Daxter stemmte sich heraus und schrie, während er sich Spucke vom Gesicht wischte: „Woah Woah Woah Woah WOAH!!! STOPP!!!“

 

Er streckte ihnen entschlossen die Handflächen entgegen und sie blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Das Ottsel krähte aufgebracht: „Könnt ihr mir mal verklickern, was ihr hier vorhabt?! Seht euch doch mal an! Meint ihr im Ernst, so ein kleiner Rattenschlucker könnte so Riesenkerle wie euch tragen?! Ihr kommt doch keine zwei Meter weit, bevor ... Naja ...“ Die Echse begann zu schwitzen. Jak kratzte sich am Kinn: „Was er sagt, hat durchaus Hand und Fuß. Gibt es hier niemand ... Leichteren? Ich meine, wir wollen den armen Tieren doch nicht die Beine brechen!“

 

Die Krieger sahen sich nachdenklich an. Sie waren gut gepanzert und stark, aber groß und schwer. Sie drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen standen neugierige Bürger, die naiv die Köpfe schieflegten, als sie gemustert wurden. Dünn und flink, aber weder kräftig noch geübt genug, einen Kampf gegen Metallschädel zu bestehen.

 

Alle erkannten das Problem.

 

Dutzende Köpfe wandten sich vorwurfsvoll an Sig, der sich gerade mühsam aufrappelte: „Verflixt. Jetzt, wo du es sagst ... Gibt es jemanden, der schlank genug zum Reiten und fähig genug ist, Metallschädel zu vermöbeln, ohne selbst Gliedmaßen zu verlieren?“

 

Erst geschah nichts, doch dann tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter: „Wennʼs euch nichts ausmacht, in der Schuld eines Rotkäppchens zu stehen, kann ich das übernehmen.“ Er sah überrascht in zwei provokante blaue Augen und stieß eine Faust in die offene Hand: „Na klar! Torn sieht zwar schmächtig aus, ist aber ein reines Muskelpaket! Und von Metallschädeln lässt er sich mal gar nichts vormachen!“ Torn und Jak wechselten ein sadistisches Schmunzeln. Sie kannten sich gut genug, um zu wissen, wie gern sie es „krachen“ ließen. Vor allem im feindlichen Lager.

 

Daxter nutzte den erleichterten Atemzug der Sprungechse, um die Hände gegen ihre Kiefer zu pressen und seine untere Hälfte unter erheblichem Kraftaufwand aus ihrer Speiseröhre zu stemmen. „Nun, schön und gut“, quetschte er mühsam dabei hervor, „aber schaffst du das überhaupt? Du bist verletzt, schon vergessen?“ „Das habe ich tatsächlich“, Torn zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Sorge, ich bin bis jetzt nicht dran zugrundegegangen, ich werde es auch in Zukunft nicht. Ist ja nichts Ernstes. Eine kaum erwähnenswerte Fleischwunde. Der Glückstreffer eines miesen Schützen!“ Nur Eingeweihte bekamen das kurze Wettstarren mit, das er sich mit Kleiver leistete. Und das Torn erstaunlicherweise gewann, als sich der Dicke räusperte und ein wenig säuerlich fragte: „Und wen willst du mitnehmen? Du brauchst einen Partner, schon vergessen?“ Torn grinste grimmig und kam direkt auf ihn zu: „Oh, da habe ich mir schon etwas überlegt.“

 

Ehe er auch nur schockiert quieken konnte, hatte Torn Veger am Hals gepackt und von Kleivers Schulter gerissen. Nun befand sich das Ottsel Auge in Auge mit dem sehr finster dreinschauenden Kommandanten, der scheinheilig fragte: „Sie möchten doch sicher Ihre Fehler wiedergutmachen, nicht wahr, Graf? Oder zumindest einen davon. Abgezogen den Ihrer Geburt.“ Veger zappelte in seinem Griff: „Was?! Ich?! Ich soll gegen diese Stahlbestien antreten?! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“ Torn tätschelte ihm wenig erbauend den Kopf: „Und da dachte ich, die Rollenverteilung wäre jedem hier klar. Aber für intellektuell Ausgenommene erkläre ich es nochmal. Sie, ebenso wie Daxter, werden einzig und allein dafür zuständig sein, die Artefakte anzuschließen. Den ganzen Rest, angefangen natürlich mit lebensbedrohlichen Scharmützeln, können Sie getrost mir und Jak überlassen. Vertrauen Sie mir, Graf! Ich werde Sie schon beschützen!“ Er drückte fester zu: „Nun, zumindest solange Sie Ihre Arbeit gut machen und mich nicht verärgern ...“ Veger strampelte verzweifelt: „Du bist verrückt! Kleiver! Sag doch auch mal was!“ Der stämmige Ödländer spielte geistesabwesend mit seiner Waffe herum: „Ich für meinen Teil halte das für einen recht akzeptablen Vorschlag. Da du die Hälfte des Vergnügens in einem Kellerloch verpennt hast, bist du doch jetzt sicher ganz wild auf ein bisschen Action, oder? Schließlich habe ich mir doch keinen Feigling als Partner angelacht. Oder?“ Das Ottsel sah hilfesuchend von einem zum anderen, erkannte jedoch nur erwartungsfrohe Gesichter. Schließlich seufzte es schwer und ließ resigniert die Ohren hängen. Torn nickte zufrieden und warf es Richtung Sprungechse, die es fröhlich quiekend mit der Zunge auffing und erfreut begann, an ihm zu lutschen. Veger verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ es mit einem verdrießlichen Stirnrunzeln über sich ergehen. Torn stieg auf und versicherte: „Mir gefällt die Situation ebenso wenig wie Ihnen, das können Sie mir glauben, Graf. Aber uns bleiben kaum angemessene Alternativen, also schlucken Sie Ihren Missmut, ziehen Sie ihre Schrauben fest und tun Sie einmal in Ihrem verpfuschten Leben das Richtige!“

 

Sig pfiff sie heran und beide Reiter lenkten ihre Tiere in die Richtung, in die er wies: „Die Säule da hinten ist ein Aggregat, die flache Scheibe, die am Boden liegt, ein Artefakt. Es muss in die Vertiefung am Kopf der Säule eingesetzt werden. Schafft ihr das?“ Daxter schirmte sich die Augen ab und begutachtete den Gegenstand eindringlich: „Soll das ein Witz sein?! Das Ding ist ja fast so lang wie ich! Wie soll ich es überhaupt hochkriegen, noch dazu vier Meter in die Vertikale?!“ Sig hob abwehrend die Hände: „Oh, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Du weißt doch, dass Precursormetall wesentlich leichter ist, als es aussieht. Ihr bekommt das hin! Da hege ich nicht die geringsten Zweifel.“ Daxter prustete skeptisch, hüpfte aber bereitwillig auf den Kopf der Echse: „Na schön. Aber wenn ich mir ʼnen Bruch hebe, bestehe ich darauf, von den besten Physiotherapeuten gesund gepflegt zu werden. Auf deine Kosten! Und wenn es einen ganzen Monat dauern sollte!“ Sig lachte: „Okay, okay! Habʼs kapiert! Wie Jak seinen Aufwand entschädigt haben möchte, kann ich mir schon beinahe denken. Und wie stehtʼs mit dir, Torny-Boy?“ Torn rollte mit den Augen: „Ich bin schon damit wunschlos glücklich, diese verdammte Todesfalle entschärfen zu können. Lasst uns endlich anfangen!“

 

„Na schön, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt“, rief Sig gutgelaunt, „Die richtige Verständigung ist bei diesem Job das A und O! Eure Kommunikatoren halten euch über den Fortschritt der anderen auf dem Laufenden, also hört auf sie, wie ihr euren Ehefrauen zuhören würdet!“ Jak lief ein wenig rot an. Torn ließ kopfschüttelnd die Stirn in eine Hand sinken. Der Ödländer hob den Arm: „Viel Glück, Jungs! Und denkt immer daran: Solltet ihr versagen, wird hier niemand übrigbleiben, der sich darüber beschweren könnte!“ „Das ist in keinster Weise ein Ansporn“, jammerte Veger, „In keinster!“

 

„Also! Drei ... Zwei ... Eins ... Und los!“

 

Sig schwenkte die Hand ruckartig zu Boden und die Reiter gaben ihren Rössern die Sporen. Mit lautem Krächzen stürmten die Echsen in entgegengesetzten Richtungen los. Torn schnappte sich Veger, den das Wüstenwesen in hohem Bogen ausspuckte und presste ihn stattdessen nachdrücklich auf dessen Kopf: „Festhalten, Graf. Das sollte Ihnen in dieser Gestalt weitaus leichter fallen als je zuvor!“ Das Ottsel seufzte und tat, wie geheißen: „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mich nicht mehr mit meinem Titel anreden würdest. Es ... erinnert mich unangenehm an alles, was ich verloren habe.“ „Das ist wirklich hochinteressant“, erwiderte Torn mitleidlos und ließ die Echse über die erste von vielen Barrikaden springen, die die Ödländer zum Schutz aufgestellt hatten, „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn wir den Smalltalk auf später verschieben könnten. Auf sehr viel später. Vorzugsweise auf niemals. Und jetzt lenken Sie mich nicht ab, wir haben Gesellschaft!“ Sie landeten direkt in einem Pulk Metallschädel, der es sich am Fuße des ersten Aggregats bequem gemacht hatte.

 

Vegers Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er stieß ein hysterisches Kreischen aus. Torn packte ihn und warf ihn mit aller Kraft Richtung Precursorartefakt: „Schluss mit der Anstellerei! Machen Sie Ihren Job!“ Das Ottsel fiel auf die Schnauze und rutschte über den sandigen Boden bis zum Artefakt, an dem es unsanft abprallte und deswegen einige Sekunden lang nur noch Sterne sah. Dann schüttelte es sich und konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen, als ihn der Schädelstein eines von Torns bedauernswerten Opfern beinahe am Hinterkopf traf, strauchelte dann gehorsam und von nicht gelindem Grauen angetrieben zu der braunen Scheibe, hob sie ächzend hoch und begann, das Aggregat hinaufzuklettern. Torns Kommunikator schwebte zu ihm hinauf und Daxters Stimme krähte heraus.

 

_„Yo, Torn! Wir wären hier dann soweit! Wie siehtʼs bei euch aus? Braucht Graf Vegan ʼne Extraeinladung? Wir haben hier nämlich ʼne ganze Horde Probleme am Hals und möchten kein Kaffeekränzchen veranstalten, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?!“_

 

„Es heißt Veger, du einfältiger Kretin“, schnauzte Veger angestrengt und erreichte die Spitze der Säule, „Und ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist!“

 

_„Klasse! Dann also auf drei! Zwei ... Eins ... Jetzt!“_

 

Die Ottsel stemmten zeitgleich die Scheiben in die Einbuchtungen und Veger atmete erleichtert auf, als er sie mit einem leisen Klicken einrasten hörte. „So weit, so gut“, rief Daxter aus den Lautsprechern, „Auf zum Nächsten!“ Veger drehte sich um und hüpfte die Säule hinunter zu Boden. Torn schoss dem letzten Metallschädel in die Stirn und wendete seine Sprungechse Richtung der nächsten Station. Veger sprang auf und wankte kurz, als sich das Reittier in atemberaubende Geschwindigkeit versetzte. Der Kommandant hielt sich nicht damit auf, Feinde auf dem Weg zu bekämpfen und wich ihnen lieber mit geschickten Manövern aus.

 

Am Ziel angekommen, ließ Veger dem ungeliebten Partner diesmal keine Gelegenheit, ihn unsanft auf seine Aufgabe hinzuweisen und sprang lieber sofort vom Echsenkopf auf die Erde. Das Artefakt erschien ihm etwas schwerer als jenes zuvor, aber er hievte es trotzdem hoch und erklomm die Säule. Wieder kam ihm Daxter zuvor.

 

_„Veger! Ich bin bereit!“_

 

„Noch eine Sekunde“, grunzte der Graf, „ich kann auch nicht hexen!“ Er schwang sich auf den kleinen Sims und zerrte die Scheibe hinter sich her: „Na schön, bin soweit. Drei ... Zwei ... Eins ... Los!“ Auch diesmal belohnte ein Klicken die erfolgreiche Aktion.

 

Vor dem dritten Aggregat bekam das Duo unerwartete Schwierigkeiten. Die Metallschädel drängten sich dicht an dicht und versperrten ihnen erfolgreich den Weg zur Säule. Während Torn sie rechts und links von sich im Sekundentakt erledigte, rief Veger neurotisch: „Es ist fast so, als wüssten sie, was wir vorhaben! Können Metallschädel denken?!“ Er quiekte erschrocken und hielt sich die Arme über den Kopf, als sich eines der Wesen mit aufgerissenem Maul auf sie stürzte. Torn rammte dem Feind einen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht und jagte ihm anschließend einige Ladungen aus seinen Pistolen in den Körper. Er schnaufte ruhig: „Reden Sie keinen Unsinn. Einige Arten sind intelligent, aber diese Biester gehören mit Sicherheit nicht dazu. Sie sind nur paranoid. Der Weg ist frei, ab mit Ihnen, Herr Graf!“ Wie aufs Stichwort ertönte Daxters Stimme aus dem Kommunikator: „Veger! Wo zum Teufel bleiben Sie denn wieder?! Ich steh mir hier die Beine in den Bauch!“ Das ältere Ottsel rollte entnervt mit den Augen und sprang ab.

 

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis es an der Spitze der Säule angekommen war und atemlos keuchte: „Verdammt, werden diese Dinger immer schwerer oder kommt mir das nur so vor?“

 

_„Okay! Drei ... Zwei ...“_

 

„Woah“, rief Veger, als er Daxters enthusiastische Stimme vernahm, „ich bin noch nicht soweit!“ Er stellte die Scheibe eiligst auf und schob sie hastig gen Bestimmungsort.

 

_„Eins!“_

 

„Warte, du Dummkopf! Ich habe erst-“

 

Ein heftiger Stromschlag fuhr durch die Säule. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Veger das Artefakt entgegen geschleudert und er wäre mit ihm in die Tiefe gefallen, wäre er nicht vor Schreck gestolpert und rücklings hingefallen. Er krabbelte an den Rand des Simses und lugte zögerlich hinunter. Torn war damit beschäftigt, ihnen die Feinde vom Hals zu halten, hatte aber natürlich mitbekommen, dass es Schwierigkeiten gegeben hatte. „Was treibt ihr da oben?!“, brüllte er unwirsch hinauf, „Ist das wirklich so schwer, ein statisches Objekt in ein statisches Objekt einzubauen?! Meint ihr, mir macht das hier Spaß?!“ Veger schmollte kurz. „Beim Start hat es tatsächlich so ausgesehen, ja“, dachte er missmutig. Dann rappelte er sich auf und kletterte etwas steif hinab: „Oh, das werde ich morgen in allen Knochen spüren ...“ Daxters fahrige Stimme erklang.

 

_„Verdammt, warum hat das nicht geklappt?! Kriegen Sie etwa nicht einmal die leichtesten Aufgaben hin, Graf Vealer?!“_

 

„VEGER! UND DAS WAR NICHT MEINE SCHULD, DU UNGEDULDIGER ZWERG!“

 

„Hört auf zu streiten“, rief Torn ihm wütend zu, „Eure Aufregung macht es nur noch schlimmer! Daxter! Warte das nächste Mal gefälligst, bis Veger sein Okay gibt, wenn du nicht willst, dass wir alle zur Hölle fahren und ich mich dort ausgiebig mit dir befasse!“ Daxters entsetztes Ächzen ließ Veger kurz befriedigt grinsen. Im Hintergrund meinte er, Jaks nicht mehr ganz so amüsierte Stimme etwas ganz Ähnliches rufen zu hören und das Ottsel an der anderen Leitung brummte geschlagen: „Na schön. Na schön! Vielleicht war es zu einem ganz, ganz geringen Prozentsatz meine Schuld! Aber Sie hätten ruhig was sagen können!“ Kraxelgeräusche indizierten, dass Daxter die Säule hinunterkletterte, zweifellos, um seine Scheibe zurückzuholen. Veger grummelte: „Ich habe dich darauf hingewiesen! Dummes Balg!“

 

Er sah, wie Torn ihre Echse in einem weiten Kreis um das Aggregat herum lenkte und schließlich an dem Artefakt vorbeistürmte, um sich seitlich herunter zu lehnen und es in vollem Galopp an sich zu reißen. Er hatte keine Zeit, diese eindrucksvolle Aktion angemessen zu bewundern, denn Torn zielte ohne weitere Umschweife auf ihn und schleuderte ihm die Scheibe entgegen.

 

Ein direkter Treffer versenkte ihn flach im harten Untergrund.

 

Die Scheibe löste sich langsam und drohte erneut in den Abgrund zu fallen. Veger glitt mit verdrehten Augen hinterdrein, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment mit den Krallen seiner Hinterläufe an der Säule festklammern und mit den Pfoten den Rand des Artefakts erhaschen. Er hob mit einem schmerzverzehrten Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf und ranzte ironisch: „Danke.“ Torn grinste wenig bußfertig zu ihm hinauf, musste sich aber gleich darauf wieder vollends auf die anrückenden Metallschädel konzentrieren. Veger kletterte die kurze Strecke zum Sims wieder hinauf und rief in den Kommunikator: „Jetzt bin ich soweit. Von mir aus kannʼs losgehen.“ Daxters Antwort klang ein wenig außer Atem.

 

_„Was?! Wie sind Sie so schnell ... Ach, was sollʼs. Moment ... Kleeeeeinen Moment ... Nur noch einen winzig kleinen Moment ... Augenblick ... Wimpernschla-“_

 

„Es war nicht ich, der seine Ungeduld nicht im Griff hatte! Tu nicht so, als wäre ich zu hastig vorgegangen!“

 

Und beim zweiten Versuch ging glücklicherweise alles reibungslos vonstatten. Als er sich wieder in einigermaßen akzeptabler Sicherheit auf dem Kopf der Sprungechse niederlassen konnte, knurrte Veger angespannt: „Ich schwöre es, mein Steiß ist hinüber! Wie viele von den Dingern stehen mir gleich noch bevor?“ „Zwei“, antwortete Torn bereitwillig, „nicht zu vergessen das Hauptaggregat vor dem Palast.“ „Ah“, nickte das Ottsel, „schön, dass du es mir wieder in Erinnerung rufst. Ich habe es in der Aufregung verdrängt.“

 

Als sie das vierte Aggregat erreichten, ertönte zur Abwechslung Jaks Stimme aus den Lautsprechern: „Torn, wie geht es voran? Dax ist schon bereit und willig! Ich finde es ein bisschen anstrengend, jedes Mal unnötig lange auf euch zu warten!“ Und aus dem Hintergrund schrie Daxter: „Ja, Team Zahnlos! Legt euch mal ins Zeug! Ich hab zumindest von dir echt mehr erwartet, Torn!“ Torn schnaubte amüsiert. Ihre Stimmen verrieten deutlich, dass sie ihn in ihrem jugendlichen Leichtsinn provozieren wollten. Doch selbst, wenn sie jedes Wort ernst gemeint hätten, war er dem Alter, in dem er sich von plumpen Anmachsprüchen aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, längst entwachsen. Und so grinste er nur zurück: „Warum, kommt ihr mit dem bisschen Druck nicht klar, ihr Hosenscheißer? Für gestandene Veteranen heult ihr wie kleine Mädchen! Vielleicht sollte sich Daxter aus seiner stylischen Jeans schälen und stattdessen eine Garderobe anlegen, die zu seinem Interieur passt. Ein Tutu zum Beispiel.“ Veger prustete kurz verdächtig auf. Jak lachte lauthals, während man von seinem Freund nur noch empörtes Schimpfen vernahm.

 

So kämpften sie sich schließlich ohne weitere größere Probleme bis zum Palast durch. Von Fernem hörten sie schon Daxters durchdringenden Tenor: „Mist! Wo bleiben die beiden Großväterchen denn wieder?! Das ist doch nicht normal, wie viel Zeit die für so ein paar Mickerlinge in Anspruch nehmen!“ Von Jak kam es zurück: „Hab Geduld. Veger ist nicht mehr der Jüngste! Und Torn ... Naja, irgendwann kommen wir alle in die Jahre.“ Torn ließ die Sprungechse über die letzte Hürde flattern und landete direkt hinter Jaks Reptil. Mit einem energischen Tritt verwehrte er einem von hinten heranstürmenden Metallschädel den erfolgreichen Angriff und knurrte mit einem schrägen Lächeln: „Wer kommt in die Jahre, Neunmalklug?“ Jak grinste nur stumm zurück. Die beiden Ottsel hüpften zu Boden und liefen im Eiltempo zum letzten Artefakt, während die Reiter ihre Echsen Rücken an Rücken lenkten und ihre Umgebung in Augenschein nahmen. Torn pfiff durch die Zähne: „Hui. Und ich dachte, ich hätte schon ʼne Menge von den Biestern erledigt.“ Jak schnaufte erwartungsvoll: „Magst du etwa keine Überraschungen?“

 

„Nur wenn sie gut sind.“

 

„Oh, ein ganzer Haufen beweglicher Ziele zum Stressabbau ist nicht gut genug für dich?“

 

„Hm ...“

 

Die beiden Männer kicherten. Dann stürzten sie sich in den Kampf.

 

Veger und Daxter erreichten inzwischen das Artefakt und beäugten es kritisch. „Das Ding ist entschieden größer als die anderen“, bemerkte der Graf wenig enthusiastisch. „Und die Säule ist höher“, fügte Daxter hinzu, „So wie es aussieht, müssen wir das Teil wohl zusammen in Angriff nehmen. Fühlen Sie sich dieser immensen psychischen Belastung gewachsen, Graf? Ich meine, Sie als Adliger, mit einem gewöhnlichen Bauerntrampel wie mir zusammenzuarbeiten ... Das muss eine furchtbare Demütigung für Sie sein, richtig?“ Veger zischte wütend zurück: „Du kannst dir deinen Sarkasmus sonst wohin stecken! Es ist tatsächlich unter meiner Würde, aber da es keinen anderen Ausweg für uns gibt, werde ich mich zivilisiert damit abfinden und meine Unterstützung anbieten.“ „Schöne Worte“, äffte Daxter, „wollen doch mal sehen, ob Sie es auch schaffen, sie zu realisieren.“

 

Sie griffen nach der Scheibe und hievten sie ächzend hoch. Ein Knacken in beiden Rückenwirbeln ließ sie kurz zusammenzucken. Daxters Augenbraue zuckte diskret: „Haha ... Ha ... Das hat sich aber gar nicht gesund angehört. Geht es Ihnen gut, alter Mann? Ni... nicht, dass Sie auf halbem Wege schlappmachen!“ Vegers Pupillen verschwanden unter seinen Lidern: „Glaub nicht, dass ich schon so ver... verkalkt bin, dass ich dein eigenes kleines Problem nicht mitbekommen hätte! Für einen jungen Bengel bist du erstaunlich schwächlich!“ Sie beförderten das Artefakt mit erheblichen Problemen das Aggregat hinauf, standen aber schließlich endlich an der Spitze und begutachteten die Einbuchtung, die ihrer aller Leben retten würde. „Okay“, nickte Daxter, „nur noch das Ding hier einfügen und dann – ZACK – gibtʼs im Dutzend gebratene Grunts! Also los, Graf, hoch mit dem Teil!“ Sie stellten es hochkant hin und rollten es stöhnend an seinen Platz. Sie nickten sich kurz stumm zu und drückten es dann in das Relief.

 

Ein Klicken ertönte, dann ein Summen. Die Ottsel sahen sich misstrauisch um, als im ersten Augenblick nichts zu passieren schien. Doch dann entfuhr ihnen ein Schreckensschrei und sie landeten unsanft auf ihren Hosenböden, als die Säule plötzlich zu beben anfing und Blitze aus ihr herausfuhren. Diese Blitze leckten nach rechts und links durch die Luft und wurden immer länger und andauernder, und sie bemerkten schließlich aus der Entfernung das gleiche Phänomen. Die Blitze schienen sich gegenseitig anzuziehen und es dauerte keine weitere Minute, ehe sie sich in der Mitte trafen und miteinander verschmolzen. In Sekundenschnelle baute sich eine Wand aus gelbem Eco auf und verbrannte alles, was sich unglücklicherweise in ihrem Zugangsbereich aufhielt. Schädelsteine fielen zu Boden und nach wenigen Minuten erstrahlten die Verzierungen auf der Säule in hellem Glanz.

 

Eine kleine, eulenähnliche Figur schien zum Leben zu erwachen und eine mechanische Frauenstimme erklärte: „Schild aktiviert. Vorsicht: Hochspannung! Bitte Abstand halten oder sich vorsorglich mit dem individuellen Gott gutstellen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie Precursor Technologies in Anspruch genommen haben. Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen-“

 

Daxter und Veger sahen sich ungläubig an und fielen sich plötzlich jubelnd in die Arme. Als ihnen bewusst wurde, zu was sie sich in ihrem Siegestaumel hatten hinreißen lassen, stießen sie sich gegenseitig mit einem Ausdruck des Ekels weg und klopften sich peinlich berührt imaginären Staub von den Armen. Die Frauenstimme ließ sie irritiert aufhorchen.

 

„Warnung: Nicht identifizierte Fremdkörper festgestellt. Säuberung wird durchgeführt.“

 

Im nächsten Moment durchfuhr die Ottsel eine Ladung elektrische Spannung und schleuderte sie vom Sims. Schreiend fielen sie in den Abgrund und versanken beim Aufprall im Erdboden.

 

Torn und Jak kämpften derweil gegen alle Gegner, die sich ihnen entgegenzustellen wagten. Jak rief Torn eine Warnung zu, ehe er knapp an seiner Schulter vorbeischoss und ihn damit vor einem heran springenden Metallschädel rettete. Torn hingegen visierte einen Feind an, der mit seinen scharfen Kiefern nach Jaks Bein schnappte und zerfetzte ihm mit einem gut gezielten Laserstrahl die Gurgel. Dann sahen sie sich um. Ihre Feinde wichen zurück und stoben schließlich in allen Himmelsrichtungen davon. Torn atmete erleichtert auf und ließ die Pistolen in ihre Halfter zurücksinken: „Tja, ich schätze, das warʼs. Den Rest werden die Ödländer wohl allein hinbekommen.“ Jak nickte und ließ die Waffe sinken.

 

Ihre Kommunikatoren erschienen neben ihnen und Sigs enthusiastische Stimme ertönte: „Glanzleistung, ihr Süßen! Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft! Jetzt können wir uns um die verbleibenden Monster kümmern, ohne mit Nachschub rechnen zu müssen! Ihr habt uns echt gerettet, Leute! Bleibt beim Palast, wir kommen zu euch! Und dann gibtʼs erstmal ein Festessen! ... Nun ja, solange diese verdammten Metallschädel nicht unsere ganzen Vorräte geplündert haben!“ Torn und Jak warfen sich einen schmunzelnden Blick zu. Dann lenkten sie ihre Sprungechsen aufeinander zu und drückten ihre Fäuste gegeneinander.

 

Torn legte anschließend eine Hand in den Nacken und streckte sich genüsslich. Doch sofort durchfuhr ihn ein heftiger Schmerz und er griff sich stöhnend an das verletzte Bein. Jaks Miene verdunkelte sich: „Hey, geht es dir auch wirklich gut? Du solltest dich ausruhen.“ Torn zog zynisch einen Mundwinkel hoch: „Meine Güte, sehe ich tatsächlich schon so alt aus, dass man sich dermaßen Sorgen um mich machen muss?“ Jak wich entgeistert ein Stück zurück und sprudelte entsetzt los: „Aber ... Nein! So meinte ich das doch gar nicht! Ich meine ... Ich will nur nicht ...“ Er ließ seufzend den Kopf hängen: „Ich meine es ernst, okay? Übertreib es nicht.“ Torn ließ ein amüsiertes Schnauben entweichen und lenkte dann den Blick auf die beiden Ottsel, die langsam und sich die Rücken reibend auf sie zuwankten.

 

Daxter knurrte mürrisch: „Das war mit Abstand – ABSTAND – die hinterhältigste Lady, die ich jemals habe kennenlernen müssen! Erst umarmt sie dich sanft in ihrem sicheren Schoß, und dann ... ZAPP!“ Jak runzelte die Stirn: „Wovon redest du?“ Veger tapste mit finsterem Blick an ihm vorbei: „Nur so viel: Ich stimme ihm ausnahmsweise aus vollem Herzen zu.“ Der junge Mann kratzte sich unsicher am Bart, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und ließ die Sache auf sich beruhen.

 

Er sah sich um: „Was passiert mit all den Schädelsteinen?“ Daxter stürzte sich auf einen kleinen Haufen und fletschte die Zähne: „Das einzig Gute, was bei diesem miesen Job rausgekommen ist! Wer sie haben will, muss erst an mir ... Äh ... an Jak vorbei!“ Doch Veger schien es sowieso unter seine Würde zu erachten, sich nach Dingen zu bücken, die auf der Erde gelegen hatten und Torn zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern: „Du kannst sie behalten. Ich werde anderweitig bezahlt.“ „Das ist unfair“, entrüstete sich das junge Ottsel, sammelte die Steine aber nichtsdestotrotz eifrig ein, „Wir machen die Drecksarbeit ... Oder zumindest mehr Drecksarbeit als du und du bist derjenige, der die Barschaft einfährt!“ Torn wandte sich ab: „Könnt ja in der Liga anheuern. Ich wette, Ashlin wäre überglücklich, euch in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen!“ Er schloss kurz gequält die Augen, was niemand außer Jak bemerkte. Dieser zog nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen. Daxter antwortete schnippisch: „Gar keine schlechte Idee, Herr Kommandant! Dann übernimmt Jak deinen Job und du kannst in Rente gehen!“ Jak beugte sich leicht warnend zu seinem Freund hinunter: „Dax ...“ Torn legte belustigt eine Hand ans Kinn und tat so, als ob er die Angelegenheit ernsthaft überdachte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht: „Hm, warum eigentlich nicht? Und dort suche ich mir dann das eine oder andere Großvaterhobby! Zum Beispiel Modellzoomer bauen.“

 

Und dann beugte er sich blitzschnell zu Daxter hinunter und funkelte ihn so erbost an, dass dieser erschrocken quiekte.

 

„Oder Kleintiere ausstopfen!“

 

Während ihn das entgeisterte Ottsel mit zitternden Gesichtsmuskeln nachstarrte, machte Torn auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte die Treppen zum Palast empor.


	9. Großartige Ideen!!!

Es war Nacht. Keine solche, wie er sie erwartet hatte: Stockdunkel, kalt, bedrohlich, vielleicht zeitweise erhellt durch Blitze obligatorischer Unwetter. Nein, diese Nacht war erstaunlich friedlich und wohltemperiert, fast behaglich, wenn Torn von den Geräuschen des Wüstensturms absah, der außerhalb tobte. Er vernachlässigte jene Seite der Stadt und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das ruhige Meer und den sich hell darin spiegelnden Vollmond.

 

Seufzend lehnte er den Kopf gegen die Mauer des Hauses, auf dessen Balkon er hockte und schloss die Augen. Eine Oase der Ruhe inmitten einer lebensgefährlichen Situation. Niemand konnte sagen, was mit ihnen geschah, wenn der Sturm nachließ und den Metallschädeln den Weg freigab. Oder ob sich die Innere Barriere gegen das gewaltige Monster, das sie bis zur Stadt verfolgt hatte, würde behaupten können.

 

Doch im Moment waren sie in Spargus sicher. Und diese Rast war bitter nötig.

 

Torn massierte sich den Oberschenkel. Die Schusswunde ging ihm auf die Nerven. Es war tatsächlich keine Verletzung, die ihn handlungsunfähig machte, doch das konstante Pochen und Brennen lenkte ihn erfolgreich von wichtigeren Überlegungen wie einer wirksamen Kampfstrategie oder einem sicheren Fluchtplan ab. Unwillig öffnete er die Augen wieder und blickte auf die leuchtende, grauweiße Scheibe am Himmel.

 

Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal entspannt den Mond angesehen? Wann hatte er das letzte Mal überhaupt daran gedacht, dass es einen Mond gab? Wenn nicht alles an diesem Tag so verdammt schiefgelaufen wäre, hätte er ihn in diesem Augenblick zusammen mit Ashlin bewundern können. Möglicherweise. Unter gewissen Umständen. Wenn ihre Antwort auf die noch ungestellte Frage eine positive gewesen wäre und er sich nicht stattdessen mit einer Flasche Brandy von der ungerechten Wirklichkeit ablenken musste. Er schüttelte den Kopf, holte seinen Kommunikator hervor, wählte Ashlins Nummer und seufzte besonders schwer, als wie erwartet nur statisches Rauschen erklang.

 

„Auch kein Glück, was?“

 

Er neigte verdrießlich den Kopf, als Daxters orangefarbene Rübe über dem Balkongeländer auftauchte. Das Ottsel drehte sich einem Punkt unter sich zu und raunte gepresst, als wenn es niemanden wecken wollte, was sich anhand der vielen angespannten Stadtbewohner auch als höchst ungesund erwiesen hätte, hinunter: „Ich hab ihn gefunden! Komm hoch und setz dich zu uns!“ Torn runzelte die Stirn und wollte eben fragen, wer ihn und wen auch immer er noch angeschleppt hatte eigentlich eingeladen hatte, sich zu ihm zu gesellen, aber dann seufzte er. Wieder.

 

Daxter setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die Brüstung, zog eine Banane aus der Tasche und begann erwartungsfroh, sie zu pellen, um anschließend herzhaft hineinzubeißen. Und Torn hatte sich schon über die ungewöhnliche Beule in dem Kleidungsstück gewundert.

 

„Du klingst echt mitgenommen, Tattoowunder. Stress mit den Frauen?“

 

Torn sah ihn ausdruckslos an: „... Nein?“ Daxter hob abwehrend die Hände: „Hey, nichts für ungut! Nur, wenn man so schwerfällig seufzt, hat man gewöhnlich Liebeskummer! Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist das in deinem Fall wohl tatsächlich ziemlich abwegig.“

 

„Und das sollte ich ausgerechnet dir auf die Nase binden, weil ...?“

 

„Kein Grund, gleich so befremdlich zu tun! Ich wollte nur nett sein!“

 

Torn verschluckte sich an der eigenen Spucke und hustete kurz. Die Tür neben ihm ging auf und Jak trat auf den Balkon hinaus: „Hier steckst du. Alle haben dich beim Bankett vermisst!“ Torn brummte nur: „Bin nicht der Typ fürs Feiern.“

 

„Du hast nicht viel gegessen ...“

 

„Ich hatte keinen großen Hunger. Die Medikamente drehen mir den Magen um.“

 

„Gerade deswegen brauchst du Mineralstoffe! Indem du fastest, machst du es nur schlimmer!“

 

„Wer bist du? Meine Mutter?!“

 

Jak griff wortlos in eine Papiertüte, die er in der Hand mit sich trug und förderte einen rotbackigen Apfel zutage, den er Torn auffordernd unter die Nase hielt. Die beiden Männer starrten sich kurz stumm an, doch dann nahm der ältere das Obst kopfschüttelnd an: „Meine Güte, es kann echt nicht gut um mich stehen ...“ Jak ließ sich zufrieden neben ihm an der Wand hinabgleiten und biss seinerseits in eine Birne. Daxter krähte mit vollem Mund: „Alwo, waff mafft ʼu chie wo aweine, weng ʼu ʼich ünger Achhin ʼachdenghft?“ Der Kommandant fasste sich über die Schulter und zog das Krummmesser aus seinem Futteral, um geduldig damit zu beginnen, den Apfel zu schälen: „Mir fehlte ein wenig Einsamkeit, nachdem ich heute den ganzen Tag von Volltrotteln umgeben durch trockensten Wüstensand geeiert bin. Und ich habe nie behauptet, nicht an Ashlin zu denken. Ich denke natürlich an sie.“

 

„Ehʼich?!“

 

„Sicher. Macht ihr euch etwa keine Gedanken über Havens Situation? Wenn wir wenigstens mit ihnen in Kontakt treten könnten, aber dieser verdammte Sturm unterbricht ja jede vernünftige Übertragung ...“

 

Er zuckte die Achseln: „Aber ich schätze, ich reagiere über. Ashlin kann gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Um die muss man keine Angst haben.“ Jak sah ihn nachdenklich an: „Du steckst eine Menge Vertrauen in sie.“ Torn warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu: „Selbstverständlich. Sie ist eine meiner fähigsten Kollegen! Wir teilen uns nicht umsonst einen Rang ... Oder haben ihn zumindest geteilt.“ „Wie lange kennst du sie denn?“, wollte Jak neugierig wissen und streckte stöhnend die Beine aus, um eine bequemere Position einnehmen zu können. Torn musste kurz überlegen, meinte dann aber lächelnd: „Sie war Zehn, als sie ihren Vater dazu überreden konnte, die Militärakademie besuchen zu dürfen ...“

 

„FEHN?! Ift daf niʼht ein bifchen fehr junʼ, um Chieg chu chielen?“

 

„Wir haben ihn nicht gespielt, Daxter. Und ich selbst habe auch mit zehn Jahren meine Ausbildung begonnen. Es gab sehr viel jüngere Kadetten. Manchmal wurden sogar verwaiste Säuglinge bei der Garde abgegeben, weil sie dort versorgt waren und wenigstens Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft hatten. Sie hatte der Baron am liebsten, weil er sie ganz nach seinen Wünschen formen konnte.“

 

„Klingʼ haʼt.“

 

„Klingt vor allem schlimmer, als es war. So abwegig es sich aus heutiger Sicht auch anhören mag, die Garde hat vielen solcher Kinder eine Perspektive gegeben. Wie auch immer. Ich war auf jeden Fall Sechszehn, als ich Ashlin das erste Mal getroffen habe.“

 

„Wow, dang chennt ihʼ euch wiʼklich fon eeeeeewig.“

 

„Sehr witzig, Curryquaste.“

 

Jak kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und lachte leise: „Dann ist sie sowas wie ʼne kleine Schwester für dich, was? Jetzt versteh ich, warum du dir Sorgen machst.“ Torn schnaubte und dachte zynisch: „Ashlin würde eine grauenhafte Schwester abgeben. Nein, du verstehst rein gar nichts.“ Laut sagte er nur: „Es macht mich verrückt, nicht zu wissen, was drüben vorgeht ...“

 

„Waʼum?“

 

„Wie meinen?“

 

Daxter kaute schneller und schluckte den Bissen herunter, um deutlich sprechen zu können: „Ich habe gefragt: Warum macht es dich verrückt? Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund für deine Unruhe?“

 

„Außer, dass meine Freunde in Gefahr schweben? Und meine Schutzbefohlenen? Und Ashlin?“

 

„Oh, Ashlin bekommt einen Ehrenplatz?“

 

„... Was?“

 

„Nun, du zählst sie offenbar weder zu deinen Freunden noch zu deinen Schutzbefohlenen! Also, was ist Ashlin für dich?“

 

Torn zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und Jak tat es ihm gleich, als er merkte, worauf Daxters Fragerei abzielte. Hatte sein Freund bei der Party vorhin etwa wieder einmal zu tief ins Glas geschaut? Er begann vorsichtig: „Dax, ich denke nicht, dass ...“ Torn unterbrach die Schnitzarbeit an seinem Apfel nicht, klang aber misstrauisch, wenn nicht gar verärgert: „Ich denke auch nicht, dass euch das irgendwas angeht und ich bezweifle sogar stark, dass die Beziehung eines Kommandanten zu seiner Gouverneurin von irgendeinem besonderen Interesse für disziplinlose Jungspunde wie euch ist. Lass es gut sein, Knautschkugel.“ Daxter grinste siegestrunken: „Aha! Die Tatsache allein, dass du nicht darüber sprechen willst, macht dich schon sehr verdächtig! Hast du etwa ... ungebührliche Fantasien diesbezüglich?“ Jak wurde blass, als sich ein bedrohlicher Schatten über Torns Gesicht legte und seine Hände ihre Tätigkeit einstellten. Daxter bemerkte die Gefahr nicht und plapperte unbekümmert: „He, keine Sorge! Jeder würde das verstehen! Ash ist schließlich eine echt scharfe Braut! Im Gegenteil, ich denke eher, dass du dich verdächtig machen würdest, wenn du nie auch nur mal davon geträumt hättest!“ „Dax“, schwitzte Jak nervös.

 

„Und es ist für Jak natürlich sehr schmeichelhaft, von so einer Göttin angehimmelt zu werden und so!“

 

„Dax ...“

 

„Aber ich habe nachgedacht. Sieh mal, Jak ist mit Kiera zusammen und sie ist ein nettes Mädchen, aber auch ihre Geduld hat Grenzen, verstehst du? Ich meine, wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn deine Freundin kontinuierlich von deinem Kumpel angemacht würde? Das fändest du mit der Zeit doch sicher auch nicht mehr witzig, nicht wahr?“

 

Jak fasste sich entgeistert an die Stirn und blickte verstohlen zu Torn hinüber. Dieser hatte das Schälen wieder aufgenommen und hörte dem Ottsel bedenklich aufmerksam zu.

 

„Und deswegen wäre es für alle das Beste, wenn du ihr vielleicht den Hof machen könntest oder so! Wenn jemand sie von Jak ablenkt, verliert sich ihre Schwärmerei vielleicht irgendwann. Was denkst du?“

 

Jak traute seinen Ohren nicht. Sichtlich verärgert stellte er seinen Freund zur Rede: „Dax, was redest du da? Du willst Ashlin mit Torn ... ablenken? Das ist doch unfair! Beiden gegenüber! Wenn sie sich derart mögen würden, wär das natürlich was anderes, aber sie sind Kindheitsfreunde!“ Daxter starrte ihn verständnislos an: „Und der Unterschied zu dir und Kiera ist ...? Willst du behaupten, Kindheitsfreunde könnten sich nicht ineinander vergucken?“

 

„... Äh ... Aber Torn hat doch kein Interesse an ihr ... Oder?“

 

Jak sah zögernd zu Torn hin, der still lauschte, als würde ihn das Thema in keinster Weise betreffen. Daxter prustete los: „Guten Morgen, Dr. Jak-Yll! Er ist so heiß auf sie, dass er kurz vor der spontanen Selbstentzündung steht!“ Jak verlor endgültig die Geduld: „Hör endlich auf, Dax! Das geht eindeutig zu weit, selbst für dich! Was ist in dich gefahren?!“ „Wach auf, Mann“, keifte das Ottsel zurück, „bist du blind?! Er hat den Untergrund für sie geopfert! Er war bereit, sich, uns und die ganze Stadt die Kloake runterzuspülen! Wenn er sie so gern hat, sollte es wohl nicht so furchtbar für ihn sein, sie dir abzunehmen, selbst wenn er nur zweite Wahl ist, oder?!“ Jak sprang auf und machte zum ersten Mal seit ihrer langjährigen Freundschaft Anstalten, Daxter einen handfesten Denkzettel zu verpassen. Das Ottsel krümmte sich zwar verschreckt zu einem Ball zusammen, hörte aber nicht auf, ihn mit einem trotzigen Blick anzustarren.

 

„Ich machʼs.“

 

Beide verharrten und wandten sich langsam Torn zu, der seinen Apfel endlich zu Ende geschält hatte. Nun stand der Kommandant auf, ging auf sie zu und sagte, während er das Obst nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern hin und her drehte: „Ich bin dabei, du kleines Wiesel. Wenn wir es zurück nach Haven schaffen, werde ich mein Möglichstes tun, um euch Ashlin vom Hals zu schaffen. Aber ich warne euch ...“ Er warf den Apfel hoch, machte drei so schnelle Bewegungen, dass sie ihnen nicht folgen konnten und spießte alle vom Himmel regnenden Obstspalten mit der Messerspitze auf, ehe sie zu Boden fallen konnten: „Wenn sie ihn trotzdem nicht aufgeben will, solltet ihr besser nichts unternehmen, was sie verletzt, sonst ...“ Direkt vor Daxters Nase fiel ein Stück Apfel auf die Brüstung und in dem Moment, in dem ihm zwei Augenpaare gefolgt waren, sauste das Messer darauf hinab und zerteilte es sauber in der Mitte.

 

Torn drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Mit der Hand auf dem Knauf wandte er sich den Freunden noch einmal halb zu und knurrte leise: „Und lasst mich euch eines versichern: Jak ist nicht ihre erste Wahl.“ Er warf ihnen einen finsteren Blick zu, biss ein Stück Apfel von der scharfen Klinge herunter und verließ den Balkon.

 

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, atmete Jak erleichtert auf. Zwar verstand er nicht ganz, was Torn mit dem letzten Satz gemeint hatte, doch die Drohung war mehr als deutlich angekommen.

 

_‚Leg dich nicht mit der Süßen an.‘_

 

Er sah verärgert auf Daxter und schalt: „Bist du lebensmüde?! Ich hab wirklich gedacht, deine letzten Schrauben hätten sich gelockert! Sei froh, dass er sein Temperament nur an einem Stück Obst ausgelassen hat!“ Das Ottsel drehte ihm mit sichtlicher Mühe den Kopf zu und stotterte: „Ha ... Ha ... Das lief ... lief doch genau so ... wie ich es geplant habe ...“

 

„Und deshalb bist du jetzt auch halb versteinert, richtig? Was sollte das?!“

 

„Ich habe Tess und Kiera neulich gesagt, dass ich glaube, dass Torn in Ashlin verschossen ist ... und Kiera hat mir nicht geglaubt ... Hat mich als Traumtänzer bezeichnet! Vor Tess! Und dann hat sie ... auch noch mit mir gewettet, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde, Captain Sunshine und die Süßkirsche zusammenzubringen!“ Er kicherte unsicher und Jak starrte ihn groß an: „Und dafür riskierst du Kernschmelze bei Torn?! Hast du seinen Blick gesehen?! Er war bereit, uns beide zu massakrieren! Hättest du ihn nur noch einen Satz weiter provoziert, hättest du als Kebab geendet und ich fürchte, selbst ich hätte dich nicht retten können!“ Doch Daxter zeigte sich uneinsichtig und krähte entrüstet: „Das verstehst du nicht?! Was ist schon ein minimales Quantum Lebensgefahr, wenn meine Männlichkeit auf dem Spiel steht?!“

 

Dann fiel er in Ohnmacht.

 

\---

 

Torn hatte einige Stunden hellhörigen Dämmerschlaf hinter sich bringen können, ehe er von ohrenbetäubendem Krachen aufgeweckt wurde. An den panischen Schreien und zahllosen Gewehrschüssen erkannte er umgehend, dass die Lage zu ernst war, um sich störrisch die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und sich weiter der Erschöpfung hinzugeben. Also tat er das, was ihm sein gesunder Menschenverstand als goldrichtig vermittelte und sprang aus dem Bett, das keine drei Sekunden später unter einem herabstürzenden Balken begraben wurde. Hastig rannte er zur Haustür und riss sie auf, um beinahe mit einem seiner Leute zusammenzustoßen, der gekommen war, um ihn zu wecken: „Kommandant! Die Stadt wird angegriffeWOAH!“

 

Vor lauter Überraschung gab der Soldat versehentlich einen ungezielten Schuss ab. Torn wich der Energieladung flink aus und wollte ihn eben vorwurfsvoll mustern, ehe er jedoch den Kopf schüttelte. Es war nicht die richtige Zeit, einen offensichtlich recht unvorsichtigen seiner Leute zurechtzuweisen, und so rief er nur, während er an ihm vorbei ins Freie stürmte: „Vielen Dank, das habe ich mitbekommen, ich bin ja nicht tot. Oder zumindest noch nicht. Vielleicht erwischst du mich ja nächstes Mal!“ Der Soldat salutierte mit hochrotem Kopf und hechtete ihm hinterher: „Es ist das Riesenmonster von gestern, Sir! Der Sturm hat sich über Nacht gelegt und zum Glück sind die Metallschädel zwischenzeitlich nicht wieder angerückt, aber dafür-“

 

„Hat sich unser überdimensionaler Wurm auf die morgendliche Jagd begeben“, schloss Torn den Satz für ihn, als er in der Ferne das zertrümmerte Stadttor erkannte, durch welches sich ein gewaltiger länglicher Körper schlängelte. Die Trümmer der dazugehörigen Mauer lagen um ihn herum verstreut und als ihm die Angriffe der eiligst hinzukommenden Ödländer zu sehr zusetzten, hob er den Schwanz und peitschte damit Gesteinsbrocken durch die Luft, die auf die Stadt herab prasselten. Einer jagte knapp über ihre Köpfe hinweg in eine Schar Flüchtige, die entsetzt auseinanderstoben und so nur knapp dem Tod entkamen. Torn rief seinem Untergebenen zu: „Wie lauten Sigs Befehle?“

 

„Sig befindet sich noch im Palast, aber Kleiver hat angeordnet, dass sich alle, die nicht kämpfen können, in die Arena zurückziehen sollen!“

 

„Klingt vernünftig. Hilf den Leuten und schaff so viele dorthin, wie du kannst!“

 

Der Soldat nickte und eilte auf die Gruppe Bürger zu. Torn indessen lief weiter Richtung Stadttor.

 

Dort traf er nicht auf Kleiver, sondern auf einen seiner Freunde. Jak feuerte aus allen Rohren auf das Monster, oder zumindest auf den Teil, der sich in den Fuhrpark gedrängt hatte, und bemerkte Torn erst, als ihn dieser an der Schulter packte. Sie hechteten über den unter ihnen her fegenden Schwanz hinweg und Jak brüllte, um den Lärm zu übertönen: „Da bist du ja endlich! Habe mich echt schon gefragt, wie du bei dem Lärm pennen kannst! Wir kämpfen schon seit etwas über einer halben Stunde!“ „Verzeih“, entgegnete Torn sarkastisch, „ich dachte, es wäre die Putzfrau, die dauernd den Staubsauger gegen meine Schlafzimmertür rammt! Und mit Terroristen verhandle ich grundsätzlich nicht! Wo sind der Wackelpudding und die beiden Fellfressen?“ „Daxter liegt unter dem Stein da“, Jak wies wenig besorgt mit dem Daumen auf einen etwa drei Tonnen schweren Felsen, der sich ein Stück weit hinter ihnen in den Boden gegraben hatte, „und Kleiver ist draußen! Meinte, er wolle dem Biest die eine oder andere Meinung direkt ins Gesicht sagen“, sie duckten sich, um dem über sie hinweg zischenden Schwanz auszuweichen, „und Veger hat er mitgenommen.“ Torn runzelte die Stirn: „Du meinst, er ist tatsächlich ohne Protest mit ihm mitgegangen?“ Jak zuckte die Achseln: „Nein. Er hat ihn mitgenommen.“

 

Sig kam mit einem Pulk Krieger angelaufen: „Heilige Scheiße, da schläft man keine zwei Stunden den Rausch aus und schon wird man von Überraschungsbesuch geweckt! Sowas kann ich wirklich gar nicht leiden! Wer ist denn der freundliche Herr, der so früh morgens an unser bescheidenes Türchen klopft?“ „Keine Ahnung“, rief Jak, „aber unter ‚freundlich‘ versteh ich was ganz anderes! Wir sollten ihm eine kleine Lektion in Sachen Etikette verpassen! Wer ist dafür?!“ Alle hoben die Hände und zückten dann ihre Waffen.

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie zu dem Schluss kommen mussten, dass ihre Angriffe nicht das Geringste gegen den übermächtigen Gegner ausrichteten. „Das bringt nichts“, verdeutlichte Jak ihrer aller Gedanken, als er sein letztes Magazin so gut wie verschossen hatte, „das Mistvieh zuckt ja nicht mal!“ Sig schulterte den Friedensstifter und winkte seine Kameraden zu sich: „Hört zu, es von hinten unter Beschuss zu nehmen, scheint mir nicht die richtige Taktik zu sein. Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns die andere Seite vornehmen.“ Alle sahen skeptisch zum Tor hinüber, welches unter dem massiven Körper des Feindes so gut wie zu Staub zerbröselt war. Sig bemerkte die Blicke und winkte beruhigend ab: „Macht euch mal keine Gedanken. Das sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist! Wir kommen da locker vorbei, wenn wir über die demolierte Mauer-“

 

Im nächsten Augenblick schlug das Wesen kräftig mit dem Schwanz auf den Boden und löste damit ein mittelschweres Erdbeben aus, wodurch eine tiefe Erdspalte in den Boden gerissen wurde, welche die Überreste der einstmals schützenden Blockade verschluckte. Die Männer sahen erst auf den klaffenden Abgrund, dann Sig vorwurfsvoll an. Dessen gute Laune schien ungebrochen, während er sich blitzschnell umorientierte: „Nun ... wenigstens müssen wir jetzt nicht mehr klettern!“

 

Noch während sie darüber nachdachten, wie sie sicher an dem Monster vorbeigelangen konnten, zerriss ein langgezogener Schrei die Luft. Veger flog an ihnen vorbei, prallte gegen den Stein, der Daxter unter sich begraben hatte und rutschte mit einem leidenden Stöhnen daran hinab. Das Massiv knackte und zerfiel in zwei Teile, die zur Seite wegkippten. Daxter, platt wie eine Flunder, krabbelte aus dem freigelegten Loch: „Wird auch Zeit, verdammt! Haben wir gewonnen?“ Er fiel neben Veger der Länge nach aufs schmerzverzerrte Gesicht.

 

Torn hockte sich neben ihnen hin und schnippte den Grafen neugierig an: „Wo zum Teufel kommen Sie denn her, Eure Exzellenz? Hat Ihnen die Angst Flügel verliehen?“ Das Ottsel wachte umgehend auf und schoss in die Höhe: „Kleiver steckt in Schwierigkeiten! Seine Angriffe zerkratzen dem Metallschädel gerade mal die obere Lackschicht! Es sieht fast so aus, als sei er unverwundbar!“ Der Kommandant entgegnete beeindruckt: „Dann richtet er wesentlich mehr Schaden an als wir hier!“ Jak lud seine Waffe nach und warf Veger einen ungeduldigen Seitenblick zu: „Und reden Sie keinen Unsinn. Jedes Wesen hat eine Schwachstelle. Wir haben sie nur noch nicht gefunden.“ Daxter nuschelte in den Dreck, in den sein Gesicht vergraben war: „Und wie sind Sie überhaupt so schnell hierhergekommen?“ „Kleiver hat mich geworfen“, murrte Veger verschnupft, „ich sollte Hilfe holen ...“ Sig stellte die Daumen auf: „Tja, wir waren praktisch schon auf dem Weg. Aber ob wir wirklich helfen können, kann ich nicht versprechen.“ Das Monster schleuderte noch einige Gesteinsbrocken in die Umgebung und zerstörte so einige Wagen und Hütten. Der Ödländer seufzte: „Und eigentlich würde ich wirklich gerne helfen, solange man unsere Stadt am Ende noch als solche erkennen kann ...“ Das Wesen holte ungeachtet dieses Wunschs zu einem weiteren Schlag aus.

 

Und traf dabei die innere Barriere. Funkensprühend verzerrte sich das Schutzschild, während das Monster ein schrilles Kreischen von sich gab. Das Eulenrelief am Aggregat fing an zu leuchten und eine wohlbekannte Frauenstimme ertönte: „Warnung: Nicht identifizierter Fremdkörper festgestellt. Säuberung wird durchgeführt.“ Veger und Daxter starrten sich groß an. Anschließend begannen sie simultan zu jubeln. Daxter boxte in die Luft: „YEAH, BABY! LASS DEN BASTARD DEINE GLÜHENDE LIEBE SPÜREN! FACKEL IHN AB, SCHÄTZCHEN!!!“ Und Veger brüllte ungehalten: „VERRECKE, DU VERLOTTERT GROTESKE AUSGEBURT DER HÖLLE!!!“ Alle sahen ihn perplex an. Er zuckte ertappt zusammen und räusperte sich vornehm: „Ahem ... Ich meine ... Stirb bitte, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände bereitet.“

 

Leider war selbst für die uralten Relikte der Precursor ein dreißig Meter langer, stählerner Körper eine Nummer zu groß, und so erreichte der anschließende elektrische Schlag nicht denselben Effekt wie bei zwei gewissen unachtsamen Nagern. Stattdessen zog er vielmehr lediglich die ungeliebte Aufmerksamkeit des vorderen Teils des Feindes auf die Stadt. Mit einem lauten Kreischen riss das Monster den elektrifizierten Schwanz in die Höhe, um sich danach wenig erbaut zu der neuen Gefahrenquelle umzudrehen.

 

Ein Kopf, größer als der Rumpf eines Metal-Saurs, erhob sich über den Resten der Stadtmauer und tiefschwarze Augen mit gelben, schlitzförmigen Pupillen funkelten Sigs Gruppe aufmerksam an. Daxter trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück: „Äh ... Haben wir zufällig einen Plan B? B wie ... BESSER?!“

 

Schreiend stürzte die Gruppe auseinander, als sich ein Energiestrahl aus dem weit aufgerissenen Maul des Monsters löste und den Boden an der Stelle, an der sie gestanden hatten, sprengte. Die Precursorstimme meldete sich erneut zu Wort: „Störung nicht behoben. Vernichtung des Eindringlings nicht möglich. Säuberung abgebrochen.“ Veger heulte laut auf: „VERRÄTERIN!“

 

„Auf Defensivmodus umgestellt. Abwehrmaßnahme wird initiiert. Bitte Augen schließen oder schnellstmöglichen Kontakt zum Optiker Ihres Vertrauens aufnehmen.“

 

Die Männer sahen sich verwirrt an.

 

Im nächsten Moment erhellte ein so greller Blitz die Atmosphäre, dass jedem von ihnen ein weiterer Schrei entfuhr und sie, benommen von stechendem Schmerz und akuter völliger Blindheit, der Reihe nach umfielen. Die Riesenschlange hatte ebenfalls nicht mit einem solchen Angriff gerechnet, und so konnte das durchdringende Licht seine volle Wirkung entfalten. Sie bäumte sich mit ohrenbetäubendem Geschrei der vollen Länge nach auf und fiel dann rücklings direkt in die Erdspalte. Das Kreischen wurde stetig leiserer, bis es schließlich endlich verklang.

 

„Blendung erfolgreich. Eindringling abgewehrt. Auf Offensivmodus umgestellt.“

 

Torn rieb sich stöhnend die Augen und versuchte eine Weile erfolglos, sich aufzurichten. Den anderen ging es nicht besser. Als die psychedelischen Punkte in seinem Sichtfeld endlich verblassten und auch das hartnäckige Pochen in seinem Kopf langsam verebbte, atmete er erleichtert auf. „Meine Güte“, seufzte Sig, „ich wusste ja, dass uns die Barriere gute Dienste leisten würde, aber dass sie uns derart unter die Arme greift ... Das ist wirklich eine großartige Bereicherung!“ Daxter wankte eilig zu dem Aggregat hinüber und stürzte sich gegen die Säule, um sie mit Tränen in den Augen fest zu umklammern: „Oh, du süßeste aller noblen Damen! Lass mich dir mein Herz darreichen! Nimm es als Dank und Lohn dafür, so mildtätig mein kümmerliches Leben gerettet zu haben!“ Die Antwort erfolgte prompt und fiel wesentlich weniger positiv aus, als er erhofft hatte.

 

„Ihr Guthaben ist erschöpft. Schild wird deaktiviert. Bitte laden Sie Ihr Energiezellen-Konto bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder auf. Precursor Technologies wünscht noch einen ereignisreichen Tag.“

 

Als sich die gelbe Energiewand ausgehend von Daxters Position in Windeseile in Nichts auflöste, fühlte er die Blicke seiner Kameraden im Rücken brennen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich: „Ich wusste, dass man diesen Precursorschlampen nicht trauen kann ...“

 

\---

 

In der Arena herrschte helle Aufregung. Sig rief, ein wenig neben sich stehend, von seinem Thron aus über das Raunen der Menge hinweg: „Jetzt beruhigt euch ... ... ... doch, Leute, Panik wird uns auch nicht weiterbringen! Wir müssen einen kühlen ... ... ... ... Kopf bewahren, wenn wir diese Krise lebend überstehen wollen, also ... ... ... Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?“ Seine Freunde, die sich mit ihm auf der Thronplattform eingefunden hatten, hatten offensichtlich bereits erkannt, dass das nicht der Fall war und tuschelten leise miteinander, um ihn in seinem Bemühen, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, nicht zu stören. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig, als er zu einem weiteren Versuch ansetzte: „Bürger von Spargus! Euer Anführer redet gerade mit ... ... ... ... ... euch! Wäret ihr bitte so gütig, ihn mit dem hart verdienten Respekt zu behandeln?!“

 

Daxter sprang ihm auf den Unterarm und wies mit anklagendem Zeigefinger auf seine Nase: „Weißt du, deine Untergebenen würden dir vielleicht den gebührenden Respekt entgegenbringen, wenn deine weisen Worte nicht von deinem ständigen Gähnen unterbrochen würden! Wir stecken in ernsten Schwierigkeiten, verdammt!“ „Tut mir ja leid“, gähnte Sig und brach kleinlaut ab, als er Daxters Blick bemerkte, „aber ich hatte praktisch gerade erst die Augen zugemacht, als mir die Tür mit den Neuigkeiten eingerannt wurde!“

 

„Selbst schuld! Du hast beim Fest gesoffen wie ein Loch! Wie kann man sich unter diesen Umständen so gehen lassen?!“

 

„Naja ... ... ... Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich ein klein wenig zu optimistisch war, was die Zuverlässigkeit der inneren Barriere angeht ...“

 

Sig sah sich um: „Wo ist eigentlich Seem? Die Leute könnten ein wenig seelische Unterstützung gebrauchen!“ Kleiver grinste breit: „Hat sich irgendwo verkrochen und schmollt. Meinte, er wolle konvertieren oder so.“ Veger, der auf seiner Schulter saß und sich den bandagierten Kopf rieb, brummte verstimmt: „Nicht, dass man es ihm verdenken könnte ...“

 

„Na toll. Unser Precursorpriester geht also mit gutem Beispiel voran.“

 

„Was mich ehrlich interessiert, ist die Frage, was das für ein Wesen ist?“

 

Alle blickten auf Jak, der am Rand der Plattform saß und die Beine über dem alles vernichtenden Lavasee baumeln ließ. Er wandte sich ihnen zu: „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen! Es war größer als eine Metal-Pede ... Nein, sogar größer als der Roboter der Dunklen Schöpfer! Mit dem Schädelstein hätte eine ganze Familie bis zum Ende ihres Lebens ausgesorgt!“ „Ein Relikt aus einer vergangenen Ära“, ertönte es in ihren Rücken.

 

Seem trat durch den Zugang zur Plattform auf sie zu, ein schwer aussehendes, dickes Buch in den Händen haltend. Er hielt es ihnen aufgeschlagen entgegen und sie starrten betreten auf das Bild eines Wesens, welches dem bedrohlichen Gegner auffallend ähnelte.

 

„Die ‚Enzyklopädie der Arten‘ beschreibt diese Metallschädel als besonders aggressiv und ausdauernd. Riesenschlangen, denen kein Gewehrfeuer etwas anhaben kann. Allerdings war unser morgendlicher Besucher entschieden größer als das beschriebene Musterexemplar. Außerdem heißt es, sie seien ausgestorben ...“

 

Kleiver sah ihn in keinster Weise überzeugt an: „Wie das denn, bitteschön? Solche Biester haben schwerlich natürliche Feinde!“ „Interner Disput“, antwortete Seem nur vage.

 

„Sie haben sich gegenseitig den Garaus gemacht?!“

 

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass sie sonderlich intelligent gewesen sein sollen.“

 

„Klingt nachvollziehbar, wenn ihr mich fragt“, alle Augen huschten zu Torn, der mit verschränkten Armen neben Jak stand und auf die rotglühende Masse starrte, „Wie es aussieht, ist uns die Ehre zuteil geworden, dem Sieger des Konflikts begegnet zu sein.“ „Eine Ehre, auf die ich beileibe hätte verzichten können“, beschwerte sich Daxter und stampfte trotzig auf Sigs Strecker auf. Dieser legte sich die freie Hand ans Kinn: „Aber warum taucht es erst jetzt auf? Wie hat es so lange überleben können, ohne jemals gesichtet worden zu sein?“ Seem wies auf eine kleine Karte neben dem Text: „Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass sich sein Lebensraum im nördlichen Gebirge befindet. Das Klima in der Wüste ist normalerweise viel zu trocken. Vielleicht hat es sein Jagdrevier ausgeweitet, weil es daheim keine Nahrung mehr gefunden hat?“

 

Jak zuckte zusammen und wechselte einen verstohlenen Blick mit dem ebenfalls entgeisterten Daxter. Das Ottsel stotterte: „Ähm ... was ist dieses ‚nördliche Gebirge‘? Ist es ... ein Teil von Spargus?“ Seem schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es liegt viel weiter im Norden. Das Gebiet ist noch weitestgehend unerforscht, aber es wurden dort Überreste einer vergangenen Zivilisation konstatiert. Eine Ruine von erheblichem Ausmaß zum Beispiel. Sehr interessantes Material, wenn ich das so sagen darf.“ Daxter schlug sich frustriert die Hände vors Gesicht: „Na toll. Jahrhunderte ... Nein, möglicherweise Jahrtausende nach dem Kampf schicken sie uns immer noch ihre zweifelhaften Liebesbeweise hinterher! Konnten sie nicht einfach friedlich dahinscheiden?!“ „Wovon redest du?“, fragte Sig ahnungslos. Jak stöhnte: „Diese Ruinen ... Das war eine Zitadelle. Und wir haben die Burgherren kennenlernen müssen.“ „Ja“, krähte das Ottsel säuerlich, „und wir haben ihnen sehr nachdrücklich empfohlen, auszuziehen! Wer hätte gedacht, dass Gol und Maia uns bis hierher verfolgen würden?!“ Er breitete die Arme aus: „Sie hatten dunkles Eco in Massen gebunkert. Wir haben das Silo zerstört, aber dabei wohl einen Teil übersehen. Vielleicht hat sich dieser Metallschädel von dem Reservoir ernährt und sich deswegen so prächtig entwickelt.“ „Wunderbar“, rief Veger und warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft, „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass ihr beiden Unruhestifter seid, aber jetzt stellt sich auch noch heraus, dass ihr unsere Grundwasservorkommen verpestet habt! Tausend Jahre, bevor es diese Stadt überhaupt gegeben hat! Gute Arbeit!“ Kleiver schnippte ihn sich rügend von der Schulter.

 

Da sie alle die haarsträubende Geschichte mit der ereignisreichen Zeitreise gehört hatten, bezweifelte niemand die Aussagen der beiden Jugendlichen. Sig räusperte sich stattdessen: „Nun, nichts, was wir noch dagegen unternehmen könnten. Lasst die Vergangenheit ruhen und konzentriert euch lieber auf die Gegenwart. Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Ich meine, kämpfen wird wohl angesichts der neuesten Erkenntnisse nicht viel bringen? Wir bräuchten viel härteres Geschütz!“ „Vor allem“, betonte Seem, „brauchen wir eine neue Verteidigungslinie! Was sollen wir machen, wenn die Metallschädel wiederkommen? In unserer Mauer klafft ein höchst einladendes Loch und die Innere Barriere ist nutzlos geworden. Es sei denn, irgendeiner der Herrschaften hat zufällig drei Energiezellen übrig, Artefakte, die uns nur noch aus Überlieferungen bekannt sind, um sie diesem gierigen Luder eines Precursors in den Rachen zu schieben?“ Er litt offensichtlich sehr darunter, dass seine angebeteten Götter sich bei der Entwicklung des Schutzschildes von schnödem Mammon hatten verführen lassen.

 

Torn seufzte und drehte sich zu ihnen um: „Es hilft nichts. Wir können nicht hierbleiben. Die Metallschädel werden sich ungehindert über uns hermachen, wenn sie uns finden. Die Arena wird einem Ansturm auch nur zeitweilig standhalten können.“ Sig zuckte die Achseln: „Was schlägst du also vor?“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ernst in die Runde: „... Haven. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als zu versuchen, es nach Haven zu schaffen.“ Sig wandte sich an die anderen: „Irgendwelche Ideen?“ Torn knurrte gereizt: „Du weißt selbst am besten, dass das unsere einzige Option ist!“

 

„Wie willst du Spargusʼ Bevölkerung nach Haven verfrachten?! Ein Treck durch die Wüste kann unser aller Ende bedeuten!“

 

„Falsch! Hierzubleiben würde unser aller Ende bedeuten! Alles, was wir hier noch tun können, ist, auf den Tod zu warten!“

 

„Besser, als ihm freiwillig in der Wüste in die Arme zu laufen!“

 

„Wir sind zahlreich genug, um es mit den Metallschädeln aufzunehmen!“

 

„Wir sind nicht zahlreich genug, um es mit diesem antiquierten Regenwurm aufzunehmen!“

 

„Er ist langsamer als unsere Wagen! Diese Tatsache ist verifiziert! Ihr müsst euer Eigentum zurücklassen, ja, aber wir haben eine reelle Chance!“

 

„Wenn wir sowieso gegen die Monster kämpfen müssen, dann können wir auch unseren Heimvorteil nutzen!“

 

„Es ist während eines Kampfes vorteilhafter, beweglich zu sein, als sich freiwillig in eine Ecke zu drängen! Vor allem, wenn der Feind sich von einer massiven Mauer nicht aufhalten lässt!“

 

„Ich riskiere das Leben meiner Leute nicht leichtsinnig mit einer kopflosen Flucht!“

 

„Sie ist nicht kopflos! Sie ist der einzige Ausweg! Auf der anderen Seite gibt es nur das Meer! Wir stecken in einer Sackgasse!“

 

Sig, der inzwischen aufgesprungen war und sich nun direkt vor Torn befand, und der Freiheitsligist funkelten sich schwer atmend an. Doch dann schwang Sig zornig herum und visierte ihre Kameraden an, die sich das Streitgespräch stumm und etwas verschreckt angesehen hatten: „Na schön, mein Junge. Wir machenʼs auf die gute demokratische Art aus! Jeder, der dafür ist, hierzubleiben und die letzten sicheren Teile unserer treuen Bastion gegen die Metallschädel einzusetzen, hebe bitte jetzt die Hand!“ Er selbst, Kleiver, Veger und Seem rissen die Arme empor. Daxters Pfote folgte zögerlich und er sah mit einem unsicheren Blick entschuldigend zu Torn und Jak auf: „Tut mir echt leid, Kumpel, aber was er sagt, hat Hand und Fuß, weißt du? Auch wenn sich die Biester nicht von normalen Barrieren beeindrucken lassen, die Vorstellung, ohne jede Deckung durch offenes Feld zu irren, reizt mich nicht sonderlich ...“ Sig nickte zufrieden: „Nun, damit sollte wohl alles geklärt sein. Der Fairness halber dürfen jetzt aber auch noch alle die Hand heben, die gerne unter widrigsten Umständen durch die Wüste ziehen wollen, mit Metallschädeln auf den Fersen und dem Unwissen, ob Haven sich überhaupt bereiterklärt, so viele Asylanten aufzunehmen.“ Torn und Jak sahen sich an und rollten simultan mit den Augen, hoben jedoch trotzdem die Hände. Sig zählte spöttisch nach und grinste siegesbewusst: „Das scheint nicht ganz zu reichen, um uns zu überstimmen. Tut mir echt leid für dich, Torn.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich: „Ich denke wirklich, dass es besser ist, hierzubleiben. Nichts für ungut.“ Torn brummte nur verdrossen.

 

„Also gut, nachdem das geklärt ist-“

 

„Ähm ... Chef? Wir wären auch noch hier ...“

 

Sig sah überrascht auf. Die beiden Wachposten neben dem Zugang hatten ihre Hände erhoben und scharrten etwas verlegen mit dem Fuß. Er kratzte sich am Kopf: „Oh, euch beide habe ich gar nicht einberechnet ... Naja, aber wo ihr schon mal da seid ... Allerdings steht es immer noch Vier zu Fünf für meinen Vorschlag, also ...“ Die Männer sahen sich an und trafen eine stille Übereinkunft. Dann sagte der Mutigere von ihnen: „Äh ... Also, Sir ... die anderen ... möchten vielleicht auch ...“ Sig runzelte verständnislos die Stirn: „Die anderen?“ Anstatt weiterzureden, wies der Krieger auf eine Stelle hinter ihm. Er fuhr herum und hob perplex die Augenbrauen. Alle drehten sich ebenfalls erstaunt um und hielten gleichzeitig den Atem an.

 

Während Sigs und Torns Auseinandersetzung war es mucksmäuschenstill in der Arena geworden und Ödländer wie Soldaten hatten ihre Argumentation mit verfolgt.

 

Alle Hände waren einstimmig emporgestreckt.

 

Eine Weile konnten die Anführer nur verblüfft starren, doch schließlich breitete sich ein überhebliches Grinsen auf Kleivers Gesicht aus: „Hab doch tatsächlich für ʼne Weile vergessen, wer wir sind. Du anscheinend auch, was, Sig?“ Sig blickte ehrfürchtig auf sein Volk hinab. Und schnaubte endlich schmunzelnd.

 

„... Ödländer. Wir sind Ödländer!“


	10. Der lange Weg nach Hause

Torn lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen dem statischen Rauschen im Kommunikator. Um ihn herum herrschte betriebsame Aufbruchsstimmung und Stimmen und Motoren dutzender Menschen und Wagen hallten durch die trockene Luft. Spargus hatte alle Fahrzeuge aufgeboten, die es irgendwie hatte auftreiben können und die Bewohner waren fieberhaft damit beschäftigt, sie hundertprozentig wüstentauglich zu machen. Vielen sah man den Kummer über die Aufgabe der Stadt an, doch man erkannte ebenso deutlich die völlig unterschiedliche Mentalität zu den Bürgern von Haven.

 

Hier hatte der Sinn fürs nackte Überleben Vorrang, nur übertroffen von dem ausgeprägten Kampfinstinkt der Wüstenkrieger.

 

Torn war sich sicher: Sie würden es schaffen. Dieser Zusammenhalt in Notzeiten war es, was die Ödländer auch diese Krise überstehen lassen würde. Die Metallschädel taten ihm beinahe leid.

 

Jak lehnte sich neben ihn an den Gilastampfer: „Noch keinen Erfolg gehabt?“ Torn schüttelte den Kopf: „Vielleicht hat es einige der Sendetürme erwischt. Der Sturm war wirklich denkwürdig ... Nicht, dass ich befürchte, Ashlin würde Anstoß daran nehmen, wenn wir mit der ganzen Stadtbevölkerung auffahren, aber ich würde sie vorher trotzdem gerne davon in Kenntnis setzen.“ „Verständlich“, nickte Jak, fügte dann aber noch leise hinzu, „Sig hat es nicht so gemeint, als er Havens Hilfsbereitschaft angezweifelt hat, das weißt du, nicht wahr? Er hat das nur gesagt, um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.“ „Schon klar“, winkte Torn beruhigend ab, „Wenn nicht mal er uns vertraut, wüsste ich echt nicht mehr, nach was wir unsere Diplomatie ausrichten sollen.“

 

Plötzlich kratzte eine Frauenstimme aus den Lautsprechern.

 

_„Torn?! Torn, bist du das?! Bei den Göttern, wenn du dich hast umnieten lassen, sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass deine Leiche der Wissenschaft zur Verfügung gestellt wird! TORN!“_

 

Der Kommandant stieß sich erleichtert ab und griff nach dem Gerät: „Ashlin! Dem Himmel sei Dank! Wie ist die Lage bei euch? Habt ihr die Metallschädel im Griff? Geht es allen gut?!“ Man konnte ein erleichtertes Seufzen und einen inbrünstig geflüsterten Dank am anderen Ende der Leitung hören, ehe Ashlin antwortete: „Bevor wir Wichtigeres besprechen: Haben es diese drei Schwachsinnigen in einem Stück zu euch geschafft?!“ „Keine Sorge, sie sind sicher angekommen“, bestätigte Torn arglistig lächelnd, „auch wenn es für einen Moment verdammt knapp gewesen ist.“ „Ich fühle mich hochgeehrt, dass ihr offensichtlich genau wisst, wovon der andere spricht, wenn ihr von ‚Schwachsinnigen‘ redet“, kommentierte Jak trocken und verschränkte nicht wenig pikiert die Arme vor der Brust. Wieder seufzte Ashlin erleichtert und räusperte sich dann hörbar: „Was unsere Umstände betrifft: Die Nacht war friedlich. Der Sturm hat sich inzwischen wieder gelegt und die Metallschädel sind zum Glück bis jetzt auch nicht wieder zum Kuscheln ran gerückt. Wie siehtʼs bei euch aus?“

 

„Tut mir echt leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber die Lage ist alles andere als rosig. Spargusʼ komplettes Verteidigungssystem ist zusammengebrochen. Wir sitzen hier praktisch auf der Servierplatte. Außerdem wissen wir jetzt, was die Metallschädel so geschlossen an den Rand der Wüste gedrängt hat. Ist ein Mordsvieh, so was Riesiges hast du noch nicht gesehen!“

 

_„Das beruhigt mich nicht sonderlich, Torn, aber trotzdem herzlichen Dank für die Information. Und was gedenkt ihr, jetzt zu tun?“_

 

„Im Moment? Nichts. Wie gesagt, Spargus gibt als würdigen Gegner nicht mehr viel her. Mit Havens neuer Antipanzerartillerie allerdings könnten wir möglicherweise noch eine Chance haben.“

 

_„... Möglicherweise?“_

 

„Naja, angeblich soll das Biest gegen jede Art Feuerkraft immun sein. Aber das gilt es noch zu beweisen. Das Problem ist, dass es Spargus im Nacken sitzt und sich sicher erst nach Haven aufmachen wird, wenn es auf dieser Seite kein Futter mehr findet.“

 

_„Warum gefällt mir die Richtung, in die dieses Gespräch geht, nicht? Ihr werdet doch nichts Unvernünftiges anstellen, oder?“_

 

„Mitnichten. Wir machen uns nur soeben startbereit, die Wüste Richtung Haven zu durchqueren. Und ich möchte dich bitten, alle Geschütztürme und Einheiten bereitzumachen, die unsere Armee aufzubieten hat, denn wir werden auf dem Weg zweifellos eine Menge Ungeziefer anziehen. Und bereite die Bürger bitte so gut es geht darauf vor, demnächst ein bisschen zusammenrücken zu müssen. Das Volk von Spargus wird uns nämlich die Aufwartung machen. Das gesamte Volk von Spargus.“

 

_„...“_

 

„... Ashlin?“

 

_„Weißt du, ich liebe es, wenn du einen so geschäftlichen Ton anschlägst. Es bedeutet normalerweise, dass du einen Plan hast.“_

 

„... Und?“

 

_„Würdest du ihn mir mitteilen?“_

 

„... Das habe ich gerade getan.“

 

_„Oh! Das war der Plan? Ich habe es für einen schlecht durchdachten Kollektivselbstmord gehalten.“_

 

„Du kennst unsere Situation nicht. Es ist das Erfolgversprechendste, das wir tun können!“

 

_„Also gut, nochmal zum Mitschreiben. Ihr – das bedeutet du, Jak, Sig und Massen von weiteren zweifellos tapferen, aber nicht unverwundbaren Leuten – lockt also dieses Prachtexemplar und als Bonus noch eine größere Horde weiterer Metallschädel auf einem Himmelfahrtskommando von Spargus nach Haven, damit wir sie hier mit unseren Geschütztürmen erledigen können, ohne jegliche Garantie zu haben, auch nur das Geringste zu bewirken.“_

 

„Korrekt.“

 

_„... Nichts Neues also. Wann geht es los?“_

 

Einige Ödländer ließen Motoren laut aufheulen und ihr Anführer kam lässig grinsend auf die beiden jungen Männer zu. Torn verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „So, wieʼs aussieht, jetzt sofort.“ Er senkte seine Stimme etwas und neigte sich dem Gerät näher zu: „Wenn alles gut geht, sind wir heute Abend in Haven. Hättest du was dagegen, unsere Verabredung nachzuholen?“

 

_„... Du solltest deine Prioritäten überprüfen, Torn.“_

 

„Mit meinen Prioritäten ist alles in Ordnung, Ashlin.“

 

Einige Sekunden lang war es still, doch dann hörte er die Gouverneurin amüsiert schnauben: „Wie Sie wünschen, Kommandant. Wenn Sie es in einem Stück zu uns schaffen, gehöre ich heute Abend ganz Ihnen.“ „Ein verlockendes Angebot, Maʼam. Da strengt man sich doch gleich noch mehr an“, schmunzelte er zurück, Laune umgehend verbessert, doch dann richtete er sich entschlossen wieder auf und sagte bestimmt, „Hör zu, Ashlin, wir werden wahrscheinlich in der Hitze des Gefechts nicht mehr dazu kommen, euch zu kontaktieren, deswegen sage ich es jetzt: Wir werden eure Hilfe dringend benötigen, also bereitet alles vor und seid entsprechend wachsam. Ein Schuss zu spät und wir enden als Viehfutter für das entschieden falsche Vieh.“

 

_„Verstanden. Verlasst euch auf uns.“_

 

„Tun wir. Bis nachher?“

 

_„Bis nachher. Ashlin Ende.“_

 

Die Übertragung brach ab und Torn blickte nach einem befreiten Seufzer misstrauisch auf Jak und den inzwischen bei ihnen angekommenen Sig: „... Was?“ Seine beiden Freunde trugen einen auffallend faszinierten Gesichtsausdruck und plötzlich wuchs Daxter breit grinsend über Jaks Schulter: „Ohoooooo! Habe ich wirklich gerade gehört, was ich gehört habe?! Hat Lang, Dürr und Sarkastisch etwa soeben mit jemandem geflirtet?!“ Torn massierte sich den Nasenrücken: „Mit Sicherheit nicht. Und selbst wenn, ginge dich das einen feuchten Dreck an, Pestfloh.“ Daxter hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Sei nicht so, Sonnenschein! Ich bin nur angenehm überrascht! Du stellst dich gar nicht mal dumm dabei an!“ Ungeachtet der Gefahr hüpfte er von Jaks auf Torns Schulter und pochte ihm mit einem hochzufriedenen, süffisanten Grinsen ein paar Mal mit dem Ellenbogen gegen die Schläfe: „Mach nur weiter so und die Lady wird wie Wachs in deinen Händen zerfliiiiiießen, Casanova!“ Er sprang zurück, ehe Torns Faust ihn erreichen konnte.

 

Sig schüttelte den Kopf: „Auch wenn ich nicht kapiere, worüber ihr sprecht, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es wichtiger ist als unsere baldige Abreise. Je länger wir warten, desto schneller werden die Metallschädel auf uns aufholen. Wie gehtʼs weiter, Torn?“ Der Kommandant sah ihn erstaunt an: „Was fragst du mich? Ist die Wüste nicht dein Spezialgebiet?“ „Schon“, kam es gutgelaunt zurück, „aber zwei Meinungen werden die Leute nur verwirren und weil die ganze Aktion immerhin deine Idee war, werde ich ausnahmsweise mal zurückstecken und nach deiner Pfeife tanzen.“ „Für mich kein Problem, ich will nur hoffen, dass sich deine Leute auch so leicht damit abfinden werden“, meinte Torn wenig überzeugt. Damit schwang er sich auf den Geschützturm des Gilastampfers und rief über die lauten Stimmen der Ödländer hinweg: „Na schön, sind alle startbereit? Um die höchstmögliche Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, möchte ich euch bitten, folgende Formation unter allen Umständen beizubehalten! Sig und Kleiver werden vornewegfahren und euch führen, Soldaten und Krieger fahren an den Seiten entlang und schützen die anderen vor Übergriffen! Jak und meine Wenigkeit bilden die Nachhut! Irgendwelche Fragen?“ Die Leute wechselten einige misstrauische Blicke, doch Sigs Präsenz in Torns Rücken bewegte sie dazu, den Anweisungen des ehemaligen Krimzon-Gardisten Vertrauen zu schenken. Alle kletterten in ihre Wagen und erwarteten gespannt den Start ihres Abenteuers.

 

Torn hüpfte zu Boden und wies mit dem Daumen auffordernd hinter sich: „Ab mit dir nach vorn, Sig. Ich kann mir zwar grob vorstellen, wie gern du das Schlusslicht gebildet hättest, aber ich will ihre Geduld nicht auf die Probe stellen. Sie werden dir viel lieber folgen als mir und ich kann dir fast versprechen, dass du dort ebenso viel Arbeit bekommen wirst wie wir hinten.“ Der Ödländer schmollte kurz, nickte dann aber: „Klingt nach ʼnem Plan. Ich vertrau euch dann mal unsere wertvollen Hinterteile an, Freunde! Sorgt dafür, dass sich kein Metallschädel drin verbeißt, klar?“ Die drei pressten ihre geballten Fäuste gegeneinander, danach folgte Sig dem Ruf von Kleivers ungeduldig tönender Hupe und eilte durch die Reihen der wartenden Fahrzeuge davon.

 

Torn wollte sich ebenfalls in den Fahrersitz schwingen, doch Jak kam ihm zuvor. Grinsend schüttelte dieser den Kopf und Daxter wies mit anklagendem Zeigefinger auf Torn: „Oh nein, beim letzten Mal hast du uns fast gegen eine Mauer bugsiert! Ich hab mein entschieden zu kurzes Leben vorm inneren Auge ablaufen sehen! Keine Chance, dass ich mich noch einmal von einem Rowdy wie dir kutschieren lasse!“ Torn blickte gequält gen Himmel und ließ sich seufzend in den Beifahrersitz sinken.

 

Zehn Minuten später setzte sich der Konvoi in Bewegung, einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen.

 

\---

 

„So weit, so gut“, rief Jak Torn über den Fahrtwind zu und rückte seine Brille zurecht, „es ist Mittag durch und es hat noch niemand versucht, uns in eine Mahlzeit zu verwandeln.“ Als ihm sein Nebenmann das Gesicht zuwandte, zuckte er unbewusst zusammen. Torn in seiner KG-Maskierung zu sehen, war ihm noch immer nicht ganz geheuer, obwohl er wusste, dass es ihm selbst nicht wirklich angenehm war und er es nur tat, um sich gegen den schmirgelnden Wüstensand zu schützen. Torn zog sich die Schärpe vom Mund und erwiderte angespannt: „Wenn man den Esel nennt, kommt er gerennt. Also sprich das Thema besser nicht an. Ich kann auf zu viel lebensgefährliche Action gut verzichten.“ „Ich stimme ihm aus vollem Herzen zu“, brüllte Daxter vom Dach herab, „auch wenn es mir Schuppen auf der Zunge beschert, Captain Sunshine recht geben zu müssen! Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit darauf, dass jede Sekunde ein Metallschädel aus irgendeinem Loch gekrochen kommt und sich auf mich stürzt!“ „Für ʼne Viertelportion wie dich würde sich nicht mal ein Irrer wie Erol die Mühe machen“, nuschelte Torn in die Hand, auf die er sein Kinn stützte und erntete einen beleidigten Blick.

 

Eine Weile fuhren sie stumm hinter den anderen her und beobachteten aufmerksam jede Staubwolke, die sich am Horizont erhob. Doch auf einmal stellte Torn geistesabwesend eine Frage, mit der Jak nicht gerechnet hatte und die ihn, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, merklich verstimmte: „Weißt du, es ist mir bis jetzt nicht in den Sinn gekommen, aber warum bist du eigentlich hier?“ Jak zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch: „Wie soll ich das denn verstehen? Bist du nicht glücklich, mich um dich zu haben?“ Torn schnaubte: „Ich glaube, ich habe es schon einmal gesagt und ich sage es wieder: Mir ist deine Hilfe recht, egal wie. Ich wundere mich nur. Normalerweise bist du von Rettungsmissionen nicht sonderlich angetan. Und du musst doch gewusst haben, auf was du dich einlässt, oder? Hat Sig dich überredet?“ Jak schwieg kurz, erwiderte dann aber leise: „Ashlin hat uns gebeten, dich zurückzubringen.“ Er sah Torn eindringlich an: „Lebendig. Außerdem war uns sowieso gerade langweilig.“ „Red für dich selbst, Kumpel“, murrte Daxter von oben, „red für dich selbst.“ Torn war mehr als überrascht: „Ashlin, hm? Du riskierst ja viel für sie, wenn man bedenkt, dass du nicht an ihr interessiert bist.“

 

„Wie meinst du das?“

 

„Einzelkämpfer Jak stürzt sich für die Frau, die ihn liebt, in die Schlacht, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten? Ich bin beruhigt. Vielleicht ist bei dir doch noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren.“

 

Jak lachte zynisch auf: „Ha! Ich habe auch irgendwie gedacht, dass sie sich zu mir hingezogen fühlt, aber seit gestern bin ich mir da nicht mehr ganz so sicher!“ Torn stutzte: „Was ist passiert?“ Jak brummte: „Sie hat mir auf recht harsche Weise zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie mich als Wüstenmumie dir jederzeit vorziehen würde.“ Es klang nur ein ganz klein bisschen verdrossen. „Jepp“, schmollte Daxter ihnen ins Ohr, „Es war etwas ... ernüchternd.“ Torn runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und öffnete eben den Mund, um in dieser mysteriösen Angelegenheit nachzuhaken, als ihre Unterhaltung durch einen Aufschrei unsanft unterbrochen wurde.

 

„METALLSCHÄDEL!!!“

 

Sie schreckten auf und sahen sich gehetzt um. „Scheiße, ʼne ganze Horde auf vierzehn Uhr“, fluchte Jak. „Das ist noch gar nichts“, knurrte Torn, „von Neun rollt auch was an!“ Er drückte einige Knöpfe auf dem Armaturenbrett und das Maschinengewehr auf dem Dach des Wagens erwachte knackend zum Leben. „Bereiten wir ihnen einen warmen Empfang, Leute“, befahl er deutlich in sein Headset, und an Jak gewandt, „Und du konzentrierst dich aufs Fahren, klar? Überlass die Artillerie zur Abwechslung mal den Einwegstatisten. Daxter, zieh die Rübe ein!“ Das Gewehr schwenkte haarscharf über das orangefarbene Fell hinweg, als Daxter gerade noch Zeit gegeben wurde, auf Torns Warnung zu reagieren. Er krallte sich entrüstet an der Kante des Dachs fest und heulte: „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!“ Torn zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wenn es so wäre, was willst du dagegen unternehmen?“ Ehe das Ottsel antworten konnte, donnerten die ersten Schüsse aus dem Gewehr und zerlegten innerhalb von Sekunden einige gefährlich nah herangekommene Grunts in Einzelteile. Daxter schluckte seine Beschwerden frustriert herunter und begnügte sich stattdessen mit einem herzhaften Fluchen, während er sich zusammenkauerte und die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug.

 

Von allen Seiten erklangen Kampfgeräusche und alsbald befand sich der Treck in einem fieberhaften Scharmützel gegen seine langjährigen Todfeinde.

 

Jak beobachtete Torn aus den Augenwinkeln. Der Freiheitsligist war in seine Aufgabe vertieft, bediente die Waffe jedoch mit auffallender Leichtigkeit. Wenn Jak daran dachte, wie verkrampft er selbst beim ersten Mal vor dem Kontrollpult gesessen und blindlings auf alles geschossen hatte, was sich bewegte, wurde ihm der Unterschied zwischen ihrer Kampferfahrung beschämend bewusst. Plötzlich huschte ein Schatten über sie hinweg und auf einen der vollbesetzten Wagen vor ihnen zu. Jaks Hand riss automatisch die Morph Gun vom Rücken, doch im selben Moment zerschellte die Wasp schon am Boden, schonungslos in kleinste Einzelteile zerlegt. Torn tadelte ihn, ohne aufzusehen: „Habe ich dich nicht gebeten, dich aufs Fahren zu konzentrieren? Es ist nicht so, dass ich dein Misstrauen meinen Fähigkeiten gegenüber nicht verstehen würde, aber sei gewiss, dass ich, auch wenn ich in den letzten Jahren hauptsächlich als taktischer Berater gearbeitet habe, mehr als genug praktische Kampferfahrung besitze! Also hör endlich auf, mich mit deinen Blicken aufzuspießen und schau nach vorn!“ Ertappt lachend steckte Jak das Gewehr wieder weg und schaltete verlegen einen Gang höher: „... ʼTschuldige.“ Er bekam noch mit, wie Torn verärgert den Kopf schüttelte und biss kleinlaut die Zähne aufeinander.

 

Auf einmal begann die Erde gefährlich zu beben und Daxter, der freie Sicht auf seine Umgebung hatte, schrie entsetzt auf: „Heiliges Precursortor! Jak! Da kommt eins von diesen Biestern, die Sig fast ins Gras haben beißen lassen!“ Die Metal-Pede krabbelte mit besorgniserregender Geschwindigkeit über den Sand und hatte sie schnell eingeholt. Einige Soldaten hatten die Gefahr ebenfalls bemerkt und sich neben ihren Anführer zurückfallen lassen. Torn gab ihnen Handzeichen und als das Monster nah genug herangekommen war, feuerten sie gleichzeitig aus allen Rohren. Die Wucht des Aufpralls schleuderte es weit zurück, doch sie wussten, dass ein paar Salven nicht genug sein würden, um es ein für allemal ruhigzustellen. Und richtig, nur eine viel zu kurze Minute danach zuckte der Körper und die Metal-Pede rollte sich zurück auf die Beine, um die Verfolgung erneut aufzunehmen.

 

Die Läufe der Gewehre glühten rot, doch trotz der Überhitzung und der damit erzwungenen Ruhephase schienen die Soldaten erstaunlich gefasst. Während das Monster näher und näher kam und Torn sich beinahe geistesabwesend auf den Überrollbügel ihres Wagens stützte, rannte Daxter wie ein aufgescheuchtes Wiesel hin und her: „Torn! Es kommt! Es kommt! Tu was! Oh, bittebittebittebittebittebittebitte TU WAS!!!“ In seiner Panik bemerkte das Ottsel das bedrohliche Rumoren unter den Karosserien nicht. Jak blickte stumm zu einem schlagartig sehr ernst dreinblickenden Torn hinüber. Dieser erwiderte den Blick jedoch nicht, sondern murmelte nur: „Es ist da. Tritt aufs Gas und sieh nicht zurück.“ Die Metal-Pede stellte sich auf ihre zahlreichen Hinterbeine und stieß sich ab, um sich mit einem unerwartet hohen Sprung auf einen gellend schreienden Daxter zu stürzen. Dieser sah sich schon zwischen den aufgesperrten Mundwerkzeugen zermalmt, als plötzlich der Boden unter dem Angreifer aufbrach, ein weit aufgerissenes, gewaltiges Maul ihn packte und ohne nennenswerte Anstrengung in der Mitte teilte.

 

Die Metal-Adder fuhr ein Stück in den Himmel auf, ehe die Schwerkraft ihren Körper erfasste und sie mit einem dumpfen Knall auf der Erde aufschlug.

 

Sofort schnappte sie sich den hinteren Teil ihres Opfers und verschlang ihn gierig in einem Stück, ehe sie sich über den Rest hermachte. Daxter, starr vor Schreck, beobachtete die grauenhafte Szene mit zuckenden Gesichtsmuskeln: „Oooooookay ... Das sollte den kleinen Hunger doch erstmal befriedigt haben, oder? ODER?!“ Er warf sich theatralisch aufs Dach und schielte über die Kante: „Wie gehtʼs jetzt weiter, Torn?!“ Der Kommandant nickte zu dem Geschehen hin, welches sie hinter sich ließen: „Alles, was wir zu tun haben, ist, schneller unterwegs zu sein als dieses Ding. Jetzt, wo es in der Nähe ist, sollte sich das Kleinvieh verziehen und uns freie Fahrt lassen. Ab jetzt ist es ein Rennen gegen die Zeit. Meinst du, du kriegst das hin, Jak?“ Sein Freund grinste breit: „Darauf kannst du wetten.“

 

Doch gerade, als sie hämisch kicherten, sprang ihnen urplötzlich ein Metallschädel in den Weg.

 

Jaks Hände zuckten reflexartig und rissen das Steuer zur Seite. Die instinktive Reaktion rettete sie in letzter Sekunde vor einer schmerzhaften Kollision mit dem unerwarteten Hindernis. Torn sah dem flüchtenden Wesen irritiert nach und murmelte fassungslos: „Verdammt, was war das denn? Anstatt seitwärts in die offene Wüste zu fliehen, rennt uns das Biest doch beinahe vor den Kühler! Auch Idiotie muss Grenzen kennen!“ „Äh ... Torn“, stammelte es von oben, „wo wir schon bei Idiotie sind ...“ Der Kommandant richtete den Blick nach vorn und hielt entsetzt den Atem an.

 

Das wenig intelligente Verhalten des Metallschädels beschränkte sich nicht auf ein einzelnes Exemplar.

 

Vor ihnen rannten Dutzende von Metallschädeln in blinder Panik ungebremst in die Fahrtrouten der Ödländer oder gar in die Wagen selbst und zwangen sie zu gefährlichen Ausweichmanövern, die sie nicht selten beinahe in die Seiten ihrer Nebenmänner drängten. In ihrer Kopflosigkeit schienen die Monster den letzten Funken Verstand abgelegt zu haben und stürzten sich aufs Geratewohl mitten in den Treck.

 

Ein heftiges Fluchen entfuhr Torn: „So ein verdammter Dreck! Ich hasse Metallschädel! Können sich nicht einmal ans Drehbuch halten, zum Teufel!“ Jak wich mehreren Stingern aus und brüllte: „Wenn wir einen Saur rammen, bleibt höchstens Kroko-Hundefutter von uns übrig! Was sollen wir tun?!“ Torn überlegte frenetisch, doch leider fiel ihm in der Hektik des Augenblicks keine zufriedenstellende Lösung für das Problem ein. Er hatte eine solche Reaktion der Metallschädel in seinem Plan nicht einberechnet und er wollte sich dafür am liebsten selbst in den Hintern treten. Todesangst konnte selbst den besonnensten Krieger blind machen für das Offensichtliche und er war davon ausgegangen, dass Metallschädel die optimalste Fluchtroute wählen würden? Wenn er diesen Einsatz überlebte, würde er einen Auffrischungskurs in Sachen Kampfstrategien wahrnehmen müssen.

 

Alles, was sie tun konnten, war, die Hindernisse so geschickt wie möglich zu umfahren.

 

Plötzlich stürmte ein Metallschädel in die Seite ihres Vordermanns und brachte ihn ins Schleudern. Der Wagen drehte sich, verlor das Gleichgewicht und brauste, sich mehrmals überschlagend, an ihnen vorbei, um hinter ihnen auf dem Rücken liegenzubleiben. Torn knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Das hab ich befürchtet. Fahr zurück, wir müssen ihnen helfen!“

 

Als der Wagen keine Anzeichen machte zu wenden, warf er seinem Freund einen Seitenblick zu: „... Hast du mich verstanden?“ Jak knurrte schulterzuckend: „Sie haben uns freiwillig begleitet. Ich werde uns nicht in Gefahr bringen, nur weil sie ihre Fähigkeiten überschätzt haben!“ Torn blinzelte entgeistert: „... Was?“ Jak sah ihn kalt an: „Sie sind selbst schuld. Wer zu blöd zum Fahren ist, hat es nicht besser verdient. Damas würde mir zustimmen. Er hat mir alles über den Geist der Ödländer beigebracht. Nur die Starken überleben. Und die Schwachen können sich wenigstens noch als Lockvögel nützlich machen.“

 

„Du machst Witze, oder? Sie werden sterben!“

 

„Wenn sie nicht sowieso schon tot sind. Die Auslese der Besten. Das ist das Gesetz der Wüste, Torn!“

 

Torn musste feststellen, dass ihm vor so viel abgebrühter Berechnung die Worte fehlten. Wann war Jak so dermaßen kaltblütig geworden? Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Aber hatte er es vorhin nicht selbst erwähnt? Jak war ein Einzelgänger. Außer seinem dauerquasselnden Schulterpolster und eventuell noch Samos und Kiera war er doch von vornherein jederzeit bereit gewesen, alles und jeden für seine Rache zu opfern, oder? Ganz besonders wenig hatten ihn die Leben der Widerstandskämpfer und neuerdings der Freiheitsligisten gekümmert. Namenlose, die ihm manchmal unter die Arme greifen durften und, wenn sie ihm unachtsam vor die Morph Gun strauchelten, erbarmungslos über den Haufen geschossen wurden. Zorn stieg in ihm auf: „Sind eigentlich alle Menschen nichts als Kanonenfutter für dich? Ich wusste, dass dir der Baron die eine oder andere Tasse im Oberstübchen zerdeppert hat, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dermaßen übergeschnappt bist!“

 

Damit ließ er sich ohne jede weitere Überlegung über die Seite aus dem Wagen fallen, rappelte sich, nachdem er ein Stück weit gerollt war, schwankend auf und rannte in Richtung der Unglücksstelle davon. Daxter schrie ihm nach: „Was hast du denn vor?! Allein kannst du nicht das Geringste ausrichten!“ Torns mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme gebrüllte Antwort bohrte sich in seine Seele und bescherte ihm ein quälendes Gefühl im Magen.

 

„ICH LASSE NIEMANDEN ZURÜCK!“

 

Daxter sah dem schnell zurückfallenden Kommandanten nach, ehe er den Hinterkopf seines Freundes anstarrte und schüchtern fragte: „... Jak?“ Dieser brummte: „Im Ödland ist man auf sich selbst gestellt, Dax. Das haben wir auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. Oder hast du vergessen, wem wir unsere Verbannung zu verdanken hatten?“ Er runzelte verbittert die Stirn: „Weder Haven noch Spargus haben jemals etwas für uns getan. Ich bin es leid, meinen Hals für Städte zu riskieren, die es mir doch nicht danken.“ Daxter ließ unschlüssig den Kopf hängen und schielte unsicher zurück: „Du hast ja recht ... Aber hier geht es um Torn ...“

 

Torn hatte inzwischen die Verunglückten erreicht und half ihnen tatkräftig dabei, einige Metallschädel davon abzuhalten, einen Eingeklemmten anzufallen. Als der vorerst letzte Feind vom Wagen heruntergeschossen war, packten er und einer der Ödländer wortlos die Hände des verunglückten Kameraden und zogen ihn, während die anderen die Karosserie ein Stück nach oben stemmten, unter dem Wagen hervor. Der Verletzte schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz, was Torn bei dessen grotesk verdrehtem Bein auch überhaupt nicht verwunderte. Ihm selbst entfuhr der eine oder andere Fluch, als er spürte, wie die Erde unter ihren Füßen hauchfein zu beben begann. „Er kommt zurück“, rief er und sie verstanden nur zu gut, „Wir müssen die Karre wieder aufrecht stellen!“ Sie pressten ihre Rücken an die Fahrzeugseite und stemmten sich fest dagegen. Schweiß tropfte ihnen vom Gesicht, doch trotz größter Anstrengung gelang es ihnen nicht, den Wagen mehr als einen halben Meter anzuheben. Als er auch nach dem dritten Versuch nur klappernd zurück aufs Dach kippte und am Horizont eine verdächtige Staubwolke aufstieg, wischten sie sich keuchend über die Gesichter.

 

„Keine Chance, was?“

 

„... Was jetzt?“

 

„Scheiße, wenn dieses verschissene Bein nicht so verschissen brennen würde, würd ich ...“

 

„...“

 

Torn schlug zähneknirschend gegen den Vorderreifen. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber ihm fehlte es entscheidend an guten Ideen. Hatte seine Weisheit hier tatsächlich ihre Grenzen erreicht?

 

„AUS DEM WEG!!!“

 

Aufgeschreckt stoben sie auseinander und von dem Fahrzeug weg. Im nächsten Moment raste Jaks Gilastampfer seitwärts gegen den Sandhai und rammte ihn mit solcher Wucht, dass der kleinere Wagen weggestoßen wurde und nach einigen Hopsern aufrecht stehenblieb. Torn und die Ödländer blinzelten überrascht.

 

_‚... Oder so.‘_

 

Daxter schrie seltsam vergnügt vom Dach: „Haltet da keine Maulaffen feil! Wir sind auf der Flucht, also benehmt euch entsprechend und LAAAAAUFT!“ Das ließen sich die Männer kein zweites Mal sagen und sprangen, nachdem sie den zeternden Verletzten etwas unsanft auf den Beifahrersitz bugsiert hatten, auf und rasten mit einem Kickstart los. Torn nahm seinen Platz neben Jak wieder ein und lächelte gerührt: „... Danke. Der Stunt gerade war erstaunlich ... kleinmotorisch.“ Jak murrte unwillig: „Nur, dass duʼs weißt: Ich hab das nicht für sie getan.“ Der Kommandant zuckte mit den Schultern: „Einerlei. Ohne dich wären sie tot. Ich war vielleicht etwas voreilig.“

 

„Und ich bin übergeschnappt, hm?“

 

Ein dunkles Kichern entsprach Torns Kehle, was wiederum Jak dazu verleitete, leise zu lachen.

 

Daxter machte den Fehler, sich umzuschauen. Mit großen und wachsenden Augen begann er entsetzt, wimmernd an seinen Krallen zu nagen, während er den Kopf weiter und weiter in den Nacken legte: „Äh ... Leute? Er ist hier! Und mit hier meine ich-“

 

Jak hielt erschrocken die Luft an und trat dabei aufs Gaspedal, wodurch der Wagen nach vorne schnellte und so dem beherzten Biss eines riesigen Fangs auswich, der im Wüstenssand verschwand. Sie düsten hinter den Ödländern her und versuchten krampfhaft, das stärker werdende Vibrieren des Sandes zu ignorieren, welches implizierte, dass sich ihr neuer Erzfeind aus dem Erdtunnel zurück ins Freie zwängte. Torn sah nervös zurück: „Das ging schneller, als ich erwartet hatte! Warum ist das Biest auf einmal so fix?“ Er überlegte kurz und schlug sich dann frustriert vor die Stirn. Daxters Mundwinkel zuckten: „... Was?“ Der Ligist stöhnte in seine Hand: „Der Sturm! Verdammt, ich habe den Sturm nicht einkalkuliert! Er muss ihn ebenso sehr eingeschränkt haben wie uns ... Und jetzt ... Oh, ich bin so ...“ Er redete nicht weiter und Jak und Daxter sahen sich besorgt an.

 

Torn grübelte noch eine Weile und ließ schließlich den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Ohne ihren fragenden Blicken Beachtung zu schenken, fischte er den Kommunikator aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer. Jak legte verwirrt den Kopf schief, als Kleivers Stimme aus dem Gerät hallte: „Na, du bist der Letzte, von dem ich einen Anruf erwartet habe, Rotkäppchen! Willst du mir zur Abwechslung was Gutes tun und dich auf ewig verabschieden?“ Torn grinste humorlos: „Nicht ganz, Hungerlatte. Ich wollte dich nur höflichst fragen, ob du eventuell Spaß an einer kleinen Selbstmordmission hättest?“

 

_„Definiere ‚Spaß‘.“_

 

„Ich habe die Fortbewegungsmöglichkeiten unseres werten Nachstellers gründlich unterschätzt und nun ist er uns dichter auf den Fersen, als gesund für uns ist. Jemand muss ihn vom Haupttrupp ablenken und auf eine falsche Fährte locken und ich dachte, du würdest mich bei dieser verantwortungsvollen Aufgabe gern begleiten.“

 

_„Es ehrt mich, dass du ausgerechnet mich mit diesem ruhmreichen Auftrag betrauen willst. Wie kommtʼs? Haben unsere vielen gemeinsamen Gefechte dein Vertrauen in mich dermaßen gestärkt?“_

 

„Ich traue dir nicht weiter, als ich dich werfen kann. Was zugegebenermaßen nicht weit sein kann, beachtet man unsere unterschiedliche Statur. Worauf ich vertraue, ist dein brennender Wunsch, diesem Mistvieh das gefräßige Maul mit dem eigenen Schwanz zu stopfen.“

 

_„... Bin unterwegs.“_

 

„Dankeschön.“

 

Torn steckte den Kommunikator weg und sah in zwei perplex starrende Augenpaare: „Was ist jetzt wieder?“ Daxter presste pikiert hervor: „Was sollte das? Hast du gerade Kleiver um Hilfe gebeten?! Kleiver?! Jak, hat er gerade Kleiver-“ „Ja“, bestätigte Jak misstrauisch, „hat er. Und jetzt sollte er besser ganz genau erklären, warum er meint, Kleiver sei ein besserer Kandidat für diese Aufgabe als ich.“ Daxter beugte sich energisch über das Autodach und – ungeachtet der Gefahr – direkt in Torns Gesicht: „Ja, Mann! Wie könnte dieser Bärbeißer zuverlässiger sein als wir, das Zerstörer-Team?! Torn! Traust du uns etwa nicht mehr?! Das kann nicht sein! Wir sind Protagonisten! Wir sind Stars! Wir sind HELDEN!“ Torn seufzte schwer: „Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun! Ihr und Sig müsst die anderen beschützen! Ich allein werde gegen das Biest nicht viel ausrichten können und mit einem schwachen Partner sind meine Überlebenschancen auch nicht außergewöhnlich hoch! Kleivers Charakter lässt zu wünschen übrig, das möchte ich nicht bestreiten, aber er ist ganz ohne Frage nicht umsonst Sigs rechte Hand.“

 

„So nette Worte aus deinem Mund, da werd ich ja ganz rot!“

 

Kleiver brauste an Jaks Seite vorbei, um auf der anderen neben Torn wieder aufzutauchen, „Ich hoffe nur, dass du nicht schon unsere Grabreden vorbereitest! Wenn du davon ausgehst, dass wir da draußen draufgehen, mach ich direkt wieder die Biege!“ „Ich kann mir Schöneres vorstellen, als mir mit dir ein Grab zu teilen“, schnaubte Torn, „Du würdest mir kaum Platz zum Verwesen lassen.“ Er zog sich an dem Überrollbügel des Gilastampfers hoch und sprang unter Vegers lautem Protest auf Kleivers Sandhai über. Während er sich in den Sitz gleiten ließ, rief er Jak zu: „Wir verschaffen euch die Zeit, Haven zu erreichen! Und ihr sorgt dafür, dass ihr es erreicht! Ich verlass mich auf dich, vergiss das nicht!“

 

Veger, der dem Ex-Gardisten notdürftig hatte ausweichen können, überbrückte den Abstand zwischen den Wagen mit einem beherzten Satz und purzelte neben Daxter aufs Dach. Dann schnauzte er ungehalten zu den beiden Männern hinüber: „Ich hoffe, ihr habt nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich euch mit meiner Anwesenheit beglücke! Diese Bredouille könnt ihr allein ausbaden!“ Kleiver lachte laut: „Keine Sorge, hierbei würdest du eh nur im Weg stehen! Sorg lieber dafür, dass wir in Haven ein schönes Zimmer bekommen! Und apropos ‚ausbaden‘: Lass mir bei der Gelegenheit schon mal Heißwasser ein! Wenn ich wiederkomme, will ich ausgiebig im Blubberwasser bei Lilienduft entspannen!“ Veger verzog den Mund: „Oh, natürlich! Ruinier unser Image doch noch ein bisschen mehr!“ Torn winkte ab: „Keine Sorge, viel zu ruinieren gibt es bei euch beiden nicht mehr.“ Danach salutierte er lässig mit zwei Fingern und Kleiver wendete den Wagen mit einem gekonnten Bremsschleudern.

 

Daxter sah dem Sandhai mit gemischten Gefühlen nach: „Ich sage nicht, dass ich mit ihm tauschen will, aber ... ICH WILL MIT IHM TAUSCHEN!“ Er sprang verärgert hinunter auf den von Torn verlassenen Platz und breitete protestierend die Arme aus: „Es ist unser Job, die Welt zu retten! Ich habe früher immer gedacht, dass er nur eine clevere Couchkartoffel ist und ihn damit aufgezogen, dass wir die Drecksarbeit für ihn machen, aber der aktive Torn geht mir noch viel mehr auf die Nerven! Es ist ... als ob uns die Show gestohlen wird, Jak!“ Er sah zu dem stummen Freund hoch: „... Jak?!“ Der junge Mann schreckte auf und nickte hastig: „Hm ...? Ah, ja. Sicher.“ Daxter hob eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf schief: „Worüber denkst du nach, Großer?“

 

Es war ihm unangenehm, darauf angesprochen zu werden, doch er wusste auch, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, seinem aufgeweckten Freund etwas vorzumachen, und so antwortete Jak leise: „Ach, weißt du, Dax ... Ich habe nur gedacht, dass sich Torn und Kleiver irgendwie ähnlich sind.“ Daxters und Vegers Blicke wanderten langsam zueinander, dann zurück auf ihn.

 

„Jak. Trag bitte Sorge dafür, dass du diese Behauptung niemals in ihrer Gegenwart aussprichst. Nicht einmal ich werde dir helfen können, sollte das einer von ihnen jemals mitbekommen.“

 

„Ich wusste, dass er ein gefährliches Individuum ist, aber nicht, dass er so gefährlich ist!“

 

Jak rollte mit den Augen: „Nein, wirklich! Seit gestern habe ich viele Aspekte an ihm bemerkt, die mir vorher nie aufgefallen sind. Ich schätze ... ich stehe Torn doch nicht so nahe, wie ich immer dachte.“ Daxter sprang auf seine Schulter und klopfte leicht darauf: „Willkommen im Club! Torn ist wohl für die meisten Leute ein Rätsel. Warum hörst du dich plötzlich an, als würdest du das bedauern?“ Jak zuckte die Achseln: „Wir haben hier nicht viele Freunde, Dax. Ihn habe ich immer für einen gehalten. Und nicht für irgendeinen, sondern für einen, den ich kenne. Jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher.“

 

„Wie meinst du das? Torn ist Torn! Du weißt schon: Captain Sunshine? Ganzkörper-Tattoo? Aufrecht, zynisch und ... und ... und finster?“

 

„Das meine ich nicht“, Jak seufzte frustriert, „mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass er viel mehr Wert auf Kameradschaft legt, als ich dachte. Ich habe zwar ziemlich früh begriffen, dass Torn seine Kameraden wichtig sind, allerdings nicht, wie sehr. Mir sind meine Freunde wichtig. Aber Kameraden ... Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich beschütze meine Freunde. Alle anderen sind mir entweder gleichgültig oder verhasst. Während unseres Krieges gegen Erol habe ich mir stets eingeredet, für die Stadt zu kämpfen. Aber jetzt, wo ich Torn handeln gesehen habe, weiß ich, dass ich seit meiner Haft alles nur für mich selbst tue. Bürger stehen mir im Weg? Ich fahre sie um. Ich brauche einen Kreuzer? Ich kapere mir den nächstbesten. Ich stehe mitten in einem Gefecht? Ich mache keinen Unterschied zwischen Freund und Feind. Und wisst ihr, was mich seit jeher am meisten ankotzt?“ Die Ottsel schüttelten fasziniert die Köpfe. „Leibwächteraufträge“, spuckte Jak fast zornig aus, „Ich hasse sie! Ich war immer der Meinung, wer nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen kann, hat es nicht besser verdient! Ich habe Torn immer für engstirnig, ja sogar scheinheilig gehalten, wenn er mir Vorträge über Kollateralschäden und unschuldige Opfer gehalten hat ...“ Er brach ab und seufzte gedehnt.

 

Dann redete er missmutig weiter: „Torn ist anders. Und was noch viel schlimmer ist, Kleiver ist auch anders! Deswegen habe ich vorhin gesagt, dass sie sich ähneln. Die beiden haben eins gemein: Sie sind diejenigen, auf die die Leute blicken, wenn Sig und Ashlin nicht verfügbar sind!“ Veger runzelte beleidigt die Stirn: „He, was ist mit dem Rat? Wir sind ... Ich meine, sie sind-“ „Vergessen Sie den Rat, Graf“, fuhr Jak gereizt auf, „Das sind Gestalten, die keine konkrete Form besitzen! Mit Ausnahme von Ihnen und Ashlin kennt kaum jemand ihre Gesichter! Und so jemand will die Stadt leiten? Sie haben gesehen, was dabei rauskommt!“ Veger schmollte, konnte dem jedoch nichts entgegensetzen. Jak schnaubte: „Torn und Kleiver sind für das Volk greifbar. An ihnen klammern sich die Leute fest, wenn sie den Halt verlieren. Und diese beiden, so schwierig sie auch sein mögen, werden ihnen die Hand helfend entgegenstrecken.“ Er lachte: „Naja, bei Kleiver bin ich nicht so sicher, ob er auch einem Bürger von Haven helfen würde, aber zumindest für seine Leute riskiert er Kopf und Kragen.“ Er wurde schlagartig wieder ernst: „Ich habe immer auf die beiden herabgesehen. Mich über sie lustig gemacht. Gedacht, sie hätten keine Ahnung von der Realität. Aber jetzt, wo wir Seite an Seite kämpfen, wird mir klar ... dass ich es bin, der keine Ahnung hat.“ Er schmunzelte resigniert.

 

Daxter und Veger, beeinflusst von der Melancholie des Moments, konnten nur einen unbeholfenen Blick wechseln.

 

_„Dann solltest du was dagegen tun, Kumpel!“_

 

Die drei schreckten auf. Ein Kommunikator, offenbar Jaks Gerät, hatte sich aus der Tasche befreit und war eine ganze Weile unbemerkt neben ihnen her geschwebt. Eine raue, aber vergnügte Stimme dröhnte nun aus den Lautsprechern: „Wenn du nicht mehr zufrieden bist mit deinen Entscheidungen, handele auch nicht mehr danach, Jak. Du bist noch jung. Ansichten zu ändern ist ein wichtiger Schritt Richtung Erwachsenendasein!“ „SIG“, brüllte Daxter peinlich berührt in das Gerät, „wie lange hörst du uns schon zu?!“

 

_„Hm ... Ungefähr seit der Sache mit Erol.“_

 

„Oh, du hast also so ziemlich alles mitbekommen, ja? Gut! Nun ... MACH DICH DAS NÄCHSTE MAL GEFÄLLIGST FRÜHER BEMERKBAR!“

 

„Sig“, unterbrach Jak Daxter unwirsch, „was wolltest du eigentlich von uns?“ „Eigentlich wollte ich nur unsere Verteidigungstaktik mit dir besprechen, aber nun denke ich, dass wir das wohl ohne euch in den Griff bekommen müssen“, erwiderte der Ödländer und man konnte dessen breites Grinsen selbst durch den schwebenden kleinen Apparat vernehmen. Jak runzelte die Stirn: „Wieso? Sag uns doch einfach, was du vorhast!“

 

_„Ich habe aber offensichtlich was anderes vor als ihr! Also, warum seid ihr noch hier?“_

 

„... Wo sollen wir denn sonst sein?“

 

_„Bei Torn und Kleiver natürlich! Jak, vertrau mir. Ich und meine Jungs hier werden diese lästigen Metallschädel schon im Griff behalten. Die beiden haben im Moment sicherlich weitaus größere Probleme. Deshalb solltest du auf deinen Instinkt hören und ihnen unter die Arme greifen.“_

 

„Was ist mit dem Gesetz der Wüste?! Hast du schon vergessen? Nur die Starken überleben?“

 

_„Verwechselst du das Motto nicht vielleicht mit einem anderen Spruch? ‚Nur die Starken überleben‘ bedeutet nicht ‚Jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste‘, mein Lieber!“_

 

Jak stutzte, doch dann verzog sich sein Mund langsam zu einem verschlagenen Schmunzeln.

 

Daxter und Veger quiekten schockiert, als der Wagen eine scharfe Wende einlegte und sich pfeilschnell vom Treck entfernte. Jak grinste in den Kommunikator: „Wir sehen uns in Haven.“

 

_„Nun macht schon, dass ihr wegkommt, Mädels! Überlasst uns die kleinen Fische und zieht den Zentner an Land, kapiert?“_

 

Jak und Daxter grinsten sich an und stießen die Fäuste gegeneinander. Nur Veger kreischte panisch hinter den in Staubwolken verschwindenden Ödländern her: „NEIIIIIIN! WARTET! ICH HABE NIEMALS MEIN EINVERSTÄNDNIS DAFÜR GEGEBEN!“

 

Der Protest ging im Aufheulen des Motors kläglich unter.


	11. Ablenkungsmanöver erfolgreich

Es hatte sie unglaubliche Anstrengungen gekostet, die Aufmerksamkeit der Metal-Adder auf sich zu ziehen. Ein Sandhai war zwar flink und schnell, doch fehlte es ihm an großkalibriger Artillerie, die durchschlagskräftig genug war, für ein solches Wesen eine ernsthafte Bedrohung darzustellen. Außerdem war die Schlange nicht besonders interessiert daran gewesen, eine ganze Herde potenzieller Häppchen gegen einen einzelnen winzigen Snack einzutauschen.

 

Und nachdem sie sich doch entschlossen hatte, sich erst um die sie hartnäckig umschwirrenden lästigen Mücken zu kümmern, dabei das andere Futter aus den Augen verloren hatte und nun auch noch feststellen musste, dass die Mücken nicht totzukriegen waren, war sie sehr, sehr zornig.

 

Torn legte Kleivers Streitaxt neu an und zielte auf den Kopf des Gegners. Der Rückstoß hätte ihn beinahe aus dem Sitz geschleudert, wenn er die Beine nicht mit aller Kraft gegen das Armaturenbrett gestemmt hätte. Schweiß rann ihm vom Gesicht in seinen Schal und er musste die Waffe kurz abstützen, um Luft zu holen.

 

Wie zum Teufel konnte Kleiver ein solches Gewicht ständig mit sich herumtragen?

 

„Na, geht dir die Puste aus, Rotkäppchen? Lass mein Baby ja nicht fallen, sonst fliegst du direkt hinterher, das verspreche ich dir!“

 

Torn schüttelte leidend den Kopf. Allein hätte er diese Mission vielleicht nicht durchführen können, aber wenigstens wäre er in Frieden gestorben ... „Keine Sorge“, knurrte er nachdrücklich, „ich werde mich hüten, die einzige Waffe zu verlieren, die uns in dieser Situation adäquate Unterstützung liefert! Was würde ich tun für einen Gilastampfer und dessen Geschützturm!“ Kleiver lachte laut: „Mit so einem Ding hätte uns das Biest schon längst plattgemacht! Nein, glaub mir, das einzig Wahre ist ein bis zum Rand aufgetankter Sandhai. Damit kriegst du fast jeden Gegner klein!“ „Ja, und diese Schlange fällt leider unter das ‚fast‘“, rief Torn zurück und visierte eine bereits offene Wunde am Kopf der Adder an. Der Volltreffer ließ das Monster kurz aufheulen und blind um sich schlagen. Kleiver nutzte die Gelegenheit, um geradewegs darauf zuzurasen und einige Salven aus den beiden Maschinengewehren über ihren Schultern abzufeuern. Die Energieladungen brannten sich in die Brust der Schlange und mit einem markerschütternden Brüllen sprang sie in einem hohen Bogen über sie hinweg und tauchte mit einem lauten Krachen im Boden ein.

 

„Mist“, fluchte Torn, „Bleib ja in Bewegung!“ Doch Kleiver kannte das Spiel inzwischen ebenso gut wie er und fuhr schnelle Haken, bis schließlich die Erde unter ihnen wieder heftig bebte, die Adder dicht hinter ihnen emporfuhr und gierig zuschnappte. Torn sprang auf, lehnte sich fest an die Querstreben des Buggys und zielte. Er konnte drei Schüsse abfeuern, ehe die Schlange auf dem Boden aufkam und die Verfolgung wieder aufnahm. Stöhnend sank er in den Sitz zurück und rieb sich zähneknirschend die Lendenwirbelsäule. Kleiver kicherte schadenfroh und erntete einen frostigen Blick. Torn seufzte: „Sie scheint wütend genug zu sein, um uns wieder ein Stück zu begleiten. Lass uns nach Osten fahren. Auf diese Weise schaffen wir sie von den anderen weg und können uns trotzdem parallel nach Haven vorarbeiten.“ Der Dicke nickte und beschleunigte.

 

Sie fuhren eine Weile, stets darauf bedacht, das Monster nicht zu nah an sich herankommen zu lassen, aber auch nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, unerreichbar zu sein. Eine solche Aktion hätte die Schlange zweifellos dazu angeregt, ihre Beute Beute sein zu lassen und sich wieder auf die Suche nach der größeren Mahlzeit zu machen. Dies wollten sie natürlich tunlichst vermeiden und so arbeiteten sie beflissen zusammen.

 

Torn griff in seine Tasche und entnahm ihr einige Schmerztabletten, die er wortlos schluckte. Kleiver grunzte ihn missmutig von der Seite an: „Nicht, dass du mir mitten in der Schlacht umkippst. Mir wärʼs lieber, wenn du diese Dinger stecken lassen würdest und stattdessen nüchtern bliebest.“ „Und den Schmerz soll ich natürlich männlich ignorieren“, knurrte sarkastisch Torn zurück, „Tut mir leid, aber unter diesen Umständen fällt mir das recht schwer. Und bevor du meckerst, vergiss nicht, wem ich dieses nette Andenken zu verdanken habe!“ Kleiver rollte mit den Augen: „Pft. Städter. Halten nichts aus.“

 

Anstatt sich über den Kommandanten lustig zu machen, hätte er lieber auf die Strecke achten sollen, denn plötzlich machte der Wagen, ausgelöst durch einen kleinen Brocken, der im Weg lag, einen Satz und schlenkerte. Unter normalen Umständen kein Problem, verschaffte dieser Patzer dem Verfolger die lang ersehnte Gelegenheit, sich mit einem enthusiastischen Quieken zum fatalen Angriff bereit zu machen. Er klappte das riesige Maul auf und der Schatten, der sich über sie legte, ließ Torn und Kleiver verstört die Köpfe drehen. Ödländer und Freiheitsligist dachten simultan: „Oh, Mi-“

 

„Mehr nach rechts, Graf! Oder wollen Sie, dass ich über Bord gehe?!“

 

„Ich kann mir beileibe Furchtbareres vorstellen!“

 

„Denken Sie daran, dass Sie auch draufgehen, wenn einer von uns seinen Job nicht machen kann!“

 

„Halt die Klappe und schieß, du Quatschkopf! AH! Es greift an!“

 

Im nächsten Moment erschallte Gewehrfeuer und der Feind bäumte sich kreischend auf. Neben dem zusammenbrechenden Körper erschien eine Staubwolke und in der nächsten Sekunde raste ein Gilastampfer neben dem Sandhai her. „Jak?!“, rief Torn überrascht über das zornige Brüllen des sich windenden Gegners hinweg, „Wo zum Teufel kommt ihr denn her?!“ Jak erwiderte entschlossen: „Fang gar nicht erst an! Ich habe Ashlin versprochen, dich zurückzubringen und genau das werde ich auch tun!“ Daxter krähte, während er mühevoll versuchte, auf Vegers Schultern das Gleichgewicht zu halten und gleichzeitig die Bordwaffe zu bedienen: „Oh, bitte, ist doch nicht der Rede wert! Wir retten dir jederzeit gerne wieder den A-“ „Ich möchte betonen, dass das nicht meine idiotische Idee gewesen ist“, schrie Veger dazwischen, der sich bemühte, das andere Ottsel zu balancieren und ihm Zugriff auf das Kontrollpult zu erlauben, dabei aber durch die hohe Belastung gefährlich hin und her taumelte. Der größere Wagen setzte sich hinter sie und das Gewehr drehte sich dem Feind zu, um ihm noch eine weitere Salve zu verpassen. Torn sah Kleiver an, der wiederum lauthals lachte: „Ich hatte sie schon irgendwie vermisst!“

 

„Ich finde das gar nicht witzig! Wer kümmert sich jetzt um die anderen?!“

 

„Reg dich ab, Rotkäppchen! Wir können sehr gut auf uns selbst aufpassen! Und hast du etwa kein Vertrauen in deine eigenen Leute?“

 

Torn stutzte und seufzte dann: „... Der Punkt geht an dich.“ Er stand auf und legte Kleivers Gewehr über den Überrollbügel des Sandhais neu an, um Jak, Daxter und Veger beim Scharmützel gegen die Adder zu unterstützen.

 

Mit dem durchschlagenden Kaliber des Geschützturms des schweren Kampffahrzeugs hatten sie auf einen Schlag wesentlich bessere Karten und nach einer entsetzlich langen Viertelstunde Dauerbeschuss ging das gewaltige Monster endlich auf Abstand und machte Anstalten, sich für den Augenblick vornehm zurückzuziehen.

 

Allerdings nicht, ohne noch ein letztes Mal mit aller Macht mit dem Schwanz über die sandige Erde zu fegen, beide Autos dabei zu erfassen und sie meterweit durch die Luft zu wirbeln, ehe sie ein gutes Stück weiter entfernt mit lautem Krachen niedergingen. Torn sah noch das Ende des Metallschädels im Boden verschwinden, ehe sein Hinterkopf so hart mit etwas kollidierte, dass sich sein Gehirn dazu entschied, ihm für ein Weile den Dienst zu verweigern.

 

\---

 

Die Sonne schien erbarmungslos vom Himmel herab und sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon im brennend heißen Wüstensand unterwegs waren.

 

„Das ist alles eure Schuld! Wer weiß, ob wir inzwischen nicht schon längst in Haven City wären, wenn ihr euch nicht in die hohlen Schädel gesetzt hättet, gestandenen Soldaten unbedingt unter die Arme greifen zu müssen!“

 

„Das einzige, was Sie wirklich gut können, ist kritteln, nicht wahr, Graf?! Jak hat Ihnen bei unserer Abfahrt angeboten, Sie zu einem der Ödländer hinüber zu schießen, oder?!“

 

„Das hätte mich umgebracht!“

 

„Aber zumindest wäre Ihnen dieser Marsch erspart geblieben!“

 

„Das wäre er auch, wenn sich dieser Dunkle-Eco-Freak dazu herabgelassen hätte, dem Mistvieh den Garaus zu machen, bevor es die Gelegenheit hatte, unsere Wagen zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten!“

 

„Aha! Erst eine Hexenjagd veranstalten, aber wennʼs hart auf hart kommt, auf den dunklen Jak vertrauen! Sie sind echt ein linkisches Luder!“

 

„Wozu ist seine Macht sonst gut?! Wenn er tatsächlich der große Mar ist, sollte er sich auch so verhalten!“

 

„Haben Sie eigentlich überhaupt kein Rückgrat?! Hören Sie endlich auf, zu jammern! Wir sitzen alle im selben Boot, falls Sie das noch nicht begriffen haben sollten! Oder vielleicht eher auf demselben Kamel ...“

 

„HALTET EURE KLAPPEN! ALLE BEIDE!“

 

Daxter und Veger funkelten sich wütend an, während sie sich keuchend durch den sandigen Untergrund kämpften, unterdrückten in Anbetracht eines extrem schlecht gelaunten Kommandanten jedoch alle weiteren Beschimpfungen, die sie sich an den Kopf werfen wollten.

 

Torn wischte sich angestrengt den Schweiß von der Stirn. Hielten diese verflixten Nager eigentlich nie den Mund? Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie Jak und Kleiver sie so in unmittelbarer Nähe der Ohren ertrugen. Andererseits waren diese beiden auch nicht gerade für ihre außergewöhnliche Vernunft bekannt.

 

Sie waren auf Schusters Rappen unterwegs, weil sie bei den Wagen nur noch Totalschaden hatten feststellen können. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie es noch mit knapper Mühe geschafft hatten, aus den fahrenden Geschossen herauszuspringen, ehe sie sie unter sich hatten zerquetschen können. In seinem Fall war es besonders knapp gewesen. Die Verletzung schränkte seine Agilität unangenehm ein und das heiße Klima sowie die anhaltende Belastung machten es ihm schwerer und schwerer, den Situationen angemessen zu handeln. Was ihm auch die neue Beule am Hinterkopf eingebracht hatte. Er war zum Glück nur wenige Minuten bewusstlos gewesen, ehe die nervenzermürbenden Ottselstimmen zu seinem vernebelten Verstand durchgedrungen waren.

 

_‚Ich habe nur das erwähnt, was jedem einigermaßen vernünftigen Menschen in den Sinn kommen würde! Das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass es meine Aufgabe ist, besagte Sofortmaßnahme bei ihm anzuwenden!‘_

 

_‚Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Graf! Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, stirbt er vielleicht! ... Wartet ... Denkt ihr, wir kämen damit durch? Ich meine, bei einer so gefährlichen Mission kann viel passieren ...‘_

 

_‚Oh, ich weiß nicht so recht, Notration. Ich traue ihm zu, euch heimzusuchen. Willst du das wirklich riskieren?‘_

 

_‚Öhm ...‘_

 

_‚Schluss jetzt! Wir müssen was tun! Wenn er draufgeht, wird es sich die Gouverneurin sicher nicht nehmen lassen, sich den oder die Schuldigen höchstpersönlich vorzunehmen! Nicht, dass ich Angst vor Ashlin Praxis habe oder so ...‘_

 

_‚Sie und Angst, Graf?! Unmöglich!‘_

 

Torn hatte sich aufgerappelt, während sie noch eine ganze Weile weitergezankt und ihm keine Beachtung geschenkt hatten. Jak war der erste gewesen, der die sich davonmachende „Leiche“ bemerkt hatte und war ihm wortlos gefolgt. Kleiver hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, nachdem er den Kompass vom Wrack des Sandhais abmontiert und die Route ausgemacht hatte, die sie nach Haven führte.

 

Die beiden Ottsel hatten schließlich klagend zu ihnen aufgeschlossen, als die Unglücksstelle hinter ihnen kaum noch zu erkennen war.

 

„Wie weit ist es noch?“, fragte Torn mit einem Schulterblick. Kleiver sah auf die blinkenden Punkte auf dem Peilgerät und wies geradeaus: „Zwei Stunden, bis wir Haven sehen können sollten – von einem sehr hoch gelegenen Platz. Und vier, bis wir in Schussreichweite gelangen. Und das sind Fahrtstunden, ihr Blitzbirnen. Ich will mir gar nicht ausrechnen, wie viele graue Haare es uns kosten wird, dieselbe Strecke zu Fuß zurückzulegen!“ „Du meinst wohl, du kannst es nicht ausrechnen. Hast die Grundschule wohl nach dem ersten Jahr abgebrochen, was?“, fauchte Daxter gereizt, angesichts der hoffnungslosen Lage offensichtlich lebensmüde geworden. Jak versetzte ihm um des lieben Friedens willen einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

 

Torn blieb auf dem Grat der ausgeprägten Sanddüne stehen und ließ den Blick über die vor ihnen liegende weitläufige Fläche schweifen. Frustriert kratzte er sich am Kinn: „Das sieht alles so verdammt gleich aus! Wenn wir wenigstens wüssten, wann uns der Feind wieder die Ehre geben wird!“ Alle seufzten schwer. Jak sah ihn unsicher an: „Äh, Torn? Vielleicht sollten wir aufgeben.“ Der Kommandant musterte ihn erstaunt, während die anderen ihn mit offener Fassungslosigkeit anstarrten: „Aufgeben? Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du diese Vokabel überhaupt kennst!“ Jak schüttelte schnell den Kopf: „So meinte ich das nicht. Ich möchte nur daran erinnern, dass unsere Waffen gegen diesen Metallschädel nicht die geringste Wirkung haben und unter diesen Umständen durch das Ödland zu wandern, ist einfach zu leichtsinnig. Ich halte es für besser, uns einen sicheren Unterschlupf zu suchen, vielleicht in einer der Ruinen, und auf Hilfe zu warten. Wir haben den Kompass! Damit können sie uns orten! Wenn wir nicht bald in Haven ankommen, wird Ashlin sicher etwas unternehmen!“

 

„Ich will meine Leute nicht durch unnötige Rettungseinsätze in Gefahr bringen. Und es wäre ebenso unverantwortlich, die Ödländer dieser Gefahr auszusetzen.“

 

„Aber ohne Fahrzeuge haben wir keine Chance mehr, Torn! Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um Haven ... um Ashlin machst, aber ... Ich denke, du handelst zu voreilig!“

 

Torn sah ihn verdattert an: „... Voreilig? Ich?“ Er schaute zu den anderen hinüber. Veger scharrte verlegen mit dem Fuß, Kleiver zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und Daxter stimmte seinem Freund mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen düster nickend zu. Torn runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Boden. Jak trat an ihn heran und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter: „Es ist nicht so, dass du etwas dafür kannst. Ich glaube, die Schmerzmittel beeinträchtigen deine Entscheidungskraft. Naja ... wie soll ich sagen ... Du siehst echt nicht gut aus, Torn.“ Der Kommandant konnte sich selbst nicht sehen, deswegen wusste er nichts von den dunklen Augenringen, der aschfahlen Haut und den schweißgebadeten Schläfen, die sein Antlitz zierten. Doch seinen Kameraden waren diese deutlichen Anzeichen der Erschöpfung schon eine ganze Weile aufgefallen. Jak war lediglich der erste, der sich traute, ihn darauf anzusprechen.

 

Er strich sich seufzend über die Augen: „... Vielleicht hast du recht.“ Er wies auf eine nicht weit entfernte Steinkonstellation: „Lasst uns dort fürs Erste Schutz suchen und unsere weiteren Schritte planen. Ich schätze, eine Pause dürfte uns allen guttun.“ Sie atmeten erleichtert auf, als er sich umdrehte und auf die Felsen zuwanderte.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, den sicheren Untergrund zu erreichen, auf dem sie die Adder zumindest nicht unterirdisch überraschen konnte. Veger ließ sich stöhnend in den Schatten sinken und in seinem Schwächeanfall verzichtete er darauf, Daxter zurechtzuweisen, der sich mit einem ähnlich zufriedenen Grunzen und heraushängender Zunge hinter ihm niederließ und sich an seinen Rücken lehnte.

 

Endlich waren die beiden Ratten still.

 

Die Gefährten rasteten eine Zeitlang stumm und lauschten den Schreien der Desert Wings am Himmel. Schließlich aber fragte Torn mit geschlossenen Augen und in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf: „Und? Habt ihr einen Vorschlag, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll?“ Er sah zwischen einer Felsenkluft hinaus in die Wüste: „Wir haben keinen Proviant, kein Wasser, keinen fahrbaren Untersatz.“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er einen winzigen dunklen Punkt im strahlenden Gelb des Sandes entdeckte: „Lange können wir nicht aushalten, selbst wenn wir nicht angegriffen werden. Habt ihr irgendwelche Ideen?“ „Wenn ich welche hätte“, brummte Daxter, „wäre ich kaum in der Lage, danach zu handeln! Du brauchst gar nicht so zynisch zu fragen!“ Der Ligist erhob sich geistesabwesend von seinem Platz und machte ein paar Schritte in die Richtung des ominösen Punkts: „... Hm? Oh, entschuldige, wenn es sich so angehört hat. Es war nicht zynisch gemeint.“ Er begriff, dass er aus dieser Entfernung nichts erkennen konnte und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, um sich wieder auf das eigentliche Problem zu konzentrieren. Er drehte sich halb um, konnte sich jedoch nicht ganz von dem Anblick lösen: „Ich bin nur selbst mit meinem Latein ziemlich am Ende. Wenn euch also was Gutes einfällt, lasst es mich wissen. Zum Henker, ich wäre sogar mit etwas Ungutem zufrieden!“

 

... Und der seltsame Punkt ließ ihn aus irgendeinem Grund nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

 

Jak faltete die Hände und stützte sich darauf: „Ich denke immer noch, dass es das Beste ist, hier auf Rettung zu warten.“ „Wohl eher zu hoffen“, schnaubte Kleiver, „Es kann Tage dauern, ehe unsere Leute zu uns durchdringen!“ Er sah auf die stöhnenden Ottsel: „Nun, aber zumindest haben wir ja ein bisschen Verpflegung zur Überbrückung dabei ...“ Jak warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu, den er grinsend erwiderte. Torn warf ein: „Wenn wir doch wenigstens noch einen der Wagen hätten benutzen können!“ Er fuhr sich durchs verschwitzte Haar und sah den Punkt aus dem Augenwinkel heraus aufblitzen.

 

Endlich legte sich seine Stirn in Falten und er ergab sich der Neugier.

 

Mit energischen Schritten marschierte er durch die kurze Kluft auf die Wüste zu. Jak sprang ebenfalls auf: „Wo willst du hin?! Wir haben uns noch gar nicht darauf geeinigt, dass-“ Torn winkte ab: „Keine Sorge. Ich sehe mir draußen nur mal eben was an. Bin gleich wieder da. Bleibt hier und ruht euch aus.“ Damit verließ er den Unterschlupf. Veger keuchte angestrengt: „Woher nimmt diese Jugend nur ihre Energie? Ich kann beim besten Willen keinen Schritt mehr tun! Ich stimme Jak ausnahmsweise mal zu. Lasst uns hier warten!“ Daxter nickte überraschenderweise heftig: „Ja. Jak hat endlich mal eine gute Idee, die sich nicht so anhört, als würde man eine oder mehrere Gliedmaßen aufs Spiel setzen! Ich will auch nicht mehr weiter durch diesen übergroßen Sandkasten latschen! Kleiver, was immer du sagst, du bist hiermit überstimmt!“ Der Dicke tippte an den Kompass: „Selbst wenn ich überbordende Lust hätte, weiter durch die Pampa zu traben, was ich definitiv nicht habe, wären unsere Anstrengungen sowieso sinnlos. Früher oder später wird uns das Biest einholen und dann kann uns nicht mal mein Baby hier retten.“ Er strich fast zärtlich über den Schaft seiner Waffe und seufzte resigniert.

 

Sie schwiegen lange, die einzigen Geräusche das Schreien der fliegenden Metallschädel und das Pfeifen der leichten Wüstenbrise durch die Spalten der Felsen, bis auf einmal Schritte auf dem Steinboden erschallten. Sie sahen entspannt auf, wohlwissend, dass es sich bei dem Neuankömmling nur um Torn handeln konnte.

 

Doch sie richteten sich erschrocken auf, als sie sahen, was er über seiner Schulter gestützt mit sich brachte.

 

Der Kommandant sagte kein Wort, als er einen in blauer Ligistenuniform gekleideten leblosen Körper bis zu ihnen in die Mitte des Unterschlupfs schleifte, sanft zu Boden gleiten ließ und vorsichtig an einen großen Stein lehnte. Danach richtete er sich ohne jede Erklärung wieder auf und stapfte in die Richtung davon, aus der er gekommen war.

 

Entgeistert starrten die Freunde auf die Hinterlassenschaft hinab, bis Jak blinzelte und ihm verwirrt hinterherlief. Kleiver trat an den Körper heran, ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und fühlte den Puls an einem blutigen Arm. Er schob die Maske ein Stück nach oben und beide Ottsel schrien in angewidertem Entsetzen auf. Der Ödländer nickte: „Scheint, als hätte er seine Leute wiedergefunden. Sie müssen echt fähig gewesen sein, wenn sie es bis hierher geschafft haben. Aber der Sturm hat ganze Arbeit geleistet ...“

 

Jak hatte den Kommandanten inzwischen eingeholt und lief aufgeregt neben ihm her: „Torn, wer war das?! Wie zum Teufel ist er hierhergekommen? Was-“ Er verstummte, als er einsah, dass ihm Torn überhaupt nicht zuhörte. Stattdessen bemühte er sich, seine Aufregung zu unterdrücken und trottete nur wortlos neben ihm her in der Hoffnung, am Ziel zu erfahren, was vor sich ging. Und das sollte er.

 

Der Punkt, dem Torn instinktiv gefolgt war, hatte sich als Heck von Eions Gilastampfer herausgestellt.

 

Jak starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Fahrzeug, dass fast vollständig bedeckt von Sand inmitten der offenen Savanne stand und anscheinend nur darauf wartete, endlich wieder verwendet zu werden. Er strich hastig einige Armvoll Schmutz vom Wagen. Wenn er sich als betriebsbereit herausstellen sollte ... Flink und voller neuer Energie lief er um das Gefährt herum: „Torn, das ist unglaublich! Dieses Ding mitten in der Wüste zu finden ... Wir müssen mit tonnenweise Glück zur Welt gekommen sein!“ Doch dann hielt er abrupt inne.

 

Torn buddelte mühsam an der Front des Wagens herum und Jak beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen, wie er einen weiteren Uniformierten auf dem Beifahrersitz freilegte. Torn fasste den Unbekannten am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Berg von Sand, um ihn wie seinen Begleiter zuvor in Richtung Höhle zu schleppen. Jak wusste nicht, was geschehen war, doch er brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um sich die Geschichte zusammenzureimen. Bedrückt flüsterte er: „Oh Mann ... Es tut mir leid, Torn ... Ich-“ „Lass gut sein, Jak“, unterbrach ihn Torn, ohne sich umzudrehen, „Lass ... es einfach gut sein.“

 

_‚Du würdest es sowieso nicht verstehen.‘_

 

Die Worte blieben unausgesprochen, aber Jak konnte sie sich nur zu gut denken. Und es ärgerte ihn, dass Torn recht hatte. Er verstand es wirklich nicht. Diese Leute waren Soldaten gewesen. Sie mussten damit gerechnet haben, eventuell irgendwann von einer Mission nicht mehr zurückzukehren. Und Torn kannte mit Sicherheit nicht jeden seiner Untergebenen persönlich. Und trotzdem strahlte der Kommandant eine tiefe Bekümmertheit angesichts des deprimierenden Fundes aus, als hätte er enge Freunde verloren.

 

Nein. Jak konnte es nicht verstehen. Und so fasste er einen Entschluss. Ohne weiter zu zögern lief er Torn nach, schob eine Schulter unter den schlaffen, freien Arm der Leiche und nahm einen Teil der Last auf sich, um sie leichter und schneller in den Schatten transportieren zu können. Er erhielt eine kaum nennenswerte Reaktion, Torn warf ihm nur einen obskuren Seitenblick zu, was ihm jedoch gleichgültig war. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich gegenseitig an, Torn müde, Jak entschlossen, bis die stille Aufforderung wie Blei in der Luft lag.

 

_‚Dann bring es mir bei!‘_

 

Wenn Jak Torns Verhältnis zu seinen Leuten nicht verstand, musste er es eben lernen! Und nun, da er begann, zu verstehen, dass das große Ganze von seinen Taten nicht immer nur profitierte, wollte er es auch.

 

Torn schien keine Lust haben, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten oder gar zu streiten, und so nahm er die Hilfe nur schweigend an und stapfte weiter. Wieder im Versteck lehnten sie Eion neben ihren Gefährten und Torn blieb stumm vor den beiden hocken, ohne Anstalten zu machen, weitere Anweisungen zu erteilen. Somit wandte sich Jak mit einem letzten besorgten Blick zu seinen Freunden um und wies hinaus: „Draußen steht ein Gilastampfer. Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch einsatzbereit ist, aber wenn wir ihn ausgraben, werden wir sicher schlauer sein. Es könnte unsere letzte Chance sein, hier lebend rauszukommen, also helft mir dabei!“ Sie nickten nur mit hoffnungsvollen Gesichtern, doch nicht einmal Daxter wagte es, die Stimmung mit einem seiner sarkastischen Sprüche weiter anzuheizen. Sie schlichen hinaus und Jak schielte noch einmal zu Torn hinüber, ehe er ihnen folgte: „Wir machen das schon. Du kannst dir Zeit lassen ... So viel, wie du brauchst.“ Danach verließ er die Höhle.

 

Torn kniete noch lange resigniert auf dem kühlen Steinboden. Doch irgendwann lächelte er.

 

_‚Sie hat euch nicht erwischt, was? Gute Arbeit. Ihr habt es so weit gebracht. Nur noch ein kleines Stück und ihr hättet Haven erreicht. Was ist passiert? Ist euch der Sprit ausgegangen? War der Sturm einfach zu stark geworden? Wurdet ihr von Metallschädeln angegriffen? Ich werde es wohl nie erfahren. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr nicht mehr mit ansehen musstet, wie der Sand eurem Partner die Haut abgezogen hat ...‘_

 

Er schüttelte zähneknirschend den Kopf.

 

_‚Wenn mir doch nur etwas Besseres eingefallen wäre! Wenn doch wenigstens nicht diese verfluchte Schlange aufgetaucht wäre! Aber ... es ist zu spät, um es zu bereuen. Und ich schätze, ihr wollt auch keine Entschuldigung hören, nicht wahr?‘_

 

Er kicherte.

 

_‚Es tut mir leid. Aber zumindest eins kann ich versprechen. Wir werden das Miststück kleinkriegen, das versichere ich euch!‘_

 

Seine Augen begannen, gefährlich zu funkeln und mit einem gepressten Knurren boxte er mit einer Faust auf die Erde.

 

_‚Der Kopf von diesem verdammten Biest wird unser Stadttor zieren. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass es sich auch nur noch ein Opfer holt. Eures wird nicht vergeblich sein!‘_

 

Er ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten und drückte jeweils eine gegen die Brustpanzer ihrer Uniformen.

 

_‚Wartet hier. Wir holen euch nach Hause, sobald es uns möglich ist. Habt nur noch ein bisschen Geduld.‘_

 

Und damit stemmte er sich in die Höhe und kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu, um resoluten Schrittes seinen Freunden zu folgen. Ein fürchterliches Gefecht mit der Metal-Adder stand ihnen bevor und er musste dafür sorgen, dass es das letzte sein würde.

 

Im sicheren Schatten der Höhle sackte Eions Körper, von einem kräftigen Windstoß erfasst, zur Seite und ihr Kopf fiel auf Neils Schulter. Ihre Hand rutschte von ihrem Schoß zu Boden in seine und kraftlose Finger verhakten sich zu einem letzten Beweis ihrer Verbundenheit.

 

Draußen startete Kleiver gerade den Motor des Gilastampfers: „Die Dunklen Schöpfer sollen mich holen, aber dieses Ding funktioniert tatsächlich noch! Wir scheinen mit unseren bemitleidenswerten Schicksalsschlägen endlich mal Fortunas Tränendrüse erwischt zu haben!“ Daxter schob die letzten Körnchen Sand vor sich her zur Führerkabine hinaus und wischte sich angestrengt über die Stirn: „Wird auch Zeit! Jak! Sag mir, dass es auch so lange so bleiben wird, bis ich mich daheim in Tessʼ Arme stürzten kann!“ Der junge Mann linste in den Tank und hob einen Kanister Treibstoff aus dem Fond des Wagens. Er schüttelte ihn und grinste breit: „Jepp, klingt wunderbar! Damit sollten wir locker die Strecke nach Haven überbrücken können! Ich sage euch eins, wer immer diese Soldaten gewesen sind, sie haben uns den Hals gerettet!“

 

„Und das mehr als einmal.“

 

Jak zuckte heftig zusammen, hatte er doch überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass Torn endlich wieder zu ihnen gestoßen war. Während er sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte, schwang sich der Kommandant in den Beifahrersitz: „Wie sieht es aus?“ „Der Motor klingt höchst willig und genügend Sprit haben sie uns auch vermacht“, erwiderte Kleiver zufrieden, „allerdings ist der Bordcomputer im Eimer. Guts Ding, dass wir meinen Kompass mitgenommen haben, sonst hätten wir uns nach Sonne, Mond und Sternen richten müssen und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, war das nicht unbedingt mein Lieblingsunterricht.“ Er wies mit dem Daumen hinter sich: „Leider hatʼs aber, was wesentlich schlimmer ist, das Gewehr erwischt! Das Stativ wackelt wie der Bauch meines alten Herrn in dessen bester Zeit. Zielen ist mit dem Teil praktisch ʼne Lotterie.“ Von hinten ertönte leises Gluckern, als Jak den Tank mit dem Inhalt des Kanisters befüllte: „Aber schussbereit ist es noch! Überlasst die Feinmotorik getrost mir! Ich werde es schon festhalten können!“

 

Torn und Kleiver schnaubten gleichzeitig. Der Dicke fragte amüsiert: „Hast du schon mal neben einem Geschützturm in Aktion gesessen, Kleiner? Noch dazu neben einem, den man vorher nicht richtig gewartet hat? Es wird dir die Gliedmaßen aus dem Torso reißen, glaub mir! Du triffst mit so einem Klapperkasten höchstens ein Scheunentor – wenn du direkt davor stehst. Und selbst dann würde ich meine Monatsration Fleisch drauf verwetten, dass du dir nur die eigenen Kniescheiben wegballerst!“ Er lachte bei dem Gedanken lauthals und Torn fügte nachdrücklich hinzu: „Ein stationäres Maschinengewehr ist keine Handfeuerwaffe, Jak. Wag es ja nicht, das Ding in diesem Zustand anzufassen! Bitte! Ich will all meine Gliedmaßen so lange es irgend geht behalten!“ Daxter meldete sich zu Wort: „Keine Sorge, das werde ich zu verhindern wissen, jetzt, da ich gewarnt wurde!“ Veger stimmte ihm zu: „Und ich werde dich, wenn nötig, dazu anhalten!“

 

„Ja ja, tun Sie ruhig weiter so, als wären wir das Zerstörer-Team schlechthin! He, Moment! Wir sind das Zerstörer-Team! Jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen“, entfuhr es dem jungen Ottsel und gleich danach wandte es sich wütend an Kleiver, „Himmelnocheins, hör endlich auf zu lachen, Speckwanst! So lustig, dass du die Erde zum Zittern bringen musst, war es doch nun auch wieder nicht!“ Vegers Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich: „Ähm ... Ich möchte dir nicht die Illusionen rauben, aber ich fürchte, dass nicht Kleivers Gelächter diese Beben auslöst ...“

 

Torn beugte sich seitlich aus dem Wagen und schrie zu Jak hinüber: „Es ist soweit! Das Biest kommt wieder! Pack den Kanister weg und steig endlich ein, Jak!“ „Aber der Tank ist noch nicht voll“, protestierte sein Freund und schwang den Kopf herum, als in geringer Entfernung der Körper der Adder auftauchte. Veger umfasste sich entsetzt das Gesicht und schrie wie ein Mädchen: „DANN BEEIL DICH GEFÄLLIGST!“ Torn griff sich Kleivers Waffe und stellte sich aufrecht hin: „Kleiver, wo du schon mal am Steuer sitzt, kannst du auch fahren! Ich werde ihn auf möglichst großem Abstand halten! Tritt nicht zu sehr aufs Gas, er muss uns bis Haven folgen können! Ich will seinen verdammten Kadaver brennen sehen!“ Kleiver grinste dämonisch: „Na, das ist ja mal ein Zufall. Dasselbe habe ich auch gerade gedacht!“ Er startete den Motor erneut und ließ ihn ein paar Mal aufheulen. Torn nickte gefällig und rief Jak zu: „Du bist für die große Knarre zuständig. Die Fernsteuerung funktioniert nicht mehr, aber sie hat einen separaten Auslöser! Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als sie manuell zu bedienen!“

 

„Aber hast du nicht eben gesagt-“

 

„Darum kümmere ich mich jetzt!“

 

Torn wandte sich an die beiden Ottsel: „Und ihr Nager-“ Daxter hob abwehrend eine Hand und murrte: „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ab nach hinten und Klappe halten, richtig?“ Torn lächelte hinterhältig: „Wovon träumst du nachts? Hier packt jeder mit an!“ Während Daxter erwartungsvoll die Augen aufriss und Veger entmutigt stöhnte, trat Torn mit dem Fuß das Handschuhfach auf. Ein Werkzeugkasten purzelte heraus. Er legte das Gewehr an und zielte konzentriert auf die Schlange, drückte ab und nickte zufrieden, als sie kreischend zusammenzuckte und etwas langsamer vorrückte. Er wies mit dem Kinn auf den Kasten: „Schnappt euch, was ihr kriegen könnt und schlagt damit die Schrauben am Stativ ein. Wenn sich auch nur eine löst, während Jak das Gewehr abfeuert, fliegen uns die Einzelteile um die Ohren, also arbeitet einmal in eurem kümmerlichen Leben zusammen! Bei dem Druck werden sie die Durchschlagskraft eines ganzen Meteoritenschwarms haben! Strengt euch also ein bisschen an, kapiert?“ Die Ottsel wechselten einen angsterfüllten Blick und stürzten sich auf den kleinen Container.

 

Als die Adder auf wenige Meter herangekommen war, riss Jak endgültig den Kanister aus der Tanköffnung. Ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr ihn und er schrie nach Torn, bevor er dem Monster den Behälter mit aller Kraft entgegen schleuderte. Torn verstand und feuerte darauf, während sich Jak unter dem Gewehr wegduckte und flink aufs Dach kletterte. Die Restflüssigkeit entzündete sich durch den Schuss und explodierte dicht vor der Nase der Bestie, die dadurch wieder für einige Zeit benommen liegenblieb.

 

„Okay“, rief Jak den Ottseln zu, die sich am Fuße des Geschützturms bereitgemacht hatten, „ihr wisst, was zu tun ist!“ Sie nickten sich zu, Jak packte die Waffe an beiden Seiten und hakte die Finger in den Abzug. Sofort schossen Energiestrahlen aus dem Lauf und trafen den Feind direkt vor die Brust, deren Panzerung knackte und schließlich zersprang. Er bemühte sich, die panischen Quieker der Ottsel zu ignorieren, die damit beschäftigt waren, frenetisch Schrauben zurück ins Dach zu rammen. Wenn schon nach einer Salve so viele davon heraussprangen, wie weit würde sie die provisorische Reparatur bringen?

 

Torn schien sich nicht mit derart existentiellen Fragen aufhalten zu wollen, denn er zoomte sich lieber ihren Gegner mit dem in seiner Maske integrierten Zielfernrohr heran: „Hm, sieht aus, als hätten wir ihm schon reichlich Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Die Brustplatte ist nicht der erste Teil, den er vermisst. Einige Rückenschuppen hat er auch schon verloren. Gut so, ich freue mich darauf, ihm in den Eingeweiden herumzustochern. Und der Schädelstein von diesem Bastard wird die Waisen unserer Stadt sehr glücklich machen.“ Er warnte die anderen: „Schießt nur, wenn es sich absolut nicht vermeiden lässt! Wenn wir ihn zu sehr verärgern, könnte er ein bisschen früher als erwünscht ausrasten und das möchten wir doch nicht. Haltet ihn auf Abstand, aber übertreibt es nicht!“

 

„Leichter gesagt als getan“, gab Jak nachdenklich zurück, als er die Schlange von weitem erneut anrücken sah. „Ja“, jammerte Veger, „sein Futter hat wohl zu lange mit ihm gespielt! Er scheint inzwischen wirklich ziemlich hungrig zu sein – und rasend vor Zorn!“ Daxter fügte noch angeekelt hinzu: „Wenn ich das so sagen darf, das Monstrum wird mit jedem Gegenschlag ... Nun ja, monströser. Und das sollen wir tatsächlich noch drei Stunden aushalten?! Unmöglich!“ Torn tippte ihm warnend mit den Bolzen der Streitaxt auf den Scheitel: „Reiß dich besser zusammen, du Taschenratte, denn wir müssen es schaffen. Ich brauche dir wohl nicht zu erklären, was passiert, sollte ich deinetwegen ins Gras beißen, oder?“

 

Daxter schluckte nervös und fasste seinen Hammer fester.


	12. Bosskampf!

Ashlin tippte sich aufgebracht mit einem Zeigefinger auf den Bizeps und starrte stur gen Horizont. Die traurigen Schrottteile der Horden von Metallschädeln, die ihre Leute mit den Panzerabwehrgeschützen bereits erledigt hatten, ignorierte sie dabei elegant.

 

Fluchend schlug sie schließlich mit der Faust aufs Kontrollpult ihres Geschützturms: „Verdammt, wo bleiben diese Idioten denn!?“ Kieras Stimme dröhnte durch das Funkgerät: „Beruhige dich doch endlich! Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert! Es ist schon fast Abend, sie werden bestimmt jede Sekunde auftauchen!“ „Ja“, versicherte auch Sig der hinter ihr stand und sich mit einem auf die Sitzlehne gestützten Arm leicht nach vorne beugte, „so einfach werden sie es dem Metallschädel sicher nicht machen! Keine Chance, dass sie im Bauch dieses Monsters gelandet sind. Lass dich nicht ablenken, es könnte um Sekunden gehen! Wenn du müde bist, kann auch ich deinen Platz einnehmen.“

 

„Das hättest du wohl gerne? Nein. Du hattest schon mehr als genug Gelegenheiten, es diesen Biestern zu zeigen. Der Fresstentakel gehört mir!“

 

Sie legte einen Finger ans Ohr: „An alle Schützen! Schon irgendwelche Anzeichen von unseren Leuten?“

 

_„Keine im Süden, Maʼam. Tut uns leid.“_

 

_„Bei uns auch nicht!“_

 

_„Null Feindbewegung im Norden, Gouverneurin.“_

 

„Mist“, zischte sie und verschränkte die Arme wieder vor der Brust. Sig schnaufte nur diskret lächelnd und zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

Und dann sah er es. Eine winzige Trübung der Luft am Horizont.

 

Eine Staubwolke. Und zwar eine, die sich auffallend rasant näherte. Er wandte Ashlin den Kopf zu und wies alarmiert auf die Stelle: „Ash! Das-“ Doch er hätte sich den Atem sparen können, denn auch sie hatte das verdächtige Phänomen augenblicklich bemerkt und fauchte ins Mikrofon: „Achtung! Was immer da auch anrückt, schießt nicht blindlings drauflos! Es könnte sich dabei um den Kommandanten handeln! Ihr wollt nicht im Eifer des Gefechts auf die falschen Ziele ballern! Glaubt mir!“

 

\---

 

„Dieses Ding gibt jede Sekunde den Geist auf“, jammerte Daxter verzweifelt, während er eine Schraube, die sich durch stetige Abnutzung schon vor langer Zeit in einen Nagel verwandelt hatte, zurück in ihren Platz bohrte, „ganz zu schweigen von uns!“ „Durchhalten“, ermahnte Jak die wuselnden Nager und drückte dreimal in schneller Folge ab, wodurch die Adder einen ihrer furchterregenden Reißzähne einbüßte und daraufhin barbarisch tobte, „es ist nicht mehr weit! Es kann nicht mehr weit sein ... Nicht wahr, Torn?!“ Der Angesprochene wehrte einen Felsbrocken, der von einem zuckenden Schwanz auf sie geschleudert wurde, mit einem gut gezielten Schuss ab: „Frag mich nicht. Ich habe mein Zeitgefühl verloren, seit wir in dem verdammten Fluss fast abgesoffen sind! Kleiver?!“

 

Der Ödländer antwortete zuerst nicht. Doch dann drehte er ihm langsam grinsend den Kopf zu: „Lasst es mich mal so sagen. Wenn wir jetzt noch draufgehen, wäre das besonders blamabel, nun, da wir so ein großes Publikum haben!“ Er lachte, als sich alle verwirrt umdrehten und ihre Augen in erlöster Hoffnung aufleuchteten.

 

In nur noch wenigen Kilometern Entfernung wuchs Haven Citys kolossale Stadtmauer in den Himmel. Die Sonnenstrahlen reflektieren sich auf den Scheiben der rundum verglasten Geschütztürme, die nach dem Krieg gegen die Dunklen Schöpfer zur Abwehr besonders gut gepanzerter Metallschädel errichtet worden waren. Bedachte man die weit verstreuten Teile toter Feinde, die man inzwischen ein Stück weit voraus ebenfalls erkennen konnte, mussten Ashlin und Konsorten die Durchschlagskraft der neuen Waffen bereits ausgiebig getestet haben.

 

Sie verliehen ihrer Erleichterung auf unterschiedliche Weise Ausdruck. Kleiver gackerte finster, Torn atmete nur erleichtert aus, Jak schlug grinsend mit einem laut triumphierenden Daxter ein und Veger sackte stöhnend über seinem um eine besonders lose gehebelte Schraube gehakten Achtkant zusammen: „Oh, bei den Precursorn! Wir haben es geschafft!“

 

Im nächsten Moment entschied sich ihr Maschinengewehr, die letzte Standhaftigkeit aufzugeben und brach mit einem lauten Knall auseinander. Dabei wurde das Stativ verrissen und Veger wie aus einem Katapult geradeaus Richtung Haven geschossen.

 

Sein Schrei verstummte erst nach einer langen Minute.

 

Jak starrte fassungslos auf den Abzug, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt. Daxter schrie entsetzt: „Oh nein! Wir haben unsere wirksamste Waffe verloren!“ Seine Miene verdunkelte sich und er blickte warnend in die Runde: „Bevor ihr irgendetwas sagt! Das ist nicht meine Schuld!“

 

Die Metal-Adder war über ihren plötzlichen Notstand offensichtlich überaus beglückt, denn sie wurde nach einiger Zeit, in der ihr ihre Opfer nichts Entscheidendes mehr entgegengesetzt hatten, immer schneller und holte sie viel zu früh ein. Jak riss die Morph Gun vom Rücken und stellte sie auf den Friedensstifter-Modus um, doch selbst diese mächtige Waffe entlockte der Schlange nicht mehr als ein unregelmäßiges Zucken. Kleivers Streitaxt hingegen war nun ihr ärgster Feind und sie schien sehr darauf bedacht, Torn das Zielen so schwer wie möglich zu machen.

 

Schließlich, als sie sich links neben den Wagen vorgearbeitet hatte, schien ihr das Glück endlich hold. Ein tonloses Klicken ertönte anstelle eines befriedigenden Knalls.

 

_‚Ladehemmung. Ausgerechnet jetzt?!‘_

 

Torn konnte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende spinnen, als das Monster auch schon abgesprungen war und mit dem Gilastampfer auf direkten Kollisionskurs ging. Und die Insassen konnten nichts anderes tun, als dem unweigerlichen Ende hilflos entgegenzusehen. Torn und Kleiver bissen in verzweifelter Wut die Zähne aufeinander, dass sich Blut in den Zwischenräumen sammelte. Daxter schrie in Todesangst.

 

Und Jaks Zorn nahm Überhand.

 

Das dunkle Eco in seinen Adern begann zu pulsieren. Sein Blickfeld verengte sich, bis er nichts anderes mehr erkennen konnte außer dem monströsen Feind direkt vor seiner Nase. Teint verblasste, Haare wurden schneeweiß. Lange, scharfe Krallen schossen aus seinen Fingerspitzen, grelle Blitze aus dem ganzen Körper. Das letzte, was er bewusst wahrnahm, war, wie er sich vom Autodach abstieß und sich geradewegs in das weit aufgesperrte Maul stürzte.

 

Als der dunkle Jak im Rachen der Schlange verschwand und sie sich hoch aufrichtete, um mit einem zufriedenen Schlucken die erfolgreiche Jagd zu besiegeln, brüllte Daxter wie vom Teufel besessen. Torn konnte ihn gerade noch am Nacken packen, ehe das Ottsel hinter seinem Freund herspringen und Selbstmord begehen konnte.

 

„JAK! JAK!!! Verdammt, lass mich los, Torn! SPUCK IHN AUS, DU MISTSTÜCK! SPUCK! IHN!! AUS!!!“

 

„HÖR AUF ZU ZAPPELN, VERDAMMT!!! DU KANNST IHM NICHT HELFEN! Kleiver, halt an! Wir können nicht ohne ihn gehen!“

 

Kleiver gehorchte tatsächlich und stieg in die Eisen, sodass der Wagen parallel zu der sich vergnügt die Lefzen leckenden Adder zum Stehen kam. Er stützte sich auf das Lenkrad und grunzte neugierig: „Was wollt ihr denn tun? Sie hat ihn runtergeschluckt. Den sehen wir nie wieder.“ Trotzdem machte er keine Anstalten, in absehbarer Zeit wieder losfahren zu wollen. Torn und Daxter, der sich nach dem ersten Schreck zum Glück schnell wieder beruhigt hatte, beobachteten wortlos das Geschehen. Nur ihre geballten Fäuste verrieten Kleiver, dass sie auf etwas warteten.

 

Oder auf jemanden.

 

Die Adder wirkte glücklich und es sah aus, als wollte sie zum nächsten Gang des Büffets übergehen, als sie plötzlich verharrte. Beinahe verdutzt bewegte sich ihr Kopf nach rechts und links, dann legte sie ihn verwirrt schief und starrte blind geradeaus. Ihre Mitte blähte sich auf und schien ihr auf einmal fürchterliche Schmerzen zu bereiten, denn sie begann, sich brüllend zu winden und mit dem Schwanz über die Erde zu wischen, als würde sie nach einem unsichtbaren Gegner schlagen. Daxters Gesicht teilte sich in einem gewaltigen Grinsen: „Da hat sich aber jemand den Magen verdorben, was?“ Das Monster kreischte und zitterte und rollte über den Sand, als Energieblitze durch seinen Körper zuckten.

 

Doch etwas an dem Schauspiel gefiel Torn nicht. Es hatte sichtliche Schmerzen, aber wenn der dunkle Jak im Inneren ein solches Theater veranstaltete, hätte er sich dann nicht schon längst befreien müssen? Und kam es ihm nur so vor oder wurden die Wunden, die sie ihm mühsam zugefügt hatten, nicht irgendwie ... kleiner?

 

Die Adder erhob sich wieder und öffnete das Maul. Gurgelgeräusche erklangen und ihre Muskeln zogen sich krampfartig zusammen. Daxter runzelte die Stirn: „Was macht es denn? Und außerdem ... Bin das ich oder sieht es wieder erstaunlich ... frisch aus?“ Das Ottsel hatte es also auch bemerkt. Doch ehe Torn etwas erwidern konnte, legte die Schlange den Kopf in den Nacken und spuckte einen sehr normal aussehenden Jak zielgenau auf das Wagendach zurück. Torn fing ihn mit einem überraschten Laut an den Schultern auf, als er fast über den Rand rutschte. Er richtete ihn auf und Daxter hüpfte ihm quäkend auf die Brust: „WOAH! Mann, Kumpel, wir haben ja schon so einige Höhlen erforscht, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dich das Innere eines Metallschädels so brennend interessiert! MACH SOWAS NIE WIEDER!“ Er riss, um seinem Appell Nachdruck zu verleihen, entnervt an Jaks Kragen.

 

Dieser schwankte ein wenig, wandte sich dann aber finster an Torn: „Wir sollten ganz schnell hier weg.“ „Dem stimme ich zu“, erwiderte Torn trocken, „aber erklär mir vorher zumindest, warum du dem Biest nicht den Gnadenstoß verpasst hast. Ich dachte, dein Alter Ego wäre unverwundbar?“ „Das ist es auch“, murmelte Jak und wies auf die Adder, „Aber sie scheint das auch zu sein.“ Alle Augen wurden handtellergroß, als sie sahen, wie die Schlange sich in Windeseile auf sie zubewegte. Daxters Lider zuckten fassungslos. Dann schrie er aus Leibeskräften: „ABMARSCH!!!“

 

„Musst mich nicht zweimal bitten“, brummte Kleiver und trat das Gaspedal durch. „Sag das nochmal“, rief Torn über den Fahrtwind hinweg, „und berücksichtige bitte dabei mein im Moment sehr schwaches Herz! Dieses Biest ist was?!“ Jak schrie zurück: „Ich habe versucht, es von innen aufzuschneiden, aber die Wunden haben sich immer wieder sofort geschlossen! Nicht nur das! Es war fast, als hätte mein dunkles Eco die bereits bestehenden Verletzungen geheilt! Ich glaube ... das kommt daher, dass es sich offenbar über lange Zeit hinweg davon ernährt hat! Ich fürchte, es ...“ „Ist immun gegen dunkles Eco“, vervollständigte Daxter den Satz trotzig, „Ich habe es immer gewusst! Was Gol und Maia auch anfassen, es kann nicht gut sein!“ Torn nickte einsichtig: „Dann verwandle dich doch in Licht-Jak! Dem wird es wohl kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen haben!“ Jak kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn: „Äh ... weißt du ... helles Eco kommt nicht ganz so häufig vor wie dunkles ... Ich bin noch nicht ganz bereit für den Übergang ...“ Auch dazu nickte Torn voller Verständnis und massierte sich seufzend den Nasenrücken: „Gut. Gut. Dann würde ich empfehlen, dass ihr euch jetzt gut festhaltet.“ Er ließ sich in den Sitz sinken und wies schnurstracks geradeaus auf Havens Mauer.

 

„FAHR!!!“

 

Und das tat Kleiver. Verfolgt von einem Wesen, welches nicht einmal dunkles Eco verletzen konnte, benötigte er keinen triftigen Grund, um auf den verhassten Ex-Gardisten zu hören, und so holte er das Letzte aus dem geschundenen Fahrzeug heraus. Auf dem Weg zum bereits in Sicht gekommenen Stadttor packte er blitzschnell nach einem orangefarbenen Objekt, das sich aus dem Erdboden erhob, riss Veger am Schwanz aus dem Sand und grinste das benommene Ottsel, um dessen Kopf winzige Schraubenschlüssel tanzten, sadistisch an: „Da bist du. Hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass du mich so einfach loswirst, oder?“ Er setzte es sich grölend auf die Schulter.

 

Vor ihnen tauchten die Trümmer der kleineren Metallschädel auf und Kleiver musste abbremsten, um sie sicher zu umfahren, was der Adder zusätzlich zum Vorteil gereichte. Näher und näher kam sie und fester und fester umklammerte Daxter das Schulterpolster seines besten Freundes. Schon wieder flitzte der Feind auf wenige Meter an den Wagen heran und verspannte sich zu einem nächsten Angriff. Jak überlegte fieberhaft.

 

_‚Zeit. Nur ein bisschen mehr Zeit!‘_

 

Der Schrott mehrte sich und mit ihm die Gewissheit, dass sie sich Havens Zugriffsbereich immer weiter näherten.

 

_‚Nur ein bisschen mehr!‘_

 

Und die Schlange sprang. Jak griff nach seinem Friedensstifter, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass er sie damit nicht würde zurückschlagen können.

 

_‚So nah dran! So nah! Warum?!‘_

 

Torn kümmerte sich nicht um Fragen, die niemand beantworten konnte und entschied sich stattdessen, sich auf einen langjährigen Freund zu verlassen. Er sprang auf, zog das Messer aus dem Halfter auf seinem Rücken und schrie: „RUNTER!!!“ Jak und Daxter hatten gerade noch die Möglichkeit, sich flach aufs Dach zu werfen, als Torn die sichelartige Waffe schon geworfen hatte und sie knapp über ihren Schöpfen hinweg wirbelte. Zischend teilte sie die Luft ...

 

Und versenkte sich mitten in einer schlitzförmigen, gelben Pupille.

 

Die Adder schrie, bäumte sich auf und verlor das Gleichgewicht, prallte donnernd auf dem Boden auf und wand sich wie ein in der Mitte zerteilter Wurm. Daxter sah ihr entgeistert nach und drehte sich dann, zusammen mit Jak, vorsichtig zu Torn um. Der Kommandant runzelte ihrer perplexen Blicke wegen erst verständnislos die Stirn, verfiel dann aber in ein arrogantes Schmunzeln: „Was? Habt ihr gedacht, ich würde es nur zum Apfelschälen verwenden?“

 

Daxter und Veger blickten wütend zu ihrem jeweiligen Träger hinunter und wiesen mit den Zeigefingern anklagend auf Torn: „Okay, die Entscheidung ist gefallen! Ich will auf seine Schulter!“ Die Schlange hatte sich inzwischen von dem Schock erholt. Doch als sie dieses Mal hinter ihren Opfern her glitt, wurde sie nach wenigen Minuten unsanft gebremst.

 

Endlich, endlich, nach stundenlanger Odyssee, hatten Torn, Kleiver, Jak, Daxter und Veger sie mit ihrem treuen Gefährt in Haven Citys Schussreichweite gelotst – und damit in Ashlins, Kieras und Tessʼ, die den letzten Teil der Hetzjagd hilflos von ihren Sitzen in den Geschütztürmen hatten ansehen müssen und in dieser kurzen Zeit eine auffallende Abneigung zu dem Metallschädel entwickelt hatten, der ihren Ehemännern in spe so unverschämt intim auf die Pelle gerückt war.

 

„FEUER“, brüllte Ashlin ins Mikrofon und alle Schützen befolgten die Anweisung nur zu gern, „ZERLEGT ES! LASST NICHT EINEN FETZEN VON IHM ÜBRIG! ICH WILL DEN PANZER SCHMELZEN SEHEN!“ Eingeschüchtert ging Sig ein wenig auf Abstand, als er die hasserfüllten Flammen in ihren Augen bemerkte und konnte das Monster nur noch bemitleiden. Kiera war nicht minder wütend und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mit erstaunlicher Präzision auf den Kopf des Monsters zu schießen, bis es auf einem Augen blind war. Tess, die auf der Schulter der Mechanikerin hockte, feuerte sie an, tief betrübt, selbst zu klein zu sein, um Rache für ihren armen, geplagten, heißgeliebten Schatz zu nehmen.

 

Die Adder spürte nun den Zorn von Freiheitsligisten wie Ödländern, denen die Gouverneurin großzügig einige der Geschütztürme überlassen hatte, nicht zu knapp. Von mehreren Raketen getroffen, die sich, ungleich kleinkalibriger Munition, tief in ihre Eingeweide bohrten und dort explodierten, versuchte sie, zur Seite auszuweichen, nur um in die geschlossenen Salven der nächsten Türme zu geraten. Abwechselnd von Energiestrahlen und Raketen beschossen, aber zu zornig, um sich weise in die Wüste zurückzuziehen, bemühte sie sich immer wieder, zu den Gegnern vorzurücken und sich gegen die schmerzhaften Explosionen in ihrem Körper zu wehren. Doch die Schützen dachten gar nicht daran, ihr auch nur eine winzige Chance auf Verteidigung zu lassen.

 

Beinahe zwanzig Minuten dauerte das zermürbende Spiel und in dem Augenblick, in dem der Gilastampfer ungebremst durch das geöffnete Stadttor schlitterte und die Insassen von begeisterten Bürgern beider Städte gleichermaßen begrüßt wurden, sammelte die Schlange Energie im Maul und schoss einen konzentrierten Strahl Richtung Mauer. Die Hitze traf auf Havens Schutzschild und zerbrach es leicht. Vins panische Stimme brüllte Ashlin ins Ohr: „Gouverneurin, es hat unsere Barriere durchdrungen! Noch so ein Treffer und wir sind erledigt!“ Ashlin schüttelte den Kopf: „Vin, beruhige dich! Auch ohne Schild ist Haven schwerlich wehrlos! Konzentrier alle Energie auf den nordwestlichen Abschnitt! Damit sollte es auf keinen Fall mithalten können!“

 

_„Aber dann sind unsere Flanken praktisch nackt?!“_

 

„... Greifen uns auch an anderer Stelle überdimensionale Wattwürmer an, Vin?“

 

_„... Ein sehr gutes Argument, Maʼam. Ich leite um!“_

 

Ashlin bohrte sich leidend zwei Finger in die Schläfe und änderte die Frequenz ihres Funkgeräts: „Jinx. Ihr seid dran. Sorgt dafür, dass es an seiner eigenen Spucke erstickt!“

 

_„Aaaalles klar, Maʼam! Schon unterwegs!“_

 

Torn und seine Freunde standen derweil am Stadttor und verfolgten den Kampf gegen die Adder, als sich Samos von hinten näherte: „He, Jungs! Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ihr habt uns ganz schön lange warten lassen!“ Jak grinste: „Wir hatten es nicht eilig. Schließlich konntet ihr ohne unseren Ehrengast ja sowieso nicht anfangen!“

 

„YO, TORN! JAKIE-BOY! Na, dass ich euch nochmal lebend wiedersehe!“

 

Sie wandten sich überrascht der hellen, vom Tabakkonsum leicht verrauchten Stimme zu und sahen Jinx in einem Kreuzer heran sausen. Als der Flitzer neben ihnen ruhig zum Schweben kam, bemerkte Torn auch den Nebenmann, der, als er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich spürte, strahlend einen Daumen in die Höhe streckte. Es war derselbe Ödländer, der ihm beim Kampf um die Expedition mit den Bomben ausgeholfen hatte. Außerdem hatte er auch während des Kampfes um Spargus einige Male Zeuge des fragwürdigen Geisteszustands des Mannes werden dürfen. Dieser Irre befüllte alles, was er in die Finger bekam, mit Schwarzpulver. Und TNT. Und Nitroglyzerin. Und in der ekstatischen Aufregung des Augenblicks auch gerne mal mit allem auf einmal.

 

Und nun hatte er sich ausgerechnet mit Jinx zusammengetan.

 

Torn wurde es plötzlich höchst anders.

 

„Ich würd ja liebend gern auf ein Schwätzchen verbleiben, aber ich und Javis hier haben einen echt wichtigen Auftrag zu erledigen! Wir sehen uns nachher im ‚Unanständigen Ottsel‘! Ich lad euch ein, in Ordnung?“

 

Bevor sie auch nur einen Mucks – geschweige denn Protest – hervorbringen konnten, war der Sprengmeister auch schon wieder losgeflogen und zischte durch das Tor ins Freie. Dort nahm er Geschwindigkeit auf und begann, über der tobenden Adder Kreise zu ziehen. Er sah zu seinem Partner hinüber, der mit einem erwartungsfrohen Blick auf dem Sitz herum zappelte: „Alles paletti, Jav?“ Er erntete ein etwas entrückt klingendes Kichern und nickte zufrieden. „Sehr gut“, grinste er um seine Zigarre herum, „Wir wären soweit, Gouverneurin! Dann sorgen Sie mal dafür, dass der Patient den Mund schön weit aufmacht und wir ziehen ihm die Beißerchen! Lassen Sieʼs krachen!“

 

Ashlin auf der anderen Seite des Funkgeräts ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, denn die Adder konzentrierte sich inzwischen darauf, Havens Verteidigungslinie mit Energieangriffen zu zerschmettern und Vins hysterisches Heulen in ihren Ohren machte sie wahnsinnig. „Feuer“, befahl sie diesmal gelassener, „Ich will das Aas schreien hören, Leute!“ Finster visierte sie die Schlange durch das Zielfernrohr an.

 

_‚Du bist ausgestorben? Bleibt es dieses Mal gefälligst!‘_

 

Die Salven konzentrierten sich auf die bereits stark demolierte Brust des Monsters und lenkten es erfolgreich von weiteren Attacken ab. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Wut der Adder ein neues Höchstmaß erreicht hatte und sie genau das tat, worauf es ihre Gegner angelegt hatten: Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, riss das Maul auf und stieß ein markerschütterndes Brüllen aus.

 

„Woahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoah“, stotterte Jinx, als die Druckwelle seinen Kreuzer genau am Bodenblech traf und das Fahrzeug ordentlich durchschüttelte, „Ja-Ja-Ja-Ja-Ja-Jav, la-la-la-la-lass fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fallen!“ Der Ödländer hievte den schweren Sack, den sie im Kofferraum verstaut hatten, nach vorn und küsste ihn zärtlich zum Abschied, um ihn anschließend mit einem begeisterten „GE-GE-GE-GE-GE-GERONIMOOOO“ zielgenau in den offenen Rachen zu werfen.

 

Die Adder schluckte aus reinem Reflex und schielte verwirrt.

 

Keine Sekunde später explodierten sie, mehrere Meter ihres Umkreises und alles, was sich sonst noch nicht zwingend in unmittelbarer Nähe befand in tausend Fetzen.

 

Der gewaltige Knall ließ die Zuschauer, die auf den Wehrgang der Mauerkrone gestiegen waren, um bessere Aussicht zu haben, mit schmerzerfüllten Schreien zu Boden gehen. Nur Torn, der sich in weiser Voraussicht schon bei Jinxʼ Abflug die Finger in die Ohren gesteckt hatte, konnte sich als Einziger selig lächelnd am Schauspiel ergötzen, das sich vor den Toren der Stadt abspielte, und ließ sich auch von der Druckwelle, die ihn beinahe von den Beinen riss und seine Zöpfe löste, sodass seine Haare wild durcheinanderwirbelten, nicht die Laune verderben.

 

„BOOM, BABY!!!“

 

Jinxʼ Stimme hallte durch die vibrierende Luft. Javis brüllte mit stolzgeschwellter Brust hinterher: „GENAU SO HAB ICH MIR DAS VORGESTELLT! SOLL MEIN BOSS NOCHMAL BEHAUPTEN, ICH HÄTTE KEIN GEFÜHL FÜR DRUCKDIFFERENZ!“ Die beiden schlugen lautstark ein.

 

Torn ließ kopfschüttelnd die Hände sinken: „Fantastisch. Da haben sich ja zwei gefunden ...“ Eine tiefschwarze Wolke verhüllte den gesamten Kampfschauplatz, und so konnte Jak, der sich desorientiert wieder aufrappelte, nicht erkennen, was vor sich ging: „Wo ... wo ... ist der Feind ...? ... Was für ein Lärm ... Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht ...“ „Das haben Bekloppte wie Jinx so an sich“, antwortete Torn gelassen, „Genie und Wahnsinn. Man weiß einfach nicht, ob man lachen oder weinen soll.“ Jak rieb sich den dröhnenden Kopf und presste mühsam hervor: „Ist es ... Ist es vorbei?“ Torn wies über die Brüstung: „Überzeug dich selbst.“ Jak lehnte sich über die Steine und kniff die Augen zusammen in der Hoffnung, den dichten Staub- und Qualmschleier mit purer Willenskraft durchdringen zu können.

 

Doch er musste nichts erkennen. Alles, was er zum allgemeinen Verständnis benötigte, fiel wenige Meter von der Mauer entfernt pfeifend zu Boden und vergrub sich krachend ein Stück im weichen Sand.

 

Der riesige Schädelstein der Adder funkelte in den letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne.

 

Torn und Jak sahen sich wortlos an und lächelten befreit.

 

\---

 

Ashlin und Kiera drängten sich durch die Menschenmassen, die sich durch das Tor nach draußen schoben. Die Mechanikerin wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und rief: „Liebe Güte, zuerst rennen sie uns fast die Bude ein und dann können sie es nicht erwarten, wieder rauszukommen! Das soll einer verstehen!“ Ashlin wandte sich ihr halb zu: „Nicht verwunderlich. Alle wollen ein Stück vom Sieg abhaben. Es wundert mich, dass du nicht dort draußen bist, bei den Massen an Ersatzteilen, die du sammeln könntest ...“ „Das muss warten, bis ich mich von Jaks Unversehrtheit überzeugt habe“, lachte Kiera, „... Obwohl ich schon ein wenig unruhig bin, dass man mir das Beste vor der Nase wegschnappt!“ Tess, die sich diesmal von Ashlin tragen ließ, kicherte: „Ja, wenn ich daran denke, was man aus den Teilen für unglaubliche Waffen bauen kann, wird mir ganz warm ums Herz! Natürlich nicht so warm wie beim Gedanken an mein Schnucki-Putzi-Schnauzbärtchen!“

 

Und dann sah sie ihn. Stolz wie Oskar thronte er auf der Schulter seines besten Kumpels und unterhielt sich mit jemandem, der zu klein war, um identifiziert werden zu können. Kiera hatte die beiden zeitgleich entdeckt und rief aufgeregt ihre Namen. Kaum dass sich Jak, und mit ihm zwangsweise Daxter, umgedreht hatte, war sie ihm entgegen gerannt und fiel ihm aufgelöst um den Hals. Und ohne sich von irgendetwas ablenken zu lassen, schloss Jak die Augen und erwiderte die innige Umklammerung. Daxter sprang von seiner Schulter, um ihnen ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gönnen und grinste anrüchig zu ihnen hinauf: „Ooooooh. Das ist Liebe!“

 

Ashlin, angeregt durch den Anblick des glücklichen Paars, schob sich ein wenig energischer an den Leuten vorbei und endlich erspähte sie auch den braunen Haarschopf ihres eigenen Freundes aus der Menge herausragen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie schubste die Leute in ihrem Weg beinahe brutal von sich. Leider übersah sie in der Aufregung Daxter, den sie schlichtweg in den Boden trampelte und ohne ihn zu beachten blindlings weiterlief. Tess aber sprang schockiert zu Boden und lief entsetzt zu ihm zurück: „Daxter! Oh, mein armer Wuschelpuschel! Bist du in Ordnung?!“ Er hob mühsam den Kopf aus dem eingetretenen Loch, hob einen Zeigefinger und presste schmerzerfüllt hervor: „Das ... ist auch Liebe ... Hallo, Mausezahn. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unser Wiedersehen mit einer sofortigen Rückenmassage feierten ...?“

 

Ashlin durchbrach derweil den letzten Pulk und stolperte in einen Bereich, in dem sich viele Soldaten aufhielten und der deswegen von den meisten Ödländern wie Bürgern von Haven gemieden wurde.

 

„TORN!“

 

Sie konnte sich noch fangen, schnellte voran und fiel dem sich überrascht umdrehenden Kommandanten ungeachtet des Publikums in die Arme. Sie atmete erleichtert auf und schmiegte sich für einige Sekunden von Herzen erleichtert an ihn. Doch dann blinzelte sie, riss sich los und hustete ernst in eine Faust: „Ich meine ... Willkommen zurück, Kommandant Torn. Ich hoffe, Sie sind unverletzt?“ Er räusperte sich ebenfalls, etwas überrumpelt von der stürmischen Begrüßung, und salutierte pflichtbewusst: „Danke, Gouverneurin. Wir sind wirklich froh, wieder hier zu sein. Was die Verletzungen angeht ... Es ist nichts, worum Sie sich Sorgen machen müssten.“

 

Trotz dieser Versicherung nahm sie sein Erscheinungsbild eher skeptisch auf. Er sah grauenhaft aus. Sein Hosenbein war blutverschmiert, ebenso der Verband, die unter dem zerfetzen Stoff zum Vorschein kamen. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und strahlte eine Erschöpfung aus, die sie eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr an ihm gesehen hatte. Außerdem gab es keine einzige Stelle mehr, die nicht von Sand, Schweiß, Blut oder Schmutz bedeckt war. Er strahlte zwar noch immer eine Autorität aus, die die Menschen auf respektvollem Abstand hielt, doch sie sah den Soldaten, die um ihn herum standen, deutlich an, dass sie dies nur taten, weil sie ihn jede Sekunde zusammenbrechen sahen. Ihr fehlten die Worte.

 

Ehe sie wusste, wie sie auf sein desolates Aussehen reagieren sollte, erschien Sig an seiner Seite und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf den Rücken: „Torny! Was freue ich mich, dass wir uns gesund wiedersehen! Naja, oder zumindest halbwegs gesund, was? Kleiver sieht fast so schlimm aus wie du und wenn ich Jak und den Kurzen so ansehe, kann ich deutlich sehen, was ihr durchgemacht habt. Obwohl ... Der Schuhabdruck auf Daxters Rücken ist frisch, oder?“ Torn wandte sich ihm lächelnd zu: „Hallo, Sig. Ich bin auch froh, dass ihr es offenbar alle sicher nach Haven geschafft habt. War es ein schwerer Weg?“

 

„Nein. Nun ... Naja, schon. Ich will nicht angeben, aber wir haben uns durch Monsterhorden gekämpft, die gingen auf keine Lurkerhaut! Aber wenn ich drüber nachdenke, sind mir tausende Minimonster immer noch lieber als dieses Riesenbiest!“

 

„Haben es alle geschafft?“

 

„... Torn, Junge ...“

 

„ ... Haben es alle geschafft?“

 

Sig seufzte und rieb sich zögernd den Nacken. Er warf Ashlin einen diskreten Seitenblick zu. Sie seufzte ebenfalls und nickte. Er stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und gestikulierte vage mit der anderen: „Weißt du, manchmal läuft es nicht so, wie man es gerne hätte ...“ Torns Blick verdunkelte sich ahnungsvoll: „Was ist passiert?“

 

„... So einiges. Es war einfach zu viel. Die Hitze, der Stress, die Anstrengung ... Einige von uns waren verletzt, das ist dir ja bekannt. Und einige wurden während der Fahrt verletzt. Manche so schwer, dass ...“

 

Sig schloss kopfschüttelnd die Augen und Torn spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Selbst wenn er wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, war er es gewesen, der die Ödländer zur Durchquerung der Wüste überredet hatte. Sig redete weiter: „Krieg ist hart. Und grausam. Und sicher niemals fair. Aber sie haben uns bis zum Schluss im Kampf unterstützt.“

 

„Wie meinst du das?“

 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dir das gefallen wird. Ist ʼne Ödländer-Sache.“

 

„Sagʼs einfach, Sig.“

 

„Ich will nur sagen, dass sie es auch in jeder anderen Situation getan hätten, klar? Sie würden nicht wollen, dass sich ein Gardist ... Pardon, Ex-Gardist ihretwegen Gedanken macht. Also nimm es nicht persönlich.“

 

„...“

 

„Sie haben sich aus den Wagen gestürzt, um die Metallschädel abzulenken.“

 

„Was?!“

 

„Die Schwachen können als Ablenkung dienen. Das ist unsere Mentalität. Fang gar nicht erst an. Du kannst uns nicht ändern. Und wir wollen es auch gar nicht. Sie wussten, dass sie ihre Verwundungen nicht überlebt hätten. Wir sind Krieger, Torn. Im Bett zu sterben, gar dahinzuvegetieren, ist eine Beleidigung für uns. Sie sind als Krieger gestorben, wie sie es wollten. Und haben ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden damit eine Zukunft gesichert.“

 

„Aber das ist-“

 

„Was hättest du getan?“

 

Die Frage brachte Torn aus dem Konzept. Verstohlen sah er zu Ashlin hinüber und sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Es war kein schönes Gefühl, Kameraden zu verlieren. Was auch immer es ihm abverlangte, er versuchte stets, es mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern. Resigniert schloss er die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Dafür, dass er Jak andauernd die Relevanz von Teamwork einzubläuen versuchte, respektierte er den eigenen Willen und die Fähigkeiten seiner Mitmenschen wenig. Er seufzte: „Ich schätze ... du hast recht. Anstatt ihren Tod zu beweinen, sollten wir lieber ihre Tapferkeit rühmen.“ Sig lächelte aufmunternd: „Du hast es begriffen, Junge. Das ist gut.“

 

Ashlin mischte sich ein: „So ungern ich eure Männerunterhaltung auch unterbreche, aber Torn ist verletzt. Ich will, dass du dich augenblicklich im Lazarett meldest, verstanden?“ Der Kommandant nickte leicht und rieb sich über die Augen: „Nur noch einen Moment, ja? Ich ... muss nur noch eine Sache erledigen.“ Sie sahen ihm erstaunt nach, als er wieder die Stufen zum Wehrgang erklomm. Nicht nur sie, auch die anderen Soldaten und ein Vielzahl von Ödländern folgten dem völlig erschlagen und trotzdem streng und aufrecht wirkenden Mann mit ihren Blicken. Auf dem Wall befindliche Leute machten ihm unaufgefordert Platz, als spürten sie, dass er nicht mehr genug Geduld zum Fragen aufbrachte.

 

Oben angekommen stellte sich Torn an die Brüstung, stand stramm und salutierte in den Horizont der Wüste hinein.


	13. Endlich Ruhe?

Ein verwirrtes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Niemand verstand zuerst, warum der Kommandant der ehemaligen Krimzon-Garde leere Luft grüßte.

 

Oder vielleicht doch. Die wenigen Soldaten, die ihn bei der jüngsten Mission begleitet hatten und die nun zu dem Trupp gehörten, die den Schrott vor der Stadt unter Gewahrsam nahmen, richteten sich kerzengerade auf und taten es ihm gleich. Auch Ashlin erkannte, wem und warum Torn äußersten Respekt zollte, und so hob sie den Kopf, drehte sich Richtung Mauer und salutierte. Als selbst die Gouverneurin dem Beispiel ihres Kommandanten folgte, dauerte es nicht lang, bis alle Soldaten die Hände zu den Helmen erhoben und zur Wüste gewandt stillstanden, selbst wenn manche den Grund nicht wirklich begriffen.

 

Sig schmunzelte und senkte in stillem Gebet den Kopf. Die Ödländer machten es ihm nach, einige einsichtig um die Bedeutung der Geste, andere ebenso ahnungslos wie ihre uniformierten Nachbarn.

 

Jak bestaunte das Bild absoluter Einigkeit stumm. Samos, mit dem er sich vor dem Erscheinen von Kiera lebhaft unterhalten hatte, beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und nickte verständnisvoll. Er wusste natürlich, was Torn tat. Warum es ihm Ashlin und Sig und all ihre Leute gleichtaten. Doch ohne Torn hätten wohl die Wenigsten daran gedacht, es zu tun – der Junge neben ihm am allerwenigsten. Die Jahre in Gefangenschaft und Folter hatten ihn einfach zu sehr verbittert. Das hieß jedoch auf keinen Fall, dass Jak nicht mehr dazulernen konnte oder wollte. Denn nun flüsterte er irritiert: „Was soll das Ganze?“ Der Grüne Weise lächelte sanft: „Sie bedankten sich bei den Toten. Ohne sie hätten sie es nicht geschafft, selbst zu überleben. Und du auch nicht, Jak. Vergiss das nicht, wenn du dich das nächste Mal mit einer gefährlichen Aufgabe konfrontiert siehst: Du bist nicht mehr allein. Du hast Freunde, gute Freunde, und damit meine ich nicht nur diese hässliche Visage hier!“ Er wies missmutig auf Daxter, der ihm voller Elan die Zunge herausstreckte. Jak sah sich skeptisch um. Auf den Gesichtern der Leute hatte sich so etwas wie Entspannung, Gleichgewicht und Ruhe ausgebreitet.

 

Als er die Welt gerettet hatte, hatte er natürlich in viele glückliche Gesichter sehen dürfen, aber nie hatte er einen solchen Seelenfrieden spüren können, wie er sich jetzt zwischen Ödländern und Haven entwickelte. Obwohl die Leute nicht genau wussten, was sie taten, fühlten sie doch eine gewisse Übereinkunft. Eine Übereinkunft mit den ehemaligen Feinden. Und auf einmal erkannten die Ödländer den Unterschied zwischen Krimzon-Garde und Freiheitsliga und die Ex-Gardisten in den Wüstenkriegern ihre einstigen Mitbewohner wieder.

 

Jak blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Torn zu bewundern. Ihm war nie mehr als in diesem Augenblick bewusst gewesen, was für einen Einfluss der Kommandant auf seine Umgebung hatte. Eigentlich hätte es ihm früher auffallen müssen. Nicht umsonst hatte Torn so viele Kollegen vom Widerstand überzeugen können. Und nicht umsonst hatten derart viele Freiheitsligisten so nachhaltig ihre Hoffnungen in ihn gesteckt. Samos, der Schatten, war, ähnlich dem Rat Haven Citys, nur ein Name gewesen. Eindrucksvoll, mysteriös, aber sicher nicht vertrauenserweckend. Torn war es, mit dem die Untergrundkämpfer Kontakt aufgenommen und gehalten hatten. Torn war es, der ihnen ihre Aufgaben zugeteilt hatte. Und Torn war es, an den sie sich hatten wenden können, wann immer es Probleme gegeben hatte.

 

Jak und Daxter. Namen, die das Volk frenetisch jubeln ließen.

 

Ashlin und Sig. Namen, die es mit Stolz und Zuversicht erfüllten.

 

Torn und Kleiver. Namen, die vollständiges Vertrauen in ihm auslösten.

 

Jak senkte den Blick und traf den von Samos. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah erneut zu Torn empor, ehe er nachdenklich fragte: „Samos, wenn ich ein Held bin ... Was ist er dann?“ Der Alte schmunzelte anerkennend. Wenn sein Mündel noch solche Fragen stellen konnte, würde er den Sprung vom Protagonisten zur wahren Größe wohl doch noch schaffen. Und damit einen Schritt näher an das Idol herankommen, das die Welt als Mar kannte. Er sah zuversichtlich zu dem Mann auf, dem die Welt diesen Schritt zu verdanken hatte.

 

„Das, mein lieber Junge, ist ein Führer.“

 

Nach einigen Minuten stillen Gedenkens lösten sich Torns Muskeln und er ließ die Hand sinken. Wie aus einer Trance erwacht blinzelte er erstaunt, als er die Stille um sich herum bemerkte. Als die anderen seinen Aufbruch bemerkten, verflog der Zauber des Moments und alle gingen zu ihren vorherigen Beschäftigungen über. Torn runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, stieg nachdenklich die Treppen in den Vorhof zurück und trottete zu Ashlin: „Habt ihr mitgemacht? ... Danke. Es scheint, die Schweigeminute hat die Leute ein wenig beruhigt.“ Sie schnaubte und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust: „Tu nicht so, als trügest du keinen Anteil daran. Und jetzt ist Schluss mit diesem Unsinn! Du wirst auf der Stelle das Lazarett aufsuchen!“ Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn energisch mit sich. Er winkte dem lauthals lachenden Sig zum Abschied zu, ehe er in ihren Kreuzer gestoßen wurde und mit einem leisen „Uff“ in die Polster sank. Während sie auf der Fahrerseite einstieg, murmelte er sarkastisch: „Jesses, Ashlin, sei doch nicht ganz so vorsichtig! Ich bin nicht aus Zucker!“ Er handelte sich damit einen Rippenstoß ein. Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle und lachte leise, wurde dann jedoch schlagartig ernst: „Also ... Was unsere Verabredung betrifft ...“

 

„Natürlich storniert! Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du heute noch etwas anderes sehen wirst als einen Arzt und ein Bett, oder?!“

 

Er hatte es sich denken können. Das Schicksal meinte es neuerdings beileibe nicht gut mit ihm.

 

Jak sah dem davon flitzenden Kreuzer nachdenklich hinterher und beugte sich dann nahe an Kiera heran: „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Der Gilastampfer, mit dem wir hergekommen sind ... Kannst du ihn reparieren?“ Sie sah ihn verwundert an und lenkte den Blick auf das etwas abseits stehende Gefährt: „Du weißt, dass ich alles reparieren kann, womit du mich konfrontierst! Dieses Ding mache ich dir schneller wieder startklar, als du ‚Ich will aber einen Sandhai‘ sagen kannst! ... Aber warum das Interesse? Ich wette, Sig überlässt dir gerne einen Neuen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Er ist nicht für mich. Durch unsere Schuld musste Torn seinen Luxusschlitten schrotten. Ich ... will ihm den Schaden kompensieren.“ Sie zog pikiert eine Augenbraue hoch: „Oh, Jak. Und da fällt dir nichts Besseres ein, als ihm einen Unfallwagen unterzujubeln?! Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht!“ Entrüstet hob er die Hände: „Nein, das hast du falsch verstanden! Ich glaube nur, dass dieser bestimmte Wagen Torn sehr viel bedeutet. Es ist nämlich so ...“

 

Er erklärte ihr die Umstände und als er geendet hatte, bedeckte sie betroffen den Mund mit ihren Händen: „Oh je, das ist ja eine furchtbare Geschichte!“ Sie studierte den Gilastampfer noch etwas ausgiebiger, ballte schließlich eine Faust und nickte entschlossen: „Er wird so gut wie neu! Versprochen!“ Er dankte ihr lächelnd. Dann überlegte er kurz und grinste spitzbübisch: „Oh, und noch was! Könntest du ihn rot lackieren?“ Sie lachte laut auf: „Ein roter Gilastampfer?! Das wird wirklich ein Unikat!“

 

\---

 

Er lag auf einer nicht unbedingt bequemen Liege, aber sie war immer noch besser als jeder Untergrund, der sich in den letzten Stunden in sein Sitzfleisch gegraben hatte. Die Sanitäter hatten ihn auf Ashlins Bitte hin in ein Einzelzimmer verfrachtet, damit er sich in der Zeit, die er mit Warten verbringen musste, wenigstens ein bisschen von den Strapazen des Spießroutenlaufs erholen konnte. Sein Bein war notdürftig gereinigt und geflickt worden, damit es sich nicht entzündete. Als ob das alles jetzt noch eine Rolle gespielt hätte. Torn seufzte.

 

„- und nachdem wir uns um die Metallschädel gekümmert hatten, haben wir die Ödländer erstmal in der Totenstadt untergebracht. Die haben wir ja so weit schon renoviert. Und dann haben wir wie die Idioten stundenlang auf euch ... Hast du Schmerzen?“

 

Ashlin, hellhörig wie immer, unterbrach ihren Bericht, als sie das leise Ausatmen mitbekam. Er winkte ab: „Nein, schon gut. Die Anstrengung holt mich wohl nur endlich ein. Bin eben nicht mehr der Jüngste.“ Sie erhob sich resolut von dem Stuhl neben der Liege: „Du bist jung genug, um dich nicht von solchen Kleinigkeiten außer Gefecht setzen zu lassen! Was ist, wenn es etwas Schlimmes ist?! Ich hole einen Arzt!“ Eilig packte er sie am Arm und hinderte sie am Gehen: „Hier sind Leute, denen es weitaus schlechter geht als mir! Lenk die Ärzte nicht mit so einer Lappalie ab! Ich sagte doch, dass ich in Ordnung bin!“ Sie sah nicht überzeugt aus: „Ich bin die Gouverneurin, verdammt nochmal! Mein erster Offizier genießt eine eindeutig höhere Priorität als irgendwer sonst! Lass mich einmal – nur EINMAL – meinen Einfluss zu deinen Gunsten geltend machen, Torn! Auch Fairness muss Grenzen kennen!“ Er lachte laut auf, was sich in Anbetracht ihres verdrießlichen Blicks umgehend in verlegenes Husten umwandelte: „Und du lass mich doch fair sein, wenn ich es mir erlauben kann.“ Melancholisch sah er zu Boden.

 

Die Zeit im Widerstand hatte Narben in seiner Seele hinterlassen und der Kampf gegen Erol hatte sie nicht verblassen lassen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, nach diesem nervenaufreibenden, entsetzlich knappen, aber grundehrlichen Kampf ums nackte Überleben fühlte sich Torn endlich wieder wie ein anständiger Mensch.

 

Als wenn sie seine Gedanken erraten hätte, versuchte Ashlin ihn aufzumuntern: „Opfer sind nicht zu vermeiden, wenn man für eine so große Sache kämpft. Vergiss nicht, dass der Schatten dich nicht umsonst in den Untergrund aufgenommen hat. Samos wusste, dass du fähig genug bist, die Verluste so gering wie möglich zu halten.“ Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und sah bissig zur Seite: „Im Gegensatz dazu ist der Schwund um ein Vielfaches gestiegen, nachdem diese beiden Volltrottel zu euch gestoßen sind! Manchmal frage ich mich, wie sich der unschuldige Junge aus der Vergangenheit, von dem Kiera immer erzählt, so dermaßen verändern konnte, dass ihm das Leben seiner Mitmenschen völlig gleichgültig geworden ist.“ Torn sah sie erstaunt an. Er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr so kritisch über Jak reden hören.

 

„... Habt ihr euch gestritten?“

 

„Wen meinst du?“

 

„Du und Jak. Ihr seid in letzter Zeit immer so ... gut miteinander ausgekommen. Ich wundere mich, dass du gerade anscheinend ehrlich sauer auf ihn bist.“

 

Sie lief hochrot an. Zum Glück interpretierte Torn ihr schlechtes Gewissen für Wut und fügte schnell hinzu: „Damit meine ich nicht, dass du kein Recht dazu hast! Du kannst natürlich sauer sein, wenn er sich falsch verhält, keine Frage! Ich meine nur ... Ach, eigentlich geht es mich auch überhaupt nichts an.“ Sie verfielen in Schweigen.

 

Ashlin kämpfte mit sich selbst. Es war nun offensichtlich, dass Torn ihre angebliche Schwärmerei für Havens Helden sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte. Aber genauso offensichtlich schien es ihm kaum etwas auszumachen, dass sich seine ehemalige Herzdame, wenn er sie denn jemals als solche gesehen hatte, neuen Perspektiven zugewandt hatte. Sie knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe.

 

Sollte sie es ihm jetzt gestehen? Die Atmosphäre war nicht optimal, umgeben von stöhnenden, weinenden Patienten und chemischen Gerüchen, doch sie hätte auch weitaus negativer sein können. Außerdem war sie nie der Typ gewesen, der auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet hätte.

 

Andererseits war dieses spezielle Thema sehr, sehr wichtig für sie. Wenn ihr Torn in diesem Umfeld eröffnete, dass er nichts mehr für sie empfand, was auch nur annähernd an ihre frühere Liaison heranreichte ... Sie konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass sie ihre Fassung würde behalten können. Und das Letzte, was die verschreckten Bürger brauchten, war eine hysterische Gouverneurin.

 

Derweil quälte sich Torn mit ganz ähnlichen Gedanken herum. Ashlin war bei ihm, ohne unaufschiebbare Beschäftigung oder sichtbaren Drang, dies in absehbarer Zeit zu ändern. Es schien eine gute Gelegenheit zu sein, sie auf die Frage nach einer festen Beziehung anzusprechen.

 

Andererseits hatte ihn die Reaktion auf die Erwähnung ihres Verhaltens Jak gegenüber eingeschüchtert. Ashlin wurde nicht rot. Nicht einmal damals, als sie sich heimlich in den schäbigsten Kneipen getroffen hatten, hatte sie für die Zoten der anderen Gäste mehr als ein müdes Lächeln übrig gehabt. Wenn sie zornig war, machte sie sich so schnell Luft, dass das Blut überhaupt keine Chance hatte, in den Kopf zu steigen. Also warum löste Jaks bloßer Name eine so heftige Reaktion in ihr aus, wenn sie ihm nicht hoffnungslos verfallen war?

 

Torns Lider senkten sich resigniert. Wenn er ihr nun seinen Wunsch nach Wiederaufnahme ihrer einstigen Beziehung gestand, würde er sich höchstens lächerlich, im schlimmsten Fall verabscheuungswürdig machen. Er wollte wirklich nicht auch noch ihre Freundschaft verlieren.

 

... Wann war er so dermaßen feige geworden?!

 

„Ashlin, ich-“

 

„Hör mal, Torn-“

 

Sie sahen sich verdutzt an, als sie beide gleichzeitig losredeten. Er schnaufte amüsiert: „Du zuerst.“ „Nein“, winkte sie lässig ab, „du zuerst.“

 

„Nein, nein, Ladys first.“

 

„Ist schon okay, ich bin nicht so erpicht auf Etikette.“

 

„Ich bestehe darauf, Maʼam.“

 

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Ashlin wurde warm ums Herz.

 

Er war erwachsen. Er würde ihr kindliches Gehabe belächeln und sich dann wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden. Auf keinen Fall würde sich ihr Geständnis auf ihre Freundschaft auswirken. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen und ihm mit einer ebensolchen Reife gegenübertreten. Das war sie ihm schuldig.

 

„Torn, es gibt da etwas, was ich dir schon länger gestehen wollte. Ich und Jak-“

 

Sie schreckte auf, als er schmerzerfüllt zusammenzuckte und die Finger ins Bein krallte. „Du hast Schmerzen! Warum sagst du mir sowas nicht? Immer markierst du den Harten, ohne auf meine Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen“, fauchte sie ihn unbeherrscht an und wandte sich zum Gehen, „Ich ordere jetzt einen Arzt hierher, ob du willst oder nicht!“

 

Und wieder erwischte er ihren Arm, ehe sie sich auch nur einen Schritt entfernen konnte: „Warte! Bei näherem Nachdenken glaube ich, dass ich doch zuerst sprechen möchte, Maʼam.“ Sie warf ihm einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu: „Du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht nur Zeit schinden willst?“ Er stutzte und kicherte dann: „Du kennst mich zu gut.“ Er versuchte, sie zurückzuziehen, doch sie hatte sich entschieden, dass seine Gesundheit im Moment Vorrang vor jedwedem persönlichen seelischen Tumult hatte und ließ sich nicht erweichen: „Wir besprechen das später. Jetzt wirst du erst richtig versorgt.“ Sie zog ihren Arm aus seinem Griff. Und als sich ihre Fingerspitzen kaum noch berührten, platzte er endlich mit der brennenden Frage heraus.

 

„Willst du mit mir ausgehen?“

 

Sie verharrte stocksteif mitten in der Bewegung. Nervös beobachtete er, wie sie sich langsam umdrehte und ihn mit einem nichtssagenden Blick fixierte. Wortlos musterte sie ihn, bis er es für nötig empfand, das Problem zu konkretisieren. Betreten sah er zu Boden: „Ich verstehe, dass du mehr von Jak angetan bist als von einem Relikt aus der Vergangenheit, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dich noch immer ... Also ... Du hast es vielleicht aufgegeben, aber ich ... Ich nicht. Und Jak ... Ah ... Äh ... Nein, schon gut.“

 

„Und Jak hat nicht das geringste Interesse an dir“, vervollständigte ihre kühle Stimme den Satz. Er zuckte ertappt zusammen. War sie verstimmt? Wenn er sie fuchsteufelswild gemachte hatte, würde er es kaum lebend aus dem Gebäude schaffen. Andererseits ... Wollte er es in dem Falle überhaupt? Er sah überrascht auf, als sich schlanke Hände auf seine Schultern legten. Ashlins honigsüße Stimme hallte in seinen Ohren wider, während sie ihn wissend anlächelte: „Du würdest es niemals aussprechen, egal wie verzweifelt du bist, nicht wahr? Immer schön fair bleiben, stimmtʼs, Herr Kommandant?“ Als er ihrem Blick verlegen auswich, kicherte sie: „Bist du böse auf mich?“ Er schüttelte ohne zu zögern den Kopf: „Unsinn! Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du die besten Jahre deines Lebens damit verbringst, auf mich zu warten! Beziehungsweise ... Jetzt, wo ich es ausspreche, klingt es sehr anmaßend. Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so davon ausgegangen bin.“

 

„... Du bist davon ausgegangen? Immer?“

 

„Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid. Wenn du Jak lieber magst als mich, ist das dein gutes Recht ... Aber bitte denk wenigstens eine kleine Weile über mein Angebot nach.“

 

„Warum sollte ich?“

 

Er starrte sie verdutzt an, während sie sich ernst zu ihm herunterbeugte und schluckte unschlüssig, als sie ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick aufspießte. Ihre Antwort klang beinahe erzürnt: „Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe?! Als ob ich noch eine verdammte weitere Sekunde darüber nachdenken müsste, du Holzkopf!“ Seine Augen weiteten sich: „Soll ... das heißen ...“ „Ja“, betonte sie eindringlich, „Ja, ja und nochmals ja!“

 

Beide verharrten eine Weile bewegungslos in ihren Positionen, Torn fassungslos, Ashlin erwartungsvoll. Schließlich verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln: „Nun, dann bin ich außerordentlich froh, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben, Maʼam.“ Sie schmunzelte: „Und ich erst, Kommandant.“ Dann wurde sie ernst: „Aber ich bin fast noch glücklicher darüber, dass ich endlich meinen starken Krieger zurückhabe. Du bist zwar unglaublich attraktiv, wenn du dich verwegen in die Schlacht wirfst, aber wag es ja nicht noch einmal, mir dermaßen Sorgen zu bereiten, klar?!“ Sein Grinsen wuchs in die Breite und trotz der überwältigenden Müdigkeit, die sich nun, da eine große Last von seinen Schultern abgefallen war, schlagartig in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, kicherte er neckisch: „Wenn es Selbstmordeinsätze braucht, um dich auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, immer her damit.“

 

Beide schlossen die Augen und lehnten sie sich selig einander zu ...

 

„HEY!“

 

Torn ruckte erschrocken zurück und Ashlin wirbelte wütend herum. Jak stand in der Tür, kicherte verstohlen und bemühte sich redlich, ihnen die Verlegenheit des Erwischtwordenseins zu ersparen, während Daxter ihm triumphierend an die Schläfe klopfte: „Nun sieh sich das einer an, Kumpel! Lässt nichts anbrennen, der alte Schwerenöter! Ihr zwei seid ja ganz schön bei der Sache, was?! Vergesst nicht, dass ihr nicht alleine seid!“ Tess kicherte in eine Hand und nickte ihrem Freund von der anderen Schulter aus zu: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Kiera falsch liegen könnte! Deine Intuition ist unglaublich, mein Schmusi-Wusi!“ Daxter posierte mit stolzgeschwellter Brust: „Selbstredend! Ich bringe die Flammen der Leidenschaft sogar in einem Stalker zum Ausbruch! Nennt mich Dr. Love!“

 

Ashlin atmete gereizt durch und knirschte zornig mit den Zähnen, doch Torn rollte nur mit den Augen. Er war viel zu erschöpft, um sich noch über irgendetwas aufzuregen.

 

Kiera drückte sich an Jak vorbei, schirmte sich verlegen schwitzend den Mund ab und flüsterte Ashlin kaum hörbar zu: „Tut mir leid, dass ich ihn mit reingezogen habe, Ash, aber ich hatte einfach befürchtet, dass die subtile Masche nicht zieht! Ich meine, wir reden hier schließlich von Torn! Der Kerl ist sturer als ein seniler Yacow! Und Daxter ist nichts zu peinlich, wenn er seinen Willen durchsetzen will, also ...“ Die Gouverneurin winkte nur seufzend ab: „Ich versteh schon, Kiera. Danke. Was immer diese Kanalratte auch angestellt hat, es hat möglicherweise den letzten Ausschlag gegeben. Und damit meine ich zur Abwechslung nicht den auf der Haut, der widerlich aussieht, nässt und unangenehm juckt ...“

 

Sie wandte sich an Daxter: „Ich schulde dir anscheinend meinen ergebensten Dank. Deinetwegen hat sich Torn endlich dazu herabgelassen, unser Verhältnis von einst wiederaufleben zu lassen.“ „Oh, kein Problem, Zuckerschnute“, rief er begeistert, verharrte dann jedoch verdutzt, „Ähm ... Verhältnis von einst? Du und ... Torn waren ... waren mal ...“ Ashlin hob ahnungslos eine Augenbraue. Hinter ihr biss Torn verzagt die Zähne mit leisem Klicken aufeinander.

 

_‚Oh-Oh ... Zu viel Information, Ashlin. Viel zu viel Information.‘_

 

Daxter fuhr sich voller Entsetzen ins Fell: „OH MEIN GOOOOOTT!!! IHR WART MAL ZUSAMMEN?! WIE IST SOWAS MÖGLICH?! UND WAS HEISST ‚EINST‘, HÄH?! DU BIST DOCH GAR NICHT SO ALT! TORN ... EIN ... EIN ... EIN PÄDOPHILER! DAS ... DAS IST EIN SKANDAL!!!“

 

Torn schlug sich entnervt mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn und ließ sie langsam übers Gesicht gleiten. Eine solche Reaktion hatte er befürchtet. Immerhin bestätigte sich der Grund, warum er den beiden Knalltüten nichts von seiner Vergangenheit mit Ashlin verraten hatte.

 

Diese nahm den Ausbruch mit relativer Gelassenheit hin: „Hey, ich war Achtzehn, okay? Und außerdem ...“ Sie wandte sich süffisant grinsend zu ihrem Ex-Ex-Freund um: „War ich es, die ihn ... überredet hat.“ Torn hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und zeigte plötzlich auffallendes Interesse an der Welt jenseits des Zimmerfensters.

 

Daxter brachte kein weiteres Wort über die weit aufgesperrten Lippen.

 

Nach einigen misslichen Sekunden entschied sich Jak tapfer, das Klima wieder ein wenig aufzulockern. „Hey, Torn“, meldete er sich zu Wort, „wir haben dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht. Wir dachten, dass dir vielleicht etwas fehlt, wenn du es nicht wiederbekommst ...“ Seine Hand fuhr in den Rücken und holte ein Objekt hervor, welches er Torn ungeachtet des Risikos zuwarf. Dieser fing das Messer gekonnt am Griff auf und ließ es flink um die Finger kreisen: „Wow. Danke! War sicher schwierig, es unter dem ganzen Schutt wiederzufinden. Und ihr habt es sogar geputzt, wie ich sehe!“ Elegant schwang er die treue Klinge ein letztes Mal durch die Luft und versenkte sie dann mit einem seidigen Laut in ihrem Halfter. Die Jungs grinsten stolz: „Es ist nicht allein unser Verdienst. Als sie gehört haben, was wir suchen, haben unglaublich viele Ligisten und Ödländer mit angepackt. Vielleicht wollten sie dir damit ihre Dankbarkeit vermitteln.“

 

Ashlin wurde langsam ungeduldig. Die Freunde hatten sie und Torn an der besten Stelle unterbrochen und sie hatte ihr Anliegen zwangsweise verschoben, nicht aber aufgegeben. Wie lange wollten die vier Störenfriede noch herumlungern und ihr das Happy End versagen?! Ungehalten zischte sie: „Nun, da alles Wichtige besprochen ist, möchte ich euch höflichst bitten, zu gehen. Torn braucht Ruhe. Und ich dulde kein weiteres anrüchiges Kommentar aus deinem verdorbenen Maul, Daxter!“ Das Ottsel ließ den Mund weise zuklappen, als es ihren Blick bemerkte.

 

Auf einmal drängte sich ein kleiner, dicker Mann an den Besuchern vorbei und schob sich verärgert die Nickelbrille weiter auf die Nase: „Wäret ihr so freundlich, nicht den ganzen Zugang zu versperren?! Dies ist ein Krankenhaus, in Dreiteufelsnamen, hier kann es um jede Sekunde gehen! Also, wo ist der Patient?“ Seine Schweinsäuglein trafen Torns plötzlich verdächtig entsetzte und er baute sich trotzig zur vollen Größe auf: „Du schon wieder! Habe ich dich nicht gewarnt, was passiert, wenn du dich nicht ausruhst?! Und nun sieh dich an! Dass du nicht längst den Löffel abgegeben hast, ist ein einziges Wunder!“ Er klatschte in die Hände und zwei kräftige Sanitäter walzten zur Tür herein: „Dann wollen wir mal beginnen! Jungs, bringt ihn in Operationssaal Fünf! Und schnallt ihn schön fest, dieser hier ist ein ganz Vorwitziger! Meint, seine Arbeit sei wichtiger als meine!“ Er visierte Torn manisch an: „Aber sei dir versichert, diesmal sorge ich dafür, dass du deine Verletzungen auskurierst, wie es sich für einen guten Patienten gehört!“ Die Freunde sahen dem Ödlandarzt verwirrt hinterher, während er den schreienden und verzweifelt zappelnden Kommandanten abtransportieren ließ.

 

Ashlin rannte ihnen mit ausgestreckten Armen ein Stück hinterher: „He, wartet! Torn! Ich ... Wir hatten noch was vor!“ Die Tür zum OP schlug vor ihrer Nase zu und sie ließ desillusioniert die Hände sinken.

 

_‚... Ach, schon gut. Vergesst es doch einfach, in Ordnung?‘_

 

\---

 

Einige Monate später sah Ashlin von ihrer Schreibarbeit auf, als es an ihrer Bürotür klopfte: „Komm rein. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du bleibst!“

 

Torn trat ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend ein und sie rieb begeistert die Hände aneinander: „Hui, mein Held in Uniform!“ Torn verdrehte die Augen und trat vor den Schreibtisch: „Ich bin kein Held, sondern Soldat ... Ash, ich denke nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist.“ „Das eine muss das andere nicht ausschließen“, murmelte sie geistesabwesend und ließ den Blick anerkennend über seinen Körper wandern, „Und ich halte es für eine fantastische Idee.“ Er sah sie vorwurfsvoll an: „Einige unserer Leute haben mich nicht gegrüßt, weil sie mich nicht erkannt haben! Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass es tatsächlich nötig ist, so zur Einweihung zu erscheinen!“ Er fuhr sich mit einem Finger unter den Stehkragen seines Militärmantels und bemühte sich vergeblich, ihn zu lockern. Ashlin presste die Fingerspitzen aneinander: „Oh, mein armer geplagter Krieger! Einmal im Jahr wirst du es in deiner Paradeuniform sicher aushalten.“ Seine Antwort bestand lediglich aus einem gequälten Seufzen.

 

Sie kicherte und lenkte den Blick zurück auf das vor ihr liegende Schreiben: „Viele der Ödländer sind unserer Einladung zur Neueröffnung von Haven City gefolgt. Ich freue mich schon, Sig mal wiederzusehen. Seit der Sache damals hatte er wegen des Wiederaufbaus von Spargus kaum Zeit, uns mit einem seiner Überraschungsbesuche zu beglücken ...“ Aufmerksam las sie weiter: „Oh, der Graf kann nicht kommen. Liegt mit gebrochenen Knochen im Bett. Er wurde verletzt, als er und Kleiver einige Bürger vor dem Übergriff einer Gruppe Metallschädel beschützt haben ...“ Sie grinste Torn erstaunt an: „Er scheint ja mächtig Schneid bekommen zu haben. Hätte nie gedacht, dass sich dieser Einfaltspinsel mal von Jak beeindrucken lassen würde und sich selbstlos einem Slingshot in den Weg stellt ... Sieht so aus, als wenn er sich auf jeden Fall für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr wird bewegen können. Ich empfinde beinahe Mitleid. Beinahe.“

 

Torn dachte kurz nach: „Ist Heldenhaftigkeit ansteckend? Soll das heißen, dass ich meine Einstellung ihm gegenüber ändern muss?“

 

Ashlins entgeisterter Ausdruck schien zu fragen, ob er sie veralbern wollte. Doch dann schien auch sie angestrengt zu überlegen. Und schließlich musterte sie ihn trocken: „Vielleicht sollten wir mit einem derart großen Schritt warten, bis wir wissen, wie er diese Erfahrung verarbeitet. Obwohl es ganz gut für ihn aussieht. Ich habe gehört, dass er oft und gern mit Spargusʼ Jugend spielt ... Oder vielmehr, dass die Jugend mit ihm spielt.“

 

Plötzlich fuhr sie auf: „Oh, da ist noch etwas, was ich mit dir bereden muss! Ich habe eine Nachricht bekommen. Offenbar will sich Krew mit uns unterhalten!“

 

Torn wich besorgt ein Stück von ihr ab.

 

Gereizt fauchte sie ihn an: „Ja, ich weiß, dass er tot ist! Der Brief ist von seiner Tochter. Irgendwas von einem letzten Willen oder so. Ich schätze, er war bodenständig genug, um sich der lebensbedrohlichen Gefahr, in die ihn sein Handel mit den Metallschädeln bugsiert hat, durchaus bewusst zu sein.“ Torn setzte sich vor sie auf die Tischkante und fuhr mit zwei Fingern über das Holz: „Weißt du, wenn Daxter hier wäre, würde er es sich sicher nicht nehmen lassen, das Wort ‚bodenständig‘ in Verbindung mit Krew zu kommentieren ... Was sollʼs? Auch wenn ich es bereuen werde: Was will er von dir?“ Sie wies auf ihn: „Du willst fragen: Was will er von uns?“ Auf seinen ratlosen Blick hin fischte sie einen giftgrünen Zettel aus einer der Schubladen und reichte ihn ihm.

 

Eine Weile las er still und sah sie schließlich verdutzt an: „Testamentseröffnung? Was haben wir mit seiner Hinterlassenschaft zu tun? So gut kannten wir ihn nun wirklich nicht!“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Meine Rede! Sind wir uns also einig, dass wir die freundliche Aufforderung ebenso freundlich ignorieren und unsere Zeit sinnvoller nutzen?“

 

Er begutachtete den Schrieb schweigend. Dann seufzte er jedoch geschlagen und reichte ihn ihr zurück: „Ich denke, wir sollten hingehen.“ Nun war sie an der Reihe, verdutzt dreinzuschauen: „Wie meinen?! Du willst diese Scharade mitmachen?! Ich bitte dich, Torn, wir haben beileibe Besseres-“ „Ich weiß“, unterbrach er sie, „aber es ist eine Frage der Pietät. Halte die Toten in Ehren, Ashlin.“

 

„Er ist nicht mein Toter!“

 

„Darum geht es nicht! Er war eine zweifelhafte Berühmtheit, Ash. Wenn wir seinen letzten Willen ignorieren, stoßen wir diese ... Tochter von ihm und seine Freunde vor den Kopf. Und mit ihnen möglicherweise viele Bürger der Stadt. Ich verstehe ja deine Reservation, aber ob es uns gefällt oder nicht, wir haben einen Ruf zu pflegen.“

 

Sie warf sich schmollend zurück in ihren Sessel: „Na toll! Mein eigener Kommandant stellt sich gegen mich!“ Sie starrte einmal mehr auf das Papier, als hätte es einen unverzeihlichen Frevel begangen: „Kras City ... Jesses, was ich nicht alles für dich zu tun bereit bin! Dort gibt es nichts als Spieler und Egomanen weit und breit! Ich habe ein mieses Gefühl dabei. Was will Krew von uns?!“ Torn grinste sie aufmunternd an: „Es ist mir egal, was er von uns will. Solange ich nicht wieder in irgendeiner Wüste um mein Leben fahren muss.“

 

Beide lachten laut und schließlich stand Ashlin auf: „Lass uns gehen. Unsere Freunde warten wahrscheinlich schon alle auf uns! Besonders Daxter freut sich schon auf unseren Eröffnungstanz.“

 

„Das kann ich mir denken. Erinnere mich daran, ihm später einen meiner Leute vorbeizuschicken, um das Videomaterial zu konfiszieren. Jak wird uns sicher auch sehr dankbar dafür sein.“

 

„Und Kiera wird mir eine Standpauke halten. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum ihr euch wegen eures Rhythmusgefühls so geniert. Ihr tanzt wunderbar!“

 

„Ist wohl ʼne Männersache.“

 

„Idiot. Gehen wir.“

 

Torn legte einen Finger an die Lippen und sah unschuldig zur Decke empor: „Ähm ... Vorher würde ich noch gerne etwas mit Ihnen besprechen, Maʼam.“ Sie runzelte ungeduldig die Stirn: „Was denn?“ Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich sachte: „Unter vier Augen, wenn es genehm ist ...“

 

Verschwörerisch wies er sie an, näher zu kommen und sie beugte sich, als sie seine Absichten durchschaute, lächelnd über den Tisch: „Oh, es ist sogar sehr genehm.“ Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und kicherten leise.

 

Dann überbrückten sie die kurze Entfernung und ...


End file.
